J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier
by Daelyaa
Summary: Drago est victime d'une agression qui va lui laisser des séquelles, et seul, il n'arrivera pas à guérir les blessures de son âme... FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur une relation sexuelle non consentie, incestueuse et homosexuelle et qu'il y aura une relation entre deux hommes par la suite.

Vous êtes prévenus.

Et dans le prologue, il y a la base de l'histoire, donc si vous avez lu quelques lignes plus haut, vous savez à quoi vous attendre en dessous.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Prologue

 **Après ça, j'ai commencé à l'appeler Lucius**

…

Drago dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations et les rayons de la lune caressant son beau visage.

Enfin paisiblement... ça n'allait pas durer, mais il ne le savait pas encore...

Lucius avait encore passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se bourrer, malgré les réprimandes de Narcissa qui souffrait de voir son mari devenir la marionnette de sa bouteille de Whisky, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire au risque qu'il la frappe désormais.

La vie au Manoir devenait infernale depuis que le Lord était bel et bien de retour, c'est-à-dire que Lucius se laissait beaucoup trop aller et ratait donc souvent ses missions, sauf que c'était sa famille qui en pâtissaient alors qu'eux n'avaient rien demandé.

Il voulait même que Drago obtienne la Marque alors qu'il venait d'avoir 17 ans.

Narcissa s'y opposait bien sûr, ne voulant pas que son fils chéri devienne l'un des esclaves de Vous-Savez-Qui, et tentait de contrer son mari en disant que Drago était majeur désormais et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, choisissait le camp qu'il voulait pour la guerre, que ce soit celui de Potter ou celui du Seigneur.

Et aujourd'hui Lucius avait eu une mission qu'il avait de nouveau fait échouer, le Lord s'était déchaîné sur lui pour son incompétence, et quand il est rentré, le patriarche Malefoy avait directement appelé un elfe pour qu'il lui amène une bouteille. Ou plutôt deux.

Sa femme s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas de voir son mari dans un tel état, en espérant juste qu'il ne serrait pas trop saoul pour lui faire du mal comme il y a quelques jours... Elle en avait encore des traces sur le corps...

Sauf que ce qu'elle ne savait pas, elle non plus, à ce moment là, c'est que son mari allait commettre bien pire que la toucher contre son gré, et qu'il allait le faire à leur fils...

Quand il eut fini de s'enfiler sesz bouteilles, il monta à l'étage, titubant et manquant d'ailleurs de tomber, et entra dans la chambre de son fils.

Il le regarda quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher de lui, en commençant déjà à se déshabiller.

En sentant un poids arriver sur son lit, Drago ouvrit les yeux et demanda, surpris :

-Père... Qu'est ce que vous...

-Chuuuut. souffla Lucius, envoyant son haleine qui empestait l'alcool au visage de son fils. Tu sais que tu es vraiment très bien bâti Drago...

-Mais Père... Qu'est ce...

-Chuuuut je t'ai dis... Ca ne sera pas différent de ce que tu fais à Poudlard fils.

En disant ça Lucius baissa le sous-vêtement de son fils.

-Mais Père ! Père arrêtes qu'est ce que vous faites ! PERE !

Une douleur fulgurante s'empara de Drago et il eut envie de pleurer tant il avait mal, et pas que physiquement.

Son père... Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?!

-Père ! Père, non arrêtez Père !

-Chut ! Ne réveille pas Narcissa !

Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, son père n'était pas réellement en train de faire ce qu'il faisait...

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire, même avec l'alcool, comment Lucius pouvait faire ça !

Il criait, il criait à en perdre haleine alors que son père lui disait de se taire, tout en le pinçant en le mordant pour qu'il ne dise plus dire.

Lucius ne voulait pas qu'il réveille Narcissa, mais c'était tout ce que Drago voulait faire, réveiller sa mère, ou au moins se réveiller lui pour sortir de ce cauchemar qui semblait pourtant bien réel !

Lucius continuait, et à chaque fois, c'était une douleur nouvelle qui apparaissait, encore pire que la précédente.

Et Lucius n'avait pas l'air de voir les larmes de son fils, ni même le sang qui coulait de son corps, il ne voyait rien ; dévoré par l'alcool, il était en train de prendre la dernière goutte d'innocence qu'il restait en Drago.

Quand son géniteur -parce qu'il ne pouvait décidément plus penser à lui comme un père- eut terminé, Drago se sentit merveilleusement soulagé, soulagé parce que Lucius devrait le laisser

-Si quelqu'un vient à savoir... gare à toi.

Drago acquiesça pour que l'homme s'en aille au plus vite, et une fois la porte de sa chambre de nouveau fermée, il se roula en boule dans son lit, et se mit à pleurer, se sentant tellement sale, tellement souillé.

* * *

Vuala, vuala

Ce chapitre ça sera le plus dur de la fic, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ne sera pas comme ça, c'est juste le traumatisme de Drago qui sera omniprésent.

A demain pour la suite -si j'ai des avis, alors laissez en ça prend deux secondes.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Pour l'instant, on me dit Dramione pour le devenir de l'histoire, alors c'est sûrement ce que je vais faire._

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 1

 **Je ne dois pas en parler, sinon il va recommencer**

 _…_

Drago n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir après ça et à 7 heures, il sortit de son lit dans lequel il était resté confiné depuis que son bourreau était parti.

Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, la sensation du sang séché entre ses cuisses lui rappelant que ça n'avait pas été rêve et que Lucius l'avait bien... Il n'arrivait même pas à penser au mot qui résumait les actes de son géniteur.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain, se retenant de pleurer ; il ne l'avait que trop fait pendant la nuit, et la referma précipitamment, la verrouillant, il avait tellement peur que Lucius revienne et recommence.

Il enleva rapidement son tee-shirt, seul vêtement qu'il avait gardé, se glissa dans la cabine de douche.

Le blond fit couler de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau pâle, comme pour la faire disparaître et en avoir une nouvelle, plus propre, qui ne porterait pas les crimes de Lucius, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible.

Alors il prit sa bouteille de shampoing -qui coûtait une somme astronomique- et vida tout ce qu'il en restait ; il se sentait trop sale, il fallait qu'il frotte, qu'il frotte jusqu'à ce que sa peau d'albâtre devienne rouge de sang ; il préférait saigner de s'être trop nettoyer plutôt que de saigner de l'acte de l'autre homme de la demeure.

Quand il se trouva assez propre -même si il savait qu'en fait il ne le serrait jamais assez- il se rinça, l'eau brûlant sa peau à vif, mais il se fichait de cette douleur, et sortit de la douche.

Il se sécha rapidement et enfila des vêtements avant de se coiffer rapidement, et de s'appliquer deux ou trois produits sur le visage pour que sa mère ne voit pas ses yeux rouges ni ses cernes.

Ensuite, il sortit de la salle de bain, et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, mais il hésitait, il avait tellement peur que Lucius n'ai pas désaoulé et qu'il recommence.

C'est quand il entendit les pas léger de sa mère qu'il se décida ; si il était avec Narcissa, Lucius ne lui ferait rien.

Alors il sorti de sa chambre et appela sa mère qui était déjà presque arrivée aux escalier :

-Maman attendez moi !

Même si il ne le vit pas, il sentit sa mère sourire ; elle adorait quand il l'appelait maman, c'était moins formel que mère, plus affectif.

Elle se retourna, et attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour mon grand, bien dormi ?

-On peut dire ça. marmonna le jeune homme en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Ah, d'accord.

Oh oui il avait fait un cauchemar, un cauchemar plus vrai que nature, un cauchemar réel en fait.

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

En arrivant en bas, ils s'assirent à la grande table de la salle à manger et attendirent que des elfes les servent.

Puis, en mangeant, Drago demanda innocemment :

-A quelle heure Père est-il venu se coucher hier ?

Elle le regarda, et elle lui jeta un regard tellement triste qu'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas entendu, en même temps vu comme il avait crié, c'était possible.

Mais même si elle avait entendu, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et répondit :

-Vers 1 heure du matin je crois, il a été tellement discret que je ne pouvais que l'entendre.

-Il était encore saoul ?

Narcissa soupira pour toute réponse, mais continuait de regarder Drago avec un air triste qui faisait mal au cœur au jeune homme.

Elle parut hésiter quelques secondes avant de se mettre à parler, et Drago comprit pourquoi elle avait hésité :

-Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas à quelle heure ton père s'est couché ?

-Certain.

-Drago...

Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa mère, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire du mal en lui disant ce que son mari qu'elle aime lui a fait à lui, son fils qu'elle aime tout autant.

Sauf que le regard de Narcissa le blessait tellement qu'il répondit, approuvant à demi-mot :

-Si, je sais vers quelle heure il s'est couché.

Il vit le visage de sa mère se décomposer légèrement et elle se leva, pour venir à côté de lui.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et implora :

-Merlin mon petit garçon... dis moi qu'il ne t'as pas fait trop de mal.

-Je ne veux pas vous mentir, maman.

Il vit les yeux de sa mère briller, trop briller, et elle le serra fort contre elle alors qu'il murmurait, sachant que sa mère voudrait être au courant de ce que Lucius lui avait fait :

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, il m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne, je... je ne veux pas qu'il recommence.

Il allait pleurer, il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore, pas devant Narcissa, parce que ça allait la rendre encore plus triste.

C'est alors que la voix de Lucius retentit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Il dévisage Drago en disant cela alors que Narcissa retournait s'asseoir à sa place, en baisant la tête.

-Mais rien du tout, du moins rien qui me vaille votre intérêt, Lucius.

-Lucius ? répéta l'homme.

-Vous avez, cette nuit, perdu tout le respect que je vous devais, mais aussi le peu d'admiration que je gardais encore naïvement pour vous.

L'homme le fusilla du regard, et s'approcha de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, faisant frissonner le blond :

-Que t'avais-je dis ?

-De ne rien dire. répondit Drago en déglutissant.

-Et ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Alors expliques-moi le spectacle auquel je viens d'assister ?

-Mère ne sais rien, je ne lui ai rien dit, elle a certainement... entendu.

Lucius lui jeta un regard noir.

-Narcissa n'a pas intérêt de savoir, ni personne d'autre, sinon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, laissant à Drago tout le loisir d'imaginer ce que l'homme lui ferait si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Certainement quelque chose de très, très, douloureux, peut être même qu'il recommencerait, alors Drago préférait écouter les ordres de son géniteur.

Et puis, dans deux jours il retournait à Poudlard, il serait à l'abri au moins...

* * *

Vuala vuala

Questions de fin de chap :

-Le pauvre petit Drago on a pas envie de lui faire un câlin pour le consoler ? (sachant que j'adoooore bébé Dray et qu'il sera traumatisé mais dans beauuucoup de chapitre, cette question vous la verrez à beauuucoup de chapitres)

-Et Narcissa, elle vous fait pas un peu mal au coeur ?

-Et bien sûr pour finir, Lucius, qui est pour prendre une fourche et des torches et aller le brûler vif tout en lui arrachant les yeux, les coupant en deux, et lui faisant boire le jus ? *Daelyaa sadique MOUAHAHAHAH*

Bizzz Daelyaa


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Pour l'instant, j'ai deux Dramione et deux Drarry, et chacune des hypothèse me plaît, mais je me demande comment amener un Drarry, alors qu'amener le Dramione sera plus simple, donc je verrais._

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 2

 **Dans le Poudlard Express**

…

Les deux derniers jours au Manoir, Drago les passa confiné à sa chambre, pour éviter tout problème avec Lucius.

Et il avait brûlé ses draps parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de dormir là avec ce qu'il s'y était passé. Et puis ils étaient sale, il y avait du sang et... du sperme dessus.

Narcissa s'inquiétait pour lui, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n'avait pas demandé à Lucius de lui faire ça !

Présentement, il sortait enfin de son antre, valise à la main, prêt à partir et avec sa mère, seulement avec sa mère.

Narcissa l'attendait dans le hall, alors il la rejoignit et ils transplanèrent.

Une fois sur le quai, elle lui demanda, puisqu'elle était bien plus libre de parler ici qu'au Manoir.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que Lucius t'as fait ?

-Non Mère, je ne peux pas, il en va de ma sécurité, et je ne veux pas vous rendre triste.

-C'est d'ignorer qui m'attriste le plus.

-Croyez moi, savoir vous fera vraiment beaucoup plus mal que ça.

Elle soupira, son air triste et soucieux ne la quittait plus depuis deux jours.

-Je suppose que tu ne rentre pas en octobre.

-Je m'en tiendrais à Noël pour cette année.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

-Bon. D'accord. Et bien... A bientôt, fils.

-A bientôt Mère, vous aller me manquer.

-Toi aussi.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de s'en aller, droit et fier alors qu'intérieurement il avait toujours aussi peur, peur que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius se reproduise à Poudlard pour il-ne-savait quelle raison.

Mais bon, cette année il serait Préfet-en-Chef, il aurait une chambre personnelle donc ses craintes étaient assez injustifiées, mais il avait peur quand même, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que personne d'autre n'allait le... il n'arrivait toujours pas à penser à ce mot qui le hantait pourtant.

Il monta dans le train, en priant pour ne pas croiser Potter et sa bande ; il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec eu quand la seule idée qu'il avait en tête c'était d'aller se cacher dans les toilettes et d'y rester.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas faire ça sinon Pansy s'inquiéterait et il ne voulait surtout pas ça parce qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui cacher l'horreur qui lui était arrivée.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, Pansy n'était pas amoureuse de lui, loin de là, ils s'aimaient plus comme le frère et la sœur que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais eut.

Une fois arrivé au compartiment dans lequel il s'asseyait toujours avec ses amis, il salua Blaise et Théo qui étaient là et demanda en s'asseyant :

-Pans' n'est pas arrivée encore ?

-Elle est partie se maquiller, elle n'a pas eu le temps ce matin la pauvre chou. se moqua le métisse.

-Pansy et son maquillage... soupira Drago en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

-T'as fait quoi de ton été Drake ?

Il se figea à cette question alors que la seule réponse qui lui venait était ''Mon père a abusé de moi'' il n'arrivait pas à penser autre chose, il n'arrivait même pas à sortir un ''Rien'' qui aurait suffit, non, il ne pensait qu'à cette foutue phrase qui reflétait bien ses vacances en fait, parce qu'à part les écarts de Lucius, et surtout le dernier écart de Lucius, il ne s'était rien passé.

Il ne répondait toujours pas, alors Théo l'appella :

-Drago, ouh ouh, Drago.

Le blond sursauta avant de regarder ses amis :

-Oh... Euh... Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Et ben... J'ai pas fait grand chose et vous ?

-Rien non plus.

-Idem.

-Et Pans' ?

-Oh elle... ça s'est assez mal passé, mais tu lui demanderas. répondit Théo.

-Ok...

Drago se tut et remonta ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

-Très classe votre pose Monseigneur de Malefoy.

-Rien à foutre.

-Si Narcissa te voyait ainsi avachi tu t'en prendrais une sur le haut de la tête suivi d'un ''Drago ne t'assois pas comme ça ! Le dos droit. Droit t'ai-je dis !''

-Mère n'est pas comme ça.

-Oh si.

-Non. Arrêtez de la critiquer ou c'est moi qui vous en colle une.

-Eh on se calme Dray, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

-Non, mais je vous interdit de critiquer ma mère, point.

-On en critiquait même pas.

-Mais ta gueule !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici encore ? demanda Pansy qui venait d'arriver.

-Dray pète un câble parce qu'on lui a dit que Narcissa ferait comme d'habitude et le reprendrait si elle le voyait assit comme ça. Retires tes chaussures de la banquette et assied toi correctement Drago ! imita Blaise.

Le blond se leva précipitamment, plus qu'énervé, et hurla :

-Mais putain Blaise arrête de te foutre de la gueule de ma mère !

Puis plus bas, pour lui même, quand bien même les autres l'entendirent, alors qu'il s'en allait pour éviter de commettre un meurtre :

-Elle doit tout supporter, tout, Lucius, moi, tout.

Il couru sans vraiment savoir où il allait, juste pour se calmer, et se jeta dans la première pièce qu'il trouva, les toilettes ; tiens, il allait peut être faire son idée première en entrant dans ce train, c'est-à-dire s'enfermer dans les cabinets pour tout le voyage.

Il verrouilla la cabine dans laquelle il s'était assit, et replia ses jambes contre son torse avant de les entourer de ses bras et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Les remarques sur sa mère n'était peut être rien pour vous, mais pour lui... Narcissa c'était la seule personne qui l'aimerait à jamais et qui l'a toujours aimé sur cette terre, Narcissa elle sait supporter les sautes d'humeur et la violence de Lucius alors que lui... Et bien vous voyez bien que non.

C'est là que le sang de Drago se glaça ; et si Lucius avait fait à sa mère la même chose qu'à lui, si... il avait abusé d'elle ?

Cette idée le répugnait, parce que même si il savait que ses parents avaient sûrement une vie sexuelle, sa mère ne devait certainement plus avoir très envie de son mari depuis quelques temps, alors peut être qu'il avait fait... ce à quoi Drago pensait.

Cela ne fit que faire couler les larmes que Drago retenait ; il avait trop souffert de ça et ne voulait pas imaginer que sa mère ai put avoir droit au même sort.

Alors il se laissa aller à pleurer, après tout il était enfermé, et puis il avait tellement mal... Mal de l'acte de son père et mal de penser qu'il aurait pu faire la même chose à celle qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Il mit longtemps à calmer sa crise de larme et se releva, se disant qu'en deux jours il avait plus pleuré que tout au long de sa vie.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine où il était et sursauta en en sortant ; il y avait devant lui la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir : Harry Potter.

-Saint Potter... Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je te retourne la question Malefoy, pourquoi tu viens pleurer dans les toilettes ?

-Je ne pleurais **pas**.

-A bon ? Pourtant j'entends des sanglots venant de cette cabine depuis 5 minutes.

-Et bien va te faire soigner, et bouge de là tu gènes. grogna Drago en poussant violemment Potter pour pouvoir passer.

Il entendit le Gryffondor marmonner alors que lui sortait.

Il avait réussi à calmer son angoisse et voilà que Potter venait le foutre en colère, il ne pourrait pas être bien dans ce putain de train cette année.

Passablement énervé, le blond marcha jusqu'à son compartiment et se jeta juste à côté de Pansy.

Blaise le fixa plusieurs secondes avant que le jeune Malefoy ne s'agace :

-Quoi ?!

-Ca y est t'es calmé, tu vas arrêter de péter un câble pour rien ?

-Si tu ne dis plus rien sur ma mère. A contrario je te pète la gueule.

-Bon, ben il est pas calmé...

-Ne parles pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là Zabini je déteste ça. Je te demande une chose c'est de ne rien dire sur Narcissa, elle a beaucoup trop de mérite pour que je supporte que quelqu'un ose la dénigrer. Après tu peux dire toutes les horreurs que tu veux sur Lucius ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Et il rajouta pour lui, comme tout à l'heure, même si Pansy qui était tout près de lui l'entendit, et entendit surtout sa voix pleine d'amertume et de tristesse :

-C'est pas comme si il s'était comporté comme un père dernièrement.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Dray, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Pansy d'une voix soucieuse en passant son bras autour des épaules.

Drago aurait voulu envoyer Pansy promener, mais... elle était tellement gentille qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver, comme il ne pouvait pas envoyer promener sa mère.

Il soupira :

-Je peux pas te le dire Pans'.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que Lucius me ferait si je le disais.

-Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Oui, mais... je veux pas en parler... sinon... putain non pas encore !

Et pourtant si, ses yeux le piquaient, parce que comme trop souvent depuis deux jours, il avait des flashs de cette nuit là, et ça faisait mal... mal de repenser à ça, comme si il le revivait inlassablement.

Sauf que cette fois il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à pleurer devant Théo, Blaise et Pansy, il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Mais c'était inutile d'essayer de se retenir de pleurer, parce que ses amis avaient déjà vu ses yeux brillants.

Ce fut Pansy qui s'inquiéta la première, pour que Drago Malefoy ai les larmes aux yeux, il en fallait beaucoup. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

-Mais Drago qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas le dire. Il recommencerait... Ou il ferrait pire... J'peux pas Pans'.

-Mais comment veux tu que Lucius soit au courant d'un truc qui s'est dit dans le train ? Et puis tu as l'air tellement mal Dray, c'est que ce n'est pas rien, tu ne peux pas nous cacher ça, on est tes meilleurs amis...

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie d'alléger ma conscience en parlant de ça ? C'est juste que j'ai trop peur des conséquences.

-Dray... On veut juste t'aider... Ton père ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est dit ici, je te le promets.

-C'est non Pansy, je ne l'ai déjà pas dit à ma mère, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais à vous. Et puis... je te connais Pansy... ça te ferrais plus de mal que de bien de savoir, parfois il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance.

-C'est vraiment si grave que ça ?

Il acquiesça de la tête.

-Bon maintenant on change de sujet. Qu'est ce que t'as fait de ton été Pans', les gars n'ont pas voulu me le dire.

Alors Pansy se mit à raconter pendant de longues minutes que son père lui avait dit qu'elle était promise à un Serpentard de leur année qu'elle déteste et Drago en rigola bien, si elle savait ce que lui avait vécu cet été...

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Il fait pitié Dray hein, hein, hein, hein ?

-Sa réaction vous paraît-elle exagérée quant à ce que Blaise dit sur Narcissa ?

Vous allez sûrement me répondre que oui, mais en fait, si il s'énerve tant, c'est parce que depuis l'agression de Lucius, il est persuadé que c'est la seule personne qui l'aime et aussi parce qu'elle elle doit tout supporter du comportement de son mari, de ses sautes d'humeur à lui aussi, en fait, Narcissa a beaucoup trop de mérite à ses yeux pour qu'il laisse quiconque dire du mal d'elle.

Je sais pas si j'ai été claire, mais en gros l'idée c'est que Dray trouve que Narcissa supporte trop de choses au sein de sa famille tout en gardant le sourire pour être blâmée.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Pour l'instant, j'ai 3 Drarry contre 2 Dramione, donc c'est ça qui fait pencher la balance, mais le problème de votre pauvre Daelyaa c'est que je ne sais pas comment amener le Drarry..._

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier

Chapitre 3

 **Arrivée à Poudlard et... Putain Granger !**

…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient enfin à l'école -et Pansy avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Drago, sans succès- et le banquet venait de se finir, alors Drago marchait en direction des appartements de Prefet-en-Chef qui allaient être les siens toute l'année.

Il y arriva au bout de longues minutes et donna le mot de passe pour entrer, découvrant l'intérieur de l'endroit. Il y avait une pièce principal simple avec deux sofas autour d'une table basse et une cheminée au fond. Une bibliothèque décorait le mur de gauche et il y avait un escalier, sûrement pour aller à sa chambre et celle de son homologue.

Et cette personne, ça serait très certainement Granger, puisque c'est la meilleure élève de l'école, cette sale Sang de Bourbe.

Enfin... sale... elle était sûrement bien moins souillée que lui la petite Gryffondor, parce que lui... Lucius... ça resterait gravé, il en était certain.

Mais il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser tout le temps sinon il allait passer son temps à pleurer et il ne voulait pas ça, ça n'était pas lui.

Le Drago Malefoy qui prenait possession de lui depuis... depuis ça, ça n'était pas lui. Lui ne pleurait, lui n'était pas faible, lui se serait défendu.

Non, là il mentait, il ne se serait pas défendu, parce qu'il est faible et lâche, qu'il préférait... laisser faire que de se défendre.

Enfin, il ne s'était pas vraiment laissé faire, il n'avait juste pas eut le choix, qu'aurait il pu faire alors qu'il croyait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve à ce moment là ? Qu'aurait il pu faire contre Lucius, parce que, c'était quand même son père, il ne pouvait pas le frapper.

Il se secoua la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ça, il en avait marre de penser à ça tout le temps.

Alors, il monta à l'étage pour s'installer dans sa chambre, c'était celle de droite.

Il rangea soigneusement ses vêtements -réfléchir à comment il devait les mettre l'empêchait de penser à autre chose d'autrement plus douloureux- puis se changea pour dormir et alla s'affaler dans son lit. Peut être qu'ici, à Poudlard, il aurait le droit à une vraie nuit de sommeil, ce qu'il n'avait plus depuis deux jours et qui le fatiguait vraiment mine de rien. C'était peut être pour ça aussi qu'il pleurait autant et qu'il était sur les nerfs tout le temps. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme.

Il réussit -chose incroyable- à fermer les yeux sans revoir... ce que vous savez qu'il pense qu'il va revoir, et arriva presque à s'endormir, sauf qu'il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Il sursauta, c'était beaucoup trop similaire à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours, Merlin le voilà qui se mettait à trembler, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?!

Une silhouette se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte et il trembla encore plus, ça lui rappelait tellement... _cette nuit là._

Il vit la personne sursauter alors qu'il se cachait presque sous ses draps de peur.

-Oh... euh... désolée Malefoy... je savais pas que c'était ta chambre...

-Putain Granger fais gaffe ! Toujours aussi gourde celle là !

-C'est bon pas besoin d'être désagréable...

-Si.

La jeune femme soupira en sortant de la chambre.

-Bonne nuit quand même Malefoy

Il ne répondit pas, comme si il allait lui répondre alors qu'à cause d'elle il n'allait pas dormir ; et bien oui maintenant qu'il savait qu'il entendait les pas dans l'escalier le moindre bruit allait l'empêcher de dormir.

Et il eut raison, il tourna et retourna dans son lit de longues minutes, avant d'avoir une idée ; la chambre de Granger était éloignée des escaliers, et personne n'allait passer devant puisqu'elle était au bout du couloir, alors... il pouvait peut être lui demander d'échanger.

C'était stupide, mais Granger était une grande altruiste, non ? Elle devrait accepter. Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance.

Alors il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, marchant jusqu'à celle d'en face.

Il toqua et Granger vint lui ouvrir.

Il la détailla un peu ; elle s'était changée pour la nuit et portait donc un pantalon de pyjama et un haut à bretelle.

Le jeune homme la vit rougir et ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était simplement en boxer et tee-shirt.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se moqua d'elle :

-Tu es vraiment si prude que ça Grangie ? T'as bien dû voir Potty et Weasel en pyjama non ?

-Euh... Et ben... Ils dorment pas comme ça eux... Mais... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Merlin pourquoi il était venu déjà ? Parce que la Gryffondor l'énervait alors qu'elle n'avait dit qu'une phrase.

Mais bon, il devait arrêter de faire le fier vu qu'il allait s'abaisser à demander quelque chose d'assez humiliant à une Sang de Bourbe.

-Et ben... j'suis pas bien dans ma chambre et je me demandais si on pourrait... échanger.

-Tu n'es pas bien dans ta chambre ?

-Y'a trop de bruit, ça me stresse presque autant que ta gueule j'arrive pas à m'endormir.

La critique était sortie toute seule, il n'y pouvait rien, mais l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme lui montrer qu'il aurait peut être dû essayer de se retenir.

-Et bien puisque ma gueule te stresse tu vas tout de suite arrêter de me regarder en allant dormir dans **ta** chambre.

-Moi qui te croyais altruiste et généreuse Grangie, je suis déçu.

Oui c'était petit d'essayer de la toucher dans son ego, mais c'était son dernier recours parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dormir dans sa chambre, trop de bruits qui le dérangeaient, et pas une seule issue de secours.

-Et bien ce soir je n'ai pas envie d'être altruiste et généreuse, et surtout pas avec toi. Bonne nuit dans ton lit Malefoy.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire supérieur avant de fermer la porte, la garce.

Bon, et bien son plan de secours pour ce soir serait le canapé, et demain il retenterait la chambre de Granger, et le sur-lendemain, et tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ai assez et qu'elle le laisse prendre la chambre qu'il convoitait.

Alors il descendit et s'allongea dans un des sofas, en priant pour réussir à s'endormir sans se réveiller avant le lendemain matin, et si possible sans faire de cauchemars.

…

Sauf que Drago Malefoy n'a jamais ce qu'il veut, et que quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme qui partage ses appartements entend des cris, et plus particulièrement des ''Non'' et des ''Arrêtez'' alors elle se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre, pour voir que premièrement Malefoy était sur un sofa de leur salle commune et secondement que c'était de lui que venaient ces cris.

Elle courut en bas, et remarqua que le blond se tordait, comme si il tentait de repousser quelqu'un, mais aussi et surtout que des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

La brune s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement en l'appelant pour le réveiller :

-Malefoy ! Malefoy réveille toi ! Malefoy !

Le blond sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en continuant de murmurer des ''Non, arrêtez''.

Son souffle était erratique et il souffrait atrocement à la gorge d'avoir trop crié. Mais encore une fois, là où il avait mal c'était dans son âme et son cœur meurtris qui venaient de revivre l'agression de Lucius.

-Malefoy, calme toi, t'as juste fait un cauchemar, respire.

Juste un cauchemar ? Si elle savait de quoi il avait rêvé elle se tairait, parce que non, ça n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, c'était le souvenir d'un traumatisme trop ressent et trop dur pour être oublié.

-C'était pas un cauchemar Granger, fous moi la paix.

-Pas un cauchemar ? Tu ne t'es pas entendu alors.

-Mais je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un putain de cauchemar ! Dégage d'ici merde !

-Et bien arrête de hurler alors je voudrais bien dormir moi !

-Si tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose espèce de sale conne de Sang de Bourbe. marmonna Drago alors que Granger remontait dans sa chambre, énervée.

Drago se rallongea, agacé par la jeune femme ; comme si il avait demandé que son géniteur le... qu'il abuse de lui.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Mon pauvre petit Drago tout traumatisé... Vous lui auriez donné votre chambre vous ? Moi voui, mais je sais pas si j'aurais déserté pour autant X)

-Les petites confrontations Hermione/Drago vous en pensez quoi ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Ca y est j'ai fait mon choix. Et en fait j'ai fait aucun choix puisque l'histoire va se séparer en deux, une partie Drarry et une partie Dramione, mais je publierais le Drarry en premier -désolée So Fresh- et le dernier chapitre ''commun'' sera le 6ème._

 **Aussi je voulais faire un petit mot pour les attentas qui ont touché Nice, jour de fête nationale en plus. Donc hommage et courage aux famille des victimes et... j'espère que ces putains d'attentas prendront fin un jour. Paris, Bruxelles, Nice, c'est trop.**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 4

 **Malefoy est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude**

 _Hermione_ (vu que généralement on suit Drago, baah je le précise quand c'est pas lui ^^)

…

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione était troublée, et pour plus d'une raison, pour tout le comportement de Malefoy la veille en fait. Elle devait en parler à Ron et Harry.

Alors, la Gryffondor se leva de son lit et s'habilla rapidement, se faisait un chignon assez mal fait juste pour ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux en permanence.

Ensuite, elle descendit et remarqua avec désagrément que Malefoy était toujours dans le canapé mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée brillante d'enfiler un pantalon, et c'était vraiment gênant de le voir comme ça !

Et bien sûr ce crétin ne dormait que sur une seule oreille et il s'assit, la faisant sursauter.

-Malefoy t'es obligé de me faire peur comme ça !

-Granger t'es obligée d'avoir peur comme ça !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, parce qu'en plus il se moquait d'elle ! Mais elle décida de riposter :

-Peur ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui avait peur de ma chambre comme un bébé hier soir, et ce n'est pas moi non plus qui a pleuré dans mon sommeil.

Sans qu'elle n'ai le temps de le réalisé, Malefoy l'avait plaqué à la bibliothèque derrière elle -faisant d'ailleurs tomber des livres- et il articulait entre ses dent d'une voix polaire :

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Granger alors je ne te permets pas de me critiquer !

Et il la lâcha avant de monter dans sa chambre furieux.

Hermione resta figée quelques secondes, respirant fort pour calmer les battements de son cœur ; mais quelle mouche avait piqué Malefoy !

Une fois calmée, elle sortit précipitamment de ses quartiers et marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis.

Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron, et embrassa le brun sur la joue avant de dire bonjour à Ron.

Oui, elle ne les saluait pas de la même manière, mais elle n'avait pas le même lien quand bien même ils étaient tous les deux ses meilleurs amis, elle était plus tactile avec Harry parce qu'elle le considérait plus comme un frère ; il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux, alors que Ron... c'était différent.

Elle leur dit, en commençant à manger :

-Malefoy est bizarre en ce moment.

-Malefoy est toujours bizarre. contra Ron.

-Non mais là il l'est vraiment.

-C'est vrai Ron, je l'ai croisé hier dans le train et il était encore plus étrange que d'habitude, et il pleurait. ajouta Harry.

-Malefoy ? Pleurer ? C'est possible ça ?

-Oui. Je l'ai vu aussi, cette nuit, il hurlait et ça faisait franchement penser à Harry quand il fait des cauchemars c'était impressionnant. Bon bien sûr il a nié en bloc avoir fait un cauchemar. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il voulait échanger de chambre avec moi aussi, en prétextant qu'il entendait des bruits qui le stressaient.

-Ah ouais c'est bizarre.

-Vous croyez qu'il a put se passer quelque chose chez lui cet été qui a provoqué ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Il a peut être été marqué, même si c'est un connard je ne pense pas qu'on ressort indemne d'une telle chose à notre âge, surtout que Voldemort doit exiger des choses de ses recrues.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, son bras gauche est tout à fait vierge.

-Pas comme son cul. ricana Ron.

Cela eut pour effet de faire s'étrangler Harry avec sa tartine, pour partir dans un fou rire alors qu'Hermione grondait :

-Les garçons ! Ne vous moquez pas comme ça, c'est méchant, Malefoy fait ce qu'il veut.

-Non mais qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut je veux bien mais là c'est abusé, y'aurais pas assez de place sur les kilomètres de parchemins que Rogue nous fait faire pour écrire les noms de tous les mecs qui se le sont fait, et de toutes les filles avec qui il a couché.

-Certes, mais... c'est sa vie.

-Tu te mets à le défendre toi ?!

-Je ne le défend pas, je dis juste que si il a envie de changer de partenaire comme de chemise ben... c'est son choix.

-Tu diras moins ça quand il ramènera ces conquêtes dans vos quartiers, tes débuts de nuit risquent d'être incroyables.

-J'avais pas pensé à ça...

-Ah, tu vois, que Malefoy baise avec tout ce qui bouge ça commence à te déranger.

-Ben c'est sûr que l'entendre...

Elle grimaça dégoûtée alors que ses amis se moquaient d'elle.

-... Mais je pourrais toujours insonoriser ma chambre, faut juste pas que ça devienne une habitude sinon j'irai le voir.

-Je pense que Malefoy n'en a strictement rien à foutre de ton avis ma Mione.

-Ouais... Mais bon, il s'est assez ridiculisé devant moi pour m'accorder un service je pense.

-Ca je sais pas.

-Bon, et si on parlait d'autre chose que de Malefoy ? proposa Ron. On peut discuter du fait que notre premier cours et un double cours avec Rogue et les serpents en prime.

Harry et Hermione geignirent en réponse.

…

Drago

Non mais quelle conne cette Sang de Bourbe sérieusement ! Comme si il avait voulu qu'elle le voit pleurer ! Stupide castor à la con.

Bon, il venait sûrement de lui défoncer le dos contre la bibliothèque mais ce n'était franchement pas assez pour le satisfaire.

Il venait de remonter dans sa chambre pour s'habiller quand il passa devant un miroir, et il se fit peur ; il avait des cernes impressionnantes, résultats de ses nuits sans sommeil ou presque, et le teint blafard.

Il soupira, il devait se reprendre sinon ses amis allaient se rendre compte qu'il allait mal, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait parce qu'il n'arriverait pas à mentir trop longtemps à Pansy comme il n'arrivait pas à mentir trop longtemps à sa mère.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de détourner le regard du miroir et d'aller enfiler des vêtements.

Ensuite, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait vraiment de l'anti-cernes, sauf qu'il avait laissé le sien chez lui -ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas pu le prendre parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il subtilisait à sa mère au besoin-alors comment allait-il faire ? Oh mais attendez une minute, peut être que Granger en avait.

Oui, il allait bien faire ce que vous pensez, il allait aller fouiller dans les affaire de la Sang de Bourbe Granger.

Il sortit de sa chambre, vérifia qu'elle n'était pas là, et alla rapidement dans la chambre d'en face.

Il regarda, c'était assez similaire à la sienne, très similaire en fait, seul l'agencement des meubles était différent.

Il alla dans la salle de bain attenante -si Grangie avait des produits de beauté, ils étaient là, par logique- et eut le plaisir de constater qu'il y avait une trousse à maquillage sur le bord du lavabo.

Le blond la prit, et l'ouvrit fouillant rapidement dedans. La Gryffondor avait plus de maquillage qu'il ne l'aurait pensé !

Quand enfin il eut trouvé de l'anti-cerne, il s'en appliqua puis rangea ce qu'il avait sorti et quitta la salle de bain.

Mais dans la chambre, l'envie de fouiner (sans mauvais jeu de mot en rapport à un certain événement dans sa 4ème année) dans les affaires de la rouge et or, alors il se dirigea vers son armoire, l'ouvrit, et en regarda le contenu.

La plupart des vêtements étaient ses tenues de cours et le reste, ses vêtements moldus sans intérêt.

Par contre ses sous-vêtement... Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond quand il s'intéressa à cette partie de l'armoire de la jeune femme. Beaucoup étaient simples, unicolores, du Granger quoi, mais il y en avait deux ou trois qui étaient assez attrayants... L'un en satin noir qui devait plutôt rendre pas mal -même si il y avait toujours mieux que le corps de Granger- un autre en tissus normal mais avec des décorations assez jolies et le dernier... il était en dentelle rouge et avec beaucoup de transparence ; Granger devait être sacrément sexy là dedans -dans la limite ou cette impure peut être sexy évidemment.

Il se secoua la tête, depuis quand il pensait que Granger avait le potentiel d'être sexy ?! Cette chambre devait être ensorcelée.

Il reposa les bouts de tissu avant de quitter la pièce pour descendre à la Grande Salle ; il n'allait pas trop mal ce matin, il devait en profiter pour avaler quelque chose.

Pansy le questionna encore longuement pour savoir ce qui le tracassait mais il resta enfermé dans son mutisme, quand bien même il savait qu'il allait craqué si elle continuait comme ça pendant des semaines, voir des mois.

Une fois son repas terminé, il alla en cours de potion avec ses amis, cours qui se passa plutôt bien mis à part les nombreux chaudrons que les Gryffons ont fait exploser et les longs discours de Severus à propos des ASPICs à venir.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Drago ne se leva pas vraiment rapidement ; il avait une heure de pause alors il avait le temps, mais Severus le retint :

-Malefoy restez ici, j'ai à vous parler. Fermez donc la porte.

Drago obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi et alla s'asseoir en face de son parrain.

Son parrain qui dit, en lui montrant une lettre :

-Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ceci ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais se figea en reconnaissant les armureries sur le cachet de la lettre : les armureries Malefoy.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Lequel des parents de Drago a écrit à Severus à votre avis, et pourquoi ?

-Ron et Harry, ils sont méchant avec mon pauvre pitit Drago hein ? Mais ils vont dire pire après, et devant Dray en plus, niark niark niark niark *pétage de câble d'auteuze folle*

-Et Hermione qui le défend c'est meugnon hein ? Mais de tout manière elle défend toutes les causes perdues Herm'

-J'imagine trop Drago fouiller dans les affaires d'Hermione, pas vous ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Ca y est j'ai fait mon choix. Et en fait j'ai fait aucun choix puisque l'histoire va se séparer en deux, une partie Drarry et une partie Dramione, mais je publierais le Drarry en premier -désolée So Fresh- et le dernier chapitre ''commun'' sera le 6ème._

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 5

 **Dois-je lui parler ?**

…

 _-Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ceci ?_

 _Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais se figea en reconnaissant les armureries sur le cachet de la lettre : les armureries Malefoy._

…

-Qui... Qui vous a écrit ?

-Lis par toi même. dit Rogue en lui tendant la lettre.

Drago s'en saisit, fébrile, et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre.

Ses yeux se baissèrent et se mirent à courir sur le parchemin :

 _''Cher Severus,_

 _Je sais que je ne t'ai écris que peu souvent cet été et que tu n'as pas forcément envie que je vienne t'embêter dès que tu reviens à Poudlard, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Tu es le parrain de mon fils, et aujourd'hui je te demande d'assumer ce rôle._

 _Et pour cause, je pense que tu sais le comportement de mon mari dernièrement par le biais de mes quelques lettres de cet été, et bien il s'en est pris à Drago j'en ai la certitude, j'ai entendu mon fils crier il y a quelques nuits, et le lendemain, j'ai tenté de lui parler mais il n'a pas voulu me le dire, Lucius l'avait menacé, m'a t-il dit._

 _J'ai peur Severus, j'ai peur de ce que Lucius a pu faire à Drago quand je sais jusqu'où il a pu aller avec moi, mais... j'ai bien peur qu'avec mon fils cela ai été pire._

 _J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Severus, j'ai besoin que tu lui parles, peut être qu'à toi il saura se confier, je m'inquiète tellement pour lui Severus... malgré tout ce que Lucius peut dire il n'a que 17 ans, c'est un enfant... Je t'en prie Severus, aide moi, je veux savoir ce que mon époux a fait à mon petit garçon._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Narcissa Malefoy''_

Les mains de Drago tremblaient encore plus ; Narcissa s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, mais aussi et surtout, Lucius lui avait fait du mal à elle aussi, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il rendit la lettre à Severus qui lui dit :

-Alors.

-Je... Je ne peux rien dire Severus... Il s'en prendra à moi si je le fait...

-Et comment Lucius saurait que tu m'as parlé au juste ?

-Je... Je sais pas... Mais il le saurait... J'ai trop peur...

-Drago... Si c'est quelque chose de grave il faut que tu en parles.

-C'est grave... Enfin je pense... Non, j'en suis sûr... Mais je peux pas le dire...

-Si c'est grave tu dois le dire Drago, et pas forcément qu'à moi, il y a ta mère, et puis... Dumbledore aussi.

-Dumbledore ?! Mais vous débloquez ! Comme si j'allais aller parler à ce vieux fou !

-Il peut te protéger Drago.

-Mais je ne veux pas être protégé ! Je veux juste... qu'on me foute la paix et oublier... avoir le temps d'oublier...

-Tout ne se règle pas avec le temps.

-Mais je ne **peux pas** en parler qu'est ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre là dedans !? Je ne peux pas, sinon Lucius va me faire du mal... encore...

Rogue se leva, et vint s'asseoir à côté de son filleul qui avait baissé la tête, ses yeux le piquant.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il ne te fera pas de mal Drago, parce qu'il n'en saura rien, tu peux me parler, je sais garder un secret.

-Vous le répéterez à Mère ?

-Si je le juge nécessaire.

-Alors non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache.

-Dans ce cas, je te promets que je ne lui dirais rien.

-Vous ne tiendrez pas votre promesse. Dès que je vous l'aurez dit vous écrirez à ma mère pour lui dire ce que son mari m'a fait. Ca créerait trop de problèmes au sein de ma famille et je ne veux pas ça.

-Que tu caches des choses à ta mère crée encore plus de problème.

-C'est minime comparé au conséquence que mettre Mère au courant pourrait avoir.

Rogue soupira.

-Dis moi Drago, et je te promets de ne rien dire à Narcissa.

-A qui le direz vous ?

-Cela dépendra de la chose. Si il y a matière a prévenir le directeur pour ta sécurité ou même la police, il sera de mon devoir de le faire.

-Je ne veux pas que des autorités le sachent.

Nouveau soupir.

-Bon, si je t'assure que rien ne sera dit à personne, tu daignerais me parler.

-Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes un Serpentard, je ne fais pas confiance aux Serpentard, je sais qu'ils n'en sont pas dignes car j'en suis un.

-Bon... Drago, la chose est simple, Narcissa s'inquiète pour toi, et je dois la rassurer, alors dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé qu'on en finisse.

-Vous ne pourrez pas la rassurer avec ce que Lucius m'a fait, bien au contraire.

-Alors il faut que je lui dise que c'est grave, mais pour cela il faut que je sache, tu veux vraiment laisser ta mère se ronger les sang jusqu'à ton retour aux vacances ?

-Non... Mais... Je... J'ai déjà du mal à passer outre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucius pendant la journée, alors si j'en parle, ça va revenir dans ma tête encore et encore et la journée deviendra pire que la nuit et... j'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir être en paix, juste 5 minutes.

-Tu as du mal à dormir ? Je peux te donner quelques fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Vous n'essayez pas de m'acheter avec des potions Severus ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste une proposition, même si j'aimerais connaître la nature des rêves qui te tirent du sommeil.

Ce fut à Drago de soupirer.

-Vous êtes déterminé, Severus.

-Effectivement. Allez Drago, tu peux me parler.

Le blond hésita quelques secondes ; il avait tellement envie de se décharger du poids du crime de Lucius en pouvant le partager à quelqu'un, mais en même temps... il ne voulait pas que son parrain le répète à sa mère, ça ferrait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop de mal à Narcissa.

Il resta songeur de longues minutes, avant de souffler :

-Promettez moi que vous ne direz rien à Narcissa, promettez le sur quelque chose à quoi vous tenez.

Severus trouvait ce gamin très agaçant, mais quand il saurait ce que Drago cache, il comprendrait.

-Je le promets sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Bon, allez, dis moi.

Drago soupira encore, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Alors il inspira un grand coup et dit, en retenant des larmes qui menaçaient déjà de couler.

-Il était saoul, il est venu dans ma chambre, et... il a commencé à se déshabiller et... il est venu dans mon lit...

Un sanglot lui échappa, les souvenirs de cette nuit là le submergeant déjà.

-Et il m'a déshabillé aussi... et il m'a... il a abusé de moi.

-Merlin... souffla Severus en se rapprochant de Drago qui laissait ses larmes couler et ses sanglots s'échapper.

Drago avait mal, tellement mal... le souvenir de _cette nuit là_ tournant et retournant dans sa tête, il revoyait son père lui faire _ça_ , entendait à nouveau les bruits de l'homme et ses cris à lui et ça lui était horrible.

Il sentit un des bras de son parrain passer autour de ses épaules et le serrer, comme pour le réconforter et si il avait pu sourire il l'aurait fait parce que Severus n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de tactile et que ça le touchait, qu'il le touche justement.

Severus, lui, aurait voulu dire au gamin que ça allait aller, que c'était fini, mais il savait que le jeune homme garderait toujours des séquelles de _ça_ , que toute sa vie il serait hanté par l'acte de son père, alors tout ce que Severus pouvait faire, c'était être là, et attendre que le blond se calme.

Et attendre que le blond se calme... ça prit un bon moment.

Drago pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il restait dans son corps parce qu'il ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde, ni dans ses appartement à proximité de Granger, alors il se laissait aller ici, dans l'intimité de la salle de classe de Severus.

Lorsque enfin il eut vidé ses glandes lacrymales et qu'il avait mal à la gorge et aux yeux de trop pleurer, il se recula de Severus et lui souffla en le regardant, ses yeux humides emplis de sincérité :

-Merci... Mais ne le répétez à personne sauf si je vous le demande.

-Promis.

Le jeune homme voyait bien que son homologue était sincère lui aussi.

Rogue dit :

-Tu veux des potions de sommeil sans rêve, alors ?

-Si vous avez la gentillesse de m'en procurer.

-Bien sûr, viens.

L'homme se leva, et Drago le suivit jusqu'à sa réserve de potions. Rogue lui donna 7 fioles et lui dit :

-C'est tout ce que j'ai d'avance, tu bois une fiole chaque soir avant de t'endormir et ça fera l'affaire, mais par contre si tu te réveilles dans la nuit, la potion considère que c'est une autre journée et n'est plus efficace.

-D'accord. Merci Severus.

-De rien. Bon allez, disparais, j'ai du travail.

-A plus tard.

Et Drago s'en alla, se sentant... soulagé. En disant à Severus ce que Lucius lui avait fait, un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules et ça faisait du bien.

Sauf que dans le couloir, en allant vers ses appartements pour poser ses potions, il vit deux personnes qu'il n'avait, mais pas du tout envie de voir ; la Belette et le Balafré, j'ai nommé Potter et Weasley !

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Elle est un peu beaucoup désespérée Narcissa quand même, non ?

-Et Drago, vous croyez que ça lui a vraiment fait du bien de parler ou est ce qu'il va le regretter par le suite ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ils font faire Harry et Ron (sachant que vu qu'on est du pov de Drago, ils seront toujours les ''méchants")

Bizzz Daelyaa


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

Bientôt 20 review sur cette histoire, merci vous êtes trop cools ! C'est juste ééééénorme pour moi en juste 6 chapitres, et merci tout particulièrement à brigitte26 et So Fresh de qui j'ai si je ne m'abuse un petit (ou pas, non je ne vise personne dans le ou pas X) ) mot à chaque chapitre.

 _Ca y est j'ai fait mon choix. Et en fait j'ai fait aucun choix puisque l'histoire va se séparer en deux, une partie Drarry et une partie Dramione, mais je publierais le Drarry en premier -désolée So Fresh- et le dernier chapitre ''commun'' sera le 6ème, et donc celui ci ^^_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 6

 **Depuis quand Potter me blesse avec ses mots ?**

…

 _Sauf que dans le couloir, en allant vers ses appartements pour poser ses potions, il vit deux personnes qu'il n'avait, mais pas du tout envie de voir ; la Belette et le Balafré, j'ai nommé Potter et Weasley !_

* * *

Saint Potter et sa belette de compagnie s'approchent de lui et il ne les sent pas du tout

Potty fait un sourire assez cruel à Drago en prenant l'une de ses fioles de potion.

-Tiens, tiens, de la potion de sommeil sans rêve... Tu as peur de ton oreiller Malefoy ? Hermione nous a dit que tu avais hurlé comme une fillette cette nuit. Et que tu pleurais aussi, un peu comme dans le train comme c'est mignon.

-Ta gueule. J'ai mes raisons.

-Ah oui, lesquelles ?

-Rien qui te concerne, tu vois, vu que ça inclus des parents, chose que tu n'as absolument pas.

Oui c'était petit. Très petit même de l'attaquer sur ses parents, mais c'était sa meilleure défense face à ce crétin de balafré.

Il grimaça, mais ne se laissa pas abattre, il commençait à avoir l'habitude que le blond lui rappelle qu'il est orphelin, alors il répliqua :

-Des parents ? Je préfère ne pas en avoir qu'avoir les tiens Malefoy, des Sang Pur racistes, méprisants, hautains et égoïstes, tout comme toi.

Alors la non ! Drago sentit la colère enfler dans ses veines, ses parents ça incluait Narcissa, et il ne permettrait pas que Potter critique Narcissa.

Donc, se fichant bien des potions, il plaqua Potter contre le mur et lui décrocha un coup de poing phénoménal alors que ses fioles de potion se brisaient au sol.

Il sentit Weasley qui essayait de le retenir mais puisque ce crétin n'avait aucune force il n'y arrivait pas, alors Drago continua à cogner Potter, encore et encore, et le Balafré se défendait plutôt pas mal, il fallait bien le souligner.

Quelques secondes après, Drago se sentit séparé de son adversaire avec violence et vit Rogue, baguette en main.

-Potter, Malefoy qu'est ce que c'est que ce comportement ? A l'infirmerie tout de suite, et vous aurez des retenues ce soir, demain et après-demain, tous les deux ensemble, avec Rusard ça vous apprendra.

-Mais c'est injuste ! se révolta Potter. C'est Malefoy qui m'a sauté dessus !

-C'est vrai ! ajouta Weasley pour défendre son copain, comme si Severus allait lever une punition sur Potty.

-Ne protestez pas ou vous terminez la semaine en retenue avec moi, Potter. Infirmerie maintenant. Non, pas vous Malefoy. dit Severus en voyant le blond s'en aller.

Drago soupira en se retournant vers son parrain.

Les deux Gryffondors s'en allèrent et lui alla voir ce que Severus lui voulait, même si il s'en doute.

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait plaisir de te donner des potions. marmonna Rogue en regardant le sol.

-Désolé, j'voulais pas, mais c'est ce débile de Potter, il m'a énervé !

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Ben il s'est foutu de ma gueule pour les potions, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi j'en ai besoin déjà, et aussi, il a critiqué mes parents, je ne veux pas qu'on critique Narcissa, elle est trop gentille pour ça ma mère.

-Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves pour si peu, Drago.

-Je suis sur les nerfs tout le temps parce que je ne dors pas assez, et je passe mes journées à penser à ce que Lucius a fait, donc j'ai peur de tout et je ne dors pas, c'est un cercle vicieux j'y peux rien.

-Il faut que tu y arrives, sinon tu vas te détruire toi même. Bellatrix ne t'a pas apprit l'Occlumancie ?

-Un peu.

-Bon. Tu veux que je t'en donne des cours, ça t'aidera à mieux dormir déjà, et tu pourras toujours essayer de repousser ton souvenir si il vient dans la journée, mais avec du bruit autour c'est plus compliqué.

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Si tu ne te révèles pas aussi mauvais que Potter, oui, et puisque son niveau en Occlumancie est abyssale tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de soucis.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Bon, va te faire soigner, et ce soir après ta retenue, viens me voir, je verrais ce que ta tante t'as apprit.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas lever cette retenue ?

-Non.

Drago soupira.

-Tant pis, à plus tard Severus.

Et le blond s'en alla, vers l'infirmerie, ce qui en fait était nécessaire puisque Potter l'avait bien amoché quand même et que son flanc droit en avait prit un sacré coup.

En arrivant dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, Potter essayait de s'enfuir, sans succès ce qui le fit bien rire.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un lit, et rapidement l'infirmière arriva en s'exclamant :

-Monsieur Potter si vous vous en allez je vous rattrape et je vous attache ! Bon, à vous Malefoy, oh mais décidément vous êtes des sauvages ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter en personnes civilisées !

-Il m'insulte Mme Pomfresh, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

-C'est toi qu'a commencé Malefoy !

-Moi ?! Mais c'est toi qui m'a fait chier alors que je t'avais rien demandé !

-Suffit ! Taisez vous tous les deux ou je vous enferme dans la réserve ! s'écria l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette pour soigner les blessures plus ou moins importantes de Drago.

Une fois cela fait, elle congédia les deux jeunes hommes, en les menaçant encore de les enfermer dans sa réserve si ils revenaient pour cause de s'être battus dans la journée.

Donc ils sortirent ensemble, se jetant mutuellement des regards noirs.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de l'infirmerie, Potter accusa :

-C'est toi qui a commencé.

-Non c'est toi, je marchais et t'es venu me faire chier.

-Rien que te voir m'a été désagréable, je n'y pouvais rien.

-Parce que tu crois que voir ta sale gueule de Balafré ça fait plaisir ?

-C'est toujours mieux que ta face de fouine.

-J'ai peut être une face de fouine, mais au moins ma vie sexuelle et sentimentale ne se résume pas au néant.

Oula, qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Il avait bien parlé de vie sexuelle ? Après ce qu'avait fait Lucius ? Merlin il sentait déjà les mauvais souvenirs affluer... Pourquoi il avait dit ça déjà ? Ah oui, blesser Potter dans son ego de mâle.

-Je préfère ça que ce que mon cul soit en ouvert au public comme le tien, la moitié des gars de Poudlard te sont passés dessus Malefoy.

Cul ouvert au public... Lucius... _Cette nuit là_...

Les mecs te sont passé dessus... Lucius... _Cette nuit là_...

Les mots de Potter... Lucius... _Cette nuit là_...

C'en était trop pour Drago, les souvenirs revenaient, il entendait de nouveau ses cris, revoyait Lucius faire... _ça_.

Il se mit à trembler, comme la veille quand Granger est venue, ses yeux se brouillaient et sa respiration se saccadait, il allait pleurer, encore pleurer, encore et toujours pleurer.

Il en avait marre de pleurer mais il n'y pouvait rien, ça faisait trop mal... c'était trop dur... il avait besoin d'évacuer, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé, c'était pleurer.

Alors, oubliant complètement la présence de Potter, il se laissa glisser contre un mur cacha sa tête dans ses bras et pour la -au moins- centième fois depuis _cette nuit là_ il laissa couler ses larmes, s'échapper ses sanglots, et afficha ses faiblesses au vu et au su de son ennemi depuis son premier jour ici.

Potter était assez perturbé, il avait entendu Malefoy pleurer et avait entendu dire qu'il l'avait fait, mais le voir c'était vraiment différent.

Et bizarrement... ça lui faisait un truc étrange au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un pleurer, alors que c'était Malefoy, il ne devait pas ressentir ça, mais le blond lui faisait comme... ce n'était pas de la pitié, mais il avait l'envie étrange de savoir pourquoi il pleurait.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du blond et lui demanda :

-Malefoy ? Malefoy qu'est ce que tu as ?

-R... Rien... Dégage Potter...

-Non.

-Si... Vas t-en... J'ai pas besoin de toi...

-Si. C'est pour je ne sais quelle raison à cause de moi que tu pleures, donc je vais attendre.

-Non. Tu... bouges... de là... et tu... me laisse... tranquille.

-Non.

-T'es vraiment... une plaie.

-Peut être. Sûrement même. Mais je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer.

-J'ai pas besoin... de ta... pitié... je me fais... assez pitié... tout seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca te regarde pas.

Potter soupira.

-Tu vas vraiment rien dire ?

-Oui.

-Tant pis. Je reste là quand même.

-Tu fais chier...

-Je sais.

Ce fut à Drago de soupirer, avant que le silence ne s'installe, seulement brisé par les sanglots de Drago.

Des étincelles de magie crépitaient autour de lui tant il était à bout de nerfs, tout se relâchait, et comme avec Severus tout à l'heure, il se sentait l'étrange envie de parler, de parler de Lucius.

Mais pourquoi à Potter ?

Peut être parce que le brun ne s'était pas moqué de lui quand il avait commencé à pleurer et qu'il avait tellement besoin qu'on ne se moque pas de lui pour ses larmes, il avait besoin qu'on soit gentil avec lui en sachant ce qu'on lui avait fait, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à un de ses amis parce qu'il ne ferait pas confiance à un Serpentard, alors peut être que Potter était la bonne personne pour ça, parce que Potty était un brave Gryffondor et qu'il n'irait pas le répéter à tout le monde.

Alors, prit d'un élan d'il-ne-savait-quoi, il dit, arrivant à formuler ces mots pour la première fois :

-Mon père m'a... violé.

* * *

BOUM la fin de chapitre que j'aime !

 _Alors So Fresh, tu comprends maintenant quand je disais que la fin du chap 6 laisse deux possibilités ^^ ?_

Questions de fin de chap :

-Il a été un peu méchant Harry dans ce chapitre, hein ?

-Comment croyez vous qu'il va réagir à ce que Dray vient de lui dire ?

-Et Dray justement, vous croyez que c'était une bonne idée qu'il le dise à Potter ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Et voilà le début de la partie Drarry de l'histoire ^^_

Ah, et bon anniversaire à So Fresh qui d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, à 17 ans aujourd'hui ^^

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 7

 _Partie Drarry_

 **J'aurais jamais crut dire ''merci'' au Balafré**

Un air profondément choqué prit place sur le visage de Potty et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, ce qui aurait dû choqué le blond alors qu'en fait, ça lui faisait du bien.

-Je... Je sais pas quoi te dire Malefoy... Je... Je sais pas ce que ça fait... Mais... Désolé pour toi... Je... J'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi... A propos de... Enfin... T'sais... Ta vie sexuelle assez... importante.

-Oh... C'est... rien... Ca me blesse mais... ce n'est que la vérité après tout... bon... dégages maintenant Potty, tu as assez vu mes faiblesses pour aujourd'hui.

Drago lèva la tête vers le brun pour lui faire signe de partir, mais les yeux de Potter le troublèrent profondément. C'était un mélange de pitié, de peine peut-être et d'une autre émotion que Drago n'arrivait pas à cerner. Mais en tout cas Potter n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir.

Le blond le regarda, lui demandant silencieusement de le faire tout de même et souffla :

-Je t'en prie Potter... Vas t-en...

-C'était pour ça les potions ? Tu fais des cauchemars ?

Ou comment Potty passe du coq à l'âne.

-Ca te regardes pas.

-Peut-être pas, mais... à cause de moi tu n'as plus tes potions... et... moi j'en ai, alors je peux t'en donner.

-Si t'en a c'est que t'en a besoin.

-C'est à cause de Voldemort.

Drago sursauta à ce mot.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Si ça ne te déranges pas de mourir ce n'est pas mon cas !

-Passons. Tu en veux des potions alors ?

-J'ai pas besoin de toi. Je préfère encore faire des cauchemars que de dépendre de toi.

Potter soupira.

-Tant pis, j'aurais proposé, mais si t'as besoin, viens me voir, même la nuit, je sais que t'as les mots de passes de toutes les maisons.

Drago le regarda, il a l'avait vraiment sincère.

-D'accord... Merci Potter.

Le Survivant lui fit un sourire rayonnant suite au ''Merci'' et lui répondit avant de se lever, et de lui tendre la main :

-Tu ne vas pas rester assit ici, va chez toi.

Drago saisit la main de Potter, se demandant si le Survivant allait le lâcher, mais il ne le lâcha pas et le blond se remit debout, essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

Il ne remercia pas Potter, deux fois en 5 minutes ça serait trop pour sa santé mentale, mais son regarde disait merci pour lui.

Le Sauveur lui fit encore un sourire avant de s'en aller en disant :

-A ce soir pour la retenue Malefoy.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à ce soir.

Drago le regarda partir, s'étonnant de son changement de caractère entre le moment où ils s'insultaient et celui où il lui avait dit ce que Lucius avait fait.

Mais cette fois, contrairement à quand il l'avait avoué à Rogue, il ne doutait pas, parce que Potty ne révélerait pas un tel secret, c'était le Golden Boy, le Gryffondor type, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas les Serpentards.

Bon, maintenant, il allait rentrer chez lui, et penser à autre chose, parce qu'il en avait sérieusement marre de penser à ça a chaque fichue minute de sa vie.

Il espérait juste que Grangie ne serait pas aux appartements. Quoique, si elle y était, il pourrait marchander pour la chambre, c'était un avantage en fait.

Et il eut raison, quand il arriva, la Gryffondor était bien là, en train de réviser des cours, déjà.

-Salut, Grangie.

-Malefoy. soupira la jeune femme. On a fini de pleurer ?

-Vas te faire foutre. Du moins si quelqu'un accepte de se souiller à toucher une Sang de Bourbe comme toi.

La brune le fusilla du regard, elle aurait bien voulu le critiquer sur sa vie sexuelle, mais ça aurait été hypocrite sachant qu'elle avait reprit Harry et Ron à propos de ça, donc elle laissa couler, et le blond monta à l'étage, un sourire narquois au visage.

…

Le soir, durant la retenue commune d'Harry et Drago avec Rusard

Ils étaient de corvée de nettoyage de la salle des trophées, ce qui ne branchait ni l'un ni l'autre puisque le nettoyage franchement... y'a mieux. Mais c'était toujours préférable à récurer les chaudrons de Rogue.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas de potion de sommeil sans rêve, Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Mais si t'as besoin tu viens de me demander, hein ?

-Oui Potter.

-Tu me jure ?

-Je ne jure rien moi.

Le Survivant soupira.

-Je veux juste t'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-C'est pas de la pitié... enfin... c'est juste... ça doit être dur ce qu'il t'es arrivé... alors...

-Alors tu veux jouer le héros qui va sauver le pauvre Drago Malefoy qui a été abusé par son géniteur.

-C'est pas ça non plus, c'est juste que... enfin... ça m'attriste que des êtres humains fassent ça... surtout à leurs enfants...

-Donc c'est de la pitié. cracha Drago.

-Non... tu comprends pas... c'est juste... je peux t'aider... si t'as besoin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin. Remets toi au boulot et fous moi la paix.

-Ok... soupira le Survivant.

Malefoy ne comprenait pas ; il n'avait pas pitié de lui, il voulait juste... juste l'aider, parce qu'il trouvait vraiment l'acte du père du blond abominable, et si le Serpentard avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ou d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, il était là. C'était ça qu'il voulait faire comprendre au blond, mais il avait tellement crainte de se faire jeter qu'il ne le disait pas clairement.

Ils continuèrent de travailler dans un silence pesant, et, quand Rusard vint les rechercher, le blond s'en alla précipitamment, n'oubliez pas qu'il devait aller voir Severus.

Il courut jusqu'au bureau de son parrain pour y être le plus vite possible et frappa à la porte, à bout de souffle.

L'homme lui dit d'entrer et il obéit, tout en respirant fort pour que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

-Bonsoir Drago.

-Bonsoir...

-Tu as couru ?

Le jeune Malefoy acquiesça de la tête.

-Bon, calme toi deux minutes, et assied toi, ce soir je vais juste tester ce que Bellatrix t'as apprit, on commencera le vrai enseignement plus tard.

-D'accord...

Drago respira fort encore quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir là où Severus l'avait indiqué, attendant qu'il pénètre son esprit, ce qui arriva bien vite.

-Legilimens !

Le blond sentit Rogue fouiller dans sa tête, et en le voyant approcher dangereusement du souvenir de cette nuit là, Drago s'efforça de créer une sorte de mur devant ledit souvenir, tout en se concentrant pour faire sortir Severus de son esprit, mais il n'y arriva pas, et il sentait son mur se fissurer, et Rogue était proche de voir son souvenir, le faisant le revoir par la même occasion.

-NON ! Stop ! Severus, je vous en prie, non...

Il avait des larmes plein les joues quand Rogue sortit de son esprit, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

Son parrain s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Bon... il y a beaucoup d'effort à faire, mais... ce mur que tu as créé, c'était impressionnant, comment tu as fait ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, ma Tante me disait de protéger mes souvenir, de les cacher, alors j'ai pensé à ériger un mur.

-Brillant. Et le souvenir que tu cachais derrière...

-L'agression de Lucius, oui, je sais que si vous voyez l'un de mes souvenirs, je le revois aussi, et je ne voulais vraiment pas ça. approuva le blond en essuyant ses joues.

-D'accord. Bon, tu reviendras après-demain, parce que je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu arrives vite à devenir bon occlumens mais qu'il faut aussi que tu te reposes, c'est éprouvant une séance mine de rien. Bon, allez, vas te coucher, je vais tâcher de te faire des potions, mais je ne pourrais pas avant la fin de la semaine.

-Très bien, merci, bonne nuit Severus.

Et Drago s'en alla, se préparant à une nouvelle nuit très sûrement avec peu de sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il irait demander une potion à Potter, il avait encore un peu de fierté tout de même.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

-Vous en pensez quoi de la réaction de Harry face à l'agression de Drago ?

-Et Drago d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous pensez de lui à ce chapitre, il a une humeur assez changeante tout de même.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 8

 _Partie Drarry_

 **Faut que je dise à Ron et Herm' de le ménager**

...

 _Harry_

…

Quand il était rentré à la salle commune après que Malefoy lui ai révélé son secret, Harry était mal à l'aise, profondément triste pour son camarade, mais aussi mal à l'aise, parce que comment faire comprendre à ses amis que Malefoy était fragile et qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop horribles avec lui sans ne trop en dire ? Et surtout sans ne vexer personne.

Il soupira en s'affalant dans un sofa, il n'était pas obligé de parler à Ron et Hermione tout de suite après tout, il pouvait toujours le faire le soir après sa retenue, ou le lendemain, ou le sur-lendemain.

Oui, il était en train de se défiler, mais il était partagé entre son désir de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie de Malefoy et donc que ses amis ne le fassent pas, mais aussi sa crainte que ses amis ne lui demande ce que Malefoy avait, parce qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à leur mentir ou leur cacher la vérité.

Bref, Harry Potter était partagé.

Il soupira encore alors qu'Hermione venait s'asseoir avec lui, l'air révolté :

-Ron m'a raconté, c'est honteux que tu ai été puni alors que c'est Malefoy qui t'avais sauté dessus !

-Laisse tomber Mione, c'est rien, de toute manière c'est Rogue qui m'a donné la retenue, il ne la lèvera jamais.

-C'est tout de même injuste !

-J'avais cherché Malefoy, Hermione, calme toi, c'est rien, c'est juste des retenues après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude.

-Tu caches quelque chose toi. dit-elle en me regardant, suspicieuse.

-Mais non...

-Je suis sûre que si.

Pourquoi est ce qu'Hermione arrivait si bien à lire en lui ? Peut être parce qu'en 6 ans, elle a apprit à voir quand il ment, ou quand il leur cache quelque chose, à Ron et elle, chose qu'il a fait plus d'une fois.

Il soupira.

-C'est rien... c'est pas important.

-Tu vois, je le savais. sourit Hermione en bombant le torse, fière d'elle

-Oui, c'est bon, pas besoin d'avoir cet air victorieux là ça m'agace !

-Eh du calme Harry, t'énerves pas sur moi j'ai rien fait. Et puis c'est quoi qui n'est ''pas important'' parce que tu vois, je commence à savoir que quand tu dis que ce n'est pas important c'est tout le contraire, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien... enfin si... c'est Malefoy... faut pas qu'on soit trop salauds avec lui cette année...

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien... tu avais raison quand t'as dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose chez lui cet été... et du coup... 'fin... il est un peu perturbé... alors... on va juste... l'éviter, et faire comme si il n'existait pas... ok ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la vie privée de Malefoy Herm', ça te concerne pas.

-Mais toi tu le sais, alors tu peux me le dire.

-Non, c'est... non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça Hermione merde !

-Bon ben si c'est pour que tu m'engueules je vais à mes appartements !

-Et ben vas y ! s'écria Harry alors qu'Hermione se levait et partait, vexée.

Harry soupira encore en s'affalant dans le canapé, et dire qu'Hermione était compréhensive, il allait galérer à parler avec Ron...

Et quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, Ron venait à son tour de s'asseoir.

-Elle à quoi Hermione ?

-Elle est énervée.

-Ca je l'avais deviné, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que... enfin... à cause de Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ce stupide crétin ?

-Rien... en fait c'est juste... Hermione avait raison ce matin quand elle disait que si Malefoy est bizarre c'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose chez lui cet été alors... bah... faut qu'on se calme avec lui... on n'a qu'a juste faire comme si il n'existait pas...

-Ca sera pas compliqué tant il est insignifiant, mais pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a eut chez lui, il te l'a dit ?

-Oui... mais ça vous concerne pas... c'est vraiment personnel... fait juste ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi, si Malefoy te l'a dit à toi on peut le savoir.

-Non Ron... si Malefoy me l'a dit c'est parce qu'il était à bout de nerfs, c'est un secret, je peux pas le révéler.

-Parce que tu préfères Malefoy à nous ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et Malefoy c'est... ben Malefoy, mais c'est juste trop personnel pour que je le dise.

-Hum. Mouais. Ca ne me plaît pas que tu caches un truc comme ça... Mais bon, tant pis.

Harry soupira de soulagement, il avait eu peur que Ron lui fasse la tête aussi, parce qu'il aurait mit longtemps à se calmer alors que dès ce soir, Hermione aurait oublié, elle n'était pas fort rancunière.

…

Le soir, après sa retenue, Harry s'en voulait, il avait énervé Malefoy alors qu'il voulait juste l'aider, et au final, c'était quand même à lui qu'il en voulait parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si insistant.

Ce que Malefoy avait vécu devait être difficile, il ne pouvait pas se le figurer, parce que même si les Dursley s'occupaient mal de lui, qu'ils ne le nourrissaient pas correctement, l'avaient enfermé dans un placard qui lui servait de chambre les 11 premières années de sa vie, l'avaient même parfois battu, jamais il n'avait été victime d'une agression telle que celle ci, ça devait vraiment être dur, surtout que c'était son père qui lui avait fait ça.

Harry soupira en regardant sa réserve de potion sous son lit ; il en avait bien une trentaine de l'an dernier, plus celles que Rogue lui avait donné à la rentrée, alors il se résolu à n'en utiliser que la moitié, ne prenant qu'une potion sur deux pour le cas où Malefoy aurait besoin des potions, après tout, les rêves avec Voldemort il les vivait depuis des années, alors il pouvait bien les supporter quelques nuit de plus, surtout si ça pouvait aider le Serpentard qui en avait vraiment plus besoin de lui et qui n'avait plus les siennes par sa faute.

Une fois cette bonne résolution prise, Harry se laissa emporter dans le sommeil, sans sa précieuse potion, et espérant que ni lui ni Malefoy ne ferraient de cauchemars cette nuit...

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

-Il est meugnon Harry à ''défendre'' Drago hein ?

J'ai pas d'autre question X) c'est un petit chapitre, et pour le peine, si j'ai 3 reviews je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui, je suis pas gentille ? X)

Bizzz Daelyaa


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 9

Partie Drarry

 **Je suis épuisé, Maman...**

…

Le lendemain, au réveil, Drago était perturbé ; déjà il avait passé la nuit à cauchemarder, encore, et puis Potter le troublait, il avait été si gentil avec lui, c'était étrange mais très... Potterien en même temps, Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui veut toujours sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, et apparemment à le même goût que Granger pour les causes perdues.

Drago soupira, il n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit, il voulait une vrai nuit de sommeil, il voulait se rouler en boule dans sa couette et dormir, sans penser à Lucius et à ce qu'il lui a fait. Juste dormir, mais il ne le pouvait pas, parce que ces fichus cauchemars revenaient, et il n'allait surtout pas s'abaisser à demander à Potter, plutôt mourir.

Et puis pour les potions, il pouvait toujours demander à Severus de lui prêter son labo pour qu'il les fasse, oui, voilà, ça s'était une bonne idée.

Mais il n'était toujours pas motivé pour une Noise à se lever de son lit, il était trop éreinté pour ça, physiquement et psychologiquement. Physiquement, il avait l'impression que chaque mouvement lui coûtait un effort surhumain et psychologiquement il était détruit, il en avait assez de ne penser qu'à l'acte de Lucius, tout le temps, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde.

Il soupira, encore et encore, il fallait vraiment qu'il se motive à se lever, ou alors il pourrait prétexter une grippe pour sécher.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux pour un Préfet-en-Chef de sécher dès la première semaine, mais il en avait vraiment marre ce matin, en fait, l'Occlumancie l'avait plus tué qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Alors il se décida à quand même rester dans son lit, et à appeler Granger pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas en cours.

-GRANGER !

En quelques minutes, la brunette arriva, déjà toute prête pour les cours, et gronda en voyant qu'il était encore allongé :

-Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fais encore dans ton lit ! On a cours dans 20 minutes, lève toi donc !

-T'es pas ma mère Granger, t'as rien à décider, et puis je vais pas en cours aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

-Parce que tu veux que je fasse le hibou auprès des profs en plus ?

-C'est exactement ça ! Au moins hibou c'est un rôle qui te va bien, tu en a déjà quelques traits d'apparence.

-Mais vas te faire voir ! Et tu te démerderas pour les cours !

-Ah la la Granger, toujours aussi peu altruiste, tu me déçois.

-J'ai pas envie d'être altruiste avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Sale conne ! s'exclama le blond alors que Granger claquait la porte.

Il soupira en se roulant un peu plus dans sa couette ; non mais vraiment, la Sang de Bourbe n'était pas comme il l'imaginait ! Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle serait une genre de Mère Thérésa sur pattes, mais non.

Mais bon au moins, il l'avait prévenue, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il avait sécher sans rien dire.

Et puis ça n'était vraiment pas sécher puisqu'il ne se sentait pas les forces de marcher, c'était médical.

Bon, en fait pas du tout puisque ça n'était pas par ordre de Mme Pomfresh, mais il allait faire comme si.

Alors, allait-il au moins trouver la force et la motivation de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer ? Il le fallait parce qu'il avait froid. Mais puisqu'il n'avait -encore- presque pas dormi de la nuit, son but premier aujourd'hui était de dormir.

Il soupira encore en se décidant à sortir de son lit, au moins pour aller se doucher et mettre un pyjama plus chaud -ou plutôt mettre un pyjama tout court.

Alors, il sortit de son lit en grimaçant, il s'était violemment cogné à la côté cette nuit, là où Potter l'avait frappé hier évidemment. Et ensuite, il alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle, n'ayant pas la force d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain des Préfets même si il se détendrait plus dans le bain -la piscine- de la pièce que dans sa douche.

Il traîna son corps dans la douche après s'être déshabillé et usa d'un effort surhumain pour réussir à se laver sans s'écrouler, mais dès qu'il fut sortit de la cabine, il s'assit par terre ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses nuits sans sommeil et ses journées tourmentées l'avaient tant affaibli.

Le jeune homme soupira, il s'en voulait de sa faiblesse alors que le seul et unique responsable de cela était Lucius, Lucius et ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Merlin voilà qu'il y repensait... il revoyait les mains de l'homme sur son corps, ressentait la douleur lancinante entre ses cuisses quand Lucius s'y était insinué de force, avait de nouveau la sensation d'être sale, souillé, et bien sûr, ses yeux le piquaient encore, mais ça, c'était comme devenu une habitude.

Alors comme trop souvent depuis 5 jours, il se mit à pleurer. 5 jours... ça ne faisait que 5 jours et il avait déjà plus pleuré que dans sa vie entière... pitoyable.

Sa crise de larmes se calma vite pour une fois et il se releva pour s'habiller et retourner dans son lit.

Une fois cela fait, il sentit ses paupières se fermer et pensa en baillant qu'il arriverait peut-être à dormir, mais grossière erreur, comme d'habitude, dès qu'il dormait à peu près, ce fichu cauchemar revenait, le tirant de son peu de sommeil en sueur et en larmes aussi.

Il soupira, est ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ce cauchemar à chaque période de sommeil ?

Pourtant, il avait une solution pour enfin avoir droit à une nuit de sommeil, il fallait qu'il demande une potion à Potter parce que même si il allait en préparer, il fallait le temps de préparation, et aussi le temps de repos, il ne l'aurait pas avant demain ou après-demain, alors que si il allait quémander à Potter, il l'aurait dans la minute... Mais il n'irait pas demander à ce crétin de Balafré, ça non, il préférait encore mourir d'épuisement. Oui, il était assez stupide.

Bon, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir et à peine bouger, il allait écrire une lettre à sa mère, pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, surtout qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Rogue pour le faire, il pourrait révéler des choses qu'elle ne devait pas savoir à Narcissa.

Donc il prit sa baguette et fit venir un parchemin, de l'encre, et une plume sur ses genoux, et se mit à rédiger :

 _''Maman,_

 _Hier, Severus m'a fait quérir pour m'entretenir d'une lettre que vous lui avez envoyée à mon propos. Je l'ai lue, et croyez le, cela m'a blessé de lire vos mot, de savoir que comme je le redoutais Lucius avait été malfaisant envers vous, mais voir que vous vous inquiétez pour moi m'a aussi fait plaisir, même si je préférerais que vous n'ayez pas à vous en faire pour moi._

 _J'ai parlé à mon parrain comme vous le souhaitiez, mais j'ai émit le souhait de ne rien vous révéler, et tiens vraiment à ce qu'il respecte cela._

 _J'ai énormément d'affection pour vous, Maman, et je ne voudrais vous blesser en vous contant les actes de votre époux à mon égard, donc je préfère que vous restiez dans l'ignorance, pour votre propre bien, et pour ne pas ajouter un soucis à ceux que je dois déjà porter._

 _Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, mais je sais qu'il y a tout de même matière à ce que ça arrive, donc je pense pouvoir vous dire que je suis épuisé, j'en ai assez, je ne dors presque plus la nuit et la journée je suis hanté par les mêmes démons que ceux de mes nuits. J'en ai assez, Maman, alors que cela ne fait que 3 jours que je suis au château._

 _Aussi je dois vous dire que je n'ai pas été en cours aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas la force de me lever._

 _Désolé de vous inquiéter._

 _Je vous aime de tout mon cœur,_

 _Drago M.''_

Il ne fallait pas qu'il relise sa missive, sinon il ne l'enverrait pas, donc il lui jeta un sort -après avoir écrit le destinataire et l'adresse dessus- pour qu'elle aille à la volière toute seule comme une grande, et qu'un hibou l'emmène à sa mère.

Puis, il retenta de s'endormir, en vain...

…

Quelques heures plus tard.

Un hibou toqua au carreau, sortant Drago de l'était comateux dans lequel il était depuis ce matin.

Le blond alla ouvrir, reconnaissant l'un des nombreux oiseau de ses parents et se dit que Narcissa lui avait donc répondu. Il prit la lettre et l'oiseau s'en alla, n'attendant apparemment pas de réponse immédiate.

Il déroula le parchemin et reconnu immédiatement la si belle écriture de sa mère.

 _''Drago,_

 _Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas avec la lettre que tu m'as envoyée ?_

 _Pourquoi refuses-tu donc de me mettre au courant des agissements de ton père envers toi ?_

 _J'ai tellement peur de que ce que Lucius a bien pu te faire... Mais toi, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour rien, je vais bien mis à part que je me ronge les sangs pour toi. Enfin bien, j'évite ton père au maximum, mais encore une fois, tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi, fils, occupe toi plutôt de ta santé._

 _Tu n'as pas demandé de potions à Severus pour mieux dormir ? Sinon je peux t'en faire envoyer, mais elles n'arriveront pas avant une semaine, très sûrement._

 _J'ai dit à l'oiseau de revenir, c'est plus sûr si Lucius vérifie mes correspondances._

 _Donne moi de tes nouvelles._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Narcissa M.''_

Il eut un sourire triste en lisant la lettre, sa mère était vraiment un ange, et il fallait qu'il s'empresse de lui répondre, surtout qu'il n'avait que ça à faire de sa journée -qui était déjà bien avancée.

Alors, il reprit le même matériel que tout à l'heure, et se remit à écrire ;

 _''Maman,_

 _Cela me touche que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, mais ne vous faites pas un sang d'encre pour moi, je n'en vaut pas la peine._

 _Je ne veux vous parler de ce que Lucius à bien pu me faire car je ne veux créer des problèmes au sein de notre famille qui est déjà de plus en plus fragile, je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez à haïr votre mari autant que je le hais, parce que je sais que vous l'aimez -ou plutôt l'avez aimé, à un moment- malgré ce qu'il est._

 _J'espère que la vie au Manoir n'est pas trop dur pour vous, vous ne méritez pas un époux et un fils tel que Lucius et moi._

 _Severus m'avait proposé des potions que j'avais prises, mais j'ai eu une altercation avec Harry Potter, et les fioles se sont brisées._

 _D'ailleurs, à cause de ça j'ai été mis en retenue par Severus, je m'en excuse, d'être déjà en détention à seulement deux petits jours de la rentrée._

 _Mais pour les potions, donc, ne prenez pas la peine de m'en envoyer, je vais demander à mon parrain de me laisser user son laboratoire pour m'en fabriquer._

 _Je vous enverrez autant de lettres que vous le souhaitez, mais pour l'instant, je suis toujours aussi éreinté, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Severus, si jamais mon corps supporte le chemin jusqu'à lui._

 _Mais enfin bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour les cours, j'y retournerais dès demain, promis, ni pour les retenues._

 _Ne me répondez pas, s'il vous plaît, je vais de nouveau essayer de dormir et je n'aimerais pas être réveillé si j'y arrive._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Drago M.''_

Et comme avant, il envoya sa lettre à la volière par un sort, avant de -pour au moins la 10ème fois de la journée- tenter de s'endormir, et bien évidemment, sans succès, pourquoi Merlin s'acharnait-il sur lui ?

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

 _Et So Fresh, je n'ai pas eu de review de ta part au dernier chapitre, je suis triste..._

Questions de fin de chap:

-Le pauvre petit Drago tout fatigué... Qui veut m'aider à lui faire des potions pour qu'il aille mieux ?

-Les correspondances Narcissa/Drago, qu'en avez vous pensé ?

-Vous croyez qu'il va accepter les potions d'Harry ou qu'il va rester buté sur son idée de s'en faire le blondinet ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 10

Drarry

 **J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter !**

…

Drago soupira dans son lit ; l'heure de sa retenue approchait, et il allait devoir trouver la force de s'extirper de son lit, s'habiller, et aller à la salle des trophées qu'il devait continuer de nettoyer avec Potty, comme si cette hypothèse était plus motivante que rester au chaud sous sa couette.

Mais bon, si il n'allait pas à cette retenue, il s'en prendrait des autres, et il avait promis à sa mère de bien se tenir.

Alors il soupira de nouveau, en se jetant hors de son lit.

Il se réceptionna sur ses jambes comme il le put et marcha mollement jusqu'à son armoire pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise.

Une fois cet effort sur-humain fait, il sortit de sa chambre, se rendant compte que ses nuits sans sommeil et les repas qu'il sautait avait rendu son corps assez faible, et que marcher et surtout tenir debout lui était assez difficile.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne, il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça.

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers tant bien que mal, se disant qu'il avait bien fait de prendre de l'avance pour aller au lieu de sa retenue parce qu'il allait mettre un certain temps à s'y rendre.

Durant tout le chemin, il croisa des élèves qui le dévisagèrent et ne se demanda même pas pourquoi, il savait qu'il avait une tête à faire peur.

Une fois arrivé au lieu de sa détention, il vit que Potter était déjà là, avec le matériel que Rusard avait la ''bonté'' de leur prêter pour qu'ils nettoient les lieux.

-Salut Malefoy. dit le brun en lui donnant un plumeau. Pourquoi t'étais pas en cours ce matin.

-Je me sentais pas bien. Grogna le Serpentard en se mettant au travail, plus vite ils auraient fini, et plus vite il pourrait aller voir Severus pour les potions.

-Ca se comprend, t'as vu comme t'es pâle. Et t'es même pas venu manger.

-Pas envie.

Pourquoi Potter se mêlait-il de sa vie ?

-Faut que tu manges.

-T'es pas ma mère.

-Je sais mais... t'as l'air tellement mal...

-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter. cracha le blond.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste... avec ce que ton père t'as fait...

-Je ne considère plus cet homme comme mon père, donc merci de dire Lucius quand tu parles de lui.

Son ton était polaire et il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, foutu Potter à toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas !

-D'accord.

Et Harry préféra se taire.

Mais bien sûr, ça ne durerait pas.

Ils continuèrent leur travail en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne demande :

-Ca fait quoi ?

-Ca fait quoi quoi ?

-D'être ainsi trahi par une personne à qui l'on tient ?

Les mains du blonds se resserrèrent autour de la coupe qu'il astiquait, puis il articula :

-Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait que d'avoir été abusé par son père ? Ca fait mal, très mal. Ca donne l'impression d'avoir été trahi au plus profond de soi même. Ca nous fait craindre une personne qui devrait nous protéger. Ca donne l'impression d'être juste un vulgaire objet. Ca rend parano aussi. Ca nous fait avoir peur du moindre bruit, de la moindre approche de la porte de notre chambre. Ca donne envie de pleurer tout le temps. En fait... Ca donne juste envie d'arrêter de vivre, parce que si notre père nous trahi, tout le monde peut le faire, alors pourquoi vouloir continuer d'avancer dans un monde qui peut se retourner contre nous à chaque instant. Voilà ce que ça fait.

Sa voix était tremblante et les jointure de ses mains blanches tant il serrait la coupe entre ses doigts. Ca donnait envie de pleurer, il l'avait dit à Potter, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire, pas encore.

Il sentit la main de Potter se poser sur son épaule.

-J'suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû demander ça.

-C'est rien... C'est juste moi... Faut que j'arrête de pleurer tout le temps.

-T'as le droit de pleurer Malefoy, t'as été... enfin tu sais quoi, c'est normal que tu sois plus fragile.

-Non c'est pas normal, c'est pas normal que je te parle de ça à toi, c'est pas normal que tu sois sympa avec moi, c'est pas normal que je pleure tout les temps. C'est pas moi ça, le vrai Drago Malefoy n'aurait pas passé son temps à pleurer comme un bébé, il aurait fait face, avec son masque d'indifférence constante.

-Peut-être que le vrai Drago Malefoy a juste subit un grave traumatisme qui lui a fait perdre ses masques. dit Potter en faisant se tourner Drago vers lui.

-Je voudrais tellement que ce moi là reprenne sa place, j'en peux plus d'être comme je le suis en ce moment... souffla le blond alors qu'une larme traîtresse roulait le long de sa joue.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Malefoy n'était pas son ami, mais avec ce qu'il savait sur lui il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un ennemi, alors il le laissa pleurer comme il en avait besoin, sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient.

Puis Drago essuya ses larmes et se retourna vivement, trop honteux que Potter l'ai encore vu pleurer, mais son geste trop brusque lui provoqua seulement un vertige et il dû agripper un présentoir pour ne pas s'écrouler et reprendre ses esprit.

-Malefoy ça va ?! s'exclama Potter en l'attrapant au côte pour l'aider à se redresser. Merlin que tu es maigre... faut vraiment que tu manges Malefoy.

-C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié je t'ai déjà dit.

-Je m'inquiète c'est tout...

-T'as pas besoin te t'inquiéter pour moi parce que Lucius m'a... m'a... Enfin tu sais quoi !

Nouveau vertige.

-Non, Malefoy tu vas pas bien là, faut que t'aille à l'infirmerie.

-Non ! Fous moi la paix !

Et encore un.

-Malefoy regarde toi ! Tu menaces de t'évanouir toutes les deux secondes, je t'emmène voir Pomfresh !

-NON MAIS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE PUTAIN !

La vitrine derrière Drago explosa alors que le blond perdait connaissance pour le bon.

Harry pesta contre ce crétin de Serpentard même si il était complètement paniqué et essaya tant bien que mal de le porter, ce rendant compte d'à quel point il était léger, Merlin il avait vraiment dû perdre du poids !

Mais le brun préféra ne pas y penser et se hâter de rejoindre l'infirmerie pour le faire soigner.

Sauf qu'en chemin il croisa Parkinson, Nott et Zabini, super !

La jeune femme le regarda, méprisante, avant de demander :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

-Moi ? Mais rien.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Bouge de là Parkinson, il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. grogna Harry en la poussant sur le côté.

-Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui l'emmènerais ? questionna Zabini en bloquant le passage à Harry. Ce n'est pas ton ami, qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal ? On peut très bien se charger de le conduire à Pomfresh.

-Mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a alors vous allez vous dépêcher de me foutre la paix parce que Malefoy a besoin de soins.

-Parce que tu sais ce qu'il a toi ?

-J'en sais sûrement plus que vous, alors bougez maintenant.

Théo allait riposter, mais Pansy le coupa :

-Attends Potter, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé chez lui cet été ?

-Ca se pourrait.

-Joue pas au con avec nous. Tu sais ou non ?

-Oui.

-Oh. Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Il me l'a dit.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Je peux pas vous le dire.

-Donc tu ne sais pas.

-Si, mais c'est le secret de Malefoy, si il ne veut pas que vous le sachiez, je ne dirais rien.

-Je suis sûre que tu te moques de nous.

-Non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est avec son père qu'il a eu des problèmes, maintenant laissez moi passer il faut que je l'amène à l'infirmerie.

Pansy avait les yeux écarquillés ; si Potter savait qu'il y avait rapport avec Lucius, c'était qu'il savait vraiment ! Elle balbutia :

-Théo... Blaise... laissez le passer... c'est vrai que Dray a l'air d'avoir besoin de soins.

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent, aussi perturbés que leur amie ; pourquoi Drago l'avait dit à Potter et pas à eux ?

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Vous avez aimé les petites discussions entre Harry et Dray ? Et particulier le mini discours de Drago quand Harry lui demande ''ce que ça fait"

-Vous croyez que les Serpentards vont en vouloir à Drago d'avoir parlé à Potter et pas à eux ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 **Ah, et ce meeeerveilleux site qu'est ffnet refait des siennes pour les reviews, depuis hier après-midi je ne peux plus les consulter à partir du site, donc le seul moyen que j'ai de les voir est les mails, ce qui signifie que -si vous n'êtes pas un guest- si vous n'avez pas de réponse à votre review, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le mail, ce qui normalement ne devrait pas arriver mais je préfère prévenir.**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 11

Drarry

 **Il va vraiment mal...  
**

...

 _Harry_

 _..._

Harry venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie, le blond pesant toujours dans ses bras. Il appela l'infirmière qui se retourna vers lui et poussa une exclamation étouffée en voyant le Sepentard.

-Potter ! Que lui avez vous encore fait !

-Rien je... on était à notre retenue, et il a eu des vertiges et d'un coup il s'est effondré !

-Bon, allongez le, et... allez chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît.

Harry acquiesça et obéit à l'infirmière, quittant son antre après y avoir laissé Malefoy, inquiet.

Il se hâta d'aller au bureau de Rogue même si l'idée d'aller déranger son professeur détesté à 21 heures 30 ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa aucun Serpentard en arrivant au bureau de Rogue. Il frappa à la porte et un ''Entrez'' marmonné lui répondit. Le Gryffondor ouvrit la porte et vit Rogue grimacer en le reconnaissant.

-Potter. Que faites vous donc ici ?

-C'est Madame Pomfresh... Enfin non c'est Malefoy... On était en retenue et il s'est évanoui et Madame Pomfresh m'a dit de venir vous chercher.

-Merlin... souffla Rogue en se levant précipitamment. Je... Merci de m'avoir prévenu Potter.

Et l'homme s'en alla, rapidement.

Harry était scotché sur place, Rogue lui avait bien dit merci ? Après Malefoy, c'était l'horrible professeur de potion qui le remerciait. Vraiment Poudlard ne tournait pas rond cette année.

Mais bon, le blond était à l'infirmerie, inconscient, et même si il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer, Harry s'inquiétait, Malefoy était tellement maigre ! Il avait sentit ses côtes quand il l'avait retenu dans la salle des trophée, et quand il l'avait porté... il était tellement léger, trop léger.

Mais lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait que peu vu Malefoy manger depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, il grignotait un peu pour donner le change à la rigueur, mais il ne mangeait pas.

Malefoy allait-il vraiment si mal que ça ?

Bien sûr que oui, il allait si mal que ça Harry se sentait crétin de se poser la question; le blond avait été violé merde ! Et par son père ! Bien évidemment qu'il allait très mal !

Harry soupira. Il devait rentrer à la salle commune; les 7ème année pouvaient se promener dans les couloir seulement jusqu'à 22 heures et il n'avait pas la cape d'invisibilité, mais il se promit de rendre visite à Malefoy à l'infirmerie, au moins pour lui donner les potions de sommeil qu'il refusait coute que coute. Et si il refusait encore, il ferait intervenir Pomfresh.

Sage de cette décision, Harry alla à ses dortoirs, l'esprit pas vraiment tranquille.

...

 _Severus_

Il s'était dépêché de rejoindre l'infirmerie dès qu'il avait su pour Drago; Merlin il allait tuer ce gosse, il avait promis à Narcissa de faire attention à lui et il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie en trois jours. Fichu gamin. C'était quand il voyait ça qu'il était bien heureux de n'avoir ni femme ni enfant, c'était trop de responsabilité ces créatures. Il préférait largement son statut de parrain, comme ça au moins, il n'avait pas à supporter un gosse tous les jours mais pouvait se rendre utile.

Il venait d'arriver dans la pièce où il était attendu et vit l'infirmière s'affairer autour de son filleul. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle s'exclama :

-Merlin ce garçon avait grand besoin de mes soins ! Il est dans un état... pauvre enfant.

-C'est à dire ?

-Regardez par vous même.

Alors Severus s'approcha encore plus et retint un exclamation en détaillant le jeune homme; il fit d'abord le même constat que Potter sur sa maigreur, vraiment apparente maintenant que Pomfresh lui avait retiré son haut, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il avait les joues creuses, des cernes impressionnantes, son teint était blafard et surtout, il avait des blessures qui ressemblait à des coups, blessures, morsures, dont Severus se doutait qu'elles venaient de Lucius.

Il grimaça, si Narcissa savait dans quel état était son fils... mais il allait bien devoir lui dire, elle avait droit de savoir, c'était son enfant.

Apparemment Pomfresh pensait la même chose que lui;

-Il faut prévenir ses parents, au moins pour qu'ils soient au courant.

-Sa mère. Prévenir sa mère. Surtout pas son père.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-C'est assez personnel.

-Je suis contrainte au secret médical, et je dois savoir le maximum sur les élèves que je soigne.

-Je sais bien, mais... C'est vraiment très privé.

-Severus, s'il vous plaît.

Il soupira, Drago ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance après ça, mais en même temps, Pomfresh saurait déjà mieux quoi faire pour aider le gamin que lui.

-Drago... il a... il a été agressé par Lucius. Sexuellement.

-Merlin pauvre petit... souffla Pomfresh, une expression des plus choquée qu visage.

-Oui, donc je pense que vous comprenez que c'est Narcissa qu'il faut prévenir.

-Bien sûr, mais... enfin... si son état reste comme maintenant, il va devoir rentrer chez lui, je lui a fait quelques tests il est vraiment très faible et utiliser la magie pourrait l'affaiblir encore plus.

-Le renvoyer chez lui ne sera pas une solution, il n'ira que plus mal en présence de Lucius.

-C'est ce que je me dis aussi... Mais bon, nous verront quand il se réveillera, comment son état sera, mais pour l'instant, c'est sûr et certain, je le dispense de cours pour la semaine à venir. Vous pouvez prévenir les autres professeur ? Et... écrire à sa mère.

-Je m'en charge.

-Merci. Je vous fait prévenir quand il se réveillera ?

-Ca serait préférable. A plus tard Pomfresh.

-A plus tard.

Et en un mouvement de robes, Rogue s'en alla.

Il retourna à son bureau, cogitant sur le sort de son filleul, si il retournait au Manoir, il serait en permanence près de Lucius ce qui n'était pas un solution pour apaiser le jeune homme, mais en même temps, Pomfresh a dit qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser sa magie sans risquer sa santé pendant quelques temps, alors que faire ?

Garder le gamin ici. C'était la meilleure solution. Mais pas dans ses appartements parce qu'il ne serait pas correctement soigné, pas à l'infirmerie, il deviendrait vite une bête de foire... il n'y avait plus qu'un endroit auquel Severus pensait; dans ses appartements à lui. Super, il allait faire la baby-sitter.

Enfin, peut être que Pomfresh dirait qu'il peut retourner en cours sans problèmes, hein.

Mais si l'infirmière disait le contraire... il devrait s'occuper du môme, c'était étrange, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les enfants, d'où son statut de professeur détesté à Poudlard.

Il parlait de Drago comme d'un enfant de 5 ans, mais c'était un peu ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux pour l'instant, un petite chose fragile, brisée, qui a besoin de soutien et d'affection pour se reconstruire, voilà ce qu'était le blond depuis que son père avait brisé la dernière part d'enfance en lui.

Severus arriva chez lui, la tête encore pleine de ces pensées dérangeantes, et s'assit derrière son bureau, prenant une feuille et un parchemin, se préparant à quelque chose d'horrible : expliquer la situation à Narcissa sans trop l'inquiéter pour qu'elle ne débarque pas à Poudlard.

* * *

Vuala vuala

 _(So Fresh ça te plairait à toi que Narcissa débarque à Poudlard, non ? X) )_

Questions de fin de chap :

-Bon, l'état du blondinet se dégrade bien, hein ?

-Est ce qu'il va être assez fort pour retourner en cours ou est ce que Severus va devoir s'en occuper ?

-Vous croyez que Severus va la réussir sa lettre ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 **Ah, et ce meeeerveilleux site qu'est ffnet refait des siennes pour les reviews, depuis hier après-midi je ne peux plus les consulter à partir du site, donc le seul moyen que j'ai de les voir est les mails, ce qui signifie que -si vous n'êtes pas un guest- si vous n'avez pas de réponse à votre review, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le mail, ce qui normalement ne devrait pas arriver mais je préfère prévenir.**

Et puis vous ne m'avez pas laissé de review au chap d'avant, je suis triste moi... :'-(

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 12

 _Drarry_

 **Une mère inquiète  
**

...

 _Severus  
_

 _..._

" _Narcissa,_

 _Si je t'écris, et je pense que tu t'en doute, c'est pour te parler de ton fils._

 _Mais reprenons d'abord son cas depuis la rentrée._

 _Quand il est arrivée, et jusqu'à voir ta lettre, je ne pouvais me douter qu'il avait un quelconque problème, mais ensuite, quand je l'ai fait venir dans mon bureau à ta demande, j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui cloche, je lui ai donc fait lire la missive que tu m'as envoyée._

 _Il l'a fait, et ensuite, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dévoiler pour me dire ce qui lui a été fait, et croit moi, il a mit du temps avant de se décider, mais finalement, il m'a parlé, et je ne te dirais pas le tors que ton époux lui a causé dans cette lettre, je ne veux pas perdre le peu de confiance que Drago m'a accordé, mais soit-en sûre, c'est très grave, et si il ne se laisse pas aider, il ne guérira jamais._

 _Mais bon, suite à notre entretient, je lui avait donné des potions de sommeil sans rêve, sauf qu'en se battant avec Potter il les a brisées, récoltant des retenues au passage._

 _Sauf que le problème, c'est ce soir._

 _Alors que j'étais dans ma classe, Potter à déboulé comme une furie en me disant que Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit de me dire de me rendre à l'infirmerie, et aussi que Drago s'était évanoui._

 _Tu ne peux savoir comme j'ai paniqué à ce moment là._

 _J'ai donc été voir Pomfresh, et elle m'a dit -et j'ai pu constater par moi même- que l'état de ton fils est déplorable._

 _Il a maigri Narcissa, vraiment, il a des cernes à faire peur et toutes sortes de blessures sur le corps._

 _Pomfresh m'a demandé de te prévenir, parce qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit trop faible pour utiliser sa magie pendant un petit moment, ce qui normalement devrait le faire revenir chez toi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soir judicieux, il n'arriverait pas à guérir en présence de ton mari._

 _Donc j'ai pensé que si il devait être dispensé de cours, je pourrais le garder à mes appartements, il y sera en sécurité et il aura les potions qui lui seront nécessaires.  
_

 _Dis moi ce que tu penses de cela, parce que si tu refuses bien sûr, il viendra au Manoir._

 _Réponds moi vite, que je sache que dire à Pomfresh quand ton fils se réveillera._

 _Amicalement,_

 _S.R."_

 _"Severus,_

 _Oh Merlin merci de m'avoir prévenue de l'état de santé de mon fils... Mais je veux savoir ce que Lucius lui a fait, il le faut Severus, je dois le savoir, Drago va trop mal pour que je laisse couler et reste ignorance !_

 _Et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour Drago... je sais qu'être près de Lucius alors qu'il va mal à cause de lui, mais en même temps, je veux avoir mon petit garçon auprès de moi quand il est aussi mal que tu le décris._

 _Il faut que je le vois, vraiment, je suis en train de mourir d'angoisse, et si je ne le vois pas, ça ne va pas s'arranger, et puis si Pomfresh t'as demandé de me prévenir, il y a bien une raison._

 _Il faut vraiment que je vois mon fils._

 _Narcissa M."_

Severus soupira en voyant la lettre, Narcissa n'allait quand même pas faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait faire !

Mais il en avait bien peur, alors il devait aller voir Dumbledore, parce qu'il savait que si Narcissa avait l'idée de venir à Poudlard en tête, elle allait le faire, donc il fallait que le directeur soit prévenu.

Il sortit de son bureau et se hâta de rejoindre le bureau du vieux sorcier, frappa, et entra.

Dumbledore le regarda et lui demanda :

-Severus, que voulez vous ?

-C'est à propos de Drago Malefoy.

-Ah, Pompom m'a parlé de son état de santé, et m'a dit que vous étiez chargé de prévenir Madame Malefoy.

-Oui, et bien justement, je pense qu'elle s'est mit en tête de venir ici pour voir son fils.

-Ah bon ?

-Voyez par vous même. dit Rogue en donnant la lettre de Narcissa à Dumbledore.

Le directeur lu rapidement la missive avant de dire :

-Hum, effectivement, cela laisse paraître qu'elle va venir, effectivement.

-Et qu'en dites vous ?

-Que puis-je en dire ? Si elle a toujours le même caractère que lorsqu'elle était élève ici, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour l'empêcher de venir.

-Elle est pire. ricana Severus.

Dumbledore sourit et dit :

-Vous demanderez à Mme Malefoy si elle reste dormir ici, ainsi je pourrais demander aux elfes de préparer un couvert de plus demain matin.

-D'accord.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Severus hocha la tête en guise de salut avant de s'en aller, se demandant dans combien de temps Poudlard accueillerait Narcissa Malefoy.

...

Et il eut sa réponse une demie heure plus tard, alors qu'il se promenait près de l'entrée du château -profitant pour retirer des points aux élèves qui à 22 h 15 ne devraient plus être hors de leur salle commune- les portes s'ouvrirent et il vit la silhouette impérieuse de Narcissa se profiler devant lui, l'air soucieuse derrière son masque de glace.

-Bonsoir Narcissa.

-Severus. Conduis moi à mon fils.

Pas de s'il te plaît, mais il s'en serait douté, elle était folle d'inquiétude, donc il la pardonnait facilement.

-Suis moi.

L'homme se mit à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie, suivi par la Lady Malefoy, qui, il le voyait bien, se retenait de courir, ça n'était pas digne de la femme qu'elle était.

Quand au bout d'un temps interminable à l'avis de la blonde ils arrivèrent dans la salle de soin de Madame Pomfresh, Narcissa perdit son masque et sa retenue et courut jusqu'au lit de son fils.

Se fichant de ce que Pomfresh pourrait en dire, elle retira le drap qui couvrait le torse de son fils et sa gorge se noua quand elle vit que ce que Severus lui avait dit sur l'état physique de son fils était vrai.

-Merlin mon petit garçon. souffla Narcissa en caressant doucement son torse du bout des doigts, de peur de lui faire mal.

Elle sentit la main de Severus se poser sur son épaule, et elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

-Lucius lui a fait trop de mal Severus...

-Je sais Cissy, je sais.

-Comment j'ai pu le laisser blesser mon enfant ? Suis-je vraiment une si mauvaise mère ?

-Mais non tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère Narcissa, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que peut faire ton époux.

-Mais quand même ! Je n'ai pas su défendre mon fils ! s'exclama Narcissa en se relevant.

-Calme toi Narcissa, calme toi, chut, viens, faut que tu te calme, si quand Drago se réveille te vois en larme et au bord de la crise de nerfs il va s'inquiéter pour toi et ne s'occupera pas de lui, alors viens, on va aller chez moi, tu vas te calmer, dormir un peu, et tu pourras venir voir Drago demain matin, d'accord ?

-Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul...

-Il est en sécurité ici, et Pomfresh n'est pas loin, allez, viens Cissy.

-Tu es sur que je peux le laisser ?

-Mais oui Narcissa, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait rien de ta venue lui, alors quant à lui faire la surprise, autant la faire bien, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça doucement en essuyant ses larmes et Rogue se mit à marcher en disant :

-Allez viens, on va parler toi et moi, tu vas me dire tout ce qui te tracasse, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça encore une fois alors qu'il lui faisait un sourire.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

Question de fin de chap :

-Bon. Ben Cissy elle est venue à Poudlard finalement, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bizzz Daleyaa


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

Ah, et on va être à **40 reviews** sur cette histoire ! Au chapitre 6 je vous parlait des 20 et là on en est aux 40 ! Vous êtes géniaux, et je vous aime fort, même les gens qui lisent et qui ne reviewent (j'aime les verbes étranges) pas, je vous aime. **  
**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 13

 _Drarry_

 **Discussion de deux un-peu-plus-qu'amis  
**

...

 _Severus  
_

 _..._

Severus et Narcissa marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à chez le professeur de potion, la femme essayant de re-créer son masque de froideur ce qui s'avérait vraiment difficile pour un fois, c'était toujours difficile quand les émotions qu'elle ressentait tournaient autour de son enfant en fait.

Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, l'homme invita Narcissa à s'asseoir et lui demanda si elle voulait un thé. Elle lui répondit :

-S'il te plaît. Tu sais comment je les aime.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Il alla rapidement à la cuisine et fit le thé tout aussi rapidement, versant le liquide dans une tasse, accompagné d'une demi-cuillère de miel et d'un nuage de lait, puis il retourna au salon et le tendit à la blonde.

-Merci. sourit elle en prenant la tasse.

Elle en but un peu avant de dire :

-Qu'est ce que j'ai raté avec Drago, Severus ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Il ne veut pas me dire ce que Lucius lui a fait, il ne veut pas se confier à moi alors que je suis sa mère, c'est bien que j'ai raté quelque chose.

-Mais non Cissy, tu n'as rien raté du tout enfin, c'est juste... trop dur pour lui d'en parler, et ça sera trop dur à accepter pour toi. Il sait que ton mariage est en péril depuis quelques temps Narcissa, ton fils n'est pas stupide, et il veut à tout prix éviter de te donner une raison de plus de ne plus supporter ton époux.

-Je ne le supporte déjà plus... si je reste avec lui c'est parce que le divorce est une honte pour les Sang Pur. Il me dégoûte à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

-Il est vraiment devenu si horrible ?

-Oui... je... Il a réussi à perdre tout l'amour que je lui portait encore, je ne supporte même plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il boit tout le temps, et quand il n'est pas avec sa bouteille il est violent. Il est bien loin le Lucius que j'ai épousé, celui que j'aimais.

Rogue lui fit un petit sourire triste en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pourtant. ajouta t-elle. Ce n'est pas récent, cette chute de mes sentiments, enfin... je pense que tu comprends ce que je dis.

-Effectivement. grimaça Rogue, sa mains se resserrant sur la chevelure de Narcissa.

-Mais c'est du passé... ce que tu sais.

-Du passé, oui.

Pour elle surtout, pas pour lui, mais bon, même si il n'en assumait plus le rôle depuis bien longtemps, Narcissa avait un mari, ils n'avaient plus droit à ces folies auxquelles ils s'étaient adonnés, il y a des années de cela. Et les paroles de Narcissa confortèrent bien cette idée.

-Severus... je sais que ça ne te plaît pas forcément, mais... je suis mariée même si je ne suis plus sûre de l'être avec un homme ou un monstre, je le suis... il est déjà violent pour un rien... alors si je suis infidèle...

-Je comprends, c'est bon, changeons de sujet. cracha Rogue.

-C'est préférable... Mais pour Drago... tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il a ?

-Il ne me fait déjà pas confiance pour une Noise, alors si je trahi son secret.

Il avait fait exprès de reprendre un style de phrase semblable à celui de la femme, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était assez agacé.

-Severus... ne m'en veut pas... je t'en prie...

-Oh mais pourquoi t'en voudrais-je voyons ?! Pour m'avoir prit comme bouche-trou quand ton mari en prison ?! Non vraiment je ne vois pas le problème !

-Severus...

-Non c'est bon Narcissa en fait je n'ai plus envie de parler, prend ma chambre, je vais dormir dans le canapé.

Elle préféra ne pas répliquer, des étincelles de magie crépitaient déjà au bout des doigts de l'homme, signe d'un très grand énervement.

La femme soupira tristement en se levant et se dirigeant vers la chambre, que l'homme lui avait indiqué d'un hochement de tête.

-Bonne nuit Severus.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit. grogna Rogue alors que Narcissa s'en allait, légèrement coupable.

...

 _Narcissa_

Le lendemain matin, quand Narcissa se réveilla, elle était un peu perdue mais se souvint rapidement qu'elle avait investi les appartements de Severus pour pouvoir voir son fils.

Elle sortit du lit de l'homme et s'habilla en grimaçant, elle détestait porter la même robe deux jours d'affilé, et avant tant de tenues qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, entre parenthèse, mais là, elle était bien obligé de remettre la même étoffe que la veille.

Ensuite, elle coiffa ses longs cheveux dorés d'un sort et sortit de la pièce, pour aller rejoindre Severus.

Elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il dormait encore; surprise parce qu'il était vraiment très matinal, alors elle s'assit sur un sofa, assez gênée.

Sa discussion de la veille avec l'homme lui revint en tête et elle se sentit encore plus gênée, Severus lui en voulait encore pour _ça,_ pour l'espèce de relation étrange qu'ils avaient entretenu quand Lucius était allé à Azkaban, il y a quelques temps, et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait bien plus heureuse le peu de temps où elle avait partagé son lit avec Severus qu'en toutes ses années de mariage depuis la naissance de son fils.

Car oui, c'était à la naissance de Drago que sa relation avec son mari s'était dégradée, son fils devenant sa priorité absolue, et puis, elle ne voulait pas éduquer Drago comme Lucius le souhaitait ce qui avait crée plus d'une dispute entre eux.

Mais en façade, ils avaient continué à jouer le couple parfait, et devant Drago aussi, ils faisaient comme si ils s'aimaient encore, faisaient chambre commune seulement pour leur enfant alors que quasi tous les soirs ils se déchiraient un peu plus.

Pourtant ils s'étaient aimé, au début de leur relation, Narcissa aimait son fiancé qui était devenu époux de tout son coeur, ils ne se disputaient jamais, passait beaucoup de soirs de la semaine à s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair, mais tout ça s'était bel et bien terminé à l'arrivé de leur héritier.

Mais pourtant, Narcissa qualifiait toujours la période depuis la naissance de son enfant de meilleure période de sa vie, parce qu'elle avait son fils, son petit garçon qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur, et qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Drago... son bébé avait grandi bien trop vite au goût de Narcissa, c'était presque un homme maintenant du haut de ses 17 années, et elle savait que bientôt, il partirait du Manoir pour faire sa vie à lui, loin des dictâtes des son père, et ça lui brisait le coeur, à Narcissa, de se dire que bientôt l'oiseau quitterait son nid, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Drago resterait avec elle jusqu'à sa mort.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas se faire, Drago devait partir, surtout qu'il ne serait pas bien en présence de Lucius avec ce qu'il lui avait fait même si Narcissa ne le savait pas, justement, ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle savait que c'était grave.

Elle voulait tellement savoir ce que son fils avait... et Severus qui ne voulait rien lui dire !

Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup garou, l'homme venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour Severus.

-Hum. Bonjour.

-Oh je t'en prie cesse d'être de mauvaise humeur !

-Ca, c'est moi qui le décide.

Narcissa soupira.

-Severus, je t'en prie... arrête de m'en vouloir pour ça.

-Laisse moi réfléchir à ça ? Non !

-Tu te comportes comme un enfant.

-Parce que ton comportement à toi n'étais pas gamin peut être ?!

-Oh arrête hein ! Ca t'as bien plut de remplacer Lucius ne sois pas hypocrite !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire ! Je dis juste que c'était complètement enfantin de remplacer ton mari par un autre le temps qu'il n'était plus là !

-Mais même si je voulais qu'on continue de se voir, comment cela se serait-il fait, hein ? Tu es à Poudlard 10 mois dans l'année et les seuls moment où on pourrait éventuellement se voir c'est quand mon fils est à la maison ! Je ne vais pas tromper son père quand il est sous le même toit que moi ! Même si Lucius est une ordure, ça reste le père de Drago. Mon fils passe avant tout.

-Je sais ça, mais enfin... tu avais l'air bien quand... quand on couchait ensemble, tu ne crois pas que ton fils préférerais te voir comme ça que comme tu l'es maintenant ?

-Si... Sûrement... mais... je peux pas Severus... Je... J'ai trop peur de ce que Lucius pourrait faire... il a des contact... c'est facile de faire passer une mort pour accidentelle.

-Tu n'exagère pas un peu ?

-Pas du tout, il... il me frappe pour tout et n'importe quoi, alors si je le trompe... c'est vraiment devenu un monstre Severus, et je ne peux rien contre lui.

-Donc tu vas le laisser faire de ta vie un enfer sans rien dire ?!

-C'est ça.

-Je t'ai connu plus combative Narcissa.

-Je n'ai juste pas le choix. dit la femme d'une voix lasse et triste. Je n'ai aucun bien à moi puisqu'en me mariant, tout revient à mon mari, si je le quitte, où irais-je ? Qe ferais-je ? Comment verrais-je mon fils ? Je ne compte pas faire la manche ou pire, alors je préfère encore rester avec Lucius, au moins j'ai un toit, à manger, et je vois mon enfant aux vacances.

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans sa voix que Rogue ne dis même pas le ''Tu me fais pitié Narcissa'' qui lui brûlait la langue. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, comme la veille, parce qu'il savait que ça l'apaisait.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Rogue arrêta le mouvement de sa main et dit :

-Bon, allez, viens, on va déjeuner, tu verras ton fils après.

Elle acquiesça doucement en se levant.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

J'ai qu'une question, Cissy et Severus, vous en pensez quoi ? De leur discussion et tout ce qui est dit dans ce chap.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 14

 _Drarry_

 **Maman ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là  
**

...

 _Narcissa  
_

 _..._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, Severus et Narcissa s'assirent à table, les regards des élèves s'accrochant bien vite sur Narcissa, et bien oui, ils se demandaient ce que cette femme faisait là ! Surtout que la plupart des plus anciens élèves se doutaient de qui elle était la mère ou même en avait la certitude.

La femme était assez mal à l'aise en sentant les regard des élèves sur elle, et surtout ceux de Pansy, Blaise et Théodore parce qu'elle savait que les amis de son fils allaient lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Severus se douta bien des pensées de son amie, alors il fusilla les élèves du regard, ce qui leur fit baisser les yeux. Narcissa le gratifia d'un sourire avant de se mettre à grignoter, histoire de ne pas avoir le ventre vide alors qu'en sachant que son enfant était à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas forcément l'envie de manger.

L'homme la poussa un peu à la faire :

-Comment veux tu dire à ton fils de prendre soin de lui si toi tu ne prends pas soin de toi ?

-Moi je suis adulte, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

-Je ne veux pas dire, mais Drago a 17 ans, il est majeur, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie aussi.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de dire froidement :

-Mais c'est mon fils. C'est mon devoir de prendre soin de lui.

-Oui, bon, mange, plus vite t'auras fini et plus vite tu pourras aller le voir.

-Hum. approuva Narcissa en avalant rapidement un toast. On y va.

-Il ne va pas mourir parce que tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie quand il se réveille.

-Ne parle pas de mort s'il te plaît. On s'en va.

-Ok...

Severus conclu du ton de voix de la femme qu'aujourd'hui il ferrait mieux de ne pas se frotter à elle, surtout si il ne voulait pas se récolter une belle gifle.

Les deux adultes sortirent de la Grande Salle par la porte des professeur, alors qu'au même moment, trois Serpentards se levaient de leur table et sortaient par l'entrée principale.

Et lesdits Serpentards étaient Blaise, Théo et Pansy, qui rejoignirent Narcissa et Rogue.

-Narcissa ! s'exclama Pansy. Narcissa vous êtes venue pour Drago.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy, effectivement, je viens pour mon fils.

Un micro sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Rogue quand il entendit la blonde reprendre Pansy sur son manque de politesse.

-Vous savez comment il va ?

-Non, j'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir hier soir, mais vous pourrez toujours allez lui rendre visite, si le sort de mon fils vous intéresse.

-Bien sûr qu'il nous intéresse ! Mais... il nous cache quelque chose... quelque chose qui s'est passé cet été, vous savez ce qu'il en est, vous ?

-Non...

-Ah bon ?! Pourtant... il... Dray l'a dit à Potter.

-QUOI ?

-Vous avez bien entendu, ce que Drago vous cache et nous cache il l'a dévoilé à Potter, vraiment un génie lui ! s'énerva Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, nous en parlerons plus tard, je dois vraiment aller voir mon fils.

Pansy acquiesça alors que Narcissa se remettait à marcher, très impatiente. Rogue ricana en la suivant.

Quelques minutes après, la Lady Malefoy était au chevet de son fils qui se mit à bouger, comme si il avait senti la présence de sa mère près de lui.

La femme lui caressa doucement les cheveux en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le corps de son fils, sinon ça allait la rendre plus triste encore.

Elle se tourna vers Severus et lui dit :

-C'est bon, tu peux t'en aller.

-Dis plutôt que tu préfères que je m'en aille.

-Et bien... oui en fait.

Il soupira avant de dire assez durement :

-D'accord. Je m'en vais. Si ma petite personne t'es à un moment plus importante que celle d'une bouse, je serais devant.

-Severus... soupira la blonde alors que Rogue s'en allait.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en se tournant vers son fils, qu'elle vit battre des cils.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant sa mère.

-Ma... maman ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Je viens voir mon fils je présumé.

-Mais enfin... vous ne pouvez pas venir à Poudlard !

-Et pourtant. Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Maman.

-Drago... ne me ment pas s'il te plaît.

-Un mensonge qui rassure est préférable à une vérité qui blesse.

-Et bien moi je veux la vérité, ne me mens pas cette fois Drago.

Il soupira.

-Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, je ne mérite pas ça.

-Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de plus précieux sur cette terre, fils, et je m'inquiète déjà pour toi, c'est mon rôle en temps que mère.

-Si vous y tenez vraiment... Je vais mal. Vraiment. J'ai mal, physiquement et au coeur. Et j'en ai marre aussi. Marre de moi, parce que je suis tellement différent de celui que j'étais avant... avant Lucius. Je veux vraiment redevenir comme ça, je me préférais largement en connard sarcastique et prétentieux qu'en l'espèce de lavette qui passe son temps à pleurer que je suis devenu.

-Mon petit garçon... souffla Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Si seulement tu pouvais me dire ce que Lucius t'as fait, je pourrais t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas empirer les relations entre votre époux et vous.

-Elles ne pourront pas être pire Drago, nous en sommes arrivés à un point où je ne reste mariée avec lui que parce que c'est un déshonneur de divorcer.

-Réellement ? C'est vraiment comme ça entre vous maintenant.

-Et oui... soupira Narcissa. Donc franchement rien ne pourrait vraiment aggraver la situation.

-Mais ça pourrait vous faire sauter le pas que vous vous retenez de sauter.

Elle le regarda, avec cet air de tristesse profond dans les yeux qu'il déteste.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ce que je pourrais bien faire, dis moi juste ce qu'il est arrivé, j'ai besoin de savoir Drago, tu es mon fils, je veux savoir.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas que vous sachiez.

-Je t'en prie... dit elle d'une petite voix en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de me regardez comme ça ! Et ne me parlez pas avec cette voix ! Sinon... sinon je vais vous dire que votre époux a abusé de moi...

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcé quasi inaudiblement et il avait baissé la tête, de tristesse, encore, et aussi sûrement à cause de sa faiblesse face à sa mère. Sauf que même si il avait parlé très très bas, sa mère avait entendu, et ça l'avait profondément choquée. Elle serra son fils à l'étouffer en sentant des larmes piquer ses yeux.

Son mari était encore pire qu'elle ne le croyait, il avait eu des actes pires que ce qu'elle croyait et envers son fils en plus...

Drago avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça, elle ne pourrait plus jamais supporter d'être dans la même pièce que l'homme en sachant l'acte atroce qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de son petit garçon.

Drago sentit des larmes atterrir dans son cou et cela le fit énormément culpabiliser, il ne voulait pas que sa mère pleure pour lui, à cause de lui même si en réalité il n'y était pour rien.

-Ne pleurez pas Maman, je vous en prie... je ne supporterais pas que vous pleuriez. dit-il la voix tremblante.

-Comment le veux-tu ?

-J'en sais rien... Mais ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plaît, ou au moins... sortez... je ne veux pas vous savoir pleurer, pas pour ça, pas pour moi.

Alors, usant de tout son courage, Narcissa releva la tête, et essuya ses larmes, même si ses yeux en restaient pleins.

-Il faut peut être faire venir Pomfresh ? proposa le jeune homme pour ne plus voir les yeux humides de sa mère.

-Pas encore, laisse moi encore quelques minutes, je dois m'en aller après, je ne peux rester indéfiniment.

-D'accord.

-Donc, Drago, avant que je parte, promets moi que tu vas prendre soin de toi, et vraiment prendre soin de toi, tu es trop maigre et tu as vraiment l'air éreinté, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Je cauchemarde dès que je ferme les yeux. grimaça le blond.

-Et bien procure toi des potions de sommeil sans rêve, il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette fichue école qui en a même si Severus, lui, n'en a plus.

-Il y a bien quelqu'un... mais jamais je ne m'abaisserais à lui demander !

-Qui ?

-Harry Potter.

-Pourtant, tu lui a dis ce que t'as fait ton père. dit Narcissa, assez vexée.

-Comment le savez vous ?!

-Ce sont tes amis qui me l'ont dit.

-Pans', Blaise et Théo ?! Mais comment ils savent que Potter sait, eux ?

-Tu leur demanderas, ils devraient venir te voir. Bon, maintenant promets moi de prendre soin de toi.

-Je vous le promets.

-Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air hein ! Je t'en voudrais si tu ne tiens pas cette promesse.

-Je vous ai dit que c'est promis. Mais... avec Lucius... qu'allez vous faire ?

-Je ne peux pas supporter de continuer de vivre avec lui.

-Voilà ! Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû le dire !

-Bien sûr que si tu le devais Drago Malefoy ! Et puis, j'aurais fini par craquer par moi même à un moment.

-Donc vous allez demander le divorce.

-Très certainement.

-Et où allez vous vivre ?

-Je trouverais bien.

-Vous n'aurez plus d'argent, plus rien !

-Tant pis. Finalement, je préfère ça qu'être avec un monstre.

-Pourquoi finalement ?

-Oh. Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, allez, au revoir mon chéri, prends bien soin de toi.

-Oui Maman...

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je suis inquiète !

-Je sais bien. sourit doucement le blond. Au revoir Maman, je vous aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. sourit Narcissa en se levant, et appelant Madame Pomfresh pour son fils au passage.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

Au prochain chapitre, on suivra... Narcissa ! Dispute Malefoyenne en approche ;)

Questions de fin de chap :

-Je sais pas trop quoi demander, alors dites moi juste comment vous avez trouvé la discussion Cissy/Drago.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Ah, et mon ordi déconne un peu en ce moment, donc je sais pas si je pourrais garder le rythme d'un jour un chapitre, mais pour l'instant j'ai deux trois chaps d'avance donc ça va. Ah, et si je change le rythme je vous le redirais bien évidemment._

 _Et un autre truc plus cool -pour moi- ce soir je vais voir **Insaisissable 2 avec Daniel !** Mon dieu je vais trop mourir devant ce film._

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 15

 _Drarry_

 **Plus de Lady Malefoy  
**

...

 _Narcissa  
_

 _..._

Quand elle sortit de l'infirmerie, Narcissa vit que Severus était toujours devant. Elle lui dit, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une :

-Je viens de parler avec Drago il m'a dit ce que Lucius lui a fait c'est abominable. Je ne peux pas continuer de vivre avec lui alors je vais aller demander le divorce, tant pis pour mon image, il a trop fait de mal à mon fils pour que je reste. Sauf que si je quitte le Manoir je n'ai nul part où aller, alors est ce que je pourrais aller chez toi, tu sais, dans ton coin moldu ?

Elle avait dit ça sans prendre sa respiration une seule fois, et respira donc un grand coup après. Severus la regarda, médusé, elle venait bien de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle venait de dire, soit qu'elle quittait Lucius ?! Et si elle quittait Lucius, il aurait sa chance... Il secoua la tête, ne pas penser à la possibilité d'être avec Narcissa de nouveau maintenant et répondre à sa question.

-Oh... euh.. et bien... oui tu peux.

-Merci Severus ! s'exclama t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser, comme l'aurait fait une adolescente.

Rogue se figea. Narcissa s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait embrassé. D'elle même. Si il n'était pas Severus Rogue, il aurait poussé un cri de joie dans sa tête, mais au lieu de ça, il était figé.

Quand Narcissa se recula, elle rougit fortement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ça n'était vraiment pas digne de quelqu'un de son rang.

-Je... euh... désolée... je... vais partir.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser. dit Rogue alors qu'elle se mettait à marcher pour s'en aller. Euh, Cissy, si tu veux pouvoir rentrer chez moi, il te faudrait peut être la clé.

-Oh, oui, évidemment.

-Viens, je vais te la donner.

-D'accord.

Elle le suivit, tentant de faire disparaitre la stupide rougeur qu'elle avait aux joues.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Rogue, il prit la bonne clé et la lui tendit, ne la lâchant pas pour autant.

-Tu crois que... on pourra avoir une chance toi et moi ?

-Je... je ne sais pas... c'est encore confus pour moi... laisse moi le temps de réfléchir, d'accord ?

-Comme tu voudras. Au revoir Cissy.

Et il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, d'un baiser léger comme une plume, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille vraiment, la rougeur sur ses joues étant revenue au galop.

Elle se trouvait tellement stupide avec son comportement de gamine face à son coup de coeur, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Alors pour s'éloigner de cette honte, elle se hâta de quitter le château, pour dire au revoir à sa vie Malefoyenne, puis se rendre au Ministère pour officialiser le tout, peut importe l'avis de son futur-ex-mari.

Elle transplana devant la bâtisse qui avait accueillit les plus belles comme les plus tristes années de sa vie. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de pousser les portes du Manoir.

La femme y vit son époux, avachi dans le canapé, et ivre, encore et toujours ivre. Elle soupira, oui, elle faisait bien de mettre fin à sa relation avec cette immondice.

-Lucius, je peux te parler, non, en fait, je DOIS te parler.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

-Divorcer. dit-elle simplement, sachant que les grands discours ne serviraient à rien avec l'état d'ébriété de l'homme.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as sûrement très bien compris.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Lucius en se levant, l'approchant dangereusement.

La gorge de Narcissa se noua... il allait encore la frapper. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais ça enfonçait encore plus le poignard qu'il -ou plutôt l'alcool- lui avait planté dans le dos.

Elle répondit, sa voix tremblant légèrement :

-Parce que je... je ne t'aime plus... tu n'es plus comme avant... tu es devenu horrible.. je... je dois le faire... pour moi... et pour Drago surtout... tu lui as fait du mal !

-Je lui avais dit de ne rien te dire ! Ce sale gamin dégoûtant !

-Tais toi ! Je t'interdit de critiquer mon fils ! Et si j'ai envie de divorcer ; je le ferrais !

-Ah tu crois ça ? demanda Lucius en la plaquant contre le mur, l'embrassant brutalement.

-Lucius laisse moi !

Il n'écouta pas et l'embrassa avec encore plus de rage en tenant de baiser la fermeture de sa robe.

Elle le poussa fort, mais il tenait encore bon.

-Lucius ! Arrête !

Quand il fit descendre les manches de sa robe, elle réussit à le repousser.

- **LUCIUS STOP** !

Elle le regarda, ses yeux emplis de larmes mais de rage en même temps, puis dit :

-C'est fini Lucius. Je ne reviendrais plus ici. Jamais.

Et elle transplana, sans même une pensée pour cette vie qui fut luxueuse à un moment et qu'elle s'était décidé à quitter.

La blonde réapparut devant une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; une bâtisse simple mais à l'air accueillant, et bien minuscule comparée à la grandeur du Manoir où elle avait passé plus des 20 dernières années de sa vie.

La Manoir... sa vie là bas allait lui manquer, quand bien même elle était heureuse de la quitter, cette vie, elle était bien au Manoir, et puis elle avait des souvenirs merveilleux au Manoir, sa nuit de noce, la naissance de Drago, les premiers mots de Drago, le premier ''Maman'' de Drago, les premiers pas de Drago, la première dent de Drago, quand Drago avait perdu une dent pour la première fois, quand il était rentré de Poudlard pour la première fois, que ses yeux brillaient quand il racontait à quel point l'école était bien mais à quel point Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient stupides. Et puis... il y avait aussi ses belles années de mariage, avant la déchéance de son époux et de son couple.

Elle soupira. Elle avait aussi de mauvais souvenirs au Manoir, quand Lucius y était revenu, juste après avoir été marqué, les jours d'angoisse quand Vous-Savez-Qui envoyait son mari en mission et qu'elle devait attendre qu'il revienne, se demandant si il reviendrais justement, quand elle était tombée enceinte de Drago et que Lucius avait commencé à être plus distant, plus froid, l'éducation de son fils aussi, et puis les punition que Lucius lui infligeant.

Bref, le Manoir regorgeait de souvenirs, qu'ils soient tristes ou joyeux, et elle était attristée de les quitter comme ça.

Mais maintenant elle se posait une question : comment était elle arrivée là ? A quoi avait-elle pensé avant de transplaner ? A de l'aide, elle avait juste pensé à de l'aide.

Elle regarda le nom sur la boîte aux lettres, et son coeur fit un bond en lisant : Tonks !

C'était le nom du Sang de Bourbe de sa soeur ! Sa soeur... Andromeda... mais voilà où elle était arrivée ! Chez sa grande soeur !

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Oui, je sais, c'est minuscule, mais je voulais mettre la partie avec Andromeda dans un autre chap.

Je sais pas quoi poser comme question (c'est que ça devient une habitude !) alors dites moi juste ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Ah, et mon ordi déconne un peu en ce moment, donc je sais pas si je pourrais garder le rythme d'un jour un chapitre, mais pour l'instant j'ai deux trois chaps d'avance donc ça va. Ah, et si je change le rythme je vous le redirais bien évidemment._

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 16

 _Drarry_

 **Tonks et Malefoy, Andie et Cissy, des soeurs qui se retrouvent  
**

...

 _Narcissa_

 _Elle regarda le nom sur la boîte aux lettres, et son coeur fit un bond en lisant : Tonks !_

C'était le nom du Sang de Bourbe de sa soeur ! Sa soeur... Andromeda... mais voilà où elle était arrivée ! Chez sa grande soeur !

Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? Transplaner ailleurs, ou tenter de demander de l'aide à sa soeur, même si elle se doutait que la femme l'enverrait promener vu comme elle avait été jetée de la famille.

Mais Andie avait toujours été gentille, et là, Cissy en avait besoin de la gentillesse de sa soeur, parce que même si elle voulait divorcer de Lucius, c'était quand même une grande partie de sa vie qu'elle abandonnait, et c'était bizarre. Mais Andie allait la jeter.

Elle avait dû rester un long moment devant la maison puisque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle vit une silhouette qu'elle connaissait mais ne connaissait pas en même temps sortir, puis dire :

-Narcissa ?!

Elle se tourna vers sa soeur et souffla :

-Andromeda.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda froidement la brune en toisant sa soeur de haut en bat, remarquant sa robe défaite et ses yeux humides.

-Je... Je sais pas... je... j'ai transplané du Manoir et... je me suis retrouvée là...

-Et pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas, je croyais que j'étais un paria, un monstre avec qui plus personne ne veux avoir de contact parce que j'ai épousé un Né-Moldu.

-Andie...

Andromeda était dure avec elle, Andromeda n'avait jamais été dure avec elle avant, c'était sa soeur préférée, et ça faisait vraiment du mal, même si elle savait qu'elle le méritait.

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, une larme roula sur sa joue et elle vit les barrières d'Andromeda tomber, elle était obstinée, mais elle n'avait jamais supporté les pleurs de sa petite soeur.

Elle lui dit :

-Rentre Narcissa.

La blonde la regarda, étonnée, mais obéit quand même.

Elle regarda un peu l'intérieur de la maison de sa soeur, sans trop s'attarder pour ne pas gêner sa soeur, mais elle trouvait l'intérieur plutôt pas mal.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Andromeda en remettant la robe de la blonde correctement.

-J'ai dit à Lucius que je voulais divorcer.

-Parce que tu te rebelles toi maintenant.

-Andie... soupira Narcissa. Je ne pouvais juste plus le supporter, alors je suis partie, mais si je te gêne tant, je peux partir.

-Tu as quelque part où aller ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu n'as pas de bagages ?

-Ah. non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en prendre.

-Je te proposerais bien de te prêter quelques uns de mes vêtements, mais tu es bien trop noble pour oser approcher des vêtements moldus, n'est ce pas ?

Narcissa grimaça, mais dit :

-Si tu avais la bonté de me dépanner, j'accepterais.

Cette fois, c'est Andie qui regarda étrangement sa soeur.

-Toi ? Toi Narcissa Malefoy, Sang Pur, serait d'accord de s'abaisser à porter les fringues de simples moldus ?

-Je t'ai dit que oui.

-Alors viens. dit Andromeda, toujours aussi étonnée.

Elle monta à l'étage, suivie par sa petite soeur, et alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui donner deux trois vêtements, s'amusant bien sûr à ne pas lui donner de robes, ça allait être tellement amusant de voir sa soeur avec des jeans.

Elle lui tendit les tenues et Narcissa se retint de grimacer, elle n'avait jamais porté ces choses, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle trimbalait sa robe depuis deux jours, il fallait bien qu'elle se change. Par contre il faudrait qu'elle se trouve de l'argent pour s'acheter des sou-vêtements, elle n'aurait sûrement plus accès au coffre des Malefoy encore longtemps.

-Merci Andie.

-De rien. Mais en dédommagement tu te changes maintenant.

-Et voilà pourquoi mon imparfaite grande soeur fut à Serpentard. soupira Narcissa. Tu as une salle de bain ou quelque chose où je puisse me changer ?

-C'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas 15 de salles de bains que je n'en ai pas. Viens.

Elle était redevenue froide, mais Cissy n'y pouvait rien si elle avait mal prit ses paroles.

La blonde suivit sa soeur jusqu'à une salle de bain. Elle y entra et verrouilla la porte avant de retirer sa robe et de regarder les vêtements de sa soeur, pour en allier deux qui allaient plus ou moins bien ensemble.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur un jean clair serré et un pull en cachemire blanc qu'elle enfila, même si elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les pantalons, elle ne n'avait jamais ou presque porté.

Quand elle ressortit de la pièce, Andromeda se moqua d'elle :

-On dirait une parfaite moldue Narcissa.

En retour la blonde lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas une moldue, et ne me compare pas non plus à ces sans-magie merci.

-Toujours aussi agréable. Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es partie de ton si prestigieux Manoir, et que tu as quitté ton si noble mari.

-Il est devenu horrible, violent, méchant, alors les coups à mon égard ne me font presque rien, mais... il s'en est prit à mon fils, il lui a fait du mal, trop de mal pour que je reste avec lui... il a brisé mon petit garçon je peux pas laisser passer ça je... tu dois le comprendre... tu as ta fille.

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ton mari, déjà quand on était à Poudlard c'était un salaud. Mais tiens, tu sais que j'ai une fille toi c'est nouveau.

-Une Sang-Mêlée. grimaça la blonde. Méthamorphomage si je ne m'abuse.

-Exact. Tu vois que la magie n'est pas qu'une question de sang.

-Elle a du sang Black, c'est un aspect non négligeable de la chose.

Andormeda soupira.

-Tu es aussi fixée sur ces idéos que nos parents en fait.

-Au fils des années... avec Lucius pour mari... je n'ai pu qu'adhérer à ces idéologies Andie.

-Merlin que je suis heureuse d'avoir abandonné cette vie de dictâtes !

-Pour un Sang de Bourbe.

Nouveau regard glacial d'Andromeda.

-Ted à beau être un ''Sang de Bourbe'' il est bien plus humain que toute notre famille réunie.

-Ca ne change rien à l'impureté de son sang.

-Mais arrête un peu avec le sang ! Il n'y a pas que ça qui fait un sorcier ! Et puis si il y a des Cracmol c'est bien qu'être Sang Pur ne veut pas dire être puissant magiquement.

-Les Sang de Bourbe volent la magie des Cracmoles.

-cette idée est l'archétype de la stupidité des idéologies Sang Pur... Personne ne vole la magie de personne, si les Né-Moldus ont des pouvoirs mais pas les Cracmols, c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

-Mouais. Bon, je vais m'en aller maintenant.

-Reste donc dîner, tu rencontreras Ted. dit Andie avec un sourire qui aurait plus sied à Bellatrix qu'à elle.

-Non merci.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'as nul rien pour manger ce midi.

-Effectivement... mais avec ton Moldu.

-Il n'est pas Moldu, il est **Né** -Moldu, nuance petite soeur. Allez reste donc.

-Si tu retires ce sourire qui ne te va pas tu tout et qui te fait encore plus ressembler à Bella, c'est d'accord.

Andromeda grimaça à la comparaison avec leur ainée, mais cessa de sourire.

-Allez, reste.

-Il n'est quand même pas si tard que ça ?

-11 h 30, mais Ted reprend le travail à 12 h 10 alors on doit manger tôt. Viens.

-D'accord...

Alors Narcissa suivi sa soeur, mal à l'aise, elle savait que le mari de celle-ci détestait très sûrement tous les membres de la famille d'Andromeda, et elle en faisait partie.

-Ah, et peut être même que Nymphadora passera dire bonjour.

"Super !" pensa Narcissa, pas branchée pour une Noise à voir cette gamine qui était sa nièce.

Quadn elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Narcissa remarqua que le mari de sa soeur était déjà installé, et qu'effectivement, leur fille était là.

Les deux personnes la toisèrent du regard alors qu'Andromeda disait :

-J'ai eu la bonne surprise de trouver ma petite soeur sur le pas de la porte, donc je l'ai invitée à déjeuner. Cissy, Ted mon époux et Nymphado...

-Tonks maman. Je m'appelle Tonks.

- **Nymphadora.** reprit Andie en serrant les dents. Ma fille. Ted, Dora, ma soeur, Narcissa.

-Enchantée. dit Narcissa, gênée.

C'est la 'toute gentille' Tonks qui lui répondit :

-Ne faites pas croire que c'est le cas, Madame Malefoy, nous savons très bien que vous détestez les inférieurs tels que mon père et moi. Enfin inférieurs, c'est vous qui le dites. Par ailleurs les vêtements moldus vous sied à merveille.

Bon, là elle se moquait clairement de sa tante, mais elle en avait parfaitement le droit puisque cette femme et toute sa famille avait dénigré sa mère. Sa mère qui d'ailleurs lui jeta un regard noir pour lui intimer de se taire alors que Narcissa rétorquait :

-Ma présence ici ne vous plaît pas plus qu'à moi, mais ma soeur à tenu à ce que je reste déjeuner pour je ne sais quelle raison, et il est assez impoli de refuser une invitation.

-Impoli ?! ricana Ted. Vous connaissez ce mot dans la famille d'Andromeda ? Parce que je ne pense pas que rejeter une personne, la renier, la dénigrer, aller même jusqu'à l'insulter, pour un choix que son coeur a fait ne montre aucune politesse, ni même un quelconque bon sens.

-Bon, Andromeda, tu as été gentille de ton invitation et pour les vêtements, mais je pense que je vais m'en aller.

-Tu as quelque part où aller au moins ?

-On en s'est plus parlé depuis plus de 20 ans Andie, ce n'est pas comme si tu te souciais encore de moi.

-Peut être que pour toi ma vie n'a aucun intérêt, mais tu es ma petite soeur, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter de la tienne.

Narcissa eut un faible sourire.

-Tu ne m'importe pas si peu que tu peux le croire, Andie, mais en tout cas, oui, j'ai quelque part où aller, j'ai demandé à Severus.

-Rogue ?! s'exclamèrent Tonks et Andie en même temps.

-Lui même.

Elles avaient l'ai passablement étonnées.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... non rien. dit Andie. Rogue c'est très bien.

-Euh... D'accord, et bien... au revoir.

-Au revoir, petite fleur de narcisse.

la blonde fit encore un sourire à sa soeur, plus rayonnant, avant de passer la porte.

* * *

Vualaaaaa bon, promis, au prochain chap on est de retour à Poudlard ^^

Questions de fin de chap :

-C'est un peu tendu entre les soeurs quand même hein ?

-J'imagine trooop Cissy avec les habits d'Andie, pas vous ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 **OH. MON. DIEU. Vous êtes Gé-niaux. Vraiment. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Mais parce qu'on va arriver au 50 reviews ! 50 ! Dieu que c'est énorme, et on en est qu'à la première partie. Si ça se trouve on arrivera au 100 ! Bon, si on arrive au 100 reviews sur cette histoire je crois que je décède en fait tellement ça serait trop top. _Bon, là certains doivent se dire que je fais pitié à dire que 100 reviews c'est énorme quand on voit des auteurs comme Loufoca-Granger_** _(mon di_ _eu c'est une déesse. Oui je n'ai mis son nom que pour pouvoir bien crier mon adoration après, donc je le fais : mon dieu elle est géniale et ses histoires sont des pures merveilles et je me demande comment c'est possible d'avoir un talent pareil et... juste c'est mon deuxième dieu. Après JK. Voilà je suis contente j'ai fait ma fangirl) **mais pour moi c'est vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.**_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier 

Chapitre 17

 _Drarry_

 **Visites à gogo**

...

 _Pendant ce temps à Poudlard_

Pomfresh venait de faire un check-up complet de ce pauvre Drago qui avait envie de l'étrangler, ou de lui faire avaler sa baguette magique, au choix. Quand elle eut enfin fini tout ces soins et vérifications, elle lui dit :

-Drago, si je m'en tiens aux résultats des analyses que je vous ai faites, vous êtes faible, très faible, et votre magie aussi s'affaiblit, ce qui est normal en soi après ce que vous avez vécu...

-QUOI ? Qui vous a dit ?

-Ah... Euh... J'avais oublié de vous le signaler ?

-Effectivement oui. Qui ? Rogue ou Potter.

- _Le professeur_ Rogue Mr Malefoy.

-Je vais le tuer ! Plus jamais je ne ferais confiance à cet immondice !

-Mr Malefoy calmez vous ! Et parlez autrement, c'est votre professeur !

-C'est un connard !

-Mr Malefoy suffit ! siffla l'infirmière. Bon, toujours est-il que vous êtes faible, et que votre magie l'est aussi, et c'est normal comme je l'ai dit, mais donc, vous allez devoir être dispensé de cours, deux semaines assurément, et puis je verrais ensuite.

-Où est ce que je serrais alors, si je ne suis pas en cours ?

-Chez le professeur Rogue.

-Ah ça non ! s'exclama Drago. Pas chez lui !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix Mr Malefoy, c'est ça ou votre Manoir, que préférez vous ?

-Chez Rogue. grimaça Drago. Face à deux choses horribles, toujours choisir la moins pire.

-Oh arrêtez Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas Azkaban non plus.

-Presque.

Pomfresh soupira.

-Vous êtes un enfant capricieux Mr Monsieur.

-Vous êtes une infirmière agaçante Mme Pomfresh.

-Et bien la prochaine fois l'infirmière agaçante ne vous soignera pas, nous verrons si vous faites toujours le malin. rétorqua Pomfresh, vexée.

-Oh allez Pomfresh, je me moquais de vous, vous savez que je vous adore voyons. se moqua le blond.

-Vous m'énervez ! Et vous irez chez le professeur Rogue deux semaines, point, il n'y a pas d'alternative à cela !

Il soupira, avant d'acquiescer, il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter de toute manière.

-Bon, maintenant je suppose que vous allez avoir de la visite, donc je vous laisse tranquille jusqu'à midi. Si vous avez des questions ou des problèmes, je suis là.

-D'accord. marmonna le blond alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait, et qu'une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir en ce moment entrait : Rogue.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? cracha le Serpentard à l'intention de son parrain.

-Du calme jeune homme, tu as sûrement moult raisons de vouloir que je déguerpisse, mais je ne le ferrais pas.

-Et pourquoi vous venez m'emmerder ici ?

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas. Et aussi te dire que je n'ai pas eu le choix de le dire à Pomfresh.

-Mais bien sûr !

-C'est vrai, Drago, pour te soigner, elle devait bien savoir ce que tu as. Et Merlin sait que j'aurais préféré garder ton secret. Et puis tu remarqueras que je n'ai rien dit à Narcissa.

-Vous marquez un point. marmonna le blond. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai moins envie que vous me foutiez la paix.

Rogue soupira.

-Bon, au moins tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'avant.

-Ce n'est que façade. Les cauchemars vont revenir, je le sais.

-Pour ça, j'ai commencé à vous refaire de la potion, mais ça ne sera prêt que dimanche.

-D'accord, je peux bien passer encore 4-5 jours à faire des cauchemars, c'est pas comme si c'était habituel.

Il ricana amèrement, mais de la tristesse se lisait dans ses iris acier.

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul, sans rien dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était rien, ni que ça allait passer, donc il préféra le silence, un silence pas pesant ni étouffant, juste le silence pour que Drago puisse remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Puis il se releva, et s'en alla, toujours sans un mot.

Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce petit moment de calme et de silence en compagnie de son parrain, ça lui avait fait du bien; l'homme n'avait pas parlé, et si Drago l'avait fait, alors il aurait écouté, tout simplement, sans un mot, et c'était mieux que de grands discours inutiles et barbants.

Après que l'homme soit parti, Drago s'ennuya profondément, jusqu'à ce que, vers 11 heures, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent avec force, faisant lever la tête et grogner Pomfresh alors que Pansy, Blaise et Théo entraient, et là, Drago sentit les problèmes arriver, surtout à cause de la petit ride avait entre les yeux, signe d'énervement.

-Drago Malefoy ! s'écria la brune en arrivant près de lui, s'attirant un regard noir de Pomfresh.

-Pansy Parkinson ? se moqua le blond.

-Oh ne te fous pas de moi toi ! Pourquoi est ce que tu as dit à Potter ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi cet été et pas à nous ?!

-J'ai péter un câble avec Potter, c'est tout. Et non vous ne saurez pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi ! Fais pas chier Parkinson ou tu dégages !

-Tu préfères ce connard de Potter à nous ? Tu te le fais c'est ça en fait ! Tu baises Potter alors du coup il passe avant nous !

-Mais non je couche pas avec ce crétin putain !

Alors que Pansy allait de remettre à crier, Pomfresh arriva et s'écria :

-Miss Parkinson cette fois ce n'est pas Malefoy qui vous le dit, c'est moi, vous vous en allez ! Et vous ne reviendrez dans cette infirmerie que lorsque vous cesserez de hurler sur mon patient à tout va ! Du vent !

Poussant un cri indigné, la jeune femme tourna le dos et s'en alla, en faisant claquer ses talons pour montrer son agacement.

Drago expira un grand coup pour chasser sa colère subite et Pomfresh lui dit, d'une voix bien plus douce même si ferme :

-Mr Malefoy, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes faible alors il faut que vous évitiez les émotions trop fortes, qu'elles soient positives ou négative, ça ne ferrait qu'endommager votre magie déjà fragilisée encore plus, et altérer votre santé par la même occasion, donc essayez de ne pas vous énervez. Et vous Messieurs Nott et Zabini, si je vous vos embêter Mr Malefoy de quelque manière que ce soit vous partez, compris ?

-Oui Madame Pomfresh. dirent les trois jeunes hommes en coeur, légèrement moqueurs.

Consciente qu'ils se fichaient d'elle, l'infirmière retourna s'assoir, et Théo et Blaise se tournèrent vers Drago, et Théo dit :

-Bon, on va pas te faire le même cirque que Pansy, mais franchement, ça fait chier que tu te confie à Potter et pas à nous.

-Ben en fait, comme j'ai dit à Pansy, si... si j'ai parlé à Potter ça par le plus grand des hasards, j'allais mal, et il a été là, et je crois que j'avais besoin de parler, alors... Voilà. Et maintenant il s'incruste dans ma vie pour m'aider -vous savez, Potter et son complexe de super-héros- et je sais même pas si ça me fais chier ou pas et ça m'énerve parce que c'est le bordel dans ma tête en ce moment et je crois que je vais péter un câble !

-On croirait une ado pré-pubère.

-C'est pas drôle Blaise. reprit Théo d'un ton sec. Il a vraiment l'air perturbé.

Théodore s'assit sur le lit de Drago avec lui et dit :

-C'est pas grave si tu nous dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi même si on préférerait. Et si tu veux parler sans que ce soit à Potter, on est là nous, on est tes amis, n'oublie pas ça Dray.

-Merci Théo. sourit le blond, un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère comme il n'en faisait pas très souvent.

-De rien va. Tu voudras qu'on te rapporte les cours ?

Ou comment passer du coq à l'âne, par Théodore Nott.

-Ouais. Mais pour un petit moment, Pomfresh m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas aller en cours avant au moins deux semaines.

-Tout ça ! T'es vraiment tant en mauvais état que ça ?

-Apparemment.

Et c'est là que Drago remercie Morgane, Merlin, Salazar et même Godric que Pomfresh l'ai permis de remettre ses vêtements que les elfes avaient lavés, parce que si Théo et Blaise avaient vu l'état de son corps, ils se seraient inquiétés et c'était la dernière chose que le blond voulait.

Ils continuèrent de parler de sujet plus légers pendant bien une demie heure avant que Pomfresh ne jette les deux visiteurs dehors, scandant que son patient avant besoin de repos.

Alors Drago passa le reste de la journée -jusqu'à 17 heures- seul. Sauf qu'à 17 heures, ce n'est pas un de ses amis qui est venu le voir, non, c'est Potter !

-Oh le Saint Balafré, que me vaut ta visite ? Tu veux encore me refiler tes potions ?

-Et bien en fait... oui. dit Potter en arrivant à côté de lui.

-Et bien c'est encore et toujours non. Jamais je n'accepterai tes potions, rentre toi ça dans le crâne.

-Et rentre toi dans le crâne que je te harcèlerai tout les jours jusqu'à ce que tu en ai marre et que tu acceptes.

-Tu peux toujours essayer. Je t'ai dis que je n'en veux pas de tes potions. Et puis Rogue m'en fait donc j'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Mais en attendant que Rogue te les finissent ?

-Non, Potter. Je ne veux pas de tes potions. Garde les.

Le brun soupira.

-T'es vraiment borné Malefoy.

-T'es vraiment une plaie Potter.

-J'en suis bien conscient, mais tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider.

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu m'aides, garde ta pitié pour toi ! D'accord j'ai été... été... violé, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois te sentir obligé d'être sympa avec moi ! Va plutôt te foutre de ma gueule avec Weasley et Granger, je préfère encore ça.

-Non mais tu t'entends parler des fois ?! Comme si je pouvais me moquer toi alors que je sais... _ça_!

-Mais je ne veux pas de ta putain de pitié ! Dégages tu me fais chier ! Dégages je te dis !

Surpris par l'excès de colère de Malefoy, Harry obéis, se promettant bien sûr de revenir le lendemain, et tous les autres jours pour que Malefoy craque et accepte.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Content que Drago redevienne un peu plus lui même ? _(note à moi même, ne pas leur préciser que c'est juste parce qu'il a enfin pu 'dormir' sans faire de cauchemars et que ça va pas durer.)_

-Et les petites discussions, elles vous ont plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier

Chapitre 18

 _Drarry_

 **Début de cohabitation  
**

...

Le lendemain matin, à peine était-il réveillé que Drago vit Pomfresh lui tendre des vêtements.

-Tenez Mr Malefoy, habillez vous, autant que vous alliez chez le professeur Rogue dès maintenant, vous venez de vous réveiller vous pourrez faire le chemin sans encombre.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé, je tiens debout.

-J'en doute pour une grande distance, alors vous allez obéir. Vous allez chez Severus et vous lui dites qu'il vienne me voir, que je lui dise les potions et les soins qu'il doit vous apporter.

-Ou je peux me soigner tout seul parce que je suis un grand garçon.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en vous à ce niveau là Mr Malefoy, vous ne vous soignerez pas si je vous laisse seul à votre sort, donc vous allez chez Severus et c'est lui qui s'occupe de vous.

-J'aurais encore préféré que ma mère reste avec moi. marmonna le blond. Quitte à la voir pleurer.

-Oh arrêtez de vous plaindre 5 minutes je vous en prie. Allez, habillez vous et allez vous en. Ah, et vous demanderez à Severus de vous donner quelque chose à manger.

-Hum. grogna le blond avant d'obéir, s'habillant tant bien que mal, surtout pour enfiler son pantalon, il n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces et se plier, se relever, se replier, ça lui demandait plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et accessoirement il en avait assez d'être aussi faible.

Après s'être habillé, il salua Pomfresh et sortit de l'infirmerie, pièce qu'il n'avait plus envie de côtoyer avant un petit moment.

Il marcha jusqu'à chez Rogue assez doucement, c'était finalement assez compliqué de marcher à un rythme normal après le temps qu'il avait passé dans un lit, et même avec la faiblesse de son corps avant qu'il soit emmené chez Pomfresh.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux appartements de son parrain, il donna directement le mot de passe et entra. L'homme était assit dans un sofa avec un tas de copies. Drago se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et l'homme sursauta en se tournant vers lui.

-Ah, bonjour Drago.

-Bonjour. Pomfresh m'a dit que je devais venir ici, que vous deviez me donner un truc à déjeuner et ensuite que vous deviez aller la voir.

Rogue soupira avant d'accepter.

-Ok... Viens, tu vas manger d'abord, faut bien que les elfes servent à quelque chose tu veux quoi ?

-N'importe quoi de pas trop dur à avaler.

-D'accord et bien... de la compote, des toast et un café ça te va ?

-Parfait.

-Bien, alors assieds toi, ne vas pas te fatiguer pour rien.

Drago obéit et s'assit donc sur le canapé de son parrain, les jambes croisées, jetant un coup d'oeil aux copies qu'il corrigeait, des 1ère ou 2ème année sûrement vu la facilité de la chose. Il demanda :

-Ce sont des copies de quelle année que vous corrigez ?!

-2ème.

-D'accord... Je peux vous aider j'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Si ça t'amuses vas-y, moi ça me désespère de voir le niveau de mes élèves.

-Ca peut pas être si terri... Oh Merlin il y en a vraiment qui écrivent ça ? s'étrangle le blond en prenant la première copie de la pile. Non mais franchement comme si la bave de crapaud avait des pouvoir de guérison... enfin sauf si on considère l'empoisonnement comme une guérison évidemment.

-Tu vois, des erreurs pareilles c'est ce à quoi j'ai le droit quasiment tous les jours, dans toutes les classes, et ce depuis presque 20 ans. D'où l'utilité d'avoir une bouteille de Whisky à portée de main avant de corriger.

-Il y a au moins quelques élèves qui sont bons, non ?

-Si j'ai deux ou trois bons élèves par classe je m'en contente. Dans la tienne par exemple il y a toi, Nott, Parkinson et évidemment...

-Granger. coupa Drago. Cette fille est impressionnante. Complètement agaçante mais impressionnante, vous ne pouvez pas le nier même si vous ne l'aimez pas.

-Elle relève le niveau de ses deux acolytes au moins.

-Potter et Weasley sont de vraies plaies. Surtout Potter. Et pas qu'en potion. Il m'énerve ce type mais il m'énerve ! s'exclama Drago alors que Rogue revenait au salon avec lui, lui ramenant de quoi manger.

-Dis plutôt qu'il veut t'aider mais que tu ne veux pas.

-Merlin est ce que tout le monde dans cette fichue école sait que j'ai parlé à Potter ?!

-Non, juste tes amis, ta mère et moi. Et Potter évidemment.

-Pitié... Mais vous vous n'allez pas m'emmerder avec ça, pas vrai ?

-Non, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si ce crétin viens ici, si tu pouvais faire en sorte que j'évite de le croiser.

-J'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir mais ce foutu Potter est borné il va venir quand même, donc je lui dirais, et puis en fait ça serait pas si mal si tu le faisais chier, il ne viendrait plus m'embêter comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, que t'as pas envie de le voir ?

-Mais parce que même si je lui dit il va venir, c'est une vraie plaie ce type.

-Je ne peux que t'approuver. Bon, je m'en vais. Je repasserai te voir ce midi. Si tu as un problème entre temps appelle un elfe.

-D'accord. termina le blond alors que le Maître des Potions s'en allait.

Drago baissa de nouveau la tête vers les copies, grignotant un demi-toast, à peine un quart de compote et quelques gorgées de café ; il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir à chaque morceau de nourriture ou liquide qui passait dans sa gorge, alors il ne pouvait vraiment pas en manger plus. Rogue allait l'engueuler qu'il n'ai pas mangé grand chose, mais il n'y pouvait rien si son organisme refusait qu'il avale trop de chose.

Au bout d'environ une demie-heure à lire et corriger les copies des élèves de son parrain, il sentit sa tête lui tourner, et l'envie de vomir revint, plus forte que tout à l'heure, alors il se leva, et couru jusqu'aux toilettes. Et il eut raison de faire ça, parce qu'à peine y fut il arrivé qu'un haut-le-coeur puissant le saisit et qu'il dut se jeter par terre pour rendre son déjeuner. Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge et il avait des haut-le-coeur à chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, c'était horrible.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'allonger par terre, sa tête lui faisait un mal infernal, il avait encore un goût âcre et dégoûtant dans la bouche et il avait mal au ventre aussi.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait par Merlin ?! Il se dit qu'il avait attrapé une saloperie quand il était à l'infirmerie ou avant et cette hypothèse était préférable à celle qu'il était malade à cause de sa magie qui était faible, comme Pomfresh l'avait dit.

Au bout de longues, très longues minutes à reprendre son souffle et tenter de faire cesser le tambourinement dans sa tête -en vain- il se leva difficilement, et appela un elfe.

La petite créature arriva et se courba jusqu'au sol avant de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Il lui cracha d'aller lui trouver des potions pour le mal de crâne et les maux d'estomac et aussi une brosse à dent et du dentifrice.

L'elfe obéit, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec ce que le jeune homme avait demandé. Le blond saisit précipitamment les potions et les avala toutes entières, sans s'occuper de la quantité qu'il aurait dû en prendre normalement, puis se saisit de la brosse à dent et du dentifrice et se lava rageusement les dents, la langue, les gencives, le palais, tout, frotta jusqu'à ce que ses gencives en saigne, pourvu que le goût atroce de vomi qui régnait dans sa bouche disparaisse.

Ensuite, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir ; il avait vraiment une tête de déterré, son teint était redevenu blafard, ses cernes n'avaient pas disparu malgré son ''sommeil'' qui était plus un évanouissement que du sommeil et il avait toujours des joues aussi creuses. Normal ! Ce qu'il avait essayé d'avaler n'était pas resté longtemps dans son estomac, comme il pouvait reprendre du poids comme ça ?

Il n'osait même pas lever sa chemise, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se dégoûter encore plus en voyant comme il avait maigri et les marques que Lucius lui avait fait sur le corps, mais il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence; il flottait dans une chemise qui lui allait à la perfection il y a un mois de ça, idem pour son pantalon, alors oui, il avait maigri, beaucoup, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de quitter cette fichue salle de bain et de retourner aux copies qu'il corrigeait, au moins, en faisant ça, il avait l'esprit occupé et ne pensait pas à son état déplorable.

Sauf qu'en quelques minutes, son mal de crâne revient, alors il abandonna les copies et s'allongea, si il se reposait et laissait son cerveau se reposer, ça allait passer, non ?

Il sursauta quand le midi vint et que Rogue arriva; il avait passé trois-quarts de sa matinée dans un état comateux et son parrain l'en avait sorti en une demie-seconde.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui... Très bien. souffla le blond d'une voix qui disait le contraire.

-Hum. Tu mens. Un elfe est venu me voler des potions en disant qu'un élève les avait demandées, c'est toi cet élève ?

-Non...

-Mais bien sûr. Tu as prit quelle dose ?

-J'ai bu les deux flacons. avoua le blond, vaincu, en posant une main sur son front, sa tête le faisant toujours autant souffrir.

-Mais tu es complètement fou ! Les potion comme ça il faut en prendre deux-trois cuillères pas tout le flacon ! Tu vas te rendre malade !

-Je suis **déjà** malade.

-Tu vas l'être encore plus stupide gamin.

-Bah tant pis ça m'a fait du bien sur le moment.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'as mangé ce midi ?

-Non, j'ai mal au ventre.

-Faut que tu manges quand même.

-Pour que je gerbe tout après ça sert à rien.

-Tu as vomi ce matin ?!

-Peut-être.

-Peut-être n'est pas un réponse. Oui ou non ?

-Oui... Mais foutez moi la paix, vous n'êtes pas mon père.

-Peut-être pas mais ton père ne rempli pas vraiment son rôle, donc je vais le faire à sa place, et tu vas manger.

-Vous n'avez rien à m'ordonner. Si j'ai pas envie de manger, je mange pas et puis c'est tout.

-Tu veux retourner à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh te forceras ? Je pense que non, alors tu vas attendre là, et je vais t'amener à truc, pas trop consistant.

-Vous faites chier.

-Langage Drago. réprimanda Rogue en faisant venir un elfe, pour lui demander de la purée pour le jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui marmonna :

-De la purée, j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé.

-Tu te comportes comme tel.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir avant de balancer son corps en arrière dans le canapé ; il ne voulait pas que Rogue s'occupe de lui comme ça, c'était trop bizarre, il ne voulait pas que Rogue remplace son père même si il savait que dans le coeur de sa mère, c'était presque fait.

Ah vous n'étiez pas au courant qu'il savait que sa mère à trompé son père avec son parrain ? Ben maintenant vous le savez. En même temps il n'est pas stupide, il avait bien remarqué que quand son père avait été foutu en prison Rogue était tout le temps au Manoir, et assez proche de sa mère, fallait pas le prendre pour un enfant non plus, c'était simple à comprendre, que sa mère avait une aventure avec le professeur de potions.

Et tien d'ailleurs, puisque Rogue avait décidé de l'emmerder, il allait faire pareil.

-Dites, vous avez couché avec ma mère quand elle est venue me voir ?

Il entendit son parrain s'étrangler avec sa salive et ça le fit sourire intérieurement.

-Quoi ?!

-Je vous demande si vous avez baisé avec ma mère quand elle est venue ici.

-Non mais bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Parce que je sais que vous avez couché ensemble quand Lucuis était en prison.

Voir Rogue prendre un teint verdâtre était vraiment très amusant pour Drago, qui ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

-Ne faites pas cette tête, c'était pas un secret, vous étiez tout le temps chez moi, je ne suis pas si con que ça vous savez. Je ne l'ai pas dit à mère pour ne pas la gêner mais bon.

Rogue fut sauver d'une situation encore plus gênante par l'arrivée divine d'un elfe de maison, avec une assiette pour Drago. Il s'en saisit et ordonna à l'elfe de déguerpir avant de tendre son repas au jeune homme.

-Mange. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup je ne veux pas qu'il en reste.

-Je me ferrais pas chier à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain pour rendre mon déjeuner cette fois, vous êtes prévenu.

Rogue soupira alors que Drago commençait à manger à contre-coeur, et l'envie de vomir à chaque bouchée revenant. Et d'ailleurs, entre chaque bouchée, il jeta un regard noir à Rogue, qui s'en fichait éperdument.

Quand il eu enfin terminé son assiette, il la balança sur la table et cracha à l'intention de son parrain :

-Là, vous êtes content ?

-Très. A ce soir Drago, et pas de potion cette après-midi.

-Allez vous faire foutre. marmonna le blond alors que Rogue s'en allait.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Il est ''méchant'' Severus a forcer Dray à manger, hein ?

-Et leur petite discussion, vous en dites quoi ?

Bizzz Daelyaa.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Ah, et le chap d'aujourd'hui va encore être un chapitre avec les correspondances de Narcissa et Drago, mais j'aime beaucoup ces chapitres là, presque entièrement épistolaires, parce qu'en fait j'en raconte toujours plus que si je décrivais parce que Drago explique à sa mère ce qu'il a, je trouve que quand c'est lui qui le fait, c'est plus profond, on sent plus qu'il va mal que quand c'est moi qui l'écrit._

 _Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que dans ce chapitre, attendez vous à des lettres, des lettres, et encore des lettres (bon, pas tant que ça en fait, mais vous avez saisi.)_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 19

 _Drarry_

 **J'vais encore plus mal Maman, j'ai besoin de vous, qu'vous me preniez dans vos bras, qu'vous me murmuriez qu'vous êtes là**

...

Drago s'affala dans le canapé une fois son parrain parti -mais quel con celui là, il l'avait forcé à manger alors qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable, foutu crétin de Severus Rogue.

Et là il avait encore plus envie de gerber que tout à l'heure. Putain... Il avait pas envie de retourner côtoyer cette fichue salle de bain, alors il s'allongea, et se mit à respirer fort, pour se calmer, et pour essayer de refouler ses haut-le-coeur.

Il sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui, et il n'osa même pas espérer pouvoir dormir, il savait qu'il allait faire des cauchemars et qu'il n'arriverait donc pas à avoir un sommeil paisible, mais il ne pu se retenir, et rapidement, ses paupières se fermèrent et il s'endormit...

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes sur les joues, en sueur et haletant, et son envie de vomir encore plus forte ; il ne savait même pas si il aurait le temps d'arriver à la salle de bain.

Il sauta du canapé et couru jusqu'à la salle d'eau, manquant de se ramasser en tournant trop vite dans un coin. Et il rejoignit sa nouvelle meilleure amie du moment : la cuvette des toilettes.

Quand il eut de nouveau décapé sa bouche, il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna au salon, sa tête tournant beaucoup moins qu'avant ce qu'il trouvait vraiment pas mal.

Alors, profitant qu'il ne souffrait pas trop, il se décida à écrire à sa main, il devait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait avec son père, il le fallait vraiment. Donc, il prit du parchemin, une plume, et de l'encre, et se mit à rédiger, pensant ironiquement qu'il n'avait jamais tant écrit à sa mère en une semaine, même quand il était en première année.

 _"Maman,_

 _Et oui, je vous écris encore, ça devient vraiment une habitude, mais cette fois ce n'est pas pour vous conter mes déboires de pauvre adolescent meurtri mais pour savoir ce qu'il en est de vous. Que s'est il passé avec Lucius ? Avez vous vraiment fait ce que vous souhaitiez ? Et si c'est effectivement ce que vous avez fait, où êtes vous désormais ? Loin, très loin de mon géniteur j'espère._

 _Répondez-moi vite, je veux savoir comment vous allez, et puis je n'ai que ça à faire de ma journée, attendre et correspondre avec vous._

 _Je vous aime,_

 _Drago M."_

Bon, elle était vraiment petite sa lettre, mais il était quasi certain que sa mère allait le harceler sur son état de santé, donc le pavé, il le ferrait plus tard -parce qu'il savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire croire à sa mère que tout allait bien alors que c'était faux.

Il fit comme la dernière fois, jeta un sort à sa lettre pour qu'elle aille à la volière toute seule, en indiquant qui l'oiseau devait trouver, puis se rallongea, préférant ne pas trop réfléchir aux devoirs des élèves de Severus, pour que son mal de crâne, qui n'était presque plus présent, ne revienne pas.

Il attendit de longues heures avant qu'enfin, une chouette ne lui ramène une lettre, assurément celle de sa mère.

Il la prit, et retourna dans le canapé, qui était autant son ami que les toilettes en ce moment.

 _"Drago,_

 _Tu sais, ça ne me dérangeras jamais que tu m'écrives fils, j'aime vraiment quand je vois une lettre arriver et qu'elle est couverte de ta belle écriture, ça me montre que même si tu es à l'école, tu n'oublies pas que j'existe._

 _Avec ton père... j'ai bien fait ce que je t'ai dit, je lui ai annoncé que je voulais divorcer, parce que je ne l'aime plus, qu'il n'est plus le même, et surtout, qu'il t'a fait du mal. Il a bien évidemment été contre ça, mais j'ai quand même réussi à partir, et je me suis retrouvée, Merlin sait comment, devant la maison de ma soeur Andromeda, tu sais, celle qui a épousé un Sang de Bourbe, je t'en ai déjà parlé._

 _Et bien je me suis retrouvé chez elle, dans sa maison qu'elle partage avec ce voleur de magie, et elle m'a même donné des vêtements puisque je suis partie du Manoir sans rien emporter. Merlin maintenant je me rends compte que je n'ai même pris aucun souvenir de toi, pas une lettre, pas une photo, pas un dessin, quelle mauvaise mère je suis... Mais enfin, pour cette histoire de vêtements, je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès de me donner tout ce qu'elle avait de plus moldu, et je suis vraiment mal à l'aise dans l'espèce de pantalon qu'elle m'a donné._

 _Enfin bref, ensuite elle a voulu que je reste déjeuner, mais son moldu de mari et sa Sang-Mêlée de fille m'ont bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue, alors je suis partie, pour aller chez Severus._

 _Oui, chez Severus, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais et il a eu la générosité d'accepter._

 _A l'heure où je t'écris, je reviens du Ministère où j'ai été chercher toute la paperasse qu'il faut remplir et signer pour le divorce, mais puisque je doute que ton père apposera sa signature, je la ferrais sûrement à sa place._

 _Evite de répéter ça, ça pourrait remettre le divorce en cause et je ne veux pas être obligée de retourner avec cet homme, mais je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Narcissa M."_

 _"Maman,_

 _Oublier que vous existez ? Alors que vous êtes la personne que je chéri le plus ici bas ? Vous en avez des idées..._

 _A été contre ça ? Il ne vous a pas fait du mal j'espère, dites moi qu'il ne vous a pas fait de mal._

 _Ah, oui, votre soeur, vous m'en avez effectivement parlé. Je ne vous imagine pas du tout dans une maison moldue, Maman, ni avec des vêtements de sans-magie, mais je pense que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le choix d'accepter, puisque comme vous me l'avez dit, vous avez fuit sans rien._

 _Vous n'avez rien emporté de moi du Manoir... Mais quelle futilité vraiment Maman, vous vous souciez vraiment de quelque chose qui n'a aucune importance !_

 _Chez Severus... oh mais je me doute bien de pourquoi il a accepté, il a un faible pour vous non ? Oui, je sais que vous avez fricotez avec lui quand Lucius était en prison._

 _Pour les papiers de divorce, évidemment que je ne dirais rien, je ne veux pas que vous restiez enchaînée à cette immondice._

 _Drago M."_

 _"Mon chéri,_

 _Pour les souvenirs et le fait que je pense que tu m'oublies, je me doute que tu trouves ça stupide, mais... tu ne pourras comprendre que quand tu auras des enfants. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, je me vendrais au diable, donnerais ma vie si ça permet de sauver la tienne, alors oui, des dessins d'enfant ou des lettres ce n'est peut être pas grand chose, mais j'y tiens, parce que c'est toi qui les a fait, pour moi, et qu'aucun cadeau n'est plus précieux que ça à mes yeux._

 _Oh Merlin... tu savais pour Severus et moi... c'était si flagrant que ça ? Mais, en tout cas, oui, il s'est passé quelque chose entre ton parrain et moi, et je ne peux te garantir que ce soit un acte isolé, seul le temps nous le dira._

 _Mais enfin, toi, comment vas tu ? Je ne t'ai même pas demandé dans ma première lettre, quelle mauvaise mère je fais, vraiment._

 _As-tu quitté l'infirmerie ? J'espère que tu manges bien, et que tu te laisses soigner, parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, qu'on ai à s'occuper de toi, mais laisse faire quand même, d'accord ? Je veux que tu guérisse bien._

 _Donne moi vite de tes nouvelles, et ne me cache rien !_

 _Narcissa M."_

 _"Maman,_

 _Vous me touchez, mais je ne mérite pas tant d'amour de votre part, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien même si je sais que vous allez me dire le contraire, vous êtes juste aveuglée par l'affection que vous portez, mais je ne vaux vraiment pas que vous teniez ainsi à moi. Oh et ne me parlez pas d'avoir des enfants, j'ai bien le temps pour ça, et puis je ne suis vraiment pas pressé, c'est dégoûtant ces petites choses._

 _Evidemment que je savais, il est bien trop rare de vous voir avec le sourire aux lèvres en permanence pour ne pas le remarquer, et puis... si vous vous mettez avec lui... je ne dirais pas que je serais indifférent, mais même si ça ne sera pas la chose qui me plaira le plus au monde, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire sur ça si ça arrive. Même si ça serait très bizarre que vous couchiez avec mon parrain, désolé de l'expression._

 _Oh, moi... vous voulez la vérité ? Je suis certain que vous voulez la vérité, donc je vais vous la donner. Encore une fois je vais mal, peut être même plus qu'avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, j'ai eu la tête qui tourne et des vertiges plus d'une fois depuis ce matin, et des envies de vomir aussi, c'était vraiment très désagréable ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à manger sans être malade, mais ce midi Severus m'a forcé._

 _Et puis même psychologiquement, j'en suis toujours au même point ; j'ai dormi malgré moi ce matin et j'ai fait un cauchemar, encore et toujours le même cauchemar, le cauchemar qui me fait revivre_ cette nuit là _inlassablement dès que j'essaie de dormir, c'est vraiment insupportable, de ne pouvoir dormir sans revivre_ ça _d'être de plus en plus faible à chaque jour qui passe, je ne suis vraiment plus moi même, et pour la première fois de ma vie je meurs d'envie d'aller en cours, parce qu'aller en cours signifie que je vais 'bien', que je peux passer au dessus de_ ça _pendant une journée et que j'ai assez de force physique pour y aller aussi, que ma magie va mieux et moi aussi._

 _J'en ai vraiment marre, Maman, j'ai tellement besoin de vous, j'ai besoin que vous me preniez dans vos bras et que vous me murmuriez des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille comme si j'étais encore un enfant, j'ai besoin de votre chaleur, j'ai besoin de sentir votre odeur si familière et si douce, j'ai besoin que vous m'embrassiez, que vous me disiez que vous m'aimez et que ça va passer, j'ai besoin de la présence de ma maman en fait..._

 _Mais ce n'est pas possible, et puis j'ai 17 ans, je suis majeur, je ne devrais plus vouloir ça, je devrais être mature, me comporter en adulte mais j'y arrive pas, alors tant pis, je suis faible et je l'avoue, Maman, j'ai besoin de vous._

 _Mais je vous en prie, ne répondez pas à cette lettre, je sens le mal de crâne poindre et préfère me reposer, je vous recontacterais plus tard._

 _Je vous aime,_

 _Drago M."_

 _"Drago,_

 _Tu m'as dit de ne pas répondre, je le sais, mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, tu m'as beaucoup trop inquiétée !_

 _Merlin mon petit garçon... je n'aurais pas pensé que tu irais aussi mal, si je l'avais su je ne serais pas partie, je serais restée auprès de toi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurais du penser à toi avant de penser à moi par Merlin !_

 _Mais enfin, continue de me donner de tes nouvelles, et si tu ne vas pas mieux au bout du temps que Pomfresh t'a dispensé de cours, je viendrais te chercher._

 _Narcissa M.''_

 _"Ca ne sera pas la peine."_

Il ne pouvait pas répondre plus, et ne voulait pas répondre plus, sa mère s'inquiétait trop, et puis il avait terriblement mal à la tête.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ? _  
_

Oui c'est assez court, mais le prochain chap sera plus long ^^

Question de fin de chap :

-Ces lettres, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

Et aujourd'hui j'ai pleiiins de trucs à dire, parce qu'on est le 31 juillet et qu'il se passe pleiiiin de choses en rapport à notre saga aujourd'hui. Donc :

-JK a 51 ans et Harry 36, bon anniversaire à eux

-CURSED CHILD SORT EN BOUQUIN EN ANGLETEEEEEEERRE

Vuala, c'est tout en fait.

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 20

 _Drarry_

 **Finalement, je veux bien de ton aide Potty**

...

Après avoir fait envoyer la dernière lettre, Drago se rallongea, les mains sur la tête encore une fois, comme ça la lumière ne lui donnait pas plus mal au crâne, et il se mit à penser à ce que Pomfresh lui avait dit, sur sa magie plus faible à cause de l'agression, comment la magie de quelqu'un pouvait se fragiliser ? Pour lui, sa magie c'était quelque chose qui faisait partie intégrante de lui, et qui ne pouvait pas changer, mais apparemment non.

Il soupira. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur ça, mais comment ? Il faudrait qu'il aille à la bibliothèque mais il est bien trop faible pour ça, et Rogue allait l'envoyer bouler.

C'est en cogitant sur le moyen de se procurer les livres qu'il voulait qu'il pensa à Potter, mais bien sûr que c'était à lui qu'il devait demander ! Puisque Saint Balafré veut à tout prix l'aider, il n'a qu'à lui demander de faire la commission, en lui disant qu'il accepterait ses potions en retour !

Il était un génie, un vrai génie, il s'adorait, vraiment, plus qu'à attendre que Potty se pointe, parce que c'était sûr que ça arriverait.

Alors il ferma les yeux, satisfait, espérant pouvoir dormir sans foutus cauchemars, même si il savait bien qu'à un moment, _ça_ lui reviendrait en tête et qu'il allait se réveiller.

Et il eut raison, environ une heure après qu'il ait fermé les yeux, il sortit de son sommeil comme d'habitude, suant et en larmes, le foutu souvenir de _cette nuit là_ lui revenant, l'impression d'être souillé aussi, et puis cette sensation qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance aux gens, aux hommes surtout, c'est trop facile d'être trahi dans ce monde.

Enfin faire confiance... il ne faisait déjà pas confiance à grand monde ; il adorait ses amis mais il n'irait pas leur confier ses secrets, la preuve en était qu'ils ne savaient pas pour ce que Lucius lui avait fait.

Mais paradoxalement, Potter, qui était censé être son ennemi depuis 6 ans, savait lui, et Drago ne s'en voulait même pas de lui avoir dit, parce qu'au final, même si il était chiant avec ses potions, il était sympa, dans la mesure où il savait le traumatisme avec lequel le blond devait vivre, et il préférait largement ça que ce que Potty fasse des critiques comme il en avait l'habitude, parce que lesdites critiques lui ferraient bien plus de mal en la présente que les années d'avant.

Des coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées en sursaut et il se leva pour aller ouvrir, se retrouvant face à celui qu'il attendait : Potter !

-Potty. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment sais-tu que je suis là ?

-Rogue me l'a dit. Et ce que je fais là tu dois bien t'en douter non ? Tu ne veux toujours pas de mes potions ?

-Il y aurait un moyen que j'accepte...

-Lequel ?

-Tu vas me chercher des livres à la bibliothèque.

-Donc si je comprends bien, simplement pour des livres tu accepterais mon aide ?

-C'est cela même.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est sûr.

-Mais non ! Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ici, et puis il faut que je me renseigne sur un truc, alors tu ferrais ça pour moi ?

-Hum... C'est quoi les bouquins que tu veux ?

-Tout ce que tu peux me trouver en rapport avec les changements et affaiblissements de la magie de quelqu'un.

-Et comment je suis censé trouvé ça moi ?

-Tu demande à Mme Pince, bien sûr.

-Et si c'est dans la Réserve ?

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'y es jamais allé en douce. Et puis si ce n'est que ça, je peux toujours demander à Severus qu'il signe une autorisation que j'aurais préalablement écrite, il ne lira même pas.

-Ouais... Bon... Je veux bien. Mais tu promets que tu prends les potions après hein ! Parce que là tu ressemble à un zombie.

-Merci du compliment.

-Oh c'est bon hein, tu verrais ta gueule tu comprendrais.

-Bon, maintenant t'arrêtes de parler et tu vas me chercher mes bouquins, d'accord ?

-Mouais. marmonna Potter avant de s'en aller.

Drago le regarda faire, en se disant que même si il ronchonnait, le Survivant était bien content qu'il accepte ses potions, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fait sa BA du jour et ça, c'était bon pour son caractère de Harry-Survivant-Sauveur du monde-Potter.

Harry... ça lui faisait bizarre de penser au Survivant avec son prénom, en même temps, c'est pas comme si il avait l'habitude d'appeler le Gryffondor par son prénom.

Harry... ça sonnait vraiment étrangement à son oreille, mais il ne savait pas si c'était négatif ou positif.

Il secoua la tête, il pensait vraiment à des trucs bizarres en ce moment. La fatigue peut être.

Il rentra dans l'appartement de son parrain, et retourna retrouver son ami canapé.

...

 _Harry_

Il était en train de marcher en direction de la bibliothèque, réfléchissant au compromis de Malefoy; pourquoi voulait-il ces livres là ? Il y avait sûrement bien plus intéressant pour se distraire que des bouquins sur la magie, mais c'était ce que le blond voulait, alors il allait se plier à ses exigences, s'il remplissait sa part du marché, il remplirait la sienne. Normalement. Il avait momentanément que Malefoy était un Serpentard, et que ce n'était pas les plus loyaux de tous.

En arrivant enfin à la bibliothèque, il s'adressa à la bibliothécaire en lui disant ce qu'il voulait, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, elle lui dit où se trouvaient ce genre d'ouvrages, et il alla bien vite les chercher, profitant que Mme Pince ne l'ai pas mit dehors rien qu'en le voyant, parce qu'il n'était clairement pas un élève que la femme appréciait.

Il se mit à la recherche des livres que le blond lui avait demandé, et une fois qu'il eu trouvé des ouvrages qui lui semblaient satisfaisants, il quitta la bibliothèque -si Harry Potter restait plus d'une demie-heure dans cette pièce maudite, il risquait de faire une réaction allergique- et se hâta d'aller vers chez Rogue, sauf qu'en chemin, il croisa Ginny qui se baladait toute seule.

Elle s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama :

-Salut Harry ! Que fais-tu donc avec tout ces livres ?

-Salut Ginny. Oh... euh... je... je.. rien... c'est juste... pour me renseigner sur des choses... et d'autres. bafouilla t-il, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues.

-Quoi comme choses ? demanda la rouquine en prenant le premier livre de la pile. ''La magie et ses évolutions'' ? Pourquoi ce bouquin ?

-Oh... ben... tu sais... avec Voldemort... je... faut que je lise pleins de trucs chiants comme ça tu sais... vu comme lui il est puissant et tout...

-Je comprends. sourit la jeune fille. Mais c'est bizarre de te voir avec des livres.

-Ca me fait bizarre aussi. ricana le Survivant.

-Bon, allez, je te laisse, amuse toi bien.

Elle se moquait de lui, mais il s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus sur les livres, c'était rassurant. Elle reposa le bouquin qu'elle avait prit, et s'en alla, Harry continuant son chemin.

Quand il arriva chez Rogue, il frappa, et Malefoy vient lui ouvrir.

Il lui posa la pile dans les bras en marmonnant :

-Avec tes conneries Ginny m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais ça, t'as de la chance qu'elle ait crut le mensonge que je lui ai dit. Tu me revaudras ça en prenant les potions.

-Mais oui, allez, dégage.

-Tu pourrais être plus sympa non ?! Je vais revenir hein, pour te donner les potions.

-Oui, oui, allez, bouge.

-Sale con. cracha Harry en s'en allant, passablement énervé.

Drago ricana en refermant la porte, pour retourner dans son canapé. Il enleva le bazar qu'il y avait sur la table et y posa la pile de livres, puis prit le premier et l'ouvrit, regardant la table des matières.

Il fit courir son index sur la page, et il s'arrêta sur un nom de 'chapitre' : _''Les agressions et leurs incidence sur la magie."_ c'était page 151, alors il alla à ladite page et commença sa lecture.

 _''Les agressions physiques et/ou morales importantes peuvent avoir des impacts plus ou moins important sur la magie de la victime, et parfois même sur celle de l'agresseur. Mais tout dépend de la nature de l'agression et de la puissance de la magie avant que cela se passe. Pour un sorcier pas encore diplômé, les incidences seront plus grandes puisque la magie est plus faible que pour un sorcier aguerri. Pour en savoir plus sur les conséquence de tel ou tel agression, lisez plus bas, dans la catégorie qui vous intéresse."_

Alors, Drago baissa les yeux, cherchant la bonne catégorie, et quand il la trouva, il se mit à lire avidement :

 _''Relation sexuelle non-consentie :_

 _C'est le cas d'agression qui cause des troubles magiques les plus graves puisqu'un part de la magie est comme 'déchirée' pendant l'acte, et elle ne peut se recoller qu'avec la guérison psychologique de la victime, mais pas que, il faut aussi une autre chose, une chose qui varie selon la personne, certain auront besoin de commettre le même acte pour que leur magie se reconstruise alors que d'autres personnes, bien au contraire, auront besoin de tout faire pour oublier ce qui leur est arrivé, allant jusqu'à oublier l'existance de cet acte dans la société en générale, mais la reconstruction de la magie peut vraiment se faire de mille et une façon.  
_

 _La magie est aussi fortement affaiblie, et cela se répercute sur la santé du sorciers, ce qui ramène à l'idée que l'impact est plus grand sur un sorcier encore étudiant ou même un enfant, et si la victime avait déjà de graves problèmes de santé, cela peut entraîner une perte totale de la magie, ou même la mort._

 _Souvent, les sorciers victimes de ce genre d'agression la revoient inlassablement en rêve, et ceci est causée par sa magie pour la simple raison que quand elle se 'sépare' un des deux partie, la plus petite, est uniquement concentrée sur l'agression, et comme la magie fait partie intégrante du sorcier, et bien il revoit inlassablement son agression en rêve, quand la seconde partie de sa magie ne peut empêcher la première de la diffuser dans l'esprit du sorcier._

 _Aussi, si le sorcier laisse faire, qu'il n'essaie pas de se soigner, sa magie continuera à s'affaiblir, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne Cracmol, ce qui entraînera bien souvent un décès puisque la magie fait partie intégrante du sorcier, c'est pourquoi il doit réussir à surmonter cette épreuve, sinon, il finira par perdre sa magie, qui malheureusement pour le sorcier, ne fais rien pour le 'forcer' à se reprendre en main._

 _En somme, le viol est un acte qui cause des dégâts difficilement réparable mais qui doivent l'être pour la santé de la victime."_

Drago avait les yeux écarquillés à la fin de sa lecture; c'était trop... énorme ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ! Pomfresh aurait dû lui en parler il n'aurait jamais deviné ça tout seul ! Il n'aurait jamais su non plus que sa magie faiblissait de jours en jour, ni l'origine de ses cauchemars ! Finalement, sans l'aide de Potter il n'aurait rien su. Merlin ça lui faisait mal mais il allait devoir remercier le Balafré. Et arrêter de se documenter pour le moment parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes s'amusait à courir dans sa tête.

Il referma le livre, le poussa sur le côté de la table et s'allongea, se promettant de se documenter sur la magie et la santé plus tard.

...

 _Harry_

...

Il était rentré à la tour, assez énervé par ce crétin de Malefoy, mais n'avait évidemment pas oublié qu'il devait lui donner une fiole de potion, il était bien trop fier d'avoir fait que le blond accepte pour ne pas lui donner a final.

Alors il monta à l'étage, prenant soin de ne pas croiser Ron qui allait l'assaillir de question sur sa ''disparition'' depuis à peu près une heure. Une fois dans le dortoir, il alla prendre le carton sous son lit et en sortit une petite fiole.

Ensuite, il ressortit de la chambre et de la tour en faisant toujours attention à ne croiser aucun de ses amis, et se dépêcha d'aller chez Rogue, priant pour ne pas croiser le professeur là bas.

Il frappa à la porte, mais Malefoy ne lui répondit pas, alors il poussa la porte, et remarqua que c'était ouvert. Donc il entra et vit le blond allongé dans le canapé, la tête penchant légèrement dans le vide.

Tout d'abord il paniqua, croyant qu'il s'était évanoui, mais fut rassuré en remarquant sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement; il ne faisait que dormir, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un sommeil paisible, il grimaçant et se secouait légèrement. Il devait faire un cauchemar, pensa Harry.

Même si Malefoy était agité, Harry le trouvait comme... beau dans le sommeil, il n'avait pas son fichu air désintéressé ni son sourire en coin qui donnait envie de lui donner des baffes. Et puis ses cheveux s'étalaient autour de son visage comme une auréole presque blanche autour de sa tête, et c'était bien mieux que quand ils étaient plaqués sur son crâne.

Harry secoua la tête, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de trouver Malefoy beau ?! Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était laid, c'était vrai qu'il était agréable à regarder -enfin quand il n'avait pas les cernes qui ombraient le dessous de ses yeux- mais quand même ! Il n'était pas censé penser de ça !

Il devenait fou.

Le brun posa la potion sur la table basse, puis amorça un geste pour partir, mais il vit Malefoy tomber à moitié du canapé, sa tête était seulement à quelques centimètres du sol alors que ses bras étaient sur la table pour l'un et au sol pour l'autre.

Harry se dit qu'il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça, il aurait un mal de dos monstrueux au réveil, et puis ce n'était pas bon d'avoir la tête en bas, alors il s'approcha du blond et le remonta sur le canapé comme il le pouvait, frissonnant en remarquant pour la il-ne-savait-combientième _(nda : je sais pas si ça se dit, mais moi je le dis et on comprend l'idée, non ?)_ fois à quel point il était maigre, pire que lui quand il vivait chez les Dursley; le Serpentard devait vraiment aller mal.

Il le cala dans le canapé, mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Malefoy poussait un cri en sursautant et qu'une de ses mains agrippait le tee-shirt d'Harry. En une seconde, le blond avait ouvert ses yeux gris remplis de larmes et s'était tourné vers Harry, un air profondément perdu et triste au visage.

Subitement et inconsciemment, le blond se serra fort contre Harry, sa tête enfouie contre son ventre, et il se mit à pleurer.

Harry s'était figé quand Malefoy s'était blotti contre lui, mais il réagit en sentant des larmes inonder son maillot et les épaules de Malefoy tressauter; il l'entoura de ses bras et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux -qui étaient bien plus soyeux et doux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé- se mettant doucement à lui murmurer de se calmer et qu'il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent comme ça, Malefoy tentant de rendre à son coeur un rythme normal en respirant plus fort, et quand il fut enfin calmé, seulement quelques sanglots nerveux s'échappant encore de ses lèvres, il ne se recula même pas de Potter et s'étonna de se sentir... bien (?) dans ses bras. Harry qui continuait de lui caresser doucement les cheveux lui demanda :

-Ca va ?

-C'est là que je suis censé dire oui.

-C'est là que t'es censé dire la vérité, ça va ?

-Non. Mais... ça t'intéresse pas de toute manière, fais pas comme si.

-Tu ne me laisses pas si indifférent que ça Malefoy, ta situation m'attriste. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié.

-Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi est ce que tu te soucies de moi maintenant ?

-T'as vécu quelque chose de difficile, et même si on n'a jamais été aussi loin avec moi, on peut pas dire que j'ai été bien traité.

-Le grand Saint Potter n'est pas adulé chez ses moldus ?

-C'est même tout le contraire en fait, je suis une sorte de monstre pour mon oncle et ma tante.

-J'aurais jamais pensé ça.

-Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

-Sûrement.

Un ange passa.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda Harry, n'ayant toujours pas délogé Malefoy de ses bras.

-Un peu.

-T'es fatigué ?

-Un peu.

-Tu vas répondre ''un peu'' à toutes mes questions ?

-Un peu. se moqua le blond avec un sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non mais sérieusement Malefoy, tu veux dormir ou pas ?

-J'sais pas. Ouais. Peut être.

Le brun soupira avant de dire.

-Allonge toi, t'as des cernes à faire peur, faut que tu dormes.

-Oui maman.

En disant ça, le blond se recula de l'étreinte de Potter, et se rallongea dans le canapé.

-Mais j'arriverais pas à dormir longtemps avec ces fichus cauchemars.

-D'où l'utilité de la potion.

-Potter... Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire chier avec ta potion.

-T'en a besoin Malefoy, alors ravale ta fierté et prends. dit Harry en lui tendant la petite fiole.

-Non.

-Dans le genre emmerdeur tu bats des records.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Harry leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, avant d'ouvrir la fiole de potion.

-Je t'ai dis que j'en veux pas.

-Malefoy... tu manques cruellement de sommeil, t'en a besoin. Prends en au moins aujourd'hui, je te laisserais tranquille après.

-C'est pas vrai, tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille.

-T'en sais rien. Allez s'il te plaît. Juste celle là...

-Bon, OK, mais après tu me fous la paix avec tes potions à la con.

-Promis. sourit Harry, fier de lui. Ouvre la bouche, je vais t'en donner qu'une demie-dose, que tu puisses en reprendre si tu te réveille.

Le blond acquiesça, avant de faire ce que Potter lui avait dit.

Le brun porta la fiole aux lèvres de Malefoy, et fit lentement couler une petite partie du liquide, avant de relever la petite bouteille.

Une goutte de la mixture perlait au coin des lèvres de Malefoy, alors Harry l'essuya doucement, puis approcha son doigt de la bouche de Malefoy pour qu'il la boive rougissant.

Drago regarda le jeune homme à côté de lui, ses yeux brillaient d'une fierté agaçante alors que ses joues rouges étaient parfaitement adorables, et puis ses cheveux en bataille associés à ses joues lui donnaient l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air.

Ce fut les joues de Drago qui se colorèrent à cette pensée, avant qu'il ne lèche la goutte de potion sur les doigts de Potter, les faisant tous les deux rougir au possible.

Harry se leva précipitamment après ça et se dépêcha d'aller vers la sortie, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, il entendit Drago dire, quasi inaudiblement :

-Joli cul Potter.

* * *

Vuaaaaaaala ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Ce qu'à apprit Drago dans les livres, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Vu la tournure de l'histoire, ça va être quoi la " _chose, une chose qui varie selon la personne"_ de Drago ? (c'est tellement mais teeeeellement pas prévisible *ironie*) _  
_

-La scène de la fin, à partir du moment où Harry est de retour chez Rogue, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Ah, et je vais vous refaire mon speech sur les reviews, donc on va arriver à **60** et cette fic sera la plus reviewé de toutes les miennes c'est trop cool vous êtes géniaux !_

Aussi, à propos de l'histoire cette fois, je ne ferais **pas** la partie Dramione en fait parce que je n'ai que trop peu d'idées pour la faire.

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 21

 **Des réactions qu'on voudrait refouler  
**

...

Drago ne se réveilla de sa ''petite sieste'' que le lendemain matin, finalement, la potion de Potter lui avait fait du bien, il n'avait plus mal à la tête, et se sentait tellement bien, tellement reposé qu'il avait presque envie d'embrasser Potter.

HEIIIIIN ?! Quoi ?! A quoi est ce qu'il venait de penser là ? Embrasser Potter ?! _'En même temps, il a un beau cul, tu l'as dit hier, tu t'es tapé des mecs bien moins canons que lui.'_

Il devenait fou, vraiment fou, depuis quand il pensait que Potter était canon ? Et puis depuis quand il se blottissait contre lui -parce que c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Pourtant, hier, il n'avait clairement pas envie de quitter les bras de Potter, il y était comme... bien. Bien contre Potter, il devenait fou, vraiment fou, mais en même temps...

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas la migraine, alors il n'allait pas se donner mal à la tête en pensant au Survivant.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé, et vit un petit mot que Severus lui avait laissé : " _Tu n'étais pas réveillé quand je suis parti en cours, et je n'ai pas voulu te sortir du sommeil puisque tu avais l'air de bien dormir. Je t'ai laissé quelque chose pour déjeuner, et Nott t'as amené les cours que tu as manqué. Aussi je me suis permis de lire le livre que tu avais laissé à moitié ouvert hier, et j'ai donc vu qu'il fallait que tu te soigne. Ainsi, je t'ai laissé les potions qui te sont nécessaire. S.R."_

Après avoir lu, Drago ne savait pas si il devait être en colère contre son parrain pour avoir lu le bouquin ou le remercier pour les potions, mais il préféra ne pas se casser la tête avec ça non plus, et se soigner, après tout, il avait lu qu'il devait le faire pour aider sa magie à se remettre. Donc il prit les deux-trois fioles que Severus lui avait laissé, avec une indication pour chacune; une potion contre la migraine, une pour être remis en forme plus vite, et une anti-nausée dont il devait prendre trois gouttes avant chaque repas.

Alors, il prit les doses de potions qu'il fallait, et se mit à manger ce que Severus lui avait laissé, son esprit se questionnant toujours à propos de Potter; il avait été bien contre lui, quasi-autant que contre sa mère, tant qu'il aurait voulu que Potter ne s'en aille jamais. Et puis quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait un beau cul... il sentit ses joues s'enflammer rien qu'à ce souvenir, mais en même temps, Potter était vraiment pas mal foutu, il devait bien se l'avouer. Et puis ses yeux étaient de pures merveilles.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il pense ça ; est ce qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires parce qu'il avait trop dormi ou est ce que justement, il avait assez bien dormi pour que ses pensées reflètent à la perfection ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aurait donné toute sa fortune pour que Potter le prenne dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait la veille, et peut-être même qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser... mais là c'était trop, il devenait dingue. A cause de Potter. Encore et toujours Potter.

Putain de Potter bien trop beau pour que ça soit normal.

Et putain de cerveau qui trouvait Potter beau. Mais en même temps... Non ! Ne pas se remettre à penser à Potter, et ne pas imaginer comment il serait sans son tee-shirt... putain trop tard.

Et il fallait bien dire que la divagation de ses pensées était assez agréable... Après tout, Potter faisait du Quidditch depuis 6 ans il devait être fichtrement bien foutu. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud à imaginer Potter avec de moins en moins de vêtement et... putain de Merlin en petite culotte ; il bandait pour Potter !

C'était possible, absolument pas possible, il pouvait pas, pas pour Potter putain ! Et pourtant...

Il se leva du canapé -sauta serait plus juste- et alla à la salle de bain, il devait absolument se débarasser de ça, et seule une douche pourrait l'aider. Froide la douche.

...

 _Harry_

Lui aussi était perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy quand il était chez Rogue; il l'avait prit dans ses bras, et le blond ne l'avait même pas repoussé, et il avait même... apprécié ça ? Comment il avait pu apprécier de serrer Malefoy contre lui ? Il n'avait jamais été amis alors pourquoi ça lui avait plut ? Et pourquoi il crevait d'envie de recommencer ? Et pourquoi il se mettait à se demander quel goût les lèvres de Malefoy devaient avoir ?

Merlin il devenait dingue !

Mais après tout... Malefoy était réputé pour coucher avec tout ce qui bouge alors il pourrait toujours essay... Mais non ! Il ne pouvait pas penser ça ! Le Serpentard avait été abusé, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à coucher avec lui !

Il avait envie de se coller des baffes. Même si ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy n'avait pas eu lieu, il ne devrait pas avoir de telles pensées, et surtout pas à l'égard de Malefoy !

Foutu Serpentard qui le rendait dingue. Et puis l'espèce de compliment qu'il lui avait fait... c'était trop étrange, que Malefoy lui fasse un compliment, et sur son physique encore plus ! C'était flatteur bien évidemment, mais étrange.

Il soupira en faisant tourner une fiole de potion dans sa main. Malefoy avait accepté finalement, et il était assez fier de lui.

La potion... et surtout quand il lui avait donné... encore une situation très étrange, qui fit rougir ses joues rien qu'à y repensé, il avait fait boire Malefoy, il avait effleuré ses lèvres, le blond avait même léché son doigts... ça faisait très érotique dit comme ça ! Pensa le jeune homme, la rougeur de ses joues grandissant.

La peau de Malefoy avait été tellement douce sous ses doigts, et ses cheveux aussi, et puis ses yeux aussi quand ils n'étaient pas pleins de larmes ou de haine, ils étaient vraiment beau, d'une couleur acier pure.

Mais par contre son corps... il fallait que Malefoy grossisse, vraiment, il était d'une maigreur à faire peur, rien à voir avec le tombeur de l'année précédente, même si il était toujours beau et qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de charme, ce n'était plus pareil, il était tellement maigre. Mais en même temps, c'était facile de constater les dégâts sans rien faire pour les réparer, et cette espèce d'impuissance, ça énervait Harry, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu aider Malefoy plus encore, mais il avait peur que le blond le rejette. Quel mauvais Gryffondor il faisait... Mais il pourrait toujours essayer, aller voir Malefoy le soir venu en lui amenant des trucs bons à manger -parce qu'il se doutait que Rogue avait demandé aux elfes de donner des plats sains et équilibrés au jeune homme, mais du chocolat ne lui ferrait pas de mal _(nda : Rémus Lupin approuve ceci X) )_

-Harry ! Harry tu descends on doit aller en cours !

-J'arrive Ron. répondit Harry d'une voix neutre en se levant de son lit, pas motivé pour un sous à aller en classe.

-Magne toi vieux on va être en retard, Rogue sera plus que satisfait de nous coller !

-Oui j'arrive c'est bon. marmonna le Survivant en débarquant dans la Salle Commune.

-Hermione est déjà partie. dit Ron en poussant son ami dehors. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se ferait pas punir parce que tu ne sais pas regarder l'heure.

-Quel solidarité. ricana amèrement Harry en se mettant à marcher à pas rapide, ne voulant pas être puni.

-Lui en veut pas, elle a peur de faire mauvaise impression cette année, t'sais, vu qu'elle est Préfète-en-Chef, surtout que Malefoy l'aide vraiment pas à faire leurs trucs de Préfets.

-Malefoy est indisposé. cracha Harry, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu fricotes avec lui.

-Je ne fricote **pas** avec lui, c'est juste... il a eu un problème cet été et je veux l'aider.

-T'es trop gentil Harry, et c'est pas un compliment.

-Je sais mais... je... j'ai envie de l'aider.

-T'es vraiment bizarre mec, ce type il nous pourri la vie depuis 6 ans, tu devrais pas vouloir l'aider.

-Peut-être, mais bon, j'ai envie quand même.

Ron haussa les épaules, ne sachant plus quoi dire, avant de continuer de faire signe à Harry de se presser pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Après toute une journée de cours parfaitement barbante, Harry se demanda comment aller 'aborder' Malefoy, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste débarquer chez Rogue et dire ''Salut Malefoy je crève envie de t'embrasser depuis hier soir et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'approcher c'est de t'amener des sucreries, je peux entrer ?" alors que c'était parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire. Et puis s'il disait au blond qu'il lui amenait toutes sortes de cochonneries pleines de sucre pour qu'il grossisse parce qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre il allait se braquer.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour 'draguer', déjà avec Cho il était plus que maladroit alors que la jeune femme était en quelque sorte amoureuse de lui, alors qu'avez Malefoy, baaaah c'était pas la même histoire, ils étaient censés être ennemis, même si le terme n'étaient plus très exact, maintenant ils étaient juste... des connaissances de 6 ans qui peuvent avoir de l'empathie voir de la sympathie l'un pour l'autre. Et Harry espérait qu'ils puissent être tellement plus... Quoi ?! Naaaan, il ne venait pas de penser à la possibilité de sortir avec Malefoy, si ? Vous dites oui ? _(nda : Sauf So Fresh qui veut son Dramione XD)_ Ca le rassure pas le pauvre petit chou.

Il soupira en regardant sa montre : 19 heures 30. Tout le monde était au dîner, c'était le moment d'aller voir Malefoy. Alors, il se leva de son lit, prit le sachet de sucreries qu'il avait prévu de faire avaler au blond -avec deux trois bouts des délicieuses pâtisseries des elfes- et sortit du dortoir, puis de la tour, pour se hâter d'aller chez Rogue, pour voir Malefoy sans croiser son adoré professeur de potions.

Quand il arriva à destination, il frappa, et quelques secondes après, Malefoy venait lui ouvrir, un sourire presque imperceptible ourlant ses lèvres quand il le reconnu.

-Salut Potter.

-Salut.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je... Je venais t'amener des trucs à manger. Du sucré.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Severus veut pas que je mange trop de vacheries du genre et il a dit aux elfes de ne pas m'en donner.

Harry prit un fard en entendant le début de la phrase du blond, puis lui tendit le sac.

-Bah... Tiens... Du coup... C'est pour toi.

-Merci. Mais tu n'est pas au repas, tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Non, si je voulais venir te voir fallait pas que j'aille manger.

-Tu dois avoir faim alors ! s'exclama Malefoy, même si il était touché que le brun se soit privé de nourriture pour lui. Entre, je vais te donner un peu de mon repas.

-Oh non, tu as bien plus besoin de manger que moi, et puis... j'ai l'habitude de sauter des repas. marmonna le Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi ? Oh mais entre, reste pas dehors. dit le blond en s'écartant.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en entrant, évitant sciemment sa question.

Drago l'invita à s'asseoir, avant de redemander :

-Pourquoi dis tu que tu as l'habitude de sauter des repas ?

-Oh pour rien.

-Si. Dis moi. Je t'ai raconté mes misères, à toi de me parler des tiennes. Et tiens, prend un peu à manger.

En disant ça, il tendit son assiette vers Harry qui refusa encore.

-Non... Et puis c'est bon... ma vie est pas intéressante.

-La mienne non plus. Allez, dis moi.

Harry soupira.

-Non...

-Bon Potter, je t'ai dis un truc hyper privé alors tu peux bien me parler.

-Ok... Et bien en fait... mon oncle et ma tante ne se sont jamais bien occupé de moi, et ça leur arrivait de me priver de repas quand je faisais mal mes corvées.

-Corvées ? répéta Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aider ma tante à faire le ménage, et puis les repas aussi.

-Ils te prennent pour un elfe ou quoi ?!

Harry sourit légèrement, assez satisfait que le blond 's'énerve' pour lui.

-Un peu en fait, il ne m'ont jamais aimé parce qu'ils se doutaient que je serais un anormal -anormal pour eux c'est les sorciers *expression indignée de Drago*- et ils ont eu raison. Heureusement pour moi, je suis tellement bien, loin d'eux dix mois dans l'année.

-J'aurais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas cru ça.

-Tu l'as déjà dit hier ça.

-Oui, mais ça m'épate toujours autant.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire, avant que le blond ne plonge sa main dans le sac qu'il lui avait amené.

-Tu me les a donné après tout, je peux en manger. expliqua le Serpenard en remarquant le regard amusé de Harry. T'en veux ?

-Non merci.

-Oh mais allez mange un truc.

-Non, c'est bon, t'en a plus besoin que moi je t'ai dit.

-C'est peut être pas tout à fait faux. marmonna le Sang Pur en croquant dans un bout de gâteau au chocolat.

-Pas tout à fait faux ?! C'est même complètement vrai ! s'exclama le Survivant en montrant le ventre de Malefoy qui flottait dans sa chemise. Regarde comme tu es maigre !

-Oui ben je sais.

Au ton sec de l'aristocrate, Harry comprit qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Il s'excusa, penaud et le rouge au joue :

-Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer je... je suis vraiment un boulet.

-Je le savais ça, Potter. se moqua le blond en faisant un petit sourire, même si Harry voyait de la peine dans ses orbes grises.

Sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, Harry approcha sa main du visage de Malefoy, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille avant de caresser doucement sa joue trop creuse en murmurant :

-Désolé.

Drago tourna sa tête vers lui, comme hypnotisé. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres seulement de celles de Potter, et il mourrait d'envie de les embrasser, maintenant qu'il en était si proche. Et même si le blond ne le savait pas, Harry était animé par le même désir.

N'y tenant plus, Drago franchi la distance qui séparait sa bouche de celle de Potter, et l'embrassa doucement, un simple effleurement des lèvres mais qui suffit à leur faire tourner la tête.

Drago était comme... transporté par ce baiser, les lèvres de Potter étaient douce, légèrement sucrées comme l'auraient été celles d'une fille, mais surtout terriblement bonnes et électrisantes. Il n'avait jamais tant été chamboulé par un simple baiser, sans la langue qui plus est, embrasser Potter, c'était vraiment différent d'avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait embrassé avant, et Merlin savait qu'il y avait eu du monde.

C'était tellement bon qu'il n'osait même pas approfondir le baiser, alors il se recula, légèrement haletant et le rose aux joues, remarquant que Potter était dans le même état que lui et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

Mais son caractère de Drago-Petit-Con-Détestable-Malefoy revint et il se moqua :

-T'embrasses comme une fille.

-Je t'emmerde. cracha Potter en se levant, toute la magie du baiser déjà envolée.

Le blond le regarda partir, sans rien dire ni faire, alors qu'une voix dans sa tête lui criait de s'excuser.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Ils sont chamboulés mes petits choux un peu, hein ?

-Le bisouuuuuuu vous avez quoi à me dire dessus ?

-Et le naturel de Dray qui revient au galop à la fin ?

Bizzz Dalelyaa


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Ah, et je vais vous refaire mon speech sur les reviews, donc on va arriver à **60** et cette fic sera la plus reviewé de toutes les miennes c'est trop cool vous êtes géniaux !_

Aussi, à propos de l'histoire cette fois, je ne ferais **pas** la partie Dramione en fait parce que je n'ai que trop peu d'idées pour la faire.

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **M :** _Ouais Harry il est vexé, mais c'est normal, il est insulté dans son ego de mâle le petit X). Ouais ils ont un peu de facilité ensemble et Drago redevient vraiment Drago... mais pour combien de temps ?_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 22

 **Sentiments troubles  
**

...

Après que Potter soit parti, Drago est resté figé de longues minutes ; mais pourquoi est ce qu'il avait ouvert sa gueule ?! Potter l'avait laissé l'embrasser, et lui comme un stupide crétin qu'il était il n'avait pu retenir sa foutue remarque stupide et fausse, parce que Potter n'embrassait pas comme une fille, et puis embrasser comme une fille franchement, il n'y avait pas pire comme réflexion après le putain de bon baiser que Potter lui avait donné.

Il soupira. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait dit ça sérieusement ?! Potter aurait peut être pu l'embrasser encore une fois si il se l'était fermé pour une fois, non mais quel crétin !

Il devrait s'excuser s'il voulait pouvoir espérer goûter à nouveau à la délicieuse saveur des lèvres du Survivant, mais Drago était un Malefoy, et par nature, les Malefoy ne s'excusaient pas, ils ne s'abaissaient pas à dire pardon. Mais en même temps...

Nouveau soupir. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son était normal en ce moment. D'ailleurs, ça pouvait être lié à sa magie défaillante ! Il fallait qu'il se remette à lire, ce qu'il avait totalement zappé hier.

Donc, il reprit le premier livre -qui était vraiment bien- et regard de nouveau la table des matières, cherchant si la magie brisée avait un quelconque impact sur le caractère.

Un titre l'intrigua : _"Les incidence de la magie sur les sentiments"_ , ça correspondait très certainement à ce qu'il cherchait, alors il ouvrit le livre à la page indiquée, et se mit à lire rapidement :

 _"Suite à une agression, la magie est comme vous le savez sûrement, fragilisé, voir brisée et ce changement dans la magie à donc des répercussions sur le sorcier, et pas seulement physiques ou mentales._

 _La magie endommagée joue aussi sur les sentiments de la personne, mais cela diffère selon l'agressions."_

Il chercha du regard la partie sur l'agression que lui avait vécu, et continua sa lecture.

 _"Comme écrit précédemment dans cet ouvrage, la magie d'une personne qui a été abusée est cassée en deux morceaux, et cela provoque des dérèglements au niveau sentimental, les sentiments sont décuplés ; si le sorcier est malheureux, il le sera énormément, presque au bord de la dépression, c'est la même chose pour tous les autres sentiments, sauf pour le plaisir sexuel, ce sentiment là agit à l'inverse total des autres, c'est à dire que ça sera vraiment désagréable, voir même dégoûtant pour le sorcier, sauf dans le cas où le sexe est fait avec ce qui soigne le sorcier, puisque que ça peut être une personne, cette chose. Si c'est fait avec cette personne, le plaisir sera intense, que ce soit un simple baiser ou l'acte sexuel en lui même."_

Drago avait pâlit en lisant ça ; cette chose dont il avait besoin pour guérir, c'était Potter ! Non mais vous n'avez pas comprit, il avait **besoin** de **Potter** pour **guérir** ! De Potter ! C'était pour ça que le baiser du Survivant lui avait semblé aussi bon, à cause de sa magie !

Ca le rassurait mais ça l'effrayait en même temps. Ca le rassurait parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce baiser si fantastique que parce qu'il l'était, mais grâce sa magie, et ça l'effrayait parce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Potter, et sûrement devenir ami -voir plus- avec Potter.

Merlin... sa vie était vraiment pourrie en ce moment.

'Oh arrête, ça serait pas si pire que ça de sortir avec Potter, il est putain de canon et il embrasse divinement bien.'

Saloperie de conscience. Mais en même temps, c'était pas si faux ce qu'elle lui disait, sa conscience, Potter était bien foutu, et même si c'était en partie du à sa magie, il embrassait bien, parce que le bouquin l'avait dit, les sentiments étaient décuplés, et donc pas inventés.

Cette pensée le fit légèrement rougir; il avait aimé que Potter l'embrasse, il avait aimé ! Et Merlin qu'il voudrait recommencer...

Mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il ravale sa fierté et trouve le courage d'aller s'excuser, parce qu'il avait besoin du Gryffondor et que là, il était en colère contre lui.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il croise quelqu'un. Si il faisait quelque chose de tel, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y ait de témoins.

Alors, il se leva du canapé et sortit de chez Severus -ce qui était étrange sachant qu'il était confiné là dedans depuis deux-trois jours et que normalement il avait interdiction de sortir.

Il se dit que Potter avait dû rejoindre sa tour puisqu'il ne pouvait aller dîner, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout d'aller chez les Gryffons, mais il n'avait pas le choix, donc il se mit à marcher du pas le plus rapide que son état le permettait en direction des quartiers rouges et ors.

En y arrivant, il s'approcha du portrait et donna le mot de passe, voyant bien que la grosse femme dans le tableau était comme dégoûtée de le laisser entrer; elle devait savoir à quelle maison il appartenait, mais il se foutait complètement de l'avis de cette stupide toile parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être là, c'était juste qu'il le fallait.

Il reconnu les cheveu emmêlés du Survivant au dessus du dos d'un fauteuil et appela, la souffle court de s'être dépêché :

-Potter...

Le Gryffondor se retourna en sursaut et grimaça en voyant le blond.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? cracha t-il. Encore me dire que j'embrasse comme une fille ?

-Non... En plus c'est pas vrai... t'embrasse pas comme une fille... t'embrasse même plutôt bien... je voulais... je voulais m'excuser.

-T'excuser ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire toi ça ?

-Potter... me le fais pas répéter je t'en prie.

-Si. Tu répètes. Tu t'excuses correctement et t'es pardonné.

-T'es une putain de plaie toi !

-Ca ressemble pas à des excuses ça.

-Pardon Potter. Là, t'es content ?

-Très. dit le Survivant et se levant, se plaçant devant Malefoy. Mais... Qu'est ce que tu disais déjà, à propos de comment j'embrasse ?

En demandant ça, il se rapprocha encore un peu, collant presque son torse à celui de Malefoy, et lui donnant chaud. Très chaud.

-Oh.. euh... je... je disais que... que tu embrasses bien... et... bredouilla le blond, le rouge aux joues, avant d'être coupé par les douces lèvres de Potter sur les siennes.

Drago se sentit fondre, c'était encore plus bon que la veille... mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait tellement approfondir ce fichu baiser ! Alors il glissa sa langue, hésitante, contre les lèvres de Potter qui lui laissa l'accès, rendant leur baiser un peu plus intense, et Drago ne pu retenir un gémissement quand sa langue rencontra celle du brun... c'était tellement bon... il noua ses bras autour de son cou alors que Potter posait fébrilement ses mains sur ses hanches, tremblant presque autant que Drago sous l'intensité folle de ce baiser.

Drago en était au même point de pensé que la veille, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon d'être embrassé, il avait l'impression que son estomac faisait des loopings tellement c'était foutrement génial.

D'ailleurs, et ça le faisait devenir aussi rouge que le blason de son homologue, une certaine partie de son corps montrait bien à quel point ce baiser lui plaisait, et Potter pouvait le sentir contre sa cuisse, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la rougeur sur les joues de Drago.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Harry souffla :

-Et bien Malefoy, on dirait que je te fais de l'effet.

-Oh ta gueule hein, comment je retourne chez Severus comme ça moi ?

-Ca je sais pas, c'est ton problème Blondie, à demain. rit Harry en marchant vers les escaliers du dortoir tout en faisant ''au revoir'' de la main à Drago.

-Sale con. marmonna Drago en s'en allant, priant pour ne croiser personne dans l'état où il était présentement.

Il se hâta de retourner chez son parrain, ne rencontrant personne, par chance. Arrivé chez Severus, il courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain, jeta ses affaires au sol et entra vite dans la douche pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Quand il en resortit, grelottant de froid, il retourna dans _son_ canapé, se recroquevillant pour avoir le plus de chaleur possible, et bien oui, c'est bien beau la douche froide, mais il était déjà malade alors c'était pas une si bonne idée que ça !

Le blond s'étonna que Severus ne soit pas encore rentré; le dîner devait être fini depuis longtemps pourtant, mais il décida qu'il s'en foutait et qu'après tout, Rogue faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Penser au baiser avec Potter était bien plus agréable que de se demander où était son parrain... pensa le jeune home en calant sa tête contre l'accoudoir du sofa, souriant.

En quelques secondes, le sommeil l'emporta, même si il avait toujours aussi froid, et il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue entra, et vit le jeune homme qui dormait dans le canapé, mais remarqua aussi la chair de poule sur ses bras, alors il retira doucement sa cape, et la posa avec tout autant de douceur sur le jeune homme, histoire de le réchauffer un peu.

Il resta quelques secondes planté là, à regarder son filleul dormir, se demandant bien quel rêve il pouvait faire pour avoir un si beau sourire scotché au visage...

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Les lectures de Drago d'aujourd'hui, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

-Et le Drarry dans ce chapitre ?

Bizzz Dalelyaa


	24. Chapitre 23

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Si on arrive aux 70 avec ce chapitre je vous aime les gens. Et si un jour on arrive aux 100 je vous aime encore plus_

Aussi, à propos de l'histoire cette fois, je ne ferais **pas** la partie Dramione en fait parce que je n'ai que trop peu d'idées pour la faire.

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **M :** _C'est vrai qu'ils ont une relation bizarre les petits, mais c'est l'histoire qui veut ça, déjà la manière dont ils se sont mis ensemble est assez étrange ^^_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 23

 **Reflexions et j'ai besoin de toi.**

...

Encore une fois, Drago ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit de sommeil incroyablement bonne, c'était bizarre d'ailleurs, de dormir sans faire de cauchemar et ce, sans avoir prit la potion de Potter. Par ailleurs, il en avait rêvé de Potter, il l'avait embrassé en rêve, s'était blotti dans ses bras, avait doucement caressé ses cheveux, s'était plongé dans ses yeux émeraude et enfin s'était endormi tout contre lui. Quel beau rêve il avait fait... il ne se souvenait pas en avoir fait de plus beaux, étrange quand on sait que le Survivant était omniprésent dedans.

Mais en même temps, depuis qu'il avait apprit que c'était de Potter dont il avait besoin pour guérir, il cogitait, c'était étrange quand même, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement appréciés, c'était même le contraire, et là, il découvrait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller bien sans lui, vraiment étrange.

Et puis il fallait qu'il le dise à Potter, après tout, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, qu'ils s'embrassent, alors ils pourraient peut être faire un peu plus que s'embrasser, sortir ensemble peut être ? Dans un but purement thérapeutique bien sûr. Merlin que ça sonnait faux... Drago préférait se voiler la face, mais depuis qu'il avait embrassé Potter la première fois, la seule envie qui l'animait était de recommencer, encore et encore, et de ne jamais s'arrêter, de ne jamais décoller ses lèvres de celles du Balafré tant cette sensation était agréable.

Il se surprenait vraiment à penser ça; ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'avait embrassé personne ! Il avait bon nombre d'élèves à son compteur, filles et garçons confondus, mais rien n'avait jamais été aussi intense qu'avec Potter. Mais c'était à cause de sa magie, hein, ne vous méprenez pas !

Oui, il se voilait encore la face, mais il avait tout de même une fierté, il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il aimait follement que Potter l'embrasse, même si c'était vrai.

Le jeune homme se décida à bouger un peu, il avait dormi dans une position bizarre et il avait mal au cou, alors il se rassit normalement, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'il était recouvert par quelque chose qui n'était pas là quand il s'était endormi : la cape de Rogue ! Il avait dû le recouvert avec quand il est rentré, la veille.

Cette petite attention le faisait sourire, finalement, ce n'était pas si horrible que ce, de vivre avec Rogue.

C'est alors qu'il pensa à sa mère; elle avait un toit, certes, mais est ce qu'elle avait été chercher de l'argent dans le coffre familial avant d'aller au Ministère pour le divorce ? Il ne le savait pas. Et est ce qu'aux vacances il devrait aller avec sa mère chez Rogue ou avec Lucius au Manoir ? Il préférait la première option parce que la seconde lui donnait des frisons rien que d'y penser, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec son géniteur, c'était trop dangereux pour lui, alors il irait avec sa mère, mais si Rogue n'était pas d'accord avec ça ? Si il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne squatter chez lui ? Oh et puis de toute manière, Rogue serait d'accord, puisque ça ferrait plaisir à Narcissa.

En s'étirant, Drago remarqua un petit mot sur la table, comme la veille, et le contenu était quasi-similaire, tout comme les potions, le déjeuner, et les cours sur le côté.

Alors, il prit ses potions comme il le devait, grignota son déjeuner, et jeta un oeil à ses leçons, s'attelant à un devoir qui était à rendre pour après le week-end.

...

 _Harry_

-C'est qui la chanceuse 'Ry ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est que tu racontes Ron ? demanda un Harry Potter qui sortait tout juste du sommeil.

-La fille dont t'as rêvé cette nuit, c'était qui ?

-Mais j'ai rêvé de personne ! mentit Harry en s'empourprant.

-Mais bien sûr, t'as gémit mon pote, ça avait l'air très chaud.

-Mais non !

-C'est vrai que tes joues rouges appuient bien tes paroles. appuya Dean qui suivait la conversation de son lit.

-Oh la ferme hein. J'ai pas rêvé d'une fille je vous dit.

-D'un mec alors ? demanda Seamus.

-NON ! J'ai rêvé de personne, foutez moi la paix.

-Oh ça va 'Ryry d'amour, on rigole. Mais c'est vrai que t'avais pas l'air de faire des rêves très innocents cette nuit. Je dis ça... je dis rien. dit Seamus d'une voix chantante.

-Et ben alors tais toi, laissez le tranquille les gars. défendit Neville.

-Merci Nev'. termina Harry en se levant de son lit, entendant Seamus, Dean et Ron pouffer. Et vous trois allez vous faire foute.

Ca suffit pour faire éclater de rire les trois jeunes hommes qui se retenaient de le faire. Harry leur fit un signe grossier de la main avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, entendant un ''T'as tes règles ou quoi Harry'' crié par Dean.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry donna un coup de poing dans le mur; mais quels crétins ceux là ! Comme si il allait leur dire qu'il avait passé la nuit à fantasmer sur Malefoy, franchement, déjà ils ne s'en remettraient pas, et ensuite, il en avait bien trop honte pour assumer.

En fait non, c'était pas vraiment de la honte, c'était juste qu'officiellement, il n'était pas gay, que c'était juste Malefoy, et qu'il ne comptait pas avoir a assumer une sexualité pour un fantasme, même si il crevait d'envie que ce fantasme se réalise. Il voulait embrasser Malefoy jusqu'à en mourir tellement il avait aimé ça, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau, sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou, passer sa main dans ses cheveux bien coiffés, être avec lui tout simplement, voilà ce qu'Harry Potter voulait, c'était bizarre, non ? Et pourtant... Malefoy l'avait rendu dingue en deux baisers seulement, ce crétin de Serpentard. Sexy, crétin de Serpentard sexy.

Merlin il avait vraiment pensé ça ? Harry avait envie de se gifler. Depuis quand est ce qu'il était attiré par les mecs ? Non, c'était même pas par les mecs, c'était par **ce** mec là en particulier.

Il avait envie de Malefoy et c'était pas normal.

Il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo, et mit sa tête en dessous, pour se remettre les idées au clair, et puis peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il arriverait à se noyer.

Bon, il n'arriva à faire ni l'un ni l'autre, et ça l'agaça au plus haut point, alors il s'essuya le visage et enfila le jean et le maillot qu'il avait eu le soin de prendre pour s'habiller.

Une fois cela fait, il quitta rapidement le dortoir, faisant comme si il n'entendait pas les moqueries de ses camarades de chambre.

Quand il fut dans la salle commune, il se dit qu'il devrait aller voir Malefoy, pour... s'expliquer, c'est à dire essayer de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, et Merlin savait qu'il lui fallait une énorme dose de courage pour qu'il fasse ça, mais il était un Gryffondor, alors il allait y aller.

Il quitta précipitamment la salle commune pour ne pas que Ron le suive, et marcha rapidement en direction de chez Rogue; il connaissait le chemin par coeur maintenant.

Une fois arrivé, il frappa, priant pour que Malefoy soit réveillé et Rogue à la Grande Salle. Et apparemment, Merlin, Morgane, Godric et tout une ribambelle de grands sorciers étaient de son côté puisque le blond de ses pensées ouvrit la porte.

-Potter quelle bonne surprise, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler.

-C'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

-Te parler **sérieusement** Malefoy, à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier, et avant-hier.

-Ah, entre. dit le blond en s'écartant pour laisser Harry passer.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé, ce que le brun fit, puis s'assit à son tour et demanda :

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Dis moi ce que t'as à dire.

-Ah... Oh... Euh... Très bien... Je... je vais pas te mentir je... j'ai beaucoup aimé quand... quand on s'est embrassés vraiment... et...

-Moi aussi. coupa le blond avant de capturer ses lèvres, faisant gémir Harry, Merlin que cette sensation lui avait manqué alors que leur dernier baiser datait de la veille au soir.

Drago en était au même point, c'était trop bon, et c'est tout naturellement que sa langue alla rejoindre son homologue, rendant le baiser encore plus intense.

Le blond monta sur les genoux de Harry, se collant encore plus à lui en posant ses mains au creux de ses reins alors que celles du brun se perdaient dans sa chevelure.

Il se frotta sensuellement contre Harry et eut plaisir à sentir l'érection grossissante du Gryffondor sous lui alors que les mains de Potter déviait au niveau de bas des on dos, vraiment très, très près des fesses de Drago qui frisonna, les doigts de Potter effleuraient doucement sa peau lègèrement nue à ce niveau là, sa chemise ayant remonté. Quand les doigts de Potter descendirent un peu plus, arrivant sur le derrière de son pantalon, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas si innocent que ça le Golden Boy.

Puis, le blond mit brusquement fin au baiser, sentant que son excitation pouvait facilement devenir aussi évidente que celle de Potter qui le regardait avec des yeux voilés de désir.

Alors, se souvenait de ce que le Gryffondor lui avait fait la veille, Drago se leva, ouvrit la porte et montra la sortie au Survivant :

-Ciao Potter.

-Sale allumeur ! s'insurgea Potter, faisant sourire son homologue.

-On peut dire ça, allez casse toi.

-Mais je peux pas retourner à la tour comme ça !

Il montra son entrejambe d'un geste évasif.

-Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. dit Drago avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Je repasserais te voir dans la journée Potter, je dois te parler d'un truc.

-Vas te faire foutre. cracha Harry en se levant du canapé.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Tu ne fais pas si bien dire. marmonna le brun en passant à côté de Drago.

-Ah oui ? Tu rêves de moi ?

-Ca se pourrait.

-Allez, crache le morceau Potter.

-Ah mais non, je dois partir tu te souviens, à plus Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry en s'en allant.

-Oh le connard ! dit le blond, faisant éclater de rire Harry.

...

 _Drago_

...

A peine une heure après que Potter fut parti, Drago se demandait s'il devait le faire revenir, pour parler du fait qu'il avait besoin de lui, et après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, puisque Severus n'était pas dans les parages.

Donc, il se leva de son cher canapé et s'enfuit en douce, priant pour que son parrain ne revienne pas entre temps.

Il se promena dans les couloirs, jusqu'aux quartiers Gryffondor, et une fois qu'il y fut arrivé, il donna le mot de passe, et vit des têtes se tourner vers lui quand il entra, le regardant avec stupéfaction. Ce fut Finnigan qui réagit en premier :

-Malefoy ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

-J'dois parler à Potter, il est là ?

-Pourquoi tu viens plus en cours ?

-J'ai posé ma question en premier donc tu réponds. Et puis de toute manière ma vie ne te regarde pas.

-Alors je ne te dirais pas où est Harry. Et personne d'autre ne le dira. répliqua Finnigan en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et levant la tête, l'air suffisant.

-Peut être que si je te jette un sort ça va t'aider à me...

-Malefoy. intervint une voix que Drago connaissait très bien. Laisse le tranquille. Qu'est ce que tu veux.

-Te parler.

-C'est ce que tu es en train de faire. se moqua Harry, reprenant les propres paroles du blond.

-Tu sais **très bien** de quoi je veux qu'on parle et ça m'étonnerait que tu souhaites que je le dise devant tout tes petits camarades Gryffondors.

Harry pâlit en répliquant :

-T'as raison ça va aller en fait, je te suis.

Drago, satisfait, tourna les talons et alla vers la sortie, suivi de près par Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du tableau, la voix de Seamus retentit :

-C'est quand même pas pour Malefoy que tu gémissais cette nuit Harry ?!

Alors que le portrait se refermait, il y eut un blanc du côté de Harry et Drago, mais le silence fut vite brisé par le blond qui marchait déjà :

-Alors c'est vrai, t'as rêvé de moi.

-Non... Seamus est un crétin. rougit le Survivant.

-Dommage. Parce que moi oui. Toute la nuit même.

Harry eut chaud tout d'un coup, comment Malefoy faisait pour dire ça comme si il parlait du temps qu'il ferrait le lendemain ?! Décidement ce Serpentard était vraiment un specimen rare.

-Bah... euh... en fait... si... j'ai un peu rêvé de toi... mais je gémissait pas comme Seamus le disait hein !

-T'es adorable quand tu rougis Potter.

-Comment tu peux savoir que je rougis alors que je suis derrière toi ?

-Parce que tu es totalement prévisible Potty.

-Oh ta gueule. grogna Harry en marchant un peu plus vite, pour être à la hauteur du blond.

-Langage Potty.

-Oh la ferme hein, t'es pas plus poli que moi.

-Bien sûr que si.

Harry voulu riposter, mais il ne serait pas très poli dans sa réponse, donc il préféra se taire.

Ils marchèrent encore de longues minutes en silence avant d'arriver chez Rogue. Là bas, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, et Malefoy engagea la conversation.

-Bon. Potter. Je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, j'ai apprit que pour pouvoir guérir, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, c'est bizarre, mais... je vais essayer de te le faire en bref, quand Lucius m'a agressé, ma magie s'est brisée en deux morceaux, et c'est dangereux, d'avoir une magie brisée. Or, la mienne ne pourra se recoller entièrement que si tu es avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour guérir.

-D... Donc ça veut dire... que... qu'on doit... sortir ensemble pour que t'aille mieux ?

-C'est ça. mentit le Serpentard.

-C'est bizarre.

-Mais c'est comme ça. C'est écrit dans les bouquins, avec une amie comme Granger tu dois croire les bouquins.

-Oui, mais quand même c'est... assez précipité.

-Je sais, mais tu l'as dit toi même, tu veux m'aider, alors comme ça tu pourras m'aider.

Un ange passa.

-Si j'accepte qu'on soit ensemble, je veux quelque chose en contrepartie.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu te soignes. Que tu manges plus qu'en ce moment et que tu prennes bien tes potions. Et que tu acceptes les miennes parce que Rogue ne pourra pas te faire un stock pour des mois.

-Si ce n'est que ça d'accord.

-Alors ça veut dire... que maintenant je peux t'embrasser sans passer pour un ado en manque ?

-C'est ça. rit Malefoy, et Harry se dit que ce son était le plus beau qu'il ait jamais entendu.

-Mais ça veut aussi dire que t'es censé être sympa avec moi et que tu m'allumeras pas comme une petite salope comme t'as fait tout à l'heure ?

-Ca, c'est à voir.

Harry sourit légèrement quand Malefoy posa sa main sur sa cuisse; il n'avait pas réagit au ''petite salope'' c'était qu'il allait déjà un peu mieux et que tout ne lui rappelait pas le viol comme quelques jours avant.

Harry tourna sa tête vers le blond, et plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques iris grises. Ensuite, hypnotisé, il colla ses lèvres à celle du blond, pour leur premier vrai baiser...

* * *

Vuala, vuala

Questions de fin de chap :

-La grosse amélioration du Drarry, ça vous plait ?

-Et les scènes Drarry ?

-Et la scène du début du POV Harry avec Seamus et les autres ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	25. Chapitre 24

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Là, on arrive au 70, c'est ooobligé, mais on arrivera pas au 100, sauf si vous vous déchaînez mes petits choux_**

Aussi, à propos de l'histoire cette fois, je ne ferais **pas** la partie Dramione en fait parce que je n'ai que trop peu d'idées pour la faire.

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 24

 **L'après**

...

-En fait Potter, t'embrasses _vraiment_ pas comme une fille.

Harry sourit contre les lèvres du blond.

-Ca fait plaisir de l'entendre dire.

-Ouais bah profite je fais pas beaucoup de compliments.

-T'es très fort pour casser l'ambiance toi.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry soupira, et Drago frissonna en sentant le souffle si chaud du Gryffondor heurter ses lèvres ; ce stupide Survivant le mettait dans tous ses états !

C'était vraiment pas normal que lui, Drago Malefoy, ait la chair de poule juste parce que ce putain de Gryffondor lui avait ''soufflé dessus'', alors il se dit que c'était la faute de la magie.

Ou alors, il pouvait tout aussi bien dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, c'était aussi une très bonne hypothèse ça.

Il sourit légèrement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Potter, mais tiens d'ailleurs... à propos de ça, de Potter :

-Dis Potty, tu crois qu'on doit s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant ?

-J'sais pas... ça me ferait bizarre de dire ''Drago'' en parlant de toi en fait.

-Pareil.

-Bah alors on continue à faire comme on fait maintenant, les prénoms finiront par venir.

-Ouais.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Drago n'éclate de rire.

Harry le regarda étrangement, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ris comme un abruti ?

-On est bizarre... toi et moi... on est tellement... gênés...

-Et c'est ça qui te fais rire ?

-Mais oui !

-Ok... dit Harry en continuant de le fixer, perplexe.

-Nan mais c'est les nerfs je crois, je suis à vout à rester enfermé ici toute la journée... pis ma magie doit y être pour quelque chose aussi... j'y peux rien...

Et il se remit à rire un peu plus fort.

-T'es vraiment un spécimen toi Malefoy.

-Oh la ferme toi le Balafré.

-Ah non arrête avec ça, la fouine.

-Ta gueule.

-Langage Malefoy. se moqua le Gryffondor. Je croyais que t'étais plus poli que moi.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

-On ressemble vraiment pas à des gens qui viennent de se mettre ensemble.

-De toute manière tu fais jamais rien comme tout le monde Potty.

-Pas faux.

Ils restèrent encore en silence après, décidément ils n'étaient pas doués pour les discussions ces deux là !

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry fit glisser sa main dans celle de Malefoy, caressant doucement sa paume avec son pouce alors que le blond se collait un peu plus à lui ; les mots ne venaient pas, mais les gestes si.

-J'aurais préféré mourir que de voir ça. marmonna une voix que les deux jeunes hommes reconnurent comme celle de Rogue.

Harry sursauta en piquant un fard alors que Drago disait d'une voix traînante :

-Ah, salut Severus, ça va ?

-Non puisque quand je rentre chez je vois mon filleul peloter Potter.

-Je ne le pelote pas Severus, arrêtez. Et puis c'est pas parce que vous voulez vous taper ma mère que...

-Drago suffit ! Siffla le maître des potions. Et vous Potter vous dégagez.

-Oh... Euh... Oui Monsieur... Euh... A plus tard Malefoy. dit Harry en se levant et marchant vers la porte.

-A plus. Termina Drago alors que le brun s'en allait. Puis, il se tourna vers son parrain. Pourquoi vous l'avez fait partir ?!

-Parce que je suis chez moi.

-Et bien je vais aller m'installer ailleurs dans ce cas !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

-Bien sûr que si, il suffit que je dise à Pomfresh où je suis. Et puis Potter sera ravi de s'occuper de moi voyez vous, ça sera toujours plus agréable que de vivre avec vous.

-Petit insolent...

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas le virer. J'me casse de chez vous, j'ai ma chambre de Préfet après tout. A dans quelques jours en cours Severus ! s'exclama le blondinet en se levant.

-Tu n'auras plus de potions si tu t'en vas !

-J'en demanderai à Pomfresh. termina le jeune homme en quittant l'appartement.

Rogue soupira, alors que de l'autre côté de la porte, Drago marchait à pas rapide pour trouver son Gryffondor, qu'il vit bien vite :

-Potter ! Potter attends !

Le brun se retourna, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le Serpentard :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis barré ce chez Rogue ?

-Tu vas te faire tuer ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça !

-Il n'avait qu'à pas te virer.

-A... Attends... T'es parti pour... moi ?

-Bah oui, il t'aurait dégagé à chaque fois que t'aurais été là et ça m'aurait saoulé, alors autant que je parte maintenant.

-Et tu vas aller où maintenant ?

-Dans ma chambre de Préfet, tu sais, avec Granger.

-Ah. Ok.

-Ca sera plus simple si... tu viens me voir.

Inconsciemment, Harry sourit, ça lui faisait plaisir ce que Malefoy lui disait.

-Mais du coup... Hermione va sûrement s'en rendre compte, elle n'est pas stupide.

-Nan, malheureusement... T'auras qu'à lui dire, je... Je le dirais à Théo, Blaise et Pansy, parce que même si je me sens pas prêt pour leur parler de... Lucius, ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

-Euh... Ok.

-T'as peur ? D'en parler ?

-Un peu. Je sais pas comment Ron et Hermione vont le prendre.

-Et bien moi non plus je ne sais pas comment mes amis vont le prendre et je vais leur dire quand même tu vois, alors tu peux te la remballer ton excuse à deux balles.

-T'es en colère ? demanda timidement Harry en prenant la main du blond.

Main qui se secoua bien vite pour quitter celle du Gryffondor.

-Oh non vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais en colère ! Je vais voir Pansy, Blaise et Théo, à plus. Ironisa le Serpentard en commençant à marcher dans l'autre sens, d'un pas rageur.

Harry le rattrapa par le bras et lui dit :

-Malefoy attends, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Parce que ! Parce que j'ai les nerfs, parce que ma magie me pousse à bout, parce que ma mère est dans une putain de situation de merde, parce que j'en ai marre d'être enfermé, parce que tu me fais beaucoup trop d'effet pour que ça soit normal et parce que tu veux pas assumer d'aimer quand je t'embrasse ! Voilà pourquoi je m'énerve, alors fous moi la paix !

Un éclair de culpabilité passa dans les yeux de Harry qui resserra son emprise sur le bras de son homologue pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille.

-Mal... Drago. Attends. Je... J'suis désolé, mais... je, c'est juste... leur avis à Hermione et Ron... ça compte beaucoup, et... je sais pas vraiment expliquer mais, je veux juste pas qu'ils ne me parlent plus pour ça, alors oui ça me fait peur de leur dire, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi... en fait... à moi... ça me plaît bien que... qu'on soit ensemble.

Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Drago alors que Harry prenait une teinte rouge soutenue face à la révélation qu'il venait de faire à l'autre jeune homme.

L'autre jeune homme qui se rapprocha de lui, posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

-Bon... je vais voir mes amis... fais en autant si tu t'en sens le courage, mais ne vas pas te plaindre si ils le découvrent par eux même. A plus Potter.

Ca n'était pas une menace, simplement une mise en garde, mais Harry savait que s'il ne disait rien à Ron et Hermione, Malefoy allait se faire un malin plaisir à leur faire le savoir quand même.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Un chap entier de Drarry c'est cool hein ?

-Et Drago il pèèète plein de crises dans ce chap, j'ai l'impression que je l'ai fait se vexer tout le temps, non ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	26. Chapitre 25

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Prochains palier de review : les 80, allez mes petits sorciers, on y arrive s'il vous plaît !_**

 _Ah, et je vais un peu raconter ma vie, mais HIER J'AI EU HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD JE VAIS MOURIIIIIR. Bon. Vu mon niveau d'anglais je vais grave galérer, mais y'a internet et à la rentrée je pourrais toujours demander à mon prof d'anglais de me traduire des phrases. Vuala j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, ô combien passionante. Mais vous, vous l'avez Cursed Child ? Ou vous a avez été voir la pièce ?_

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 25

 **En parler**

…

Après avoir laissé Potter, Drago s'était dépêché de rejoindre les cachots -n'allant pas trop vite non plus pour ne pas risquer d'altérer à sa santé, même si il allait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours.

Il avait rejoint ses amis comme si ça ne faisait pas quelques jours qu'il ne les avait pas vu, et reçu d'ailleurs des regards interrogatifs des trois Serpentards avant que Blaise ne dise :

-Ca y est, le grand Drago Malefoy est sorti de sa cachette ?

-Et il se souvient qu'il a des amis. cracha Pansy, mécontente.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel de la remarque de Pansy, mais Théo appuya la jeune fille :

-Elle a raison Drago, ça fait quelques jours qu'on t'as pas vu, et à chaque fois qu'on passait chez Rogue tu dormais.

-Oui ben c'est bon faites pas chier, c'est pas ma faute si j'étais obligé de rester cloîtré chez Rogue.

-Et pourquoi t'es sorti d'ailleurs, ça t'es pas interdit ? interrogea Blaise

-Normalement si mais je me suis cassé, Severus me les brisait.

-Et la vraie raison ? demanda Théo qui n'y croyait pas du tout.

Drago soupira ; pourquoi Théodore le connaissait aussi bien ?

-Bah en fait... je sors avec Potter.

-QUOIIIII ?! Hurla Pansy. Je le savais ! JE. LE. SAVAIS ! Tu baises avec Potter donc tout tes petits secrets tu les lui dis à lui !

-Non, Pansy ferme la parce que tu dis que de la merde et que tu me pètes les oreilles, je n'étais pas encore avec lui quand je lui ai dit, et puis de toute manière je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

-Mais on est tes amis !

-Mais t'es pas ma mère ! Et puis au moins, Potter a de la compassion !

-Parce que tu aimes qu'on ai pitié de toi maintenant !

-C'est pas de la pitié ! Il compatit c'est tout, il est très gentil avec moi, il m'aide même, alors tu fermes ta gueule ! Si t'es pas contente c'est pareil !

-Et ben tu sais quoi ?! Retourne te faire prendre par Potty, mais tu viendras pas te plaindre quand il aura fini de se vider les couilles avec toi !

-Mais tais toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et pour ta gouverne on n'a pas couché ensemble ! Oh et puis merde vous me faites chier, allez vous faire foutre ! Tu vois pourquoi je vous dit rien maintenant ! cracha le blond avant de s'en aller, rageur.

Une fois sortit, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur, avant de sursauter en entendant une voix dans son dos :

-Tiens, tiens, Malefoy... Alors comme ça tu sors avec Potter ? C'est très mal ça, vraiment très mal. C'est une trahison envers Serpentard, n'est ce pas ? Et on ne peut pas laisser passer ça, hein les gars ? demanda la voix en se tournant vers deux silhouettes un peu en retrait.

Drago se figea. Ces types avaient désilusionné leurs visages et sûrement modifiés leur voix parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de celui qui lui avait parlé. Ils allaient faire quelque chose de mal. Et cette pensée se précisa quand ils s'approchèrent un peu plus de lui. Les deux garçons derrière le premier attrapèrent ses bras et plaquèrent une main sur sa bouche et le tirèrent dans une salle non loin alors qu'il se débattait, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui, tout frêle et tout fragile contre deux brutes ?

Il essaya de les mordre, de les frapper, mais il n'y arriva pas, et le troisième gars s'approchait dangereusement de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres...

…

 _Harry_

Il était anxieux en marchant jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, comment en parler à Hermione et Ron ? Comment aborder le sujet ? Comment faire pour que Ron ne s'énerve pas ?

Il était perdu... Mais il n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'il avait peur de ce que le blond pourrait bien faire pour qu'ils l'apprennent.

Harry soupira en se mettant à serrer nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt, sentant les problèmes arriver en même temps que la tour rouge et or.

Il donna fébrilement le mot de passe et entra, voyant que Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un sofa, à se chamailler -comme d'habitude. Harry les regarda quelques secondes, légèrement attendri, se demandant combien de temps est-ce qu'il allaient encore mettre avant de réaliser qu'ils s'aimaient ?

Oui, il cherchait à faire fuir de son esprit le fait qu'il allait devoir parler de sa relation avec Malefoy avec ses meilleurs amis.

Ses meilleurs amis, d'ailleurs, il les rejoint sur le canapé, entendant des brides de leur dispute :

-... les ASPICs à la fin de l'année !

-Mais justement c'est à la fin de l'année Mione, on a le temps !

-Mais non ! On doit travailler !

Harry se racla la gorge pour se faire repérer, habitué.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

-M'agresse pas Hermione, je... je dois vous parler. A vous deux, et en privé.

-De quoi ? questionna la brunette, qui étrangement avait cessé de crier.

-En privé j'ai dis. On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

-Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr. Venez.

Le trio se leva du canapé, Ron marmonnant toujours sur le bourreau de travail qu'Hermione était.

Pendant tout le trajet, Harry essaya de cacher son anxiété, mais c'était fort compliqué, il espérait seulement que le blond ne serait pas déjà à ses appartements parce que sinon, ce crétin allait tout faire foirer.

Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme, ils s'assirent tous les trois sur son lit, Drago n'étant -heureusement pour Harry- pas là.

-Alors Harry, qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire ? interrogea Ron.

-Et bien... En fait... C'est assez délicat... Et... Avant toute chose promettez moi de ne pas vous énerver.

-Pourquoi ?

-Promettez.

-Ok, ok, on promet.

-Ok... soupira Harry avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Je... depuis quelques jours, je passe un peu de temps avec quelqu'un le soir, et on s'est rapproché petit à petit. Non, en fait on s'est rapprochés tout d'un coup et... on s'est embrassés, c'était parfaitement parfait, et... on a décidé de se mettre ensemble.

-Mais c'est super ça Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi on s'énerverait ?

-C'est de ce ''quelqu'un'' que tu as rêvé Harry ? demanda Ron cette fois, faisait fit que la brune avait parlé avant lui.

Harry s'empourpra avant de dire, en se remettant à triturer son tee-shirt.

-Je... Oui... C'est de lui que j'ai rêvé.

-Lui... Aaaaah, c'est donc un garçon ! C'est pour ça qu'on devrait s'énerver ?

-Un peu... En fait... c'est plus pour... qui il est...

-Et bien c'est qui, crache le morceau vieux. intervint Ron.

-Malefoy. C'est Malefoy.

-Tu couches avec Malefoy ?! s'étrangla son meilleur ami.

-Non... On couche pas ensemble... pas encore... on s'est juste embrassés pour l'instant...

-Pour l'instant t'es pas obligé de le préciser.

Un ange passa.

-Vous m'en voulez ? demanda Harry la tête baissée, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Ben... disons que ça reste en travers de la gorge... mais... on va pas t'en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux, n'est ce pas Ron ?

Le rouquin fit un vague mouvement de tête alors qu'Harry disait :

-Non ! Je... J'suis pas amoureux de lui, enfin... je crois... c'est juste... juste trop bon quand il m'embrasse et... je sais pas en fait, je suis un peu perdu...

-Et Malefoy, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il ne vient plus en cours ? demanda Ron.

-Il a des problèmes personnels.

-Quoi comme problèmes ?

-Je peux pas vous le dire, je l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ?

-Je peux pas, je veux pas trahir sa confiance. Vous le saurez quand vous devrez le savoir, si jamais vous devez le savoir un jour.

-Hum. Mouais. Et il est où Malefoy s'il est pas en cours ?

-Il était chez Rogue, mais... il va revenir ici parce que Rogue l'énerve. Mais... Hermione, je sais que ça te plaît pas, mais... s'il te dis qu'il veut dormir dans ta chambre... tu peux le laisser faire s'il te plaît ? Il dort déjà mal alors...

-C'est uniquement parce que tu le demandes.

-Merci ma Mione, t'es la meilleure.

-De rien va. sourit la brune alors que Harry l'embrassait sur la joue.

-Bon... Ben, je vais vous laisser vous disputer et... je vais aller voir si Malefoy est arrivé. A plus.

-A plus. rit Ron alors que son ami s'en allait.

Le brun redescendit, un sourire aux lèvres, ses amis l'avaient bien prit et c'était le principal.

En bas, il remarqua que son... petit ami -car c'était ce que le blond était maintenant même si c'était bizarre de le dire- n'était pas encore là. Alors il se dit qu'il était sûrement avec ses amis et décida d'aller le chercher là bas.

Il quitta les appartements de Préfets-en-Chefs et marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux cachots Serpentard, mais en passant devant une ancienne salle de classe, il entendit des sanglots, et se demanda bien qui pouvait pleurer, surtout si près de l'entrée de chez Serpentard, les serpents ne pleuraient pas normalement.

Mais il se figea brusquement... ces sanglots... il les connaissait... c'était Drago !

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Les réactions des amis, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Et les fins de chaque POV ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	27. Chapitre 26

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Prochains palier de review : les 80, allez mes petits sorciers, on y arrive s'il vous plaît !_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 26

 **Rechute**

…

Les deux types qui le tenaient resserrèrent leur étreinte sur Drago pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en aller, en lui donnant des coups pour que lui cesse de leur en donner alors que l'autre, sûrement le chef de leur petite bande, disait :

-Tu sais Malefoy, je me suis toujours demandé si les rumeurs qui racontent à quel point t'es bon aux pieu étaient vraies.

-Dégage connard ! s'exclama Drago, même si sa voix était étouffée par la main plaquée sur sa bouche.

-Mais c'est pas gentil de parler comme ça ma chérie.

Et après un autre sourire cruel, il embrassa durement Drago qui commença sérieusement à avoir peur ; non, non, non, ce mec n'allait pas... n'allait pas... comme Lucius... non... pas encore...

Il s'affola quand le premier demanda à ses deux acolytes de le retourner, il se retrouva plaqué au mur, l'autre con derrière lui, ça ne lui disait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien de bon.

Dans un dernier espoir, il demanda :

-Vous allez me tabasser ?

-Oh mais non ma poupée, on ne va quand même pas abîmer ton beau visage, non, je vais plutôt voir si t'es vraiment une bonne catin.

-Non...

-Oh si Malefoy, et puis t'es encore plus bandant quand tu supplies.

Drago sentit ses yeux se brouiller avant que son pantalon ne soit brusquement descendu, comme son boxer, cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute possible, il allait bien faire ce que Drago pensait.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'une douleur cuisante s'emparait de lui. C'était comme avec Lucius... ça faisait mal... trop mal... il pleurait il le savait, ça faisait même rire les deux gorilles qui le maintenaient fermement.

Comment pouvait on rire de ça ? Comment pouvait on rire des larmes de la victime d'un viol ? Comment ?!

Quand au bout d'une durée interminable pour Drago, le premier gars se retira et les deux autres le lâchèrent brusquement, le blond s'écroula par terre, et ses agresseurs s'en allèrent bien vite, en rigolant bien fort.

Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui même, encore à moitié nu, tremblant et pleurant, pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur lui ?

Comme avec Lucius, il avait mal physiquement et dans sa tête, il saignait aussi, encore, et sa joue qui avait raclé le mur était aussi en sang, et les larmes qui coulaient dessus ne faisaient qu'augmenter la douleur

Les souvenirs d'avec Lucius affluèrent alors, se mêlant à ceux d'aujourd'hui, et il éclata en sanglot, un bon coup cette fois, parce que c'était trop, trop à supporter...

Quelques minutes seulement après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il se plaqua contre le mur, se recroquevillant le plus qu'il le pouvait sur lui même, de peur que ce soit ses agresseurs qui soient revenus.

Mais il sentit des bras entourer ses épaules et une odeur qu'il commençait à connaître et qui l'apaisait : Potter.

-Malefoy... Malefoy qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le brun d'une voix douce même si il s'en doutait puisque le blond était à moitié déshabillé.

-Ils... Des mecs... ils sont venus... et... Lucius...

Nouveau sanglot, plus fort, et Drago cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Harry resserra son étreinte avant de demander, sa voix devenu polaire :

-C'était qui ces types ?

-Je... Je sais pas... Ils avaient fait en sorte qu'on puisse pas les reconnaître... je suis désolé...

-Désolé ? Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Je t'emmerde avec mes problèmes... mais tu veux pas le dire parce que t'es Saint Potty et que tu te dois d'aider tout le monde... et puis pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on continue d'être ensemble alors que je suis juste une pute ?!

-Non, dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai... tu... tu m'embêtes pas, et t'es pas une pute non plus.

-Tu crois ce que tu dis au moins ?

-Y'a une semaine je t'aurais dis que non, mais là oui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Sourit Harry. Bon, je vais t'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh, d'accord ? *hochement de tête* Alors rhabille toi et on y va.

En disant ça, Harry se releva et tourna le dos, le temps que le blond remette ses vêtements. Quand cela fut fait, Drago dit à Harry qu'il pouvait se retourner et le Gryffondor aida son homologue à se relever.

Le Serpentard s'appuya sur lui pour marcher, se sentant beaucoup trop faible pour le faire tout seul.

Ils allèrent doucement à l'infirmerie, Drago tentant de calmer les sanglots nerveux qui continuaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'Harry lui murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête, dans le simple but de l'apaiser et le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était attaché au jeune homme, mais là, ça lui sautait aux yeux, il avait tellement été en colère quand il avait su que des gens avaient encore agressé Malefoy, il n'avait eu qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'était d'aller venger le blondinet, et c'était vraiment étrange ça, peut être que Malefoy lui avait jeté un sort.

Il secoua la tête intérieurement, il pensait vraiment n'importe quoi, si Malefoy avait du ensorceler quelqu'un pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui, il ne l'aurait pas choisi lui.

Tomber amoureux ?! Est ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, Cho, ça avait été un béguin, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais est ce qu'il tombait amoureux de Malefoy ?

Peut être. Ou peut être pas, il ne savait pas.

Il se sentit stupide de penser ça alors que le blond venait de se faire agresser, vraiment, alors il cessa de laisser ses pensées vagabonder, et continua de marcher avec Malefoy.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh courut presque vers eux et s'exclama :

-Oh non Mr Malefoy pas encore vous !

-Je pense qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revenir vous voir. cracha Harry.

-Je m'en doute bien Potter, et parlez moi autrement. Mr Malefoy, allongez vous, et dites moi pourquoi vous êtes là.

Le blond obéit, et s'allongea donc dans un des lits avant de dire, sa voix tremblant encore légèrement :

-Ca a recommencé... comme avec Lucius... des garçons mais je... je sais pas qui...

-Oh Merlin pauvre garçon. souffla l'infirmière en s'approchant de lui. Même à Poudlard... C'est affreux. Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Au cœur, mais je pense pas que vous puissiez soigner ça. ( _nda : et la mon cœur de fragile pleure)_

Pomfresh lui jeta un regard désolé mais aussi profondément triste.

-Mr Malefoy... je... je vais devoir en parler au directeur, mais je pense qu'il sera nécessaire de vous faire quitter l'école, votre magie a été encore plus fragilisée et vous ne pourrez plus vous en servir en cours pendant un long moment, au moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'octobre, assurément, alors il ne vous servira à rien de rester ici.

-Mais je... faut pas... je dois être avec Potter...

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai lu des livres sur la magie, et je sais que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour que ma magie se recolle. Et c'est Potter. Donc je ne peux pas partir d'ici.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?

-Sûr et certain.

-Hum... Mais alors vous restez à l'infirmerie, et vous n'en sortez pas.

-Oh non s'il vous plaît, pas ici, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'est désagréable mais je ne supporte pas cette infirmerie, laissez moi aller dans ma chambre de Préfet en Chef, j'y resterai et je me soignerai, je vous le promets.

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais dit :

-Non Mr Malefoy je ne peux pas, parce que vous aurez besoin de soins et que je ne pourrais pas quitter l'infirmerie plusieurs fois par jour.

-C'est le seul moyen pour que je reste à Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Bon. Soupira Drago. Alors c'est d'accord. Maintenant est ce que vous pourriez me donner une potion anti-douleur s'il vous plaît ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr. dit l'infirmière en faisant venir ladite potion d'un coup de baguette.

Drago s'en saisit et la but d'une traite, content de bientôt se débarrasser de la douleur entre ses jambes.

Ensuite, Pomfresh lui donna quelques recommandations, et retourna à son bureau.

Harry, qui était resté en retrait tout ce temps là, s'approcha de Drago et s'assit avec lui, l'air peiné et coupable.

-Pardon.

Le blond le regarda, interrogateur.

-Pourquoi Diable t'excuses tu ?

-J'aurais pas du te laisser aller voir Nott, Zabini et Parkinson seul, j'aurais du t'accompagner, je... je suis complètement con c'est de ma faute !

-Hey, du calme Potty, non c'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ai voulu y aller seul, je... j'aurais du être plus prudent.

-Mais j'aurais pas du te laisser quand même ! S'exclama Harry en tournant la tête, ne voulant plus regarder le blond.

-Saloperie de Gryffondor. C'est pas de ta faute Potter, arrête, tu m'as sauvé !

-Trop tard ! Je suis arrivé trop tard !

-Mais tais toi un peu ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait se produire, alors arrête tu m'énerves là !

-Ok... Mais je...

-Chut !

-D'accord. rit doucement Harry en remettant sa tête droite. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit tes amis ?

-Ce changement de sujet subtil Potty... Mais... Pansy l'a mal prit, elle s'est mit à hurler, elle croit que si je t'ai dit pour Lucius c'est parce qu'on couche ensemble, alors j'ai bien vite démenti mais elle me croit pas, elle fait chier, et toi ?

-Et bien... ils ont mieux réagit que ce que j'aurais imaginé, bon, ils ont été un peu réticents, mais ça a été.

-Cool pour toi.

-Mais tu m'en veux sérieusement pas d'être arrivé après ? demanda Harry après un silence.

-Putain... soupira le blond. Je t'ai dit que non, et puis qu'est ce que t'aurais pu faire ? Ils étaient 3, et toi seul.

-Mais t'as vraiment pas d'idée de qui c'était ?

-Aucune ils avaient changé leur voix et caché leurs visage.

-Ils avaient prévu en plus ces connards.

-T'énerves pas Potty, tu peux rien changer.

-Je sais. Mais je m'en ve...

-Ferme ta gueule ou je t'en colle une je te jure.

-Ok, ok.

Il y eut un silence, puis Harry reprit :

-T'as l'air d'aller mieux qu'à la rentrée.

-J'ai l'air, c'est tout. En fait si t'étais pas là je crois que j'aurais déjà péter un câble. J'y croyais pas vraiment quand j'ai lu que j'avais besoin de toi pour guérir, mais en fait, je me rends compte que c'est vrai, je... dès que t'es arrivé je me sentais mieux, c'est complètement dingue, alors merci d'être là Potter.

-De rien. sourit Harry en lui prenant la main.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ? Et vu que je sais pas quoi demander donnez juste votre avis ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


	28. Chapitre 27

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Prochains palier de review : les 80, allez mes petits sorciers, on y arrive s'il vous plaît !_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 27

 **Visite 'de courtoisie' chez les Serpentard**

…

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de choses et d'autres, critiquer un peu les gens de leur classe, et s'embrasser aussi un peu, quand Pomfresh ne les regardait pas. Au fil de la journée, Harry s'était allongé à côté de Drago pour s'éviter un douloureux torticolis. Et là, il était aux alentours de 22 heures et Pomfresh s'approchaient d'eux.

-Mr Potter, il est tard, il faut que vous vous en alliez.

-Oh Mme Pomfresh il ne peut pas rester avec moi s'il vous plaît ? Il est tard et il le sera encore plus quand il arrivera à sa Tour, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse coller.

-Hum... dit Pomfresh, son regard alternant entre les deux garçons. C'est d'accord. Mais uniquement pour cette nuit.

-Merci Mme Pomfresh. Sourit Drago alors que l'infirmière s'en aller, pour aller se coucher elle aussi.

Quand elle fut dans sa chambre, Harry se tourna vers Drago :

-Pourquoi t'as voulu que je reste avec toi ?

-Je te l'ai dis, avec ce truc de magie je me sens mieux quand t'es là. Et puis tu me tiens chaud. se moqua le blond en réponse.

-Sale con.

-Sale ça c'est clair.

En une demie-seconde, son visage s'était voilé, et Harry s'était rendu compte de son erreur.

-Oh... Euh... Désolé... Je... je voulais pas te vexer.

-C'est rien c'est moi. Allez bonne nuit.

-Tu vas réussir à dormir sans potion ?

-Je verrais, mais si je te dérange tu pourras toujours changer de lit.

-Je disais pas ça pour ça, en fait, je le disais plus pour toi, j'ai pas envie que tu fasse de cauchemars.

-Hum, mouais, bon, allez, tais toi et dors maintenant.

-Toujours aussi aimable. ricana Harry avant de poser sa tête sur le lit, presque sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

Le blond eut lui aussi un petit rire, et quand les cheveux du Gryffondor chatouillèrent son épaule, et il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé que le jeune homme pose sa tête un peu plus haut, il aurait eu tout le loisir de sentir son odeur comme ça...

…

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il remarqua tout d'abord qu'il s'était blotti contre Malefoy dans la nuit -ce qui le fit rougir- mais aussi que le blond dormait encore alors que Pomfresh surveillait déjà.

Le brun se décala le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas sortir le Serpentard de son sommeil qui semblait paisible, et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de murmurer :

-Je vais trouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça, et ils vont payer, promis.

Il se leva et salua silencieusement l'infirmière avant de sortir, il avait une petite idée pour savoir les responsables de l'agression du jeune homme.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard, mais se demanda comment il allait entrer ; il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il allait frapper, il y avait bien deux ou trois Serpentards de levés quand même.

Il eut de la chance, ce fut Nott qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Potter ? Que Diable fais tu là ? Et si tu cherches Drago il n'est pas là.

-Non je ne le cherche pas, je sais où il est, en fait, c'est à toi que je veux parler, enfin toi, Zabini ou Parkinson, n'importe lequel qui était dans cette salle commune hier, au moins durant l'heure qui a suivit le départ de Drago, c'est possible ?

-On y était tous les trois mais les deux autres dorment encore.

-Je peux entrer alors ? C'est vraiment important.

-Hum. Ouais. Mais si Pansy descend, tu dégages, elle a envie de te tuer.

-Ok. ricana Harry en entrant dans la pièce, qui ressemblait vraiment au souvenir qu'il s'en faisait, rapport à sa 'visite' en 2ème année.

Nott lui montra un canapé et ils s'y installèrent.

-Alors ?

-Et bien... je peux pas trop t'en dire, mais... est ce qu'hier tu as vu des gars genre... peut être trois ou quatre, sortir avec leur baguette, et revenir un peu plus tard peut être un quart d'heure-une demie heure plus tard ?

-Si... Si, je me souviens avoir vu ça, pourquoi ?

-Ils ont fait du mal à Malefoy. Beaucoup de mal. Alors si tu sais qui s'est, ça serait super que tu me le dise. dit Harry en faisant un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête Potter ?

-Oh rien... juste leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas du s'attaquer à lui.

-Tu me plaît bien toi en fait.

-Bon, alors, c'est qui ?

-Oh mais je ne divulgue pas des informations sans en avoir en retour. Dis moi ce qu'ils ont fait à Drago et je te dis qui ils sont.

-Il va m'en vouloir.

-Oh au pire des cas il va faire la gueule deux trois jours mais ça va lui passer, je le connais.

-Ouais mais bon...

-Est ce qu'il t'a dit de ne rien dire ?

-Non...

-Alors tu peux. Allez, rempli ta part et je rempli la mienne.

Harry regarda son homologue quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, se demandant si Nott bluffait pour savoir ou s'il savait vraiment qui avait agressé le blond. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait savoir, autant tenter.

-C'est type... ilsontvioléMalefoy

-Quoi ? J'ai rien compris, articule Potty.

-Ils ont violé Malefoy. répéta Harry en baisant la tête.

-Oh Merlin.

Harry vit Nott serrer les poings.

-Potty, ça te dis d'aller leur péter la gueule ?

-Bien évidemment. répondit Harry avec un sourire malfaisant.

Nott répondit à son sourire avant de se lever, et de faire signe au Gryffondor de le suivre.

Ils montèrent silencieusement à l'étage, Harry derrière Nott. Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte d'un dortoir et alluma la lumière d'un ''Lumos'' informulé.

Les personnes présentes dans le dortoir se réveillèrent en sursaut et Nott fit un sourire mauvais en s'approchant des trois lits les plus au fond.

-Stavins, McKinley, Edmond, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez rendu une petite visite à Drago hier.

-Hein ? demanda celui sur le droite, Edmond.

-Très éloquent.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Nott ? questionna McKinley, le 'chef' de la bande.

-Je raconte ce qu'on m'a dit. Et je pense que vu comme vous riiez hier, ça ne soit pas vraiment faux.

-Et qui t'as dit ça d'abord ?

-Moi. dit Harry en se montrant.

-Oh parce qu'en plus cette petite salope de Malefoy s'est plaint ?

-Donc c'est vous ! cria Harry, une colère sourde s'emparant de lui en se ruant vers les lits.

Il donna un grand coup de poing à McKinley, coup de poing qui lui fut rapidement rendu, et les deux acolytes de McKinley le rejoignirent, mais Nott mit fin à ça d'un sort, faisant revenir Potter à côté de lui.

-Potty du calme. Ne te bats pas avec tes poings comme un vulgaire Moldu, t'as une baguette non ?

-Effectivement. Tu crois que je les tue ?

Nott ricana.

-Non... pas quand même, pas tuer, blesser gravement c'est mieux, ils passeront quelques jours à l'infirmerie et Drago pourra se délecter de les voir en mauvais état.

-Mais c'est que t'es vraiment pas si con que ça toi.

Les deux acolytes se sourirent étrangement avant de se retourner vers les agresseurs de Drago, qui commençaient à paniquer.

-J'ai le sort qu'il nous fait, Nott. Si ils sont soignés rapidement, ils ne mourront pas, mais ils vont souffrir, ça oui.

-Ah, intéressant, c'est quoi ?

- _Sectumsempra._ Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Nott pour que leurs futures victimes -figées par le sort de Théodore- ne l'entende pas.

-Je connais pas ça.

-C'est normal, c'est un sort inventé, mais pas par moi, dommage. T'es prêt ?

Nott acquiesça de la tête, et ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les trois jeunes hommes, et dirent en même temps '' _Sectumsempra !_ '' touchant Stavins et Edmond, puis rejetèrent le sort, tous les deux, sur McKinley, avant de se dépêcher de les sortir d'ici pour qu'ils ne se vident pas de leur sang -Nott connaît un sort pour les stabiliser sans qu'ils ne cessent de souffrir.

Quand ils furent un l'infirmerie, ils posèrent leurs victimes sur des lits et Pomfresh accourut :

-Merlin qu'est ce qu'ils ont !?

-Oh... disons qu'on se devait de venger Drago. répliqua Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

-C'est vous qui leur avez fait ça !

-Oui, mais ça se soigne facilement. _Vulnera Sanentur,_ ça suffira pour les soigner.

-Mais vous êtes fous !

-Ils le méritaient ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'ils ont fait à Drago ! S'il rechute, ça sera de leur faute !

-C'est tout de même très grave ce que vous avez fait Messieurs !

-PARCE QUE CE QU'EUX ONT FAIT N'EST PAS GRAVE PEUT ÊTRE ?! hurla Harry, à bout de nerfs. Si je dois être renvoyé pour avoir rendu la monnaie de leur pièce à ces connards -et encore j'ai été très gentil- alors ils doivent l'être pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

-Calmez vous Potter ! Vous ne serez pas renvoyé, mais votre maison pourrait se retrouver avec un nombre de point proche de zéro et vous aurez sûrement des retenues selon ce que diront les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. C'est la même chose pour vous Mr Nott.

-Très bien. Alors faites venir nos professeurs, nous attendons avec impatience. dit Nott d'un ton calme en croisant les bras, approuvé par Harry.

* * *

Alors, la petite vengeance de Harry, vous avez quoi à me dire dessus ?

 _So Fresh, contente de la 'petit correction' X) ?_

 **Ah, d'ailleurs, So Fresh, elle vient de commencer une fic hp et le premier chapitre est graaaave cool, alors allez voir ! Et pis elle écrit aussi sur un truc qui s'appelle Pandora Hearts que je ne connais absolument pas -si y'a des fans me frappez pas, faites en plutôt les louanges- et... Vuala**

Bizzz Daelyaa


	29. Chapitre 28

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Prochains palier de review : les 80, allez mes petits sorciers, on y arrive s'il vous plaît !_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

 _Et aussi, en parlant d'elle, elle m'a fait une remarque sur la sentence des Serpentards, et je sais qu'elle est très, mais alors TRES minime comparé à leurs actes, mais ça a son importance donc vuala._

Ah et sinon j'ai regardé HP3 sur la 1 hier et j'ai bombardé mon mur facebook avec ça, j'ai eu un com d'un pote qui m'a dit d'arrêter et en voyant le nombre de notifs que j'avais ce matin je me suis rendue compte que j'étais dans l'excès XD (y'en avait 80 et je compte même pas celles d'hier soir, ouais j'abuse XD)

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 28

 **La décision des profs et la réaction de Drago**

…

-Potter qu'avez vous encore fait ? s'exclama McGonagall en entrant. A une semaine de la rentrée vous risquez déjà la retenue. Une semaine Potter ! Je ne veux pas -encore- que Gryffondor se retrouve avec un nombre de points proche du néant à cause de vous !

-Bonjour à vous aussi professeur, c'est un plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin, et pour cette histoire de points vous savez très bien que même si j'en perds, Hermione les regagnera, et puis il y a le Quidditch aussi, puisque je suis eeeexcellent et donc si Gryffondor gagne, on gagne des points.

-Aussi arrogant que son père. intervint Rogue.

-Quel déplaisir de vous voir dès le matin professeur !

-Potter vous voulez vous retrouver avec un nombre de points négatif ?

-Oh vous savez professeur, au vu de ce que certains de vos élèves *il montra Stavins, Edmond et McKinley de la tête* ont fait, je pense que Serpentard se retrouvera avec un nombre de point négatif avant Gryffondor.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Non, plutôt, pourquoi Mme Pomfresh a du nous faire venir ici ?

-Sectumsempra, ça vous dit quelque chose n'est ce pas professeur ? dit Harry sur un ton de défi en regardant Rogue, qui grimaça légèrement. On s'en est servi sur eux, Nott et moi. Mais avant de nous coller jusqu'aux vacances, écoutez donc pourquoi on l'a fait.

-T'as vraiment tant que ça l'habitude d'être puni Potter ? questionna Théo.

-J'ai du briser trois quart des règles de cette école. ricana Harry. Donc oui.

-Avec Granger comme amie ?

-Oh, elle nous gronde un peu au début, mais bon, elle fini par laisser faire. Bon, revenons à ce qu'ils ont fait. Professeur Rogue, vous savez le... _petit incident_ qui a eu lieu cet été au Manoir Malefoy je présume.

-Effectivement. grimaça Rogue. Non... Ils n'ont pas...

-Si. D'où l'utilité d'une petite vengeance. Maintenant que vous savez, libre à vous de me punir comme vous voulez.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Et qu'est ce que t'as foutu Pott... Théo ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Ah, Malefoy venait de se réveiller.

-Salut Malefoy. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Non. Pas plus tard Potty. Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?

-Petite vengeance rien de bien grave, allez, laisse moi maintenant, j'attends ma sentence. ricana Harry en se retournant vers ses professeurs. Alors ?

-Et bien moi je dois dire que je suis dans le flou, mais Severus, vous avez du comprendre ce qu'il vous a dit, vous. dit McGonagall

-Effectivement... Et bien Potter je dois dire que vous devriez écoper de bon nombre de retenues pour le sort que vous avez utilisé -vous aussi Nott- mais au vu des circonstances, je pense que 50 points de moins chacun suffira. Mais vous par contre... *il se tourna vers Stavins, McKinley et Edmond* je pense que l'exclusion définitive vous conviendrait bien ? Or, vous avez les ASPICs à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore refusera, donc vous devrez vous contenter de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais si j'ai quoi que ce soit à vous reprocher, c'est le renvoi définitif. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les trois 'accusés' acquiescèrent de la tête, effrayés, avant que Rogue ne dise :

-Bon, et bien notre présence n'est plus nécessaire Minerva, allons nous en.

-Vous comptez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à un moment ?

-Hum... Non, désolé. termina Rogue en s'en allant.

McGonagall soupira, avant de tout de même suivre Severus.

-BON ! s'exclama Malefoy. Maintenant Potter, **j'exige** que tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer ici par la barbe de Merlin !

-Tu exiges Malefoy ? Rien que ça ?

-Ta gueule. Et viens avec moi, j'ai **très** mal dormi à partir du moment où t'es parti, tu dois te faire pardonner.

-Comme tu veux. rit Harry en allant s'asseoir avec le blond, lui prenant la main.

-Bon, alors, pourquoi est ce tu allais déjà être puni ?

-Tu vois ces mecs en face là ? *hochement de tête de Drago* C'est à cause d'eux que t'es ici, je devais de les faire payer.

-Que... Quoi ?! Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

-Disons que Nott m'a aidé.

Drago se redressa précipitamment, fixant Harry, le regard plein de colère :

-Si tu lui a dis je te...

-Tu me quoi ? Sans moi tu t'écroules Malefoy, alors calme tes nerfs.

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer sale connard ! Est ce que tu lui as dit ?!

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je lui ai dit ?

Le ton de défi dans la voix de Harry fit se décomposer Drago.

-Dégage ! Dégage Potter ! Va t-en d'ici ! Et ne reviens plus !

-Très bien. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu seras presque mort à Ste Mangouste Malefoy. Termina Harry, vexé, énervé, et peut être un peu triste, avant de s'en aller.

Après avoir regardé Potter partir, Théodore s'approcha de Malefoy :

-Drago, écoute, je...

-Ta gueule toi aussi !

-Drago...

-La ferme je t'ai dis ! Je lui avais dit à ce connard de...

-DRAGO !

-Mais quoi bordel !?

-Ecoute moi un peu ! Potter ne voulait pas, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé, je lui avais dit de me dire pourquoi il cherchait ces mecs, mais il voulait pas, je te le promets.

-Il ne voulait pas, mais il l'a fait, c'est du pareil au même, il va se faire foutre.

-Mais... Pourquoi il dit que... enfin... sans lui tu t'écroules et tous les trucs comme ça ?

-C'est une histoire de magie à la con.

-Explique.

-Pas envie.

-S'il te plaît... Parce que si t'es en train de faire quelque chose de stupide, je peux pas te laisser faire.

-T'es pas ma mère Nott.

Théodore soupira.

-Non, effectivement, je ne suis pas ta mère, mais je suis ton ami, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal.

-Ca c'est déjà fait, ça pourrait pas être pire.

-Non mais sérieusement Malefoy, explique moi ce que Potter a voulu dire ou je vais lui demander.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça !

-Si tu me dis rien, c'est ce que je ferrais.

-Ok... soupira le blond. En fait, ma magie a été brisée, et elle ne pourra bien se recoller que si Potter est avec moi.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?! Parce que c'est en quelque sorte ce que tu as fait.

-Parce que. Je lui demandais une chose c'était de garder le secret, il n'a pas su le faire alors il va se faire foutre.

-Drago... tu prends des risques en faisant ça.

-Rien à foutre, j'ai qu'à crever tiens, je serais tranquille.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Mais t'es complètement con toi en fait !

-Et ben oui tu vois, je suis con, alors pourquoi ça intéresserait quelqu'un que je meurs, hein ?!

-Tu me déçois vraiment.

-M'en fous.

-Ben tu sais quoi ? Ta petite crise d'enfant gâté tu vas la péter tout seul, je reviendrais te voir plus tard.

-Ouais ben c'est ça, fais comme lui casse toi ! De toute manière vous êtes tous des connards ! Je suis entouré de putains de connards ! cria Drago avant de se rallonger, énervé, et faisant fit des cris indignés de Mme Pomfresh pour son langage grossier.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

-J'aime trop la scène quand les profs débarquent, pas vous ?

-Et les crises de Dray vous avez quoi a me dire dessus ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	30. Chapitre 29

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour :ON A PASSE LES 80 VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS LECTEURS AU MONDE ! Plus que 19 avant les 100, allez, faite ça pour moi mes sorciers_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Review anonyme:

 **Ginny Weasley:** Et bien contente que ça te plaise, surtout si c'est le premier Drarry que tu lis. Un jour/Un chap, du travail... ouais là ça va parce que j'suis en vacances, c'est surtout pour ma bêta je la bombarde un peu (sorry Chef XD). Et sinooooon Drago va se remettre avec Harry, obviously, mais c'est pour dans un petit nombre de chapitre (y'en aura pas 10, mais c'est pas pour le prochain non plus quoi.) J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 29

 **Mauvaise décision et mise en danger.**

…

Le lendemain -et après qu'il ait passé la journée entière à hurler sur quiconque lui adressait un mot- Drago avait décidé de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans cette fichue pièce, surtout avec Stavins, Edmond et McKinley qui y étaient encore. D'ailleurs, eux, c'était complètement injuste la punition qui leur avait été donnée ! Ils devraient aller en prison, et même le vieux fou serait d'accord avec ça s'il savait, alors pourquoi Severus ne les avait pas -au moins- virés de l'école ! S'il racontait ça à sa mère... Non ! Même par vengeance à l'égard de Rogue, il ne devait pas dire que ça avait recommencé, qu'il avait encore été... violé. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Narcissa, elle le ferrait revenir auprès d'elle, et avec sa mère, il n'avait pas Potter.

Le problème étant que même ici, il n'avait pas Potter en fait, il l'avait en quelque sorte quitté la veille.

Dans quelle merde il s'était encore foutu... Mais, il y pensait, s'il allait à ses cours en commun avec Gryffondor, il serait dans la même pièce que Potter, peut être que ça marcherait ! C'était ça qu'il fallait qu'il fasse !

Remarquant que Pomfresh rangeait il-ne-savait-quoi, il sortit de son lit, et s'échappa aussi discrètement qu'il le pu, et ce avec brio.

Une fois hors de cette fichue pièce, il décida d'aller dans sa chambre de Préfet, il ne connaissait pas du tout son emploi du temps, problématique pour aller en cours.

Il marcha doucement jusque là bas, ne croisant heureusement personne, mais en y arrivant :

-Malefoy ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens chercher mon emploi du temps.

-Non mais attends je vais reposer ma question, qu'est ce que tu fais hors de l'infirmerie -Harry nous a dit que tu y étais.

-Sais pas tenir sa langue, foutu Potter. Mais je viens de te le dire non, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps et je vais en cours.

-Mais t'es malade ?! Tu vas te faire du mal ! T'as vu te tête Malefoy tu ressembles à un zombie !

-Fous moi la paix, t'es pas ma mère Granger. marmonna le blond avant de monter, faisant fit des remarques que la brune continuait de prononcer, mais quelle chieuse celle là vraiment !

Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit son emploi du temps sur son bureau et vit un hibou qui l'attendait derrière la fenêtre. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir et vit une lettre, ainsi qu'un paquet. Le jeune homme les prit, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit pour les ouvrir, sans aucun doute sur la personne qui les envoyait : sa mère.

Il ouvrit la lettre, et vit effectivement la belle écriture de sa mère :

 _«Drago,_

 _Tu m'avais dit que ça n'était pas nécessaire, mais je t'ai acheté des potions de sommeil. Il y en a 30 dans le carton, donc je t'en renverrais dans un mois._

 _J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal, mais je ne peux qu'espérer puisque tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles !_

 _Je suis inquiète moi, il faut que tu m'écrives !_

 _Enfin bon, j'aurais beau te le dire tu n'en ferras qu'à ta tête._

 _Tu me manque fils._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Narcissa M.»_

Il se sentit subitement coupable, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas écrit à sa mère depuis quelques jours, et elle devait vraiment être folle d'inquiétude, mais donner des nouvelles lui avait passé complètement au dessus de la tête avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie dernièrement.

Alors, il se dit qu'il aurait le temps d'écrire rapidement un billet de réponse -sans mentionner le _petit incident_ de l'avant-veille- avant d'aller en cours.

 _«Maman,_

 _Je vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas à le faire, mais merci quand même._

 _Désolé de ne pas vous avoir écrit, ça m'est complètement passé au dessus de la tête._

 _Sinon je vais... et bien pas très bien, mais mieux qu'il y a quelques jours._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire d'autre, alors à plus tard._

 _Drago M.»_

Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas dire à sa mère qu'il comptait aller en cours malgré l'avis de Pomfresh, donc il avait fait une réponse très brève avant de mettre le carton de potions sous son lit et d'aller prendre son emploi du temps ; il n'avait heureusement pas potions aujourd'hui, et commençait par deux heures de Métamorphose avec les rouges et or, parfait.

Il sortit de sa chambre et alla jusqu'à sa salle de cours, marchant lentement pour ne pas trop brusquer son corps et sa magie.

Quand il y arriva, il vit Potter qui était devant, avec Granger et Weasley. Le brun le toisa de haut en bas, avec dégoût, mais... Drago avait l'impression qu'il y avait aussi un peu de tristesse dans les yeux de son ex -parce que malgré leur relation étrange, c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, des ex.

-Alors Malefoy, on revient en cours ? demanda Weasley avec un sourire. Fini de faire la chochotte dans les robes de Rogue ?

-Je ne répondrais même pas à ça, comme si j'allais perdre mon temps et ma salive à répondre à un être insignifiant tel que toi, Weasley.

Pendant la phrase de Drago, le rouquin avait serré les poings, et allait lui sauter dessus quand Potter l'attrapa par le bras :

-Non Ron ! Il est fai... Enfin il n'en vaut pas la peine. rectifia Harry, se souvenant de comment le blond lui avait hurlé dessus.

Mais la partie Gryffondor en lui lui disait qu'il devrait défendre Drago, parce que le blond avait besoin de lui, qu'il était fragile en ce moment plus que jamais et aussi que... Merlin ce crétin ne devrait pas être en cours ! Il devait lui en parler, tant pis s'il l'envoyait se faire foutre, il devait essayer.

-Malefoy, dit il en approchant, je peux te parler ?

-Et pourquoi faire ?

Il claqua la langue, signe d'énervement, en attrapant le bras de Drago.

-En fait je ne vais pas te laisser le choix, on **va** parler.

Le Gryffondor tira son homologue de l'autre côté du mur et lui siffla :

-Mais t'es malade de venir en cours ! Tu vas abîmer ta magie ! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais t'es vraiment complètement con ! T'as 17 ans Malefoy, tu peux pas vouloir mourir enfin ! Et puis y'a ta mère, tu l'aimes elle, elle serait détruite si tu crevais ! Alors raconte pas des conneries comme ça !

-Et qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre de moi au juste ?

-J'en ai à foutre que... enfin... t'étais pas si con que ça ces derniers jours... et puis... 'fin j'ai pas envie que tu meurs. J'aurais pas fais tout ça pour rien. se rattrapa le brun, de peur que Malefoy croit qu'il s'était attaché à lui -ce qui en fait était la vérité.

-Content que tu te soucies de ma vie que parce que tu l'as sauvée. marmonna le blond en retournant dans le rang.

Cette fois, les autres étaient arrivés et ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, surtout Pansy, Blaise et Théo qui s'approchèrent :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu devrais pas être chez Rogue ? demanda le métis.

-Si. Mais j'en avais marre, alors je suis revenu en cours.

-T'es cinglé... soupira Pansy. Tu mets ta santé en danger Drago, c'est pas bon pour toi ce que tu fais.

-Et ben tant pis j'ai qu'à crever.

-Arrête de dire ça Drago. Sérieusement. dit Théodore d'un ton glacial.

-Vas te faire foutre je dis ce que je veux. Termina Drago alors que McGonagall les faisait entrer.

Sauf qu'elle aussi, elle l'arrêta :

-Mr Malefoy, vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie ?

-Si, mais je m'ennuyais à mourir là bas, et puis je guérirais plus vite en cours que là bas.

Il n'attendit même pas que McGonagall lui permette d'entrer et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Pansy, et à seulement un rang de Potter, fantastique -sans ironie.

Le cours se passa plutôt bien -mis à part que Drago sentit sa tête lui tourner au bout d'une trop longue période de pratique- et pareil pour les autres cours de la journée, mais en sortant de sa dernière heure, toute la fatigue et tout ce qui avait impacté sa magie dans la journée retomba, et Drago eu un vertige, puis un autre avant de s'adosser à un mur.

Sauf qu'il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui ne promettait rien de bon :

-Alors Malefoy petite catin, on a été se plaindre auprès de Potter ?

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

-LA FIN DE CHAPITRE qu'est ce que vous avez à me dire ? A part que vous allez me scier les membre un par un avec un petite cuillère ?

-Que Drago retourne en cours, c'est pas une bonne idée hein ?

-Et justement, dès qu'il y retourne, le micro-conflit avec Ron et la discussion avec Harry, vous avez quoi à me raconter dessus ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	31. NOTE

NOTE

Je me suis rendue compte en lisant les reviews que j'aurais du expliquer ça après le chapitre, donc :

TOUS les agresseurs de Drago seront puni comme il se doit, Rogue l'a prévu, il va aller au Ministère, mais il ne peut pas porter plainte sans aucune preuve. Pour Lucius, il a déjà les preuves puisqu'il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé en entrant dans la tête de Drago, mais pas pour les trois autres, et il a préféré attendre quelques jours pour ne pas refaire vivre son agression à Drago au bout de quelques heures. Voilà, je pense que ça avait le mérite d'être dit, et sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais taper le chapitre oèu Rogue explique à Harry ce que je viens de vos dire.

A demain !


	32. Chapitre 30

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Bientôt 90, allez mes sorciers, on va jusqu'aux 100 et je vous acclame X) 3_**

 _Bon, le dernier chapitre vous a déchaîné, mais je me suis expliquée dans la note que j'ai mis juste avant ce chapitre là ^^_

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections.**

Review anonyme:

 **Ginny Weasley, Guest, Rose, Gigi :** _Lisez la note, vous aurez vos réponses_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 30

 **Je suis encore arrivé trop tard...**

…

 _-Alors Malefoy petite catin, on a été se plaindre auprès de Potter ?_

'Non, pas encore' fut la seule pensée de Drago avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et que deux bras puissants le collent au mur, comme _la dernière fois._

 _-_ On n'essaye même pas de se défendre ? Demanda McKinley en lui envoyant un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Drago se plia en deux, sa respiration momentanément coupée par la force du choc, ce qui amusa bien ses agresseurs qui se mirent à le frapper et le frapper encore, ponctuant leurs gestes d'injures, ce qui, le tout combiné, fit ruisseler des larmes le long des joues de Drago.

Quand enfin, au bout d'une durée indéterminable, les gars le lâchèrent, Drago tomba au sol, plein de sang et à bout de force, et McKinley cracha avant de s'en aller rapidement :

-A plus petite pute, t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre cette fois, je me ferrais pas virer pour une salope de ton espèce.

Drago ne fit aucun mouvement pour acquiescer ou non, trop épuisé, mais il pensa une seule chose avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient ; au moins, cette fois ils ne l'avaient pas violé...

…

 _Harry_

Il devait aller voir Malefoy. Il devait aller Malefoy dans sa chambre parce qu'il avait peur de comment l'état du blond pourrait dégénérer s'il était seul, et malgré toute la rancoeur qu'il avait à son égard, il ne pouvait pas le voir se laisser mourir sans rien faire.

Alors, il marcha en direction de chez le jeune homme, mais en chemin, il vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang : Malefoy, à demi allongé par terre, dans une marre de sang et les yeux clos. Putain si Stavins, McKinley et Edmond avaient recommencé, il allait les tuer, de ses propres mains, et il ferrait en sorte que cette fois ils n'échappent ni à l'exclusion, ni à la prison, Rogue avait été trop gentil parce que c'était ses élèves, et ça allait devoir changer.

Mais présentement, le plus important était d'emmener Malefoy à l'infirmerie.

Donc, il prit le blond dans ses bras comme il le put, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la partie du château dédiée à Pomfresh, Malefoy était dans un sale état, mais il ne devait pas mourir, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, c'était trop facile !

-Mme Pomfresh ! Mme Pomfresh !

-Oh Merlin soit loué Malefoy est avec vous ! S'exclama t-elle en voyant la chevelure platine de Drago. Mais... Oh non qu'as t-il encore ? Allongez le, Potter.

Harry obéit en répondant :

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je... je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans un couloir, sûrement Stavins, McKinley et Edmonds qui lui ont fait du mal !

-Ne faites pas d'accusation hâtive même si c'est vrai que c'est probable Potter. dit l'infirmière en s'approchant du lit où Harry avait étendu le Serpentard.

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement à l'ausculter, elle sursauta, et Harry demanda :

-Quoi ?!

-Son souffle n'est plus très régulier... c'est dangereux pour sa vie, je... je ne peux rien faire ici, il faut qu'il aille à Ste Mangouste.

-QUOI ?! A... A Ste Mangouste ?

-Oui Potter, et je dois prévenir le directeur qu'il envoie un professeur l'emmen...

-Je vais avec lui ! Il a plus besoin de moi que de quiconque d'autre avec sa magie, je **dois** aller avec lui !

-Vous ne pouvez pas Potter vous avez cou...

-Rien a foutre ! Vous voulez le laisser mourir ?! Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je l'accompagne, point, mais il faut que vous préveniez Dumbledore alors allez y, s'il vous plaît !

En voyant toute l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Harry, Pomfresh ne put même pas le réprimander pour la manière dont il lui parlait, ça se voyait qu'il tenait au blond et qu'il ne voulait juste pas qu'il soit en danger.

Alors, l'infirmière se dépêcha d'aller voir le directeur, laissant Harry auprès de Malefoy.

Le brun glissa sa main dans celle du blond, se souvenant que c'était ce que le Serpentard lui demandait de faire quand il avait besoin de son soutient.

-Allez Drago, résiste, tu vas aller à Ste Mangouste, et je vais rester avec toi, tu vas guérir.

Il avait déjà entendu que les gens inconscients entendaient quand même quand on leur parlait, alors il parlait à Drago, ça l'empêchait d'avoir envie d'aller tuer certains Serpentards pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait au blond.

C'est alors que Pomfresh revint, avec Rogue, ce qui ne fit que faire exploser le volcan Harry Potter qui bouillonnait de rage depuis quelques temps :

-De tous les professeurs de Poudlard pourquoi Merlin a t-il fallut que ce soit VOUS que Dumbledore choisisse ! S'il a été tabassé c'est ENTIEREMENT DE VOTRE FAUTE ! Si vous aviez réalisé la gravité des actes de McKinley et compagnie au bon moment ils auraient été renvoyés et ils n'auraient pas pu lui refaire du mal à nouveau ! Ils l'avaient VIOLÉ Monsieur ils méritaient le revoi !

-Fermez la un peu Potter ! s'exclama Rogue, énervé. Vous n'avez strictement rien à dire sur les punitions de mes élèves.

-Sauf que lesdites punitions -ou plutôt L'ABSENCE de punition- ont engendré l'agression de Drago !

Oups. Drago. Lapsus. Tant pis.

-Vous ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas réalisé que j'ai fais une erreur ?! En plus de ça Narcissa va me tuer quand elle saura, et je n'exagère pas, mais ce n'est pas le moment, aidez moi à le porter au lieu de hurler.

Harry fusilla l'homme du regard, avant de tout de même lui obéir, simplement pour le bien de Drago.

Quand le blond fut bien calé dans ses bras, Rogue transplana, Harry s'accrochant à lui de justesse au dernier moment.

Ils arrivèrent devant Ste Mangouste et y entrèrent, se dépêchant de trouver un médecin qui prit Drago en charge pendant que Rogue lui expliquait la situation physique et magique du jeune homme, faisant froncer les sourcils au médicomage.

-Donc vous dites que ce jeune homme est le soin de cet autre jeune homme ? demanda le médecin en montrant successivement Harry et Drago.

-C'est ça. approuva Harry. J'y croyais pas, mais en fait, je me suis rendu compte que quand je suis avec Malefoy il a l'air d'aller mieux, en encore plus quand je lui tiens la main, mais ça je ne l'ai pas compris.

Il avait d'ailleurs sa main dans celle du blond en cet instant.

-Oui, ça c'est tout à fait compréhensible. dit le médecin en jeta un sort à Drago, qui fit disparaître les bleus sur son si beau visage

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, parce que c'est votre magie qui aide la sienne à se reconstruire, donc quand vous le touchez d'une quelconque manière, votre magie va plus vite en direction de la sienne et en plus haute dose.

-Oh. D'accord. Je ne savais pas ça.

-Et bien maintenant vous le savez. Bon, moi j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire, son coma est léger, il se réveillera donc bientôt, mais gardez sa main dans la votre, il a besoin de toute l'aide magique possible pour se remettre.

-D'accord. Au revoir docteur.

-Au revoir.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce, et Harry se tourna vers Rogue, avec un regard assassin et cracha :

-Vous pouvez partir, on n'a plus besoin de vous ici.

-Vous pouvez aussi être aimable Potter. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais.

-Oh sûrement parce Mme Malefoy devrait bientôt arriver ici et que vous risquez de bien vous faire hurler dessus si vous êtes là quand elle arrive. répliqua le Survivant avec un sourire triomphant qui agaça Rogue au plus haut point, quand bien même il avait raison.

Le maître de potion marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''Si vous n'êtes pas à mon cours demain je retire 100 points à Gryffondor'' avant de sortir de la chambre.

Instantanément, Harry se tourna vers Drago, et se remit à parler, sa gorge se nouant au fil de ses paroles :

-Je suis tellement désolé Drago, encore une fois je suis arrivé trop tard, c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici, j'aurais dû me douter que ça serait dangereux de te laisser seul, mais non ! Je n'y ai pas pensé et je t'ai laissé faire, pourtant ce matin j'aurais dû essayer de t'empêcher de retourner en cours, j'aurais dû te ramener à l'infirmerie, mais je n'ai rien fait. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux et comme je me sens minable...

Un sanglot lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

-Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller Drago ! Le médecin a dit que tu allais te réveiller alors tu vas le faire ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu me laissais Malefoy je... je crois que je me suis attaché à toi, et en fait, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu... meurs.

Cette fois sa voix se brisa et il fondit en larmes, à la pensée que le blond puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible que... mourir.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

-Rassurés que McKinley et compagnie aient **juste** tabassé Drago (c'est fous comme juste tabassé c'est horrible à dire) ?

-Quand Harry hurle sur Rogue, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Et les nouvelles infos sur l'espèce de lien bizarre entre Harry et Dray ?

-Il fait mal au coeur Harry à la fin, hein ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	33. Chapitre 31

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : PLUS QUE 7 AVANT LES 100 VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS (les majuscules sont dues au fait que mon cerveau surchauffe d'avoir autant de reviews)_**

 _Hé mais c'est le chapitre 31 ! Ca veut dire que ça fait un mois que vous suivez cette histoire et moi un mois que je vous l'écrit c'est cool (ah on me dit d'en l'oreillette qu'on s'en fout ? Baaaah tant pis moi j'suis contente hein.)_

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections (dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Une faute dans le titre franchement XD).**

Review anonyme:

 **Rose** : _Bien sûr que les coupables seront punis, 'fin je me répète mais c'est pas grave ^^ Oui, Dray et Harry vont se rapprocher. Encore plus. Beaucoup plus. (note à moi même : Oh mon dieu faut vraiment que je me dépêche de taper ce chapitre !) Hum. Désolée. Oui, Narcissa va hurler sur Severus, ça se passe ici et maintenant, mais pas trop longtemps vu que baaah elle est inquiète quoi, son gosse est à l'hosto. Passionnante et inattendue ? T'es sûre de parler de mon histoire à moi là ? Wahou. En tout cas merci !_

 **Gigi** : _De rien et pardon pour les éclaircissement, parce que j'aurais dû les mettre dans le chap, mais bon, en même temps, si je les laissait tranquillement batifoler en liberté Lilou40 m'aurait tuée (elle m'a sortit des extraits de la loi la demoiselle ça déconne pas XD). C'est pas grave, je m'étais pas expliquée ^^ Pour leur peine... c'est pour le dernier chap, normalement, mais ça vient._ _Ben oui Harry tombe amoureux, mais c'est pas le seul, tu vas voir ça bientôt... Nan, le lien c'est pas un truc inventé par Dray, c'est vraiment vrai, et des éléments dont il n'était pas au courant vont se rajouter à toute cette histoire de lien et de magie assez étrange. Et ça va perturber un peu. Maiiiiiis... tu as peut être donné la clé du mystère dans ta review. Je n'en dit pas plus ;-) La réactions des autres... Ron et Hermione le savent déjà plus ou moins, mais ils avaient la version où Harry est avec Malefoy pour l'aider, pas parce qu'il l'aime._

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Ouais c'est vraiment très étrange de dire ça. Juste tabassé non mais franchement XD Tout le monde a aimé quand Harry crie sur Rogue je crois, je me suis éclatée à écrire ce passage ! Mais en même temps t'as raison, c'est normal, et puis après tout en situation de crise on trouve toujours quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute, même si Rogue est quand même fautif dans cette affaire. Et le lien va encore prendre de l'ampleur ^^ C'est sûrement plus facile de parler à Drago quand il inconscient que quand il est réveillé ^^ Mais oui il va se réveiller vite, et surtout au moment ou il faut le moins qu'il le fasse, tu vas voir ça._

 **Juju** _: Merci, et ben oui, il me faut bien un truc pour les mettre ensemble c'est deux là ! Pas mourir... Mourir c'est trop simple... Souffrir c'est mieux (ouais je suis une psychopathe et alors ?) Je t'aime bien toi, t'as un penchant psychopathe comme moi XD J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ^^_

Ah, et ma bêta m'a dit que la fin était cruelle alors... vous verrez ça

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 31

 **Discussion avec Narcissa**

…

 _Severus_

…

En sortant de la chambre, il se figea : Narcissa se tenait devant lui, les vêtements moldus d'Andromeda mal mis, sûrement parce qu'elle avait transplané rapidement, ses cheveux aussi étaient défaits et son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il est ici ?! En fait non je le sais, Dumbledore me l'a dit ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Entièrement de ta faute si mon petit garçon est à l'hôpital !

Et elle se mit à frapper son torse comme l'aurait fait un enfant en pleurant, elle souffrait tellement que son fils soit là, et surtout parce que cet homme qu'elle aimait avait fait une erreur de jugement.

Il savait qu'il méritait bien qu'elle soit en colère contre lui, mais là elle s'affichait dans un hôpital, alors il lui attrapa les mains et lui dit :

-Narcissa, Narcissa, chut, calme toi, tu es dans un hôpital là, faut pas faire de bruit.

-Mon fils aurait pu MOURIR si Potter ne l'avait pas trouvé ! D'ailleurs, où est il ce garçon que je l'embrasse ?

-Avec Drago. Marmonna Rogue. Allez, va donc dans cette chambre, tu m'enguirlanderas plus tard, tu pourras même m'envoyer une beuglante que j'ouvrirais dans la Grande Salle si tu veux.

-Ce n'est que maigre consolation mais je m'en contenterais, je veux voir mon fils, je DOIS voir mon fils.

…

 _Narcissa_

 _..._

Elle poussa légèrement l'homme sur le côté et entra dans la chambre, mais elle se figea en voyant et surtout entendant Potter pleurer, sa tête posée sur le ventre de Drago.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il pleurait ?! Et surtout est ce que c'était normal qu'il pleure pour Drago ?

-Mr Potter...

Il releva la tête précipitamment, essuyant honteusement ses larmes.

-Ma... Madame Malefoy. Bonsoir.

-Pourquoi pleurez vous ?

-Je... Ne vous inquiétez pas hein, le médecin a dit qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, mais... en fait, j'ai tellement l'habitude de voir mourir des gens auxquels je m'attache que... j'ai peur qu'il meurt.

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire compatissant avant de s'asseoir avec lui :

-Moi aussi, j'ai peur qu'il meurt.

-Mais... pour vous c'est normal, alors que pour moi...

-Vous l'avez dit vous même, vous vous êtes attaché à lui, et puis la mort, même de quelqu'un qu'on apprécie pas vraiment ça a toujours un goût tristesse.

-Y'a quelqu'un dont je ne serais pas triste de la mort en tout cas. marmonna Harry.

-Vous-Savez-Qui. déduit la femme en regardant le jeune homme.

-Voldemort, oui.

Narcissa frissonna et grimaça à ce nom.

-Drago m'avait dit que vous aviez du courage Mr Potter, et que vous prononciez le nom du Seigneur, mais je ne le croyais pas, finalement cela s'avère vrai.

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle même, c'est ce que dit Dumbledore. Mais... ça peut paraître -non c'est en fait- indiscret, mais... je... enfin... est ce que vous... vous avez la... la...

-La Marque des Ténèbres ?

Harry acquiesça, le rouge aux joues, honteux de poser une telle question.

-Non. C'est ce qui me différencie de ma sœur et mon... enfin Lucius. Je n'ai jamais eu la stupidité de faire un tel acte, avoir la Marque des Ténèbres engage à beaucoup de chose, et puis même si j'approuve les idéologies qui disent que les Sang de Bourbe et tout autres hybrides ou créatures magiques sont inférieures et impures je ne pense pas que les exterminer soit la solution. Les sorciers de mon rang et de mon sang peuvent vivre avec les inférieurs, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils dépassent les Sang Pur, c'est tout. Je n'exècre pas tant que ça les Sang-Mêlés comme vous, les Sang de Bourbe à l'image de Miss Granger ou les traîtres tels que les Weasley, c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que vous interfériez ou mettiez fin à la supériorité des Sang Purs.

-Vos idées sont assez arriérés Madame Malefoy.

-Pour vous qui n'avez pas été élevé ainsi peut être, mais pour moi c'est normal.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai été élevé dans l'idéo qu'il faut suivre la normalité, se fier à la masse et rester dans le moule, et voyez ce que je suis, Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui doit vaincre Vous-Savez qui, un sorcier et je sympathise avec l'ennemi *il montra Drago de la tête*. Je ne fais rien de l'optique dans laquelle j'ai été élevé, et il en va de même pour votre sœur, Andromeda et Sirius.

-Andromeda et Sirius ont toujours été.. différents, déjà dans l'enfance ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les idées de Sang Pur. Et ça a conduit à leur perte, du moins pour mon cousin.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Harry, il aimait tellement Sirius, et il l'avait perdu si brusquement...

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais me dire que Sirius est -était- en quelque sorte lié au Malefoy et surtout a -avait- du sang en commun avec la femme qui l'a tué me dégoûte. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'un homme si gentil et sage que lui soit lié à des pourritures comme Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Bellatrix et Lucius sont clairement mauvais, mais tout le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc, nous sommes tous fait de nuances de gris, plus ou moins foncé. S'ils font ce qu'ils font, c'est pour leur cause, alors... même si elle est mauvaise ils ont un but, ils ne font pas que tuer pour tuer même si c'est ce que vous pouvez penser. Vous savez, j'ai connu Lucius dans notre jeunesse, un peu avant qu'il ne s'engage dans les rangs du Seigneur, et il était un peu comme Drago, un gamin froid et cynique, fier de ce qu'il est, mais après avoir prit la Marque, il a commencé à se renfermer sur lui même, à devenir plus méchant avec les autres, mais je crois que ses premiers meurtres et premières tortures l'ont vraiment affecté. Faire couler le sang ne doit pas être une chose dont on se remet vraiment et c'est pour ça que je fais tout pour éviter que mon fils rejoigne le Seigneur, il ne le veut pas, et je ne souhaite pas qu'il ait la vie tourmentée de Lucius, même si niveau tourments, il a malheureusement déjà connu beaucoup de choses.

En disant ça, elle jeta un regard triste et plein de larmes à son fils, et Harry eut encore une fois la certitude qu'elle l'aimait.

-Vous l'aimez vraiment, Drago ?

-C'est mon fils, ma chair et mon sang, je l'ai porté pendant 9 mois et m'occupe de lui depuis 17 ans, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Il est tout ce que j'ai, et ma plus belle réussite. J'ai beau détester Lucius désormais, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment le haïr parce qu'il m'a donné Drago, et que personne n'aurait pu me faire plus beau cadeau.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et sourit légèrement, avant de se tourner vers Harry, dont le regard presque envieux oscillait entre elle et Drago.

-J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime comme vous l'aimez. dit-il tristement.

-Oh... euh... je suis désolée... je...

-Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas parce que moi j'ai perdu mes parents que les autres doivent être mal-aimés des leurs, il y a des tonnes d'orphelins au monde, je ne suis pas le seul.

-Oui mais quand même, excusez moi.

-Non, ne vous excusez pas je vous dis, ça me fait plaisir que Drago ait au moins une personne qui l'aime vraiment sur cette terre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait que moi. Répliqua Narcissa en jetant à Harry un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

Le brun rougit légèrement avant de bredouiller :

-Je... Vous ne parlez pas de moi quand même ? Je... je ne l'aime pas votre fils je...

-Alors dégage.

C'était Drago.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

 _(So Fresh, m'adules-tu pour l'omniprésence de Narcissa dans ce chapitre ? J'espère hein !)_

-Cette fin alors ?

-Et la discussion Cissy/Harry ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que c'est qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre à votre avis ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	34. Instant de folie d'auteuze tarée

PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW

PLUS QU' **UNE** REVIEW AVANT LES **100** JE VAIS DECEDER TELLEMENT C'EST TROP ENORME POUR MOI JE VAIS MOURIR JE VOUS LE JURE **VOUS ÊTES FORMIDABLES JE VOUS AIME FORT FORT FORT FORT** ET **CENTIEME REVIEWEUR/EUSE** SACHE QUE **JE T'AIME** ET QUE JE DEVIENDRAIS TON ESCLAVES POUR GENRE 5 MINUTE TU POURRAS ME DEMANDER CE QUE TU VEUX, QUESTION, UN CHAP A L'AVANCE CE QUE TU VEUX PARCE QUE JE SERAIS TELLEMENT TROP CONTENTE QUE... JE PEUX MEME PAS EXPLIQUER MAIS **OMGGGGG JE VAIS MOURIIIIIR**


	35. Chapitre 32

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : OMG VRAIMENT JE VOUS AIME VOUS EN 1 CHAP (et une note de joie extrême) ON EST PASSES A 109 CA FAIT 16 REVIEWS C'EST ENORME ! SI VOUS ETIEZ COMME CA A CHAQUE FOIS JE VOUS AIMERAIS ENCORE PLUS (allez maintenant on se calme sur les majuscules XD)_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections (dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Une faute dans le titre franchement XD).**

Reviews anonyme:

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Aha, mais c'est qu'elle a des admirateurs Cissy ! Baaaaah Harry il aime bien la provoc' aussi hein XD Pour les fins je suis pareille je peux pas t'en vouloir, mais au moins, t'as qu'un jour à attendre ^^ Nan, Harry n'allait pas dire ça, ce qu'il allait dire c'est dit dans le chapitre 34 (qui entre parenthèses a une fin encore pire ) Pour la discussion... Bah c'est pour maintenant ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 **Rose :** _Aha mais Cissy elle est parfaite et elle a touuuutes les qualités donc forcément elle a remarqué qu'il y a un truc (oula, mais So Fresh qu'as-tu fais de moi avec tes messages d'adoration de Narcissa ? XD) Drago c'est Drago hein, mais ta raison, si il s'énerve comme ça c'est parce que lui il aime un peu plus Potter que comme le type qu'il soigne mais qu'il a peur d'être rejeté. Et oui ils sont infernaux ! __Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 **Gigi :** _Ben en même temps Harry les seuls exemples de Sang Pur qu'il a -hormis Drago qui se comporte comme une petite peste- c'est Sirius et Andromeda, donc forcément Narcissa sort tout droit du Moyen Age ! Les sorciers sont comme nous, ils ont du mal avec ce qui sort trop de la norme, et puis on dit bien ''L'exception qui confirme la règle'' donc si on adapte ça à cet histoire de Sang Pur et de traîtres en les personne d'Andromeda et Sirius baaah Cissy elle est normale, elle est dans la règle, c'est juste que Harry n'est pas habitué à ça._ _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 **Patate :** _J'avoue que c'est pas délicat, mais elle se rend juste compte que son blondinet tombe ou est tombé amoureux et qu'elle a peur qu'il se fasse rejeter, il est très fragile en ce moment._ _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 **Guest (1) :** _OK je meurs pas, mais hier j'en était vraiment pas loin ! XD_

 **Guest (2) :** _Aha, désolée, mais j'étais trop dans ma joie hier fallait que je l'écrive X)_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 32

 **Non Drago, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire**

…

 _-Alors dégage._

 _C'était Drago._

Harry se figea et il se dit que si un regard pouvait tuer, le regard de Drago l'aurait assassiné.

-Drago je...

-Pas la peine de m'appeler par mon prénom quand tu viens de dire que tu m'aimes pas connard. Et dégages sérieusement tu pollues mon air.

-Je ne pollue rien du tout tu as besoin de moi Malefoy alors tu vas calmer tes nerfs.

-Non. Dégage, tu devrais être à l'école.

-Tant pis. Je reste avec toi, même si je dois me faire virer pour ça.

-Et pourquoi tu fais ça si tu m'aimes pas ? Tu devrais être content si je crève non ?

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Malefoy espèce de stupide crétin ! Je me suis attaché à toi...

-Mais bien sûr !

-Mais oui ! Et je te jure que si tu meurs je ne te le pardonnerais JAMAIS alors t'arrêtes de dire des conneries et je reste là.

-Mais putain Potter c'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux et si je veux que tu dégages, TU DEGAGES !

-Drago. intervint la voix ferme de Narcissa. Ne te comportes pas comme un enfant s'il te plaît, Mr Potter vous restez ici, et ce peu importe l'avis de mon entêté de fils.

-Mais Maman ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là.

-Drago je t'ai dit d'arrêter, ce jeune homme t'as sauvé la vie, et il aurait très bien pu ne pas t'accompagner ici et ne plus t'apporter le soutient magique dont tu as besoin, tu devrais grandement le remercier plutôt que de lui hurler dessus.

-Jamais !

Narcissa soupira.

-Désolée Mr Potter d'exposer vos faiblesses, mais rien d'autre ne fera réagir mon fils. Drago, ce jeune homme ici présent pleurait quand je suis entrée, il pleurait pour toi, parce qu'il avait peur que tu meurs, alors je pense que tu peux arrêter ton cinéma.

-Potter c'est vrai ? demanda précipitamment le blond.

-A quoi ça servirait à ta mère de te mentir ? Elle ne me doit rien.

-Au contraire Mr Potter, je vous dois tout, vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils.

-Je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un mourir sans rien faire.

-Vous l'avez tout de même fait. Bon, toi maintenant ! S'exclama Narcissa en fixant son fils, son regard se remplissant de colère. Pourquoi par Merlin es tu allé en cours alors que tu ne le devais pas !?

-J'étouffais à l'infirmerie. Et puis comme j'ai besoin de Potter, j'étais mieux dans la même pièce que lui que seul.

-Et alors ?! Tu y étais en sécurité !

-Même à Poudlard je ne suis plus en sécurité, Maman.

-Oui... j'ai eu vent de ce que tes camarades ont fait... C'est outrageant la manière dont Severus les a punis !

-Je suis bien d'accord.

-S'il leur avait donné la bonne punition, tu ne seras pas là... Mais ça va changer, si Severus ne se bouge pas un peu, je vais les traîner en justice ces gamins.

-Je ne vous savais pas comme ça, Maman, mais en parlant de justice, où en êtes vous, avec Lucius ?

Elle leva sa main gauche, et Drago vit l'annulaire de sa mère, vide de toute alliance et ça le fit sourire.

-Content pour vous.

Narcissa remarqua le regard médusé de Harry et en rit gentiment avant de demander :

-Qu'avez vous ?

-Vous avez divorcé ? Ca se fait chez les sorciers ça ?

-Oui, c'est juste très mal vu.

-Oh d'accord. Et moi qui vous appelle Madame Malefoy depuis tout à l'heure...

-Je me suis appelée comme ça pendant des années, et même si je suis bien satisfaite de ne plus être mariée, c'est étrange de me dire que je ne m'appelle plus Malefoy. Mais appelez moi donc par mon prénom, ça sera plus simple.

-Je n'appelle pas les adultes par leurs prénoms.

-Même la mère Weasley ? s'étonna Drago.

-Oui, même Mme Weasley, d'ailleurs elle aimerait bien que je l'appelle Molly, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il n'y a que Sirius que j'ai appelé par son prénom, et Tonks, indirectement.

-Tonks ? C'est qui ça ?

Narcissa grimaça, elle savait très bien qui c'était, elle.

-Ta cousine Malefoy.

-Mais j'ai pas de cousine, Maman !

Le blond se tourna vers elle et elle expliqua :

-C'est la fille de ma soeur. Tonks, c'est le nom du moldu d'Andromeda.

-Oh. Ah. D'accord. Elle est gentille cette fille ?

-Elle va être morte de rire quand je lui dirais qu'un Malefoy s'intéresse à elle. Ou alors elle va vouloir te tuer, c'est possible aussi, en fait... c'est difficile de prédire ses réactions, elle peut vraiment surprendre. Mais elle est très cool, c'est l'adulte la plus cool que je connaisse, Tonks. En fait, des fois je me le demande si elle est adulte, mais ça fait du bien, sa gaminerie et sa gentillesse en ces temps sombres. Et puis elle aime beaucoup s'amuser avec ses talents, elle est à mourir de rire quand elle change des parties de son visage pour ressembler à un animal -ah oui parce qu'elle est métamorphomage. Merlin je n'ai jamais prononcé de mot aussi long avec autant d'aisance avant d'arriver dans ce monde... Et puis elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, Tonks, attention à celui qui aura l'audace de l'appeler Nymphadora ! Pourtant moi je le trouve magnifique son prénom. Mais je me demande si elle laisse ses parents utiliser son prénom ou pas. Ca m'étonnerait, même Remus n'en a pas le doit.

-Pourquoi ''même'' Lupin ?

-Ils sont ensemble.

-La fille d'Andromeda avec Lupin ? Mais il est bien plus vieux qu'elle ! s'exclama Narcissa.

-13 ans d'écart. C'est pas si énorme que ça, et puis on dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

-Mais quand même... c'est beaucoup.

-C'est juste une chose à laquelle vous n'êtes pas habituée, les gens comme vous, les Sang Pur, n'ont sûrement pas tant d'écart dans un mariage.

-Effectivement, rares sont les couples de Sang Pur qui ont beaucoup d'écart puisque les mariages sont arrangés pour la plupart.

-Ca se fait encore ! Mais c'est vraiment le Moyen Âge !

-Nous sommes attachés à nos coutumes.

-Et... Drago... Il est prévu qu'il soit marié avec quelqu'un lui ?

-Non. Répondit Narcissa, faisant soupirer de soulagement les deux jeunes hommes. Lucius le voulait, mais... j'étais plus réticente, je sais ce que c'est qu'un mariage heureux, mais je sais aussi ce qu'est un mariage malheureux, et je veux éviter ça à mon fils. Les temps ont changé dans la communauté sorcière depuis les années 70, les coutumes commencent à se faire arriérées, et même si je tiens à ces coutumes puisque j'ai été élevée comme ça, si je peux éviter à Drago un mariage sans amour… mais pourquoi cette question ? demanda la femme avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Oh... simple curiosité.

-Ben oui c'est pas comme si tu voudrais ressortir avec moi, tu ne m'aimes pas. cracha Drago.

-Malefoy... Arrête. Non je ne _t'aime_ pas, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et je me suis attaché à toi.

-Attendez une minute... ''ressortir'' ? Pourquoi ressortir ? questionna Narcissa, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh. Oui. En fait, c'est que... avec cette histoire de magie... 'fin... on est en quelque sorte sortis ensemble... expliqua Drago, gêné.

-Ooooh, intéressant ça.

-Maman. S'il vous plaît. Potter a bien dit qu'il ne m'aime pas, donc on ne va pas se remettre ensemble.

-Parce que t'aimerais bien toi, Malefoy ? demanda Harry, sachant que même s'il ne le voulait pas, la réponse du blond changerait son avis sur la question, ou pas, selon la réponse.

-Qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre ?

-Je veux savoir c'est tout.

-Et moi j'ai pas envie de te le dire.

-Alors moi je vais dire une chose avant de m'éclipser : je t'apprécie, vraiment, et j'aimais vraiment beaucoup quand... on s'embrassait. Alors même si c'est bizarre, et que je devrais pas penser ça, ça me déplairait vraiment pas de recommencer. A plus Malefoy, je pourrais sûrement pas revenir, sauf si Dumbledore m'en laisse l'autorisation, t'as le temps de réfléchir comme ça.

Et il se leva et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard de plus en arrière.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

-Alors, ce qui se dit dans ce chap, vous avez quoi à m'en dire ?

-Et la petite discussion de fin avec cette histoire de se remettre ensemble ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	36. Chapitre 33

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : On peut arriver aux 120 ?_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections (dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Une faute dans le titre franchement XD).**

Reviews anonyme:

 **Rose :** _C'est ça, il est un peu perdu en fait, il sait pas si il est vraiment amoureux ou pas, mais oui, la possibilité d'une remise ensemble va être_ très _fortement envisagée ^^_

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Merci ! J'aime bien quand ils discutent comme ça les personnages, et oui, pour le mariage arrangé ils sont_ très _soulagés les garçons XD. Je ne pense pas que Narcissa parle vraiment de la famille d'Andromeda, mais il devait quand même le savoir, juste... avoir oublié. C'est drôle de provoquer voyons ! C'est pour ça que Harry le fait X) Merci, mais c'est plutôt à vous les lecteurs que je dois dire merci, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai des reviews. Bon, et peut être aussi parce que mon histoire est pas si nulle que ça aussi._

 **Juju :** _J'aime les fins sadiques, j'y peux rien moi ! Et puis celle là elle est gentille quand même encore, faut pas abuser XD Ils vont payer, mais Azkaban suffira hein, j'ai pas envie que Harry parte dans une stupide vengeance qui pourrait lui aussi le conduire à Azkaban. C'est pas grave de ne pas reviewer à chaque chap, il y a bien des gens qui ne reviewent_ jamais _donc une de temps en temps c'est vraiment cool. J'utilise encore enguirlander aussi XD Je l'ai oubliée cette Beuglante... Tant pis je la ferrais pas, je peux plus la caser là. Ils vont_ très sérieusement _envisager de se remettre ensemble, et très bientôt ^^_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 33

 **Réflexion**

…

-Ah ben bravo !

-Maman... vous n'allez pas vous mêler de ça...

-Mais bien sûr que si je vais me mêler de ça Drago Malefoy ! Je suis ta mère !

-Ca ne vous donne pas le droit de vous mêler de ma vie sentimentale.

-Sentimentale, hein ? (nda : _je sais pas comment expliquer le ton de voix qu'elle a là, mais vous devez comprendre à quel point il est agaçant, ledit ton de voix, quand on est à la place de Drago)_

-C'est sorti tout seul. rougit le jeune homme. Potter ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas non plus.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Et bien ne me croyez pas.

Narcissa soupira, son fils était vraiment têtu comme un hippogriffe !

-Drago... écoute, je pense que tu as fait quelque chose de stupide en mettant fin à la relation que tu avais avec Potter, pas seulement pour ta magie, pour toi aussi, ça se voit dans la manière à laquelle vous vous regardez qu'il n'y a pas que le soutient qu'il t'apporte, et puis il était triste jusqu'à en pleurer à l'idée que tu meurs Drago ! On ne pleure pas la possible mort de quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas !

-Mais il ne m'aime pas ! Il l'a dit haut et fort !

-Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, tu l'as coupé, et puis tu sais mon fils... si tu t'énerves comme ça parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne t'aime pas... c'est bien que **toi** tu l'aimes.

-Non ! Ja... Jamais je ne tomberai amoureux de ce crétin de Balafré !

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, et puis je pense que tu n'en es pas si loin.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi.

-Ou alors tu te voiles la face.

-Non. Vous pourriez me laisser dormir maintenant ? Je suis épuisé.

-Tu n'échapperas pas à cette discussion Drago.

-Oui c'est ça. marmonna le blond en tournant le dos à sa mère.

-Tu es vraiment fatigué ou tu cherches juste à arrêter de parler ?

-Vous continuerez de me parler demain alors je suis _vraiment_ fatigué.

-D'accord. sourit Narcissa en lui caressant les cheveux. Ton médecin ne t'as pas laissé de potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

-Si. répondit le jeune homme en tendant le bras vers une petite tablette d'où il prit une potion qu'il but, avant de fermer les yeux. Bonne nuit, Maman.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Elle passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, mais la laissa cette fois, jouant avec les cheveux du blond, ce qui les apaisait tous les deux et endormi bien vite le jeune homme.

…

 _Harry_

Toc toc toc

-Entrez !

La porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit, et Harry pénétra dans la pièce.

-Potter qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ?

-J'ai besoin de vous. Drago va me tuer pour ce que je vais faire mais il le faut. Stavins, McKinley et Edmond vont passer en jugement mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que Lucius Malefoy soit puni pour ses actes lui aussi.

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais avec toute l'agitation autour de Drago ces derniers temps je n'ai pu me rendre au Ministère, je comptais le faire Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour.

-Vous avez des preuves convaincantes ? Parce que je commence à connaître le fonctionnement du Ministère et ils n'accepteront pas des accusations si graves sans preuves.

-Vous n'êtes pas si bête que ça Potter... Oui j'ai des preuves concrète, mais seulement pour Lucius, pour les Serpentards je n'ai rien, il faut que je m'entretienne avec Drago pour ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-En fait si, vous êtes bête. *marmonnement de Harry* Il faut que je rentre dans la tête de Drago en utilisant la légilimencie pour voir son souvenir, ainsi, il est présent dans ma tête aussi, et je peux le retirer pour le montrer aux Aurors.

-Oh. D'accord. Mais vous ne pouvez pas demander ça à Drago tout de suite ! Ca va lui faire du mal !

-Je sais bien Potter, mais pour aller au Ministère, il le faut bien. J'irai le voir et lui demanderais, si il me dit qu'il n'est pas prêt à revoir ça, je lui laisserai encore du temps.

-Hum. D'accord. Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avait pas fait directement !

Rogue comprit aisément qu'Harry lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas dénoncé les Serpentard après l'agression du blond.

-Drago était beaucoup trop fragile émotionnellement, je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça quelques heures seulement après le crime, et puis si j'avais directement dit que j'allais les traîner en justice, vous vous seriez enflammé et vous auriez été infernal tout le temps que je n'y allais pas. Mais vous, pourquoi vous l'avez laissé aller en cours ?

-Je... J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais... il n'a rien voulu écouter...

-Et vos professeurs de la journée n'ont rien fait non plus ?

-McGonagall a voulu aussi, mais sans succès, et les autres profs pensaient que Pomfresh avait levé sa dispense de cours je suppose.

-Ce n'est pas très malin, mais ce qui est fait est fait.

-Hum. Vous avez attendu que Mme Malefoy soit partie du Manoir Malefoy pour tenter quelque chose contre Mr Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

Rogue écarquilla les yeux ; décidément Potter n'était pas si crétin.

-Vous avez vu juste. Je ne pouvais pas tenter le risque qu'il se venge sur elle, Drago n'aurait jamais pardonné ça.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, avant de dire :

-Bon... et bien... je... je vais vous laisser... au revoir professeur, et... merci pour Drago.

-De rien.

Le jeune homme se retourna, et quitta la pièce, heureux que les agresseurs de Drago soient bientôt punis pour leurs actes atroces.

Distrait mais soulagé, il marcha un peu dans les couloirs, jusqu'à croiser Nott, il est vraiment partout ce mec !

-Potter ! Je te cherchais, tu saurais pas où est Drago ?

-Si je le sais.

-Où ça ?

-A Ste Mangouste.

-Que... Quoi ?!

-Il est à Ste Mangouste, les enfoirés qui l'ont violé l'ont tabassé et il s'est écroulé, alors il est à Ste Mangouste.

-Et tu n'es pas avec lui ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aides à guérir.

-Oui, je devrais être avec lui, mais il m'a viré de là bas, alors... je suis revenu, j'avais pas trop le choix.

-Et comment il va ?

-Assez bien pour me hurler dessus, mais je pense que c'est une façade, ils lui ont fait beaucoup de mal.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Et bien en fait... depuis que le médecin m'a expliqué que ma magie aidait celle de Drago, je me rends compte qu'effectivement, il 'aspire' de ma magie et là je suis vidé alors c'est qu'il m'en a prit beaucoup.

-Oh. Ok. Tu crois qu'il sortira quand ?

-Je sais pas, dans la semaine sûrement, mais il ne reviendra peut être pas, Mme Malefoy voudra très certainement le garder auprès d'elle.

-Mais il a besoin de ta magie.

-C'est bien ça le problème, s'il vient à Poudlard, il m'a moi mais il est en danger, mais s'il est avec Mme Malefoy, il est en sécurité mais il ne m'a pas.

-Ouais. Mais je pense quand même que le mieux pour lui c'est de revenir avec toi, McKinley et compagnie devraient être punis cette fois.

-Ils le seront, j'en ai parlé à Rogue, il va porter plainte.

-Sage décision, je me demandais quand il allait le faire !

-Pareil. Bon, je te laisse hein, les autres vont croire qu'on est amis.

-Oh beurk. ricana Nott en s'en allant.

Ensuite, Harry alla à la tour Gryffondor, se dépêchant de monter, il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit : il devait d'abord tirer au clair ce qu'il ressentait pour Malefoy.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, et se glissa sous la douche ; ça l'aidait à se détendre et à bien réfléchir, sans se focaliser sur autre chose.

Est ce qu'il appréciait juste Malefoy ou est ce que c'était plus ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, certes, et il se sentirait vraiment très triste si ça arrivait, autant que si Ron ou Hermione mourraient, mais est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il aimait Malefoy ? Il ne le savait pas, il n'avait jamais aimé... il savait juste que les baisers du blond le transportait dans un autre monde et qui aimait être avec lui et prendre soin de lui, alors si c'était ça l'amour, oui il était amoureux, mais il était perdu... Un jour Malefoy allait dire noir, l'autre blanc, son humeur était trop changeante, et même si c'était sûrement à cause des agressions, c'était difficile de savoir ce que lui ressentait, parce que si le blond lui disait qu'il l'aimait, ou du moins qu'il pensait l'aimer... rien qu'à cette pensée son cœur s'emballa et il soupira. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il ressentait vraiment quelque chose de fort envers Malefoy vu comme son cœur avait fait un looping rien qu'en envisageant que celui-ci l'aime.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

-Narcissa qui parle à son fils au début, vous avez quoi à m'en dire ?

-Y'a de l'amélioration là, Harry se rend compte qu'il est amoureux, plus ou moins, c'est cool ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	37. Chapitre 34

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : On peut arriver aux 120 ?_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections (dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Une faute dans le titre franchement XD).**

Reviews anonyme:

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Ben Narcissa se rend bien compte que son fils tombe amoureux et elle veut juste qu'il se rende compte au moins pour pouvoir en parler à Potter. C'est vrai qu'il a profité du fait d'être 'fatigué' pour arrêter de parler, et oui, c'est juste parce qu'il réalisait que Narcissa avait parfaitement raison. Mais c'est un enfant ! 'Fin non il a 17 ans, mais on va dire qu'il a le droit parce que sa magie fait un peu portnawak. Si je fais réaliser à Drago, faut bien que Harry réalise aussi ^^ On verra pas la scène au Ministère je suis pas très douée pour ça, sorry._

 **Ah, et petit truc sans importance pour vous mais que je voulais écrire : Joyeux anniversaire à mon petit frère ! J'en suis fière de ce gosse il reconnait Harry Potter dans ma chambre, c'est le bourrage de crâne ça XD**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 34

 **Ca fait mal de punir les coupables**

…

 _Harry_

...

-Où est Rogue à votre avis ? demanda Ginny à son frère, Ron et Hermione.

En effet, la place de Rogue à la table des professeurs était vide, ce qui était étrange un jour de cours, et qui n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Dumbledore plus que ça.

Harry avait sa petite idée sur l'endroit où pouvait être Rogue, mais préféra garder le silence, après tout, la présence de Drago à Ste Mangouste était encore inconnue de tous les élèves, exceptés Nott et lui.

Le jeune homme eut envie de se gifler quand il réalisa qu'il avait -encore- pensé à Malefoy comme ''Drago'' et non pas comme ''Malefoy'', parce que si pour vous c'est rien, pour lui, la différence était immense, Drago c'était son prénom, c'était plus intime, plus affectif, alors que Malefoy c'était tout le contraire.

Il secoua la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à Malefoy tout le temps, ça devenait vraiment chiant. Mais n'empêche qu'il se demandait si Rogue était parti demander au Serpentard d'avoir son souvenir pour pouvoir punir McKinley et sa clique comme il se doit, et Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté il en était satisfait parce que ces trois monstres seraient traînés en justice, mais en même temps, Malefoy allait devoir revivre son agression via ses souvenirs et ça allait être horrible pour lui... Le Survivant avait terriblement envie d'être avec lui pour ça... mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il devrait attendre le moment où Rogue reviendrait au château, ce qui ne serait pas pour toute suite s'il faisait vraiment ce que Harry pensait.

-... on a aura pas cours aujourd'hui, c'est cool ça, hein Harry ?

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien suivi de la conversation de ses amis, alors il approuva ce que Ron avait dit, c'était plus sûr.

-Non ce n'est pas cool ! s'exclama Hermione. On a les ASPICs, on **doit** avoir cours.

-C'est bon Mione, c'est pas parce qu'on rate un cours qu'on n'aura pas nos ASPICs et puis toi franchement c'est sûr que tu vas réussir, et avec brio.

-Ce n'est pas certain !

-Si, allez, arrête un peu avec les cours, ça devient chiant.

-C'est toi qui est chiant Ronald !

Harry et Ginny soupirèrent simultanément : ils n'allaient pas recommencer !

Mais en fait, Harry décrocha bien vite de la dispute de ses meilleurs amis, son esprit bien trop occupé par un certain blond aux yeux aciers...

…

 _Severus_

…

Après sa discussion avec Potter, il était allé voir Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire, et le directeur lui avait permis de quitter l'école dès le lendemain pour que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite ; c'était très grave tout de même, il fallait que les autorités soient au courant !

Alors le lendemain matin, à 8 heures, il était devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, et y frappait. C'est Narcissa qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Severus. dit elle assez froidement.

-Bonjour Narcissa. Je peux parler à Drago ?

-Non. Il dort. Tu vas plutôt me parler à moi. Rentre.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et se décala sur le côté pour que Rogue entre dans la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, les jambes croisées et demanda :

-Alors ?

-Tu attends des excuses ?

-Oh non à peine ! Tu as conduit mon fils à l'hôpital mais je ne t'en veux _absolument_ pas tu vois ! Mais c'est auprès de lui que tu dois t'excuser, moi je veux juste que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as rien fait contre les gens qui l'ont agressé, c'est grave Severus !

-Je sais ! Et justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû attendre, les Aurors ne prendront pas la plainte sans preuves. Or, pour Lucius, j'ai les souvenirs de Drago que j'ai vus, mais pour McKinley, Edmonds et Stavins je n'ai rien. C'est pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui, pour demander à Drago la permission de consulter son souvenir pour pouvoir le montrer aux autorités.

-Quoi ?! Mais... Si tu utilises la légilimencie... il va le revivre son souvenir.

-Je sais bien... mais c'est le prix à payer pour que ses agresseurs soient punis, j'en parlerais avec lui.

-D'accord. dit Narcissa, sachant très bien que son fils serait d'accord même si ça lui faisait du mal et qu'elle ne pourrait s'opposer à ça.

Un silence s'installa, et ils se regardèrent, gênés, avant que Severus ne se racle la gorge :

-Hum... je... je voulais te demander si je peux rentrer chez moi aux vacances ou si tu préfères que je reste à Poudlard ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est chez toi, c'est moi qui devrais te demander si je dérange.

-Tu ne déranges pas. Tu ne me dérangeras jamais Cissy.

-Severus... soupira la blonde, sachant le sujet que l'homme allait aborder. Je t'aime beaucoup ce n'est pas le problème, mais je ne suis pas prête à reprendre une relation maintenant, laisse moi du temps je t'en prie.

-Du temps. Tu m'en demandes toujours plus.

Elle soupira encore.

-Severus je viens à peine de finaliser le divorce avec Lucius, il me faut du temps, c'est tout.

Ce fut à lui de soupirer, avant de se réfugier dans le mutisme, attendant le réveil de son filleul, chose qui arriva peu après.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?!

-Du calme jeune homme, je viens pour te parler de McKinley, Edmonds et Stavins.

-Ah, eux. grimaça le blond. J'suppose que vous n'allez pas vous excuser de mal les avoir punis.

-Justement, si, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, laisse moi t'expliquer ; j'ai prévu d'aller émettre une plainte contre eux, et aussi contre Lucius au Ministère, or, il me faut des preuves concrètes, et si je disais que j'allais aller au Ministère devant Potter, il n'aurait eu de cesse de me demander quand, donc j'ai préféré ne rien dire, mais maintenant je me rends compte de mon erreur. Enfin bon, tout ça pour te dire que les preuves je les ai, mais seulement pour Lucius, alors...

-Vous voulez regarder dans ma tête pour voir le souvenir d'avec McKinley. déduit le blond.

-C'est ça.

-Et donc je vais devoir le revoir.

-Aussi.

Drago grimaça.

-C'est le seul moyen ?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

-Drago... souffla Narcissa.

-Laissez, Maman, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient impunis. Ce n'est que maigre prix à payer que de revivre l'agression pour que la sanction la plus juste leur soit donnée.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Allez y, Severus, plus vite vous l'aurez fait plus vite je serais tranquille.

Rogue acquiesça en prenant sa baguette. Il la pointa en direction de Drago et murmura '' _Legilimens_ '' pour entrer dans la tête du jeune homme.

Il se mit à fouiller dans ses souvenirs, et vit qu'il y en avait un mis en avant, sûrement que Drago voulait qu'il se dépêche de trouver.

Et c'était effectivement ça. Le souvenir de la seconde agression de Drago, le sang, les larmes, le mur, les rires gras des agresseurs, les bras qui retenaient la victime... puis le néant, Drago l'avait éjecté de sa tête.

-Assez... Assez... vous en avez assez vu... geignit Drago, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

-Merlin mon chéri... souffla Narcissa en tendant la main vers son fils.

-NON ! Ne me touchez pas ! S'il vous plaît... ne me touchez pas... Potter... j'ai besoin... Potter... faites venir Potter... Severus... Potter... mais LAISSEZ MOI ! cria le jeune homme quand sa mère tenta de nouveau de le toucher. Allez vous en ! Et faite venir Potter !

-Cissy, vient. dit Rogue en attrapant le bras de la blonde qui était figée.

Il la tira dehors et elle demanda, paniquée :

-Qu'est ce qu'il a Severus ? Pourquoi il s'énerve ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Mon petit garçon, que...

-Chut, calme toi Narcissa, reste là, et je vais chercher Potter, c'est le plus important à faire pour l'instant. Ne va surtout pas voir Drago, je reviens

-Mais que...

-Chut. termina Rogue avant de transplaner précipitamment.

Il laissa une Narcissa paniquée et inquiète dans le couloir alors qu'il allait à Poudlard. Une fois arrivé à la limite de transplanage, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put à l'intérieur, devant absolument trouver le Survivant.

Il eut la chance de croiser Weasley -la fille- il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

-Weasley, où est Potter ? C'est urgent.

-Euh... Je crois qu'il... Ah, en Sortilèges, mais pourq...

Rogue était déjà parti.

Il se hâta de rejoindre la salle où se déroulaient les cours de sortilèges, et entra sans même frapper.

-Désolé de vous déranger Filius mais c'est important. Potter venez avec moi, immédiatement.

Harry se douta que ce qui était si important concernait Drago, alors il sauta de sa chaise, lança un rapide ''Désolé professeur'' à Flitwick, et sortit de la pièce.

-C'est à propos de Drago ?

-Oui. Dépêchez vous, il faut quitter l'école au plus vite, je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Harry acquiesça de la tête en se mettant à marcher à pas rapides alors que Rogue disait :

-J'ai été voir Drago pour avoir son souvenir, et... enfin vous imaginez bien que ça s'est mal passé si je viens vous chercher, il a refusé que Narcissa ne le touche et vous a réclamé, vous et uniquement vous.

-Oh Merlin. lâcha Harry en accélérant un peu plus sa course.

Rapidement, l'élève et le professeur sortirent de l'école et transplanèrent à Ste Mangouste, se rendant tout aussi vite dans la chambre de Drago. Rogue resta à l'entrée alors que Harry entrait, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui brisa le cœur, Malefoy geignait et bougeait comme si il était en train de se refaire agresser.

Harry courut à côté de lui, et s'assit avec lui, sentait le blond le repousser, il dit :

-Drago, Drago c'est moi, c'est Harry, je suis là, calme toi, chuuuut.

-Potter... Oh Merlin Potter c'était horrible je...

-Chut... souffla Harry en prenant le blond dans ses bras. Je suis là, allez, chut, je me doute que c'était pas facile, mais c'est fini... je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal comme ils t'en ont fait, jamais, je te le promets.

-Tu ne peux pas promettre. répliqua Malefoy alors que ses sanglots faiblissaient, mais que les larmes restaient présentes.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais je peux tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, je ne supporterais pas de te retrouver comme je t'ai retrouvé l'autre jour. Tu vas mieux ?

-Non. Enfin un peu mais pas beaucoup.

Alors Harry le serra un peu plus fort, en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

En entendant le blond bailler, Harry demanda :

-T'as dormi cette nuit ?

-Oui, mais je suis crevé, je crois que je rattrape tout le sommeil qu'il me manque et puis ma magie se soigne mieux quand je dors, alors si je dors avec toi...

-Dans ce cas dors. sourit Harry. Et puis je vais pas t'en vouloir de me faire sécher une journée de cours.

-Sale con. Si tu viens t'occuper de moi que pour sécher les cours tu peux dégager. cracha le blond en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de Harry.

-Hey, calme toi Malefoy, je rigole, bien sûr que non je ne viens pas que pour sécher, pas du tout en fait, je veux juste que tu guérisses.

-Parce que tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ? ricana le blond.

Bon, oui il était de très mauvaise foi parce qu'il avait bien remarqué comme Potter avait l'air inquiet quand il était entré, mais c'était tellement plus simple de faire la gueule et d'attendre que Potter lui dise ce qu'il ressentait pour lui plutôt que de lui dire et d'attendre une réponse qui pourrait le détruire.

-Drago... soupira Harry, se surprenant de la facilité avec laquelle le ''Drago'' venait. Je... Tu ne m'as pas laisser finir ma phrase quand je parlais avec ta mère, j'allais dire que je ne t'aime pas mais que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, et en fait... maintenant qu' j'y repense, je me dis que j'allais dire une grosse connerie si tu ne m'avais pas coupé...

Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux, ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre allait être dit, il en était sûr.

-... parce qu'en réalité je crois que... que c'est plus que ça... que... enfin je crois que... je t'aime. murmura Harry, si bas que Malefoy avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Drago d'un ton beaucoup trop enjoué pour que ça soit normal.

-Ca dépend.

-Ca dépend de quoi ?

-De ce qu'il en est pour toi ?

-Ben... je... je... crois que moi... moi aussi en fait... en articulant ça, Drago devint aussi rouge que le blason de son homologue et eut envie de se frapper.

-A... Alors on peut... seremettreensemble ?

Malgré le fait que Harry ait marmonné, Malefoy comprit et répondit :

-Je pense que oui... maintenant tu me laisserais dormir ?

-Bien sûr. sourit Harry en serrant un peu plus le blond contre lui.

Rapidement, Drago plongea dans les bras de Morphée, et Harry, trop tenté, embrassa doucement la nuque du blond, puisqu'il dormait, il ne pourrait pas réagir, et aussi vite que le Serpentard avait sombré, Harry le rejoint dans le sommeil.

…

Quand Drago s'éveilla, peu après, il vit que, premièrement, sa mère était revenue dans la chambre, deuxièmement, il avait dormi tout blotti contre Potter et dernièrement que le Survivant dormait encore.

N'ayant pas vraiment envie de se décaler des bras de Potter où il était si bien, Drago se tourna simplement vers sa mère, qui le regardait, inquiète et attendrie en même temps.

-Désolé de m'être énervé tout à l'heure, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais je ne voulais que Potter.

-Tu m'as fait vraiment peur tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Allez, ce n'est pas grave va. Bon, tu réveilles ton _ami_.

Elle avait dit le mot ''ami'' sur un ton qui montrait qu'elle savait bien que c'était plus qu'un ami.

Drago acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Potter. Il le secoua une fois, deux fois, en prononçant son nom, mais le brun n'ouvrit pas les yeux et Drago commença à paniquer alors que Narcissa se levait, les sourcils froncés.

-Il... Il ne veut pas se réveiller Maman, faut appeler un médecin ! S'exclama le blond en appuyant sur le bouton destiné à faire venir un médicomage.

Médicomage qui arriva bien vite.

-Mr Malefoy qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est... C'est lui... il... il dormait... enfin je croyais qu'il dormait... en il veut pas se réveiller et...

-D'accord, d'accord, calmez vous, je crois comprendre. Veuillez sortir Mme Malefoy s'il vous plaît.

La blonde obéit, sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors que le médecin s'asseyait en face de Drago.

-Vous croyiez que... Mr Potter, dormait, c'est parce que vous avez dormi avec lui ?

-C'est ça mais qu'est ce qu'i...

-Laissez moi parler, sinon je ne peux pas vous expliquer. Mais bon si vous avez dormi avec lui c'est tout à fait normal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sa magie va en direction de la votre, et vous deviez être en état de détresse intense parce que vous lui avez pompé beaucoup de sa magie, d'où l'état comateux léger dans lequel il est.

-Mais sa magie, il en a besoin !

-Oui, et vous pouvez lui donner de la votre.

-Mais... comment... pourquoi ?

-Privilège d'âmes sœurs, évidemment !

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

-La fin, la fin LA FIN je vais vous tuer avec mes fins un jour non ? Heureusement que vous avez la suite dès demain ^^

-Les parties Severus/Narcissa et Harry/Drago, vous avez quoi à m'en dire ? Ils sont pas tellement trop chou Dray et Harry sérieusement ?

-Pis Dray quand il s'inquiète pour Harry à la fin du chap ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	38. CHapitre 35

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Bah alors, vous êtes plus trop réveillés en ce moment mes petits sorciers, je suis triste moi...  
_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections**

Reviews anonyme:

 **Ginny Weasley :** _C'est trop chou c'est trop mignon mais bien sûr ! Et oui Dray et Harry sont chous ! (ça va... hum... pas... HUM... durer... HUUUUUUM) Cissy et Severus ils m'embêtent un peu eux, parce que moi je_ veux _les mettre ensemble, mais Narcissa elle a pas l'air d'accord à chaque fois elle dit qu'il lui faut du temps et blablabla -Ah, c'est moi qu'écrit l'histoire ? Donc je peux faire faire ce que je veux aux personnages ? Mais vous y comprenez rien vous ! Ils prennent les commandes des fois et moi baaaah je peux rien y faire. Pour l'évolution du Drarry... Huuuuum... Tu verras... ;-)_

 **Sinoooon vous avez regardé HP4 hier sur la 1 ? Parce que moi ouiiiiiii. Enfin non, j'étais sur mon portable, à lire des conneries sur Twitter et à faire un milliard de post Facebook dessus. Mais j'ai vu sur une page Facebook qu'au bal, Drago sourit à sa cavalière, alors faut que je me re-mate le bal pour voir çaaaaa !  
**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 35

 **Âmes sœurs ?**

…

 _-Privilège d'âmes sœurs, évidemment !_

…

-Â... Âmes sœurs ? répéta Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ah, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda le médecin, l'air un peu honteux d'avoir balancé ça si brutalement.

-Euh... Non... Pas du tout, mais... comment vous savez ça ?

-Grâce à votre magie et celle de Mr Potter qui sont liées ; mais vous savez d'où vient le mythe des âmes sœurs au moins ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Bien, donc en fait, dans la Mythologie, on racontait que les Hommes avaient 4 bras, 4 jambes, et une tête à deux visages et Merlin les aurait coupé en deux, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la part manquante. Même si ce mythe n'en est qu'un pour les Moldus -et que Merlin est une divinité- pour les sorciers, c'est à peu près vrai. En fait, ce ne sont pas vraiment les âmes qui sont sœurs, se sont les magies.

-Mais... La magie est individuelle, on ne peut pas avoir la même que quelqu'un.

-Laissez moi parler, j'ai dis que les magies sont sœurs, pas jumelles, et comme des sœurs elle ne sont pas tout à fait identique ; chacun de nous a une aura magique qui ne sont lisibles que par certaines créatures magiques, mais par exemple, les magies des âmes sœurs sont de couleurs très proche, comme deux cheveux sur une tête et c'est ça qui fait qu'elles peuvent communiquer l'un vers l'autre, parce qu'elles sont quasi-identiques.

-Wahou c'est complètement dingue ! Mais comment vous savez que Potter et moi...

-Vous magies communiquent. C'est la seul raison, jamais vous ne pourrez donner ou recevoir de magie de quelqu'un d'autre même si vous le vouliez, et d'ailleurs le fait que vous ayez trouvé votre âme sœur est exceptionnel, c'est vraiment extrêmement rare, et justement, quand ça arrive, c'est souvent après une agression comme celle que vous avez vécu, parce que la magie cherche désespérément sa sœur pour l'aider à se reconstruire, et pousse son sorcier vers l'autre.

-Vraiment dingue.

Le médicomage sourit.

-C'est vrai que c'est toujours étrange à entendre la première fois. Mais vous avez réellement de la chance, ne la laisser pas filer.

En disant ça, le médecin jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, et Drago se tourna vers le brun, avec un petit sourire.

-J'essaierai, docteur.

-Bien, alors je vais vous laisser, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mr Potter, il se réveillera vite, mais vous pouvez lui donner de votre magie, même si elle est brisée et défaillante elle m'endommagera pas la sienne.

-Mais comment je fais pour lui donner ma magie sans lui en prendre ?

-Il suffit que vous le vouliez. Dit le médicomage d'un ton énigmatique en se levant.

Le médecin sortit, laissant Drago un peu perplexe à cause de sa réponde. Haussant les épaules et se disant que si Potter avait réussi, il pouvait y arriver aussi, blond se rallongea à côté de Potter et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant.

-Je sais pas comment ça marche cette histoire de magie, mais je veux juste que tu te réveilles vite. souffla le jeune homme en calant sa tête contre Potter.

Rapidement, Narcissa réapparut ( _nda : tel un pokémon. Nan tais toi sérieusement)_ dans la pièce et eut un grand sourire à la vision de son fils et de Harry enlacés, même si ils l'étaient déjà avant qu'elle ne soit virée de la chambre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, près d'eux, et caressa encore les cheveux de son fils, qui avait l'air un peu perturbé.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit le médicomage ?

-Qu'est ce que vous savez des âmes sœurs ?

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent et elle bredouilla :

-T... Toi et... Potter... vous... vous êtes des âmes sœurs ?

-C'est ce que le docteur a dit, parce qu'on peut se transmettre notre magie.

-Je... Oh... Wahou... Je... J'en perds mon anglais... C'est...

-Quoi ?

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Narcissa et elle expliqua :

-Même si ton père veut te marier, il ne le pourra pas ; maintenant que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur, vous êtes liés par des liens encore plus forts que le mariage, et par tradition, quand un sorcier trouve son âme sœur, peut importe son sang et son sexe, on ne peut pas l'unir à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Donc je ne pourrais me marier qu'avec Potter ? demanda Drago, ne sachant pas vraiment si ça le réjouissait ou lui faisait peur.

-C'est ça.

-Alors je ne me marierais jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que Potter se mariera avec moi ? ricana amèrement le jeune homme. Comme si il en avait quelque chose à foutre de moi. On va sortir ensemble quelques semaines ? Mois ? Et puis on se séparera et il ira faire des gosses à Weasley, ça ne peut que se passer comme ça.

-Tu es assez pessimiste, fils.

-Réaliste, Maman, pas pessimiste. Avec Potter on s'est détesté depuis des années, et... même si je... je crois que je suis tombé amoureux et que... qu'il m'a dit que lui aussi... c'est impossible qu'on soit vraiment ensemble sur la durée... A la fin de l'année ça sera fini et... voilà.

-Amoureux, ah oui ?

-Ne m'embarrassez pas, s'il vous plaît. rougit le jeune homme.

-Je suis ta mère, c'est normal que je t'embarrasse avec tes histoires de cœur !

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas mais qui la fit rire quand même.

-Non mais plus sérieusement Drago, tu es vraiment tombé amoureux ?

-Je crois, j'en sais rien moi je sais pas ce que ça fait, d'aimer comme ça, y'a pas un livre qu'explique comment on est quand on aime quelqu'un ?!

-Non, malheureusement ce genre d'ouvrage n'existe pas. Sourit Narcissa en se rapprochant un peu plus du blond. Parce que personne ne ressent l'amour de la même manière, quand tu es amourex tu le sais.

-Et comment ?

-Tu le sais là. dit Narcissa en posant sa main sur la poitrine de son fils, au niveau du cœur. Il n'y a que ton cœur qui peut te le dire, alors écoute le pour une fois.

-C'est compliqué ce que vous me dites.

-Je sais, mais à ce sujet là je ne peux rien faire pour toi, tu dois savoir seul.

Le jeune homme soupira, avant de tourner la tête vers Harry et de laisser courir son regard sur son visage en s'exclamant :

-Tu m'emmerderas jusqu'au bout toi ! Comment je suis censé savoir si je t'aime ?

Et il se blotti un peu plus contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou sous le regard amusé-attendri de sa mère, puis le silence s'installa.

-Je sais que tu m'adores mais je suis pas un oreiller Malefoy tu sais ça ? intervint la voix de Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

-Potter ! T'es réveillé ! S'exclama Drago en se redressant précipitamment.

-Ben oui pourquoi.

-T'étais dans un sorte de coma étrange espèce de crétin !

-Oui ben j'en sais rien moi, pas besoin de m'agresser hein. Et puis depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Je ne m'inquiète **pas du tout** pour toi Potty, ne te fais pas d'idée.

-Bon, au moins tu vas mieux que quand je suis arrivé.

-Effectivement. Je pourrais bientôt retourner en cou...

-Non !

Drago aurait attendu ça de la part de sa mère, mais non, c'était Potter qui avait crié. Voyant le regard étrange que Drago lui portait, Harry expliquait, le rose aux joues.

-Beeeen, t'as vu ce que ça donne quand t'es en cours, 'fin, vaut mieux que t'y ailles pas, pas tout de suite...

Narcissa préférait ne pas intervenir, pour voir ce que les deux jeunes gens allaient dire.

-Mais je veux mes ASPICs moi, et puis au moins je m'ennuie pas comme un rat mort quand je suis en cours. Et je pourrais demander aux profs à venir près de toi, pour pouvoir te ''voler'' de ta magie si je sens la mienne trop faible.

-Tu veux passer l'année à faire des aller retour à l'hosto ou quoi ?!

-Non, je veux juste aller en cours pour avoir mes examens, c'est le diplôme le plus important que j'aurais dans ma vie, il me le faut et je compte pas rester un an de plus à Poudlard, donc j'irai en cours.

-Mme Malefoy vous ne dites rien !

-Si il est prudent et qu'il fait bien tout ce qu'il vient de dire, je ne m'oppose à rien.

Harry regarda la femme, comme choqué, elle était son dernier espoir de raisonner Drago, et elle était du côté du blond !

Drago regarda le Survivant avec un sourire suffisant, à l'air de dire ''J'ai gagné'', ce qui énerva le brun.

-Tu viendras pas te plaindre si tu retournes à l'hôpital.

-Si tu es à proximité pour que je te touche, ça ira, promis.

Harry soupira.

-J'espère, je veux vraiment pas qu'il ne t'arrive de mal.

-Il ne m'en arrivera pas, le brave et valeureux Harry Potter me sauvera comme un chevalier sauve sa princesse.

-C'est vrai que tu ressembles à une princesse maintenant que tu le dis. se moqua Harry.

-Vas te faire foutre, je ne ressemble en rien à une demoiselle en détresse.

-Bah je suis désolé mais si hein, t'as vu ton visage ? T'as des traits de fillette.

-Mais ta gueule ! C'est toi la fillette !

-C'est pas moi qui tient à mes cheveux comme à ma baguette.

-Je prend soin de moi, contrairement à _toi_! Tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau.

-Et c'est _trèèèès_ sexy, Ginny arrête pas de me le dire.

-Weasley va se faire foutre aussi. Et t'es pas sexy, arrête de croire des trucs.

-Mais bien sûr, je te plaît Malefoy, avoue le.

-Nan. T'es le genre de mec avec qui j'aurais facilement pu coucher l'an dernier mais **c'est tout**!

-Evidemment. dit Harry en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. En tout cas à moi tu me plais. Mais si tu t'en ventes je nierais tout en bloc.

-Ok. ricana Malefoy en se serrant un peu plus contre Potter, ayant momentanément oublié la présence de sa mère... ah bah non en fait, puisqu'elle était partie entre temps, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne le remarquent.

Ils restèrent longtemps -plusieurs heures en fait, Narcissa avait dû rentrer chez Rogue-, ainsi enlacés, se communiquant mutuellement de la magie quand l'un ou l'autre en avait plus besoin que son homologue, avant que Rogue n'entre dans la chambre, les interrompant brusquement.

-Hum. Je suis allé au Minsitère pour Lucius, McKinley, Edmonds et Stavins, il y aura un procès -en période de vacances pour ne pas te déranger dans tes études, sûrement celles de Noël- mais tu recevras une lettre du Minstère qui t'expliqueras en temps venu. En attendant tu peux retourner à Poudlard demain A CONDITION que tu sois à proximité de Potter en permanence pour qu'il puisse te transmettre de la magie si c'est nécessaire. A contrario, tu devras rester ici ou chez ta mère -enfin chez moi. Et enfin, je viendrai te chercher demain matin. Et vous Potter vous vous levez on rentre au château, je vous excuserais auprès de vos professeurs.

Il avait dit ça presque sans respirer, avant de faire se lever Harry.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si pressé professeur ?

-Il faut que j'explique à mes collègues pourquoi j'ai disparu pendant une journée, et vous aussi occasionnellement ça va prendre un temps fou alors magnez vous.

-Vous... Vous allez dire à TOUS les profs ce que McKinley et ses guignols m'ont fait ?

-Il le faut bien, ils vont passer en jugement, et puis avec vos 'disparitions' ils commencent bien à se douter qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

-Oh. Oh. D'a... D'accord.

-Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas le temps de m'éterniser. Ta mère est retournée chez moi, elle reviendra te voir demain avant que tu ne retournes à l'école. Potter venez par Merlin ! s'exclama Rogue en tirant Harry par le bras hors de la chambre, l'empêchant même de dire au revoir à Drago.

* * *

Vuala, vuala ça vous a plut ?

-Alors cette histoire d'âmes soeurs, qu'en dites vous ? Surtout que c'est pas fini...

-Le Drarry dans ce chap ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	39. Chapitre 36

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Ah bah vous vous êtes un peu réveillés ! Je peux espérer les 130 ? (sachant que mou nouveau but, c'est les150, mais vu comme je fini le chapitre 38... je pense avoir des réaction, Lilou40 peut témoigner pour l'avoir lu ^^)  
_**

 ** _OUUUUUUPS je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai updater le mauvais chapitre (mais quelle cruche vraiment !) alors baaah celui là c'est le bon._**

 **Ah, et je dois vous dire un truc à la fin du chap, à propos de trucs que j'ai envie d'écrire, alors lisez jusqu'au bout ^^**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections**

Reviews anonyme:

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Aha, j'aime quand on répond à mes questions X) Ouais ils sont chou mignons tout pleins Harry et Drago pis ils s'aiment un peu aussi j'aime ça (j'entends déjà ma bêta s'étouffer quand je dis ça XD). Poudlard ça arrive, mais je sais pas si tu vas aimer pour autant... Ouais c'est chou. Mais y'a que la moitié de l'histoire d'âmes soeurs..._

 **M :** _Merci beaucoup ! Aha, c'est un chap par jour, donc forcément si on zape quelques jours on se retrouve avec pleins de nouveaux chapitres ^^ (avouez le que je suis géniale XD) Drago a déjà mauvais caractère à la base, mais là sa magie lui joue des tours alors c'est pire. (et, Lilou40 cette personne a écrit dans sa review ''le gentil Harry toujours la" qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Personnellement je m'étouffe mdrrrrr)_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 36

 **Expliquer la situation de Malefoy et Potter**

…

-Severus, pourquoi donc avoir demandé cette réunion ? demanda Minerva en s'asseyant autour de la table ronde improvisée dans la Grande Salle.

-Pour vous parler de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Ah, il serait temps qu'on sache pourquoi ce jeune homme ne viens plus en cours ! s'exclama Flitwick à son tour.

-Il a de sérieux problèmes de santé, familiaux, et avec d'autres élèves, mais je vous expliquerez ça si vous daigniez vous taire ! rugit Rogue, faisant se taire ses collègues. Bien. Donc, la situation de Mr Malefoy n'est vraiment pas simple et est liée à plusieurs élèves, Potter de Gryffondor évidemment, nul besoin de le préciser et McKinley, Edmonds et Stavins de Serpentard. Potter pour les bonnes raisons et les Serpentards pour les mauvaises.

-Vous comptez tourner autour du pot longtemps ou nous expliquer ? demanda McGonagall, agacée.

-J'y viens Minerva, laissez moi donc le temps d'expliquer ! Et puis pour parler de la situation de Mr Malefoy ici il faut que j'explique d'abord sa situation chez lui donc laissez moi parler par Merlin ! Enfin, vous devez tous le savoir, Lucius Malefoy est impliqué dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et bien ça a des répercussions graves sur sa famille, et... il a agressé Drago. Sexuellement.

''Oh Merlin'' inspiré de la part de tous les autres professeurs.

-Mais... Enfin... que... il n'aurait pas dû revenir à l'école... sa magie... bredouilla Chourave.

-A été brisée, effectivement et les cours ne peuvent que l'endommager un peu plus, mais il ne le savait pas, et Lucius lui a interdit de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à sa mère, donc Narcissa n'a pas pu l'empêcher de revenir, elle n'en avait pas de raison valable. Mais le problème ne s'arrête pas là. McKinley, Edmonds et Stavins ont réitéré l'agression de Drago *nouvelle exclamation étouffée* ça n'a fait que briser sa magie un peu plus, et c'est pourquoi il n'a été que peu présent en cours ces derniers temps, alternant l'infirmerie, mes appartements, et même dernièrement Ste Mangouste.

-Ste Mangouste ?! répétèrent les professeurs, étonnés.

-Oui, les 3 Serpentards l'ont violenté sans pour autant aller plus loin, mais toutes les défaillances de sa magie et les agressions récentes mises ensemble, il s'est évanoui et ce fut la fois de trop, si Potter ne s'était pas dépêché de l'amener à l'infirmerie, il aurait pu en mourir.

-Merlin pauvre garçon. souffla Flitwick. Et... C'est en rapport avec Mr Malefoy que vous êtes venus chercher Mr Potter pendant mon cours ?

-C'est cela même. Parce qu'il fallait que j'aille au Ministère, émettre une plainte contre les agresseurs de Mr Malefoy, mais qu'il me fallait des preuves, et les seuls que je pouvais avoir étaient ses souvenirs. Et disons que ça l'a beaucoup perturbé, si je n'avais pas été cherché Potter, Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou même se faire, sa magie devenait hors de contrôle. C'est aussi pour ça que Potter n'a pas été en cours de la journée donc -et même si je ne supporte de dire ça- si vous avez retirez des points à Gryffondor pour l'absence de Potter, remettez les. Potter est rentré avec moi il y a quelques minutes et j'irai chercher Malefoy à Ste Mangouste demain. Il pourra retourner en cours à la condition qu'il soit en permanence avec Potter, donc je pense que la solution la plus simple sera de donner son emploi du temps à Potter pour qu'il s'y adapte ou que Malefoy s'adapte à celui de Potter.

-Mais pourquoi ces jeunes hommes doivent rester ensemble ?

-Avez vous déjà entendu parler des âmes sœurs ?

-Âmes sœurs ?! Potter et Malefoy sont âmes sœurs ! S'étrangla McGonagall.

-Oui. La caractéristique principale des âmes sœurs et que leurs magies respectives sont sœurs, liées, ils peuvent se la 'donner' au besoin et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe avec eux, donc oui, ce sont des âmes sœurs.

-C'est on ne peut plus étonnant !

-En effet, mais c'est ainsi. Mais... Disons que pour l'instant, le médecin n'a parlé à Malefoy que du 'bon' côté des âmes sœurs, pas du mauvais, et quand on sait avec qui il est lié, je pense qu'il sera nécessaire de lui expliquer, et je suppose que c'est moi qui vais m'en charger.

-Vous supposez bien Severus, mais en même temps, vous êtes son directeur de maison, et intime avec lui et sa famille, cela va de soi que vous devrez lui expliquer les contraintes de son lien avec Potter. dit Minerva avec un sourire, contente que ce soit Rogue qui se charge du 'sale boulot' ; pour une fois que c'était autour d'un Serpentard et pas autour de Potter qu'il y avait des problèmes ! Enfin, Potter était quand même encore et toujours concerné.

-Oh mais ce que vous oubliez, Minerva, c'est que Potter doit aussi être au courant, donc disons que nous convoquerons Potter et Malefoy dès demain matin dans mon bureau.

McGonagall se mit à marmonner, et un sourire en coin se forma sur le visage de Rogue avant qu'il ne dise :

-Aussi, et même si je sais que ça n'a jamais eu lieu d'être à Poudlard, si un tel crime avait été commit chez les moldus, les élèves auraient été sensibilisés à ça.

-C'est à dire ? questionna Chourave qui s'y connaissait beaucoup moins bien en matière de moldus qu'en plantes.

-C'est à dire que les élèves auraient été amené à discuter en quelque sorte avec le professeur de l'acte commis, on leur aurait expliqué les sentences possibles, comment aider une victime, des choses comme ça.

-Et vous pensez que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, de faire ça avec les élèves ?

-Oui, et Dumbledore -avec qui j'en ai rapidement discuté- et d'accord aussi, donc disons que... samedi, chaque directeur de maison s'occupera de ses élèves, en séparant chaque année puisqu'on ne peut pas parler de la même manière à des 1ère qu'à des 7ème année. Et bien sûr, Potter viendra avec les Serpentards puisqu'il doit rester avec Malefoy.

-Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas Malefoy qui viendrait avec les Gryffondor ? demanda McGonagall.

-Parce que Malefoy est fragile en ce moment et que ce n'est pas en le mettant dans une salle remplie d'élèves qui le détestent et qu'il déteste qu'il va aller mieux.

-Mais Stavins, McKinley et Edmonds sont à Serpentard.

-Mais s'ils osent faire la moindre remarque Potter se chargera de leur cas. Et puis de toute manière Minerva, Albus sera très certainement d'accord avec moi. Bon, et bien vous ferrez passer le mot dans vos maisons, en donnant des horaires et un lieu. Maintenant je vous laisse, il faut que j'explique à Potter le lien qui l'uni à Malefoy. termina Rogue en se levant et commençant à sortir dans un bruissement de cape.

Il quitta la salle, et se dit qu'il était bien malin à vouloir parler à Potter alors que celui devait être à la tour Gryffondor et qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe, après tout, il était directeur de Serpentard, pas de Gryffondor.

Mais bon, il fallait bien expliquer à Potter cette histoire d'âme sœur avant de la compliquer un peu plus, donc, résigné, il marcha en direction de la tour des rouge et or. Une fois là bas, il frappa, faisant grogner la Grosse Dame et une première année vint lui ouvrir. Première année qui devint livide en le reconnaissant.

-Pro... Professeur Rogue... que... qu'est ce que vous... qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Allez chercher Harry Potter, Galby. ordonna Rogue à la fille qui se précipita dans la salle commune pour faire ce qu'il avait dit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Survivant était à la porte.

-Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! C'est Drago ?! Il... Il a recommencé ?! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! Il... !

-Calmez vous Potter, non, il n'a rien, mis à part un stupide Gryffondor inquiet pour lui *regard noir de Harry* mais je dois vous parler, c'est important, venez avec moi.

-Euh... D'accord. Ron, Hermione, je reviens ! s'écria Harry avant de suivre Rogue.

-Vous êtes obligé de prévenir Weasley et Granger ? se moqua le professeur.

-Je disparais souvent en ce moment, à cause de Malefoy, alors ils s'inquiètent.

-C'est bien les Gryffondors ça. Bon, on n'a pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à mon bureau, venez. dit Rogue en tirant Harry dans une salle vide.

Il fit s'asseoir le jeune homme, et s'assit à son tour avant de dire :

-Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron, est ce que vous savez ce que sont des âmes sœurs ?

-C'est pas une légende mièvre pour faire plaisir aux amoureux chez les moldus ?

-Pour les moldus si, mais pour les sorciers c'est très sérieux.

-Est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que Drago et moi... ?

-Vous êtes de âmes sœurs, oui.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il demanda :

-Et... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que vos magies sont liées. C'est pourquoi vous pouvez vous donner de la magie mutuellement.

-Drago... il le sait ça ?

-Oui, le médecin lui en a parlé.

-Oh... Alors... il... oh et puis non c'est stupide.

-Quoi donc ?

-S'il a été d'accord pour qu'on ressorte ensemble... c'est juste à cause de cette histoire d'âme sœur.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tombé amoureux Potter.

Harry leva la tête vers lui, un air de tristesse profonde au visage, avant de marmonner.

-Non bien sûr que non. Bon vous n'avez plus rien à me dire là ?

-A part de venir dans mon bureau demain disons... vers 10 heures, non rien.

-D'accord. A demain. termina Harry en se levant.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, sentant déjà des larmes qu'il retenait lui brûler la gorge. Malefoy ne s'était mis avec lui que pour pouvoir avoir sa magie à disposition tout le temps. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était juste pour la magie.Il lui avait menti et lui, naïf comme il l'est, il l'avait cru. Il avait crut que Malefoy pourrait réellement être attaché à lui, réellement l'aimer, il avait cru que Malefoy pouvait être sincère tout simplement.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur... il avait envie de pleurer, mais s'il le faisait à la tour, il serait harcelé, alors qu'ici...

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras alors qu'un sanglot lui échapper, et s'il avait levé la tête, il aurait vu Rogue lui lançait un regard de compassion, et l'aurait peut être même entendu murmurer que rien ne faisait plus mal que d'aimer...

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

-Je sais pas quoi demander alors dites moi juste ce que vous en avez pensé.

 **SINOOOON ;**

 **Ce que je devais vous dire et dont j'ai parlé au début du chapitre :** (là je vais parler de La jolie nounou d'Anabelle, donc ceux qui lisent les deux fics baaaah... lisez, et pis les autres attendez un peu, y'a un autre truc.) **Hier en écrivant un chapitre, j'ai pensé à faire des petits OS -certainement pas beaucoup- sur la vie de Severus et Adèle, parce que y'a bien deux-trois trucs que je pourrais faire et je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresserait. AUSSIIIIIII** (et là je parle pour tout le monde) **j'ai eu une autre idée -mon cerveau regorge d'idée vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer- ça serait faire -en même temps qu'une fic- une sorte de ''vlog'' mais à l'écrit vous voyez le concept ? Ca s'appellerait ''Vie ma vie de moldue'' et je commencerais à la rentrée. Chaque jour je vous ferrais un petit post pour vous raconter des anecdotes sur les cours, mes potes, etc qui ont eu lieu dans la journée. Et pour que je puisse le ranger dans le genre fanfiction -vu que j'écris et réfléchit beaucoup à ce que je vais écrire en cours- baaaaah je vous mettrais mes pensées ou écrits du jour, comme ça vous pourrez avoir des parties d'une histoire que vous n'avez aaaaaabsolument pas lu, comme un micro-OS un peu nul, ou encore des extraits de futurs chapitres. Ca vous tenterait ? Parce que moi ouiiiii vous verrez à quel point je suis tarée et à quel point mes amis le sont aussi.**


	40. Chapitre 37

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Ah bah là vous vous êtes bien révéillés c'est cool ! On continue vers les 150, y'en manque plus que 13 !_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections**

Reviews anonyme:

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Le chapitre un peu triste ? On peut dire ça, mais celui là va être pire. Je crois. Surtout la fin. J'aime bien mes fins. Baaaaah en même temps, il peut penser ça, il n'ont jamais été amis et c'est comme si Malefoy tombait amoureux d'un coup d'un seul; Harry a été habitué à se méfier des gens. Ca va faire des histoires plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer *sourire mi-sadique mi-je-suis-trop-fière-de-moi-même-si-je-vais-me-faire-haïr* Severus est juste Severus XD_

 **Rose :** _C'est ça quand tu viens pas voir quelques jours d'affilés, t'as plein de chapitres ! Le négatif des âmes soeurs dans le prochain chapitre !_

 **Patate :** _La relation de Harry et Drago c'est des montagnes russes de toute manière, s'ils avancent d'un pas ils reculent de deux, 'sont vraiment agaçant à la fin ces mômes XD Si Rogue est aussi sec quand il demande à Harry s'il est amoureux c'est parce qu'il trouve ça... ridicule, complètement stupide l'amour quand il voit où ça l'a amené lui d'être amoureux. Et puis un Malefoy et un Potter franchement..._ **  
**

 **Yo :** _Et bien merci, ça fait chaud au coeur des compliments comme ça ! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire._

 **Up :** _Merci à toi aussi ! Y'a rien qui fasse plus plaisir qu'une review comme ça ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
_

 **Hermoni :** _Merci ! Et... Disons que Drago qui ''trouve les mots'' c'est pas pour tout de suite. Peut être même pour jamais. Tu verras bien par la suite !_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 37

 **J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait, quelle connerie, du coup j'vais me consoler avec Ginny (*)  
**

...

Quand il eut enfin ravalé ses larmes, Harry se sentit honteux, honteux parce qu'il pleurait pour Malefoy alors que le blond n'en avait rien à faire de lui, ça faisait tellement mal de se dire que Drago ne se servait de lui que comme un médicament, qu'il ne l'aimait pas... mais après tout, il ne l'aimait pas non plus, se dit Harry en se levant avant de secouer la tête. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, s'il ne l'aimait pas il n'aurait pas eu l'impression que son coeur s'était brisé quand Rogue lui a dit que Malefoy n'était avec lui que pour leur lien d'âmes soeurs. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'aurait pas non plus pleuré de peur que le blond meure. Alors il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, il était fou amoureux de Malefoy, et faire semblant de ne pas l'aimer ne l'aiderait pas. Non, il faudrait juste qu'il tourne la page. Oui voilà c'était très bien ça, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Fier de cette décision -ô combien stupide, devez vous dire devant vos écrans, et croyez le, c'est bien ce que je pense aussi- il marcha en direction de la tour Gryffondor; il allait aller se coucher, trouver quoi dire à Malefoy et aller s'expliquer à lui le lendemain.

...

Harry était devant le miroir de la salle de bain, en sueur, haletant, et un goût âcre dans la bouche. Il en avait rêvé. Il avait rêvé de la mort de Malefoy. Il avait rêvé qu'il ne fournissait plus de magie à Malefoy et que celui ci en mourrait. Il avait rêvé que Narcissa l'accuse d'avoir tué son fils et que le fantôme de Drago le hante pour lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu aimer quelqu'un comme lui.

Puis il s'était réveillé, il avait couru à la salle de bain, et il avait vomi. Il avait vomi l'horreur de son rêve. Il avait vomi le souvenir du corps inerte du Serpentard dans son cauchemar, et par dessus tout, il avait vomi le sentiment de culpabilité atroce qui s'emparait de lui quand il pensait qu'il allait mettre fin à sa relation avec Malefoy.

Il leva la tête vers la glace, et se regarda longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'en voulait pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas encore commit, mais ne voulait pas annuler cet acte pour autant, c'était très paradoxal, non ? Mais après tout Malefoy le méritait. Il s'était moqué de lui et de ses sentiments, alors Harry avait parfaitement le droit de rompre, n'est ce pas ?

Mais en même temps... il connaissait à connaître le Serpentard, et il se doutait que Malefoy ne voudrait plus de son aide s'il le quittait, il était bien trop fier pour ça.

Donc d'un côté il ne voulait pas être prit pour un médicament, dont Malefoy allait se servir et jeter après, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas non plus que Malefoy refuse son aide.

Il était perdu... son cerveau lui disait qu'on s'était déjà trop servit de lui dans sa vie, mais son coeur lui criait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Malefoy au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui.

Harry soupira en se passant de l'eau sur le visage; pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux ? C'était bien plus simple quand il détestait Malefoy; ils se croisaient, s'insultaient et c'était tout, alors que maintenant... il avait une charge si lourde sur les épaules... rajoutez Voldemort à cela, et vous comprendrez à quel point Harry Potter n'est qu'à deux doigts de s'écrouler et abandonner.

Il soupira encore, avant de décider de descendre à la salle commune, la lumière de la salle de bain allait filtrer sous la porte et réveiller ses camarades, il ne voulait surtout pas ça, il ne voulait pas être emmerdé, il voulait juste... être seul et réfléchir. Ou avec Hermione à la rigueur parce qu'elle était toujours de bon conseil, mais là elle était dans ses appartements.

Il sortit discrètement de la salle d'eau, mit rapidement un pantalon et enfila seulement les bras de sa chemise avant de quitter le dortoir et de descendre à la salle commune, sauf qu'à son plus grand malheur, quelqu'un y était déjà.

Mais en se rapprochant, il se rendit compte que ça n'était pas si terrible que ça ; cheveux rouges flamboyants, visage au très délicats constellé de tâches de rousseur et jolis yeux marrons : Ginny.

Ca aurait pu être pire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit avant de voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune rousse. Son coeur se serra quand il la vit pleurer, c'était rare qu'elle pleure, et puis... il l'aimait beaucoup ; il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il s'en était bien rendu compte avec Malefoy, mais il était certain qu'il l'avait été, et même si il ne l'aimait plus de cet amour là, il la considérait presque comme sa petite soeur, donc ça le blessait de la voir pleurer.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en silence, la faisant sursauter.

-Ha... Harry ? Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis réveillé, c'est rien. Mais toi, pourquoi est ce que tu pleures Ginny ?

-C'est... c'est juste... que... je... j'me suis disputée... avec Dean par... parce que je... je lui ai dit que... que je ne me sentais plus comme avant dans ses bras... et... et il l'a... l'a mal prit... et... il m'a... il m'a quittée... et... enfin je... je l'aimais plus... comme ça tu vois... mais... 'fin... c'est... c'est trop bizarre de se faire plaquer... je me sens comme... minable... je me dis que j'ai raté quelque chose... que j'ai pas été capable de faire durer notre relation et... c'est vraiment trop horrible comme sensation !

Il serra la jeune femme un peu plus fort, mais sa déclaration lui avait fait une drôle de sensation; est ce que Drago allait ressentir ça aussi ? Parce que si Ginny qui est forte à la base pleure pour une rupture, il n'imagine même pas ce que ça pourrait faire à Drago en son état émotionnel d'en ce moment.

Et le sentiment de culpabilité revint, plus fort que jamais, parce qu'il s'imaginait Drago pleurer parce qu'il l'avait largué, il entendait ses sanglots, voyait ses yeux et ses joues humides. C'était insoutenable. Ca **lui** était insoutenable d'imaginer Drago en larmes à cause de lui... Non !

Après tout, s'il voulait quitter Malefoy c'était parce que ce connard ne l'aimait pas, donc ça ne lui ferrait rien d'être largué. Voilà, cette idée était bien meilleure. Drago allait être vexé dans son égo et ça serait tout.

Il secoua la tête, il devait cesser de penser à Malefoy tout le temps, surtout quand il était en train de consoler Ginny qui venait de se faire quitter.

Alors il la serra fort, fort et longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait enfin fini de pleurer. A ce moment là, elle recula un peu et souffla :

-Merci Harry.

Avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Harry passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux au même moment qu'elle demandait :

-Pour de vrai, pourquoi est ce que tu es descendu ?

-Oh rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar, j'arriverai pas à me rendormir.

-Ah. D'accord. Un cauchemar à propos de... Voldemort ?

-Non, c'est... c'est vraiment rien t'inquiète. dit Harry d'un ton rassurant; comme si il pouvait expliquer la situation à Ginny alors qu'ils en avaient plus ou moins pincé l'un pour l'autre !

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, vraiment t'inquiètes pas pour moi va.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis changea de sujet.

-Au fait, c'est quand les sélections de Quidditch ?

-Je ne sais pas, McGonagall n'a rien dit encore, mais toi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je te reprendrais dans l'équipe c'est certain.

-Il ne faut pas que je sois dans l'équipe que parce que je suis la soeur de ton meilleur ami.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça Ginny, tu es excellente.

-Merci. rougit la jeune fille.

Harry la regarda; elle était belle Ginny, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses joues rouges, enfin, elle avait toujours été belle, c'était quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas nier, elle avait un charisme fou et elle était bien faite. Vraiment une jolie fille, et une fille qui lui avait plut pendant un moment quand même... mais... c'était ça la solution ! Pour décrocher de Drago, il n'avait qu'à sortir avec Ginny ! Ca aiderait la jeune fille à se rendre compte qu'elle était tout sauf minable, et lui, il oublierait Drago ! Il était génial. Formidablement génial et intelligent.

Bon. Restait à savoir si Ginny serait d'accord. Mais il verrait ça plus tard, là, il préférait juste... rester avec elle et voir si lui lui plaisait toujours, parce que Ginny avait été amoureuse de lui, Hermione lui avait dit.

Donc ils se mirent à parler, de tous et de rien, des cours, des profs, des moldus, des Weasley, des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas, et quand des gens commencèrent à arriver à la salle commune, Ginny regarda Harry quelques secondes, pouffant de rire, avant de laisser libre cours à sa crise de rire.

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais tant rire ?

-T'as pas boutonné ta chemise.

-Oh putain. rougit Harry en fermant rapidement ses boutons comme il le pouvait et sous les éclats de rire de Ginny.

Elle avait un beau rire aussi Ginny, un rire cristallin et qui allait de plus en plus haut dans les aigus, et puis Harry avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un rire, avec Malefoy c'était plus des larmes, même si ça se comprenait.

Il la dévora des yeux jusqu'à ce que son fou rire ce calme, puis dit, pas méchamment du tout :

-C'est bon t'as fini de te foutre de moi ? Allez, viens, on va déjeuner, je dois aller voir Rogue dans son bureau à 8 heures.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-J'en sais fichtrement rien. répondit le brun en haussant les épaules avant de se lever du sofa.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la salle commune ensemble, pour aller à la Grande Salle déjeuner.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, continuant de se raconter des banalité quand un ''Hum hum'' retentit dans le dos d'Harry qui sursauta, avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à Malefoy.

-Malefoy.

-Potter. Je peux te parler une minute ?

-Ok. Je reviens Ginny.

La jeune fille acquiesça, même si elle regardait Harry d'un air suspicieux, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on ne voyait plus Drago Malefoy à Poudlard et il réapparaissait d'un cou d'un seul en demandant à parler à Harry. Bizarre.

Le brun se leva, et suivit Malefoy hors de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec elle ? cracha le blond quand ils furent seuls.

-Hum... Laisse moi réfléchir... Ah oui, je parlais avec une amie, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que t'avais les yeux rivés sur ses seins !

-T'es complètement parano ! Et puis même si je la matais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

-Ca peut me foutre que c'est avec moi que tu sors !

-Ouais ben plus pour longtemps ! s'exclama Harry en délivrant son bras de l'emprise du blond. C'est fini Malefoy.

* * *

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Daelyaa, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, trop occupée à me pavaner sur le Chemin de Traverse tel James Potter à Poudlard. 'Fin bref, oui maman je vais bien, toi aussi tu me manques Ilo, et oui je suis impatiente d'être à la rentrée pour te voir, Matisse et Arthur, arrêtez de faire chier avec vos appels en masqué, et enfin... mes lecteurs... bah... disons que je vais aller me cacher loin, très loin pour éviter de me faire tuer. Oh mais j'y pense, si vous me tuez vous n'avez pas la suite MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Bip.

 **(*)** Je savais que rien qu'avec le titre vous alliez avoir des envies de meurtre envers ma petite personne en fait XD

Ah, et désolée pour la 'longueur' du chapitre, je voulais vraiment couper là ^^

SINOOOON (j'ose même pas demandé si ça a plut tellement j'ai peur de me faire avada kedavriser en fait XD)

-Les refléxions d'Harry sur s'il doit ou non quitter Malefoy, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Et ce qu'il pense de Ginny ? (pourquoi je pose cette question ? Je veux vraiment mourir ?! XD)

Bizzz Daelaa-qui-a-peur-de-vous-mais-qui-vous-aime-quand-même-mes-lecteurs-chéris-d'amour-ouais-je-fayote-parce-que-je-veux-pas-mourir


	41. Chapitre 38

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Ah bah là vous vous êtes bien révéillés c'est cool ! Bientôt les 150 je suis fan de vous ! Et en plus vu les fins de chap que je vous prépare, je pense que le nombre de reviews va monter (ma bêta sait, elle a deux trois chaps d'avance, donc elle sait comme je suis un horrible monstre sans coeur.)  
_**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lilou40 pour les corrections**

Reviews anonyme:

 **M :** _C'est clair qu'Harry est moins gentil d'un coup. Et il le serra encore moins à la fin du chapitre ;-) Harry c'est Harry, il est parano un peu. Je sais pas si ce chapitre sera vraiment bon pour faire remonter le niveau de celui d'avant, ça va même aller de pire en pire._ _  
_

 **Juju :** _Harry est un peu con effectivement, et c'est vrai que passer de Malefoy a Ginny... On perd quelque chose quand même XD Hum. La... La réaction de Dray, dans ce chapitre. Ouais effectivement prépare toi à ce que ça ne se passe pas comme tu le penses hein._

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Harry a un GROS problème de confiance en soi, c'est clair. Et oui Drago l'aime, mais vu que Harry est un crétin de Gryffondor borné il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Tous les deux souffrir... Surtout Drago, parce que même avec le lien d'âme soeur, c'est Dray qui prend le plus cher avec sa magie et ses émotions qui font un peu portnawak. L'histoire est CENCEE être un Drarry, donc TECHNIQUEMENT ils vont se remettre ensemble, après je peux changer d'avis, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'une mauvaise fin pour une fois. Ouais Harry se sert un peu de Ginny, mais pas pour tester ses sentiments, au contraire, c'est pour oublier Malefoy._

 **Hermoni :** _Harry va s'en mordre les doigts. ENORMEMENT (hein_ **Lilou40** ) Oui il est très, très, très parano, mais en même temps avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé dans sa vie depuis ses 11 ans, ça se comprend.

Siiinon moi je suis contente parce que c'est Harry le ''méchant'' et il va le devenir encore plus c'est trop cool !

 **Bon. Par contre je vous préviens d'un truc, vous avez eu envie que Harry se fasse trucider au chapitre d'avant, certes, à la fin de celui là je vais certainement vous faire mal au coeur, mais à la fin du suivant vous voudrez voir ma tête accrochée à un mur. Je pense ;-)**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...**

Chapitre 38

Mais ça peut pas être fini !

...

 _-Ouais ben plus pour longtemps ! s'exclama Harry en délivrant son bras de l'emprise du blond. C'est fini Malefoy._

Drago eut un bug. Il resta figé plusieurs secondes, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, avant de réussir à balbutier :

-Hein... que... quoi ?

-C'est fini Malefoy. Toi et moi. J'veux plus être avec toi.

-Mais... pourquoi... je... je... je croyais que tu m'aimais... tu l'as dit.

-Ouais, moi aussi je croyais que tu m'aimais. cracha Harry en se mettant à fixer ses pieds.

-Mais... je... je t'aime vraiment Potter...

-Ouais c'est ça, tu t'es mis avec moi que pour t'assurer une source de magie permanente surtout !

-Mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Et toi t'es un beau menteur ! explosa Harry avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à s'en aller.

-Mais Potter attends ! s'exclama le blond en courant après lui, lui attrapant le bras pour le faire se retourner vers lui. Tu.. Tu peux pas faire ça... ça peut pas être fini !

-Bien sûr que si je peux faire ça ! Tu te fous de ma gueule !

-MAIS C'EST TOI QUI TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE POTTER ! TU VEUX QUE JE CREVE C'EST CA L'IDEE !

-MAIS NON !

-BEN POURTANT C'EST CE QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE ! TU ME QUITTES DONC J'AURAIS PLUS TA PUTAIN DE MAGIE DONC JE VAIS **CREVER** !

-NE DIS PAS **CA** !

-MAIS C'EST LA VERITE !

-NON ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je t'interdis de mourir !

-Tu m'interdis de mourir alors que tu me retires une des dernières choses qui me retiens en vie ! C'est du foutage de gueule !

-Mis je NE suis PAS un PUTAIN DE MEDICAMENT ! hurla Harry avant de s'en aller pour de bon, très énervé.

Drago le regarda faire, impuissant, et assez perdu. La veille Potter lui disant qu'il l'aimait et le prenait dans ses bras et aujourd'hui il le quittait en lui racontant les plus grosses conneries qu'il ai jamais entendues ! Bien sûr qu'il ne le prenait pas pour un médicament et qu'il l'aimait ! Il avait mit du temps à l'accepter mais maintenant il en était certain et Potter venait gâcher ça ! Non mais quel abruti !

Drago soupira. Il ne savait même pas si il était triste ou en colère contre Potter, mais en tout cas, ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait aller voir Severus, il voulait lui parler.

Donc, il se mit à marcher en direction du bureau de son parrain, assez irrité on peut s'en douter. Sauf qu'en chemin, il croisa Pansy, enfin, il eut à peine le temps de la voir qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou.

-DRAGO ! Ca fait des jours que je te vois à peine où t'étais ? Comment tu vas ? Et pourquoi t'es revenu en cours qu'une journée ? Et...

-Pansy laisse le respirer un peu. intervint Théodore qui arrivait derrière. Salut Dray. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien. répondit simplement le blond, même s'il savait que ses amis le connaissaient assez bien pour se rendre compte que c'était totalement faux et qu'il allait tout sauf bien.

-Mais bien sûr, même McGo a plus de charme que toi alors te fous pas de notre gueule. dit Blaise cette fois. Comment tu vas _réellement_ ?

-Mal. Mais je vous interdis de vous inquiéter pour moi, j'ai assez de ma mère.

-Pourquoi Drago, qu'est ce que tu as ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous en parler, on est tes meilleurs amis, non ?

-J'en ai parlé à quelqu'un, il s'est foutu de ma gueule. Il m'a fait du mal je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-C'est Potter ? Si c'est Potter je te jure que je le tue de mes propres mains !

-Du calme Pansy, tu ne vas tuer personne parce que tu ne vas pas te mêler de mes affaires. Et puis je dois aller voir Rogue, je vous rejoins après, promis.

-T'as intérêt. termina la jeune femme en se décalant enfin de Malefoy.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire -même si il n'avait **pas du tout** le coeur à sourire- avant de se remettre à marcher.

Il se promena longuement dans le château avant d'arriver au bureau de son parrain, et y entra, sans même frapper -après tout, Severus s'attendait à sa visite- avant de s'asseoir, en face de son parrain, qui effectivement l'attendait.

-De quoi voulez vous me parler ?

-Des âmes soeurs.

-Oh, mais le médecin m'en a déjà parlé.

-Certes. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'ai dit tout ce qu'il y a dire, en fait j'en suis certain parce que je lui ai demandé. Il ne t'a pas dit tout ce que tu avais à savoir pour ne pas te perturber puisque tu étais en état de choc, mais là, je dois absolument t'en parler. Et à Potter aussi, je lui avais dit de venir.

-Il... Il ne viendra pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a... quitté.

Prononcer ces mots, c'était tellement plus dur que de les penser, ça rendait la chose tellement plus réelle que la gorge de Drago se noua. Il se trouvait ridicule d'être sur le point de pleurer comme une collégienne parce qu'il s'était fait larguer, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

-Quoi ?! Mais il ne faut surtout pas ça !

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond, subitement intrigué.

-Parce que. C'est justement de ça que je devais te parler en fait.

-Expliquez vous !

-Potter et toi, vous êtes liés, tu le sais, mais ce lien n'a réellement commencé à fonctionner que la première fois où vous vous êtes embrassés; c'est un lien d'âmes soeurs, donc ça a un rapport avec l'amour, et seul un geste affectif de ce genre ne peut déclencher le lien, et même si vous ne le saviez pas, à ce moment là, quand vous vous êtes embrassés, vous avez scellé votre destin.

-Hein ?

C'était le seul truc qu'il pouvait sortir, trop perturbé par ce que Rogue lui racontait.

-Attends, je vais t'expliquer. En fait, les âmes soeurs, c'est vraiment très profond comme lien, ça lie les deux personnes à vie parce que leur magie deviennent dépendantes l'une de l'autre, à partir du moment où elles se sont rencontrées pour la première fois, elle ne peuvent plus se séparer en quelque sorte, elle doivent être mises en contact au moins une fois par jour pour votre équilibre, et dans ton cas et celui de Potter, surtout pour ton équilibre à toi. Donc que Potter et toi vous soyez séparés est une très, très mauvaise chose pour toi, il faut que tu lui expliques.

-Et comment ? Je peux pas débarquer devant lui et lui dire ''Et salut Potter, tu te souviens qu'on est âmes soeurs ? Et ben à cause de ça je dois te toucher tous les jours sinon je meurs'' c'est vrai que c'est très, mais alors très simple à expliquer comme situation !

-Premièrement Drago Malefoy tu vas te calmer je n'y suis pour rien si Potter n'est plus avez toi, et secondement, tu vas réfléchir à un moyen de lui dire parce qu'il le faut, c'est important pour ta santé !

-Ma santé. ricana le blond. Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ma santé en fait ? Ma magie va me tuer, que je sois avec Potter ou pas, alors autant que je la laisse faire.

-T'entends tu parler ?! Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi Drago ! Tu imagines l'état de Narcissa si tu mourrais !

-Elle s'en remettrait.

-Non justement ! Et puis même pour toi ! Tu as 17 ans, tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir à 17 ans !

-Et pourquoi pas ? De toute manière j'ai plein de raison de mourir ! De 1, ma magie va me tuer, de 2 je dois m'enrôler dans les rangs du Seigneur et si je ne le fais pas je me ferais tuer, de 3 je pourrais très certainement mourir quand on devra se battre, et de 4, si je ne meurs pas à cause de ces choses là, je serais condamné au baiser du Détraqueur ou à Azkaban à vie pour avoir eu la Marque. Je vais donc mourir dans un futur plus ou moins proche et laisser ma magie me tuer sera le moins douloureux, alors je ne dirais rien à Potter, je crèverais et tout le monde sera content !

Rogue regarda Drago, éberlué. Il ne pensait même plus à crier sur le jeune homme parce qu'il voyait bien toute la détresse du blond dans ses yeux, la détresse d'un enfant qui a été poussé à grandir trop vite et qui a vécu des choses trop horribles pour arriver à bien se reconstruire, un enfant qui a déjà envie de mourir à l'âge où il devrait vouloir profiter de la vie.

Alors, prit d'une impulsion subite, le professeur se leva, et alla prendre le blond au bord de la crise de nerfs dans ses bras. Au début, Drago sursauta, peu habitué à de tels gestes de la part de Rogue, puis il se laissa aller, et fondit en larmes dans les bras de l'homme.

-J'en ai marre Severus... J'en peux vraiment plus... J'ai juste... envie d'en finir et... j'me dis qu'au moins si je meurs... je serais enfin tranquille...

Les bras de Rogue se resserrèrent un peu plus avant que Drago ne se recule.

-Je... Je vais vous laisser. J'ai promis à Pansy de venir déjeuner avec elle, elle est inquiète.

-Et elle a raison de l'être.

Drago soupira.

-Je suis sérieux Drago ! Tu parles de suicide ! Merlin j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que tu reviennes à Poudlard !

-Ne vous occupez pas de moi. C'est ma vie, c'est mes affaires.

-Drago...

-Non, laissez moi ! Je... Je suis juste un peu déprimé, je ferais rien de stupide je vous le promets.

Il mentait. Non il n'était pas juste ''un peu déprimé'' et oui il pensait bien au suicide même s'il trouvait le mot un peu barbare, lui, il voulait juste arrêter de souffrir, et il était prêt à mourir si c'était le prix à payer, il voulait juste que Rogue le lâche alors il avait menti, mais il savait que son parrain n'abandonnerait pas pour autant.

-Hum. Je te surveille.

-Je n'ai plus 4 ans ! s'exclama Drago avant de sortir de la pièce, encore plus énervé qu'en arrivant.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, se calmant au fur et à mesure -il devait donner le change face à ses amis- mais en y arrivant, il se figea.

Potter était à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il tenait la main de Weaslette, et quand il le vit, il lui fit un sourire hypocrite, avant de se pencher vers la rouquine... et de l'embrasser !

Drago sentit son souffle se couper et son coeur cesser de battre, avant d'avoir l'impression qu'on était en train de le lui arracher, son coeur. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux plus vite que jamais mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cet horrible spectacle, Potter tenait la main de Weasley, Potter embrassait Weasley, Potter pelotait Weasley, Potter s'était foutu de sa gueule, et Merlin ce qu'il avait mal au coeur...

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

-Bon, Harry a pas vraiment dû remonter dans votre estime là, non ?

-La discussion entre Severus et Drago ?

-Et la fin alors, vous avez quoi à m'en dire ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	42. Chapitre 39

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : ON A PASSE LES 150 J'VOUS AIIIIIME ! Maintenant mon but ultime serait les 200, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on y arrive. Quoique, j'ai dis ça à chauqe fois, et à chaque fois, j'ai atteins mon objectif, mais là il reste plus beaucoup de chaps -normalement- donc je sais pas trop. Mais en tout cas reviewez à fond mes sorciers !_**

Merci à ma bêta Lilou40

Reviews anonymes:

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, faudrait qu'Harry prenne le temps d'écouter ce que Drago a à dire, mais après tout, c'est Harry Potter. Faut bien que le lien amène un 'problème' sinon c'est pas drôle XD Bah tu sais je pense que oui, il devait faire pitié, à dire qu'il en avait marre de sa vie et qu'il voulait mourir à seulement 17 ans... Rpgue va pas bien le surveiller. Je vais me faire lyncher. Si t'aime bien les fins ''sadiques'' celle là tu vas l'adorer XD Ou pas._

 **Rose :** _T'as raison, si personne fait rien, Dray va mourir. Mais ce n'est pas que la faute de Rogue, Harry a une part de responsabilité importante lui aussi. Je pense que ça a bien plut à Severus d'embrouiller le peu de neurones dans le cerveau d'Harry. Et pour le lien et l'ampleur qu'il a prit, t'as raison, en fait, ça veut mieux que Harry ne soit pas venu au rendez vous, parce que ce qu'il ne veut surtout pas, c'est êre un médicament pour Malefoy, et là cette idée se serait renforcée. Ca va leur être réexpliqué, plus calmement et un peu moins brutalement._

 **Gigi :** _Que quelqu'un vienne démêler le problème... ça va être compliqué ^^_

 **Je vous annonce aujourd'hui, mon décès proche causé par la fin de ce chapitre.  
**

 **Ah, et je fais la note pour le titre avant le texte vu que vous ne lirez pas ce que je mets à la fin, vous serez trop occupés à chercher un moyen de m'assassiner.**

Soooo **(*)** Ce titre, c'est ma bêta qui me l'a donné (merci encore Léa, ouais je t'appelle Léa genre t'es ma pote et tout, on va rien dire) et ça m'a fait direct pensé à ''Un autre monde'' de Téléphone, et elle m'a dit qu'elle écoutait ça en lisant, sooo on a eu un délire là dessus, et la demoiselle a fait un OS **vraiment** bien avec cette chanson, sooo allez voir (son nom c'est **Lilou40** , je me répète.) Pis elle a aussi un facebook à ce même nom, si ce qu'elle fait vous plaît, allez voir.

 **Ah et moi aussi j'ai un facebook pour mes histoires d'ailleurs ! Ca s'appelle ''Daelyaa _'_ ' obviously, et là bas baaaah je mettrais des extraits de chapitres d'histoire à venir, peut être une histoire 'inédite' qui ne sera postée que sur Fb dans un premier, et pleins d'autres trucs, alors allez voir, ça vous coûte rien ^^**

 _Je vous annonce aujourd'hui, mon décès proche causé par la fin de ce chapitre._

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 39

 **Tout foutre en l'air (*)  
**

 **...**

 _Drago sentit son souffle se couper et son coeur cesser de battre, avant d'avoir l'impression qu'on était en train de le lui arracher, son coeur. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux plus vite que jamais mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cet horrible spectacle, Potter tenait la main de Weasley, Potter embrassait Weasley, Potter pelotait Weasley, Potter s'était foutu de sa gueule, et Merlin ce qu'il avait mal au coeur..._

Il eut soudainement envie de vomir en voyant Potter récurer le fond de la gorge de Weasley, et croyez le, ce n'était pas une sensation qui lui avait manqué. Il courut comme il le put en direction de toilettes à proximité, mais il n'y arriva pas, et se retrouva plié en deux dans un couloir, à rendre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Foutu Potter, foutue Weasley, foutue magie, foutue vie !

Il soupira en sortant sa baguette pour se rincer la bouche et nettoyer les traces de son ''crime''; il aurait pu laisser le Cracmol de concierge s'en charger, mais autant qu'il utilise sa magie, comme ça il allait s'affaiblir, et avec un peu de chance, mourir.

Mourir et chance dans la même phrase, il se sentait pathétique, mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait à l'instant présent.

Il soupira de nouveau en se laissant glisser contre le mur; il devait rejoindre Pansy pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage, il ne supporterait pas de voir Potter embrasser Weasley encore une fois, alors il était tout aussi bien contre ce mur, à ressasser ses idées noires.

Potter avait embrassé Weasley, Potter avait embrassé Weasley, Potter avait embrassé Weasley, Potter avait embrassé Weasley, Potter avait embrassé Weasley, Potter avait embrassé Weasley. Cette phrase se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête, ce qui était étrange, d'habitude les pensées qui lui venaient quand il était mal, c'était Lucius et McKinley, alors que là, c'était Potter, Potter et sa main sur le cul de Weasley, Potter et ses lèvres sur celles de Weasley, Potter qui lui souriait comme un connard avant de dévorer la putain de bouche de Weasley.

Et Merlin que cette pensée là était plus douloureuse que les souvenirs des viols.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce que normalement, les souvenirs de ses agressions devraient être pires, non ? Et pourtant c'est le baiser de Potty et Weaslette qui lui revenait en tête, c'était vraiment pas normal.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait et revoyait cette scène atroce à ses yeux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, larmes qui coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

Il se sentait encore plus minable à pleurer en plein milieu d'un couloir, ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy ça, mais enfin, depuis plusieurs jours il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'était plus lui même.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça, tremblant et à pleurer, avant d'entendre la voix de Pansy.

-Drago ?! Drago qu'est ce que tu as ? s'exclama t-elle en se jetant à ses côtés.

-...

-Drago, mais Drago réponds moi, qu'as tu ?

Il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers elle, et poussé par il ne savait quelle force, il balança tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis quelques temps.

-J'ai été violé. Deux fois, par mon père et par McKinley de Serpentard. C'est pour ça que j'allais pas en cours, j'étais soit à l'infirmerie, soit chez Rogue soit à l'hosto. Et puis je suis âme soeur avec Potter, j'ai besoin de lui et de sa magie, et ce bâtard a décidé de se mettre avec Weasley. J'ai trop mal au coeur Pansy j'en peux plus j'ai envie de mourir tellement j'en ai marre de tout dans ma vie.

-Oh Merlin... souffla Pansy en serrant fort son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Mais Drago tu ne peux pas vraiment avoir envie de mourir...

-Et pourquoi pas ? T'es pas moi t'en sais rien.

-Mais Dray... Tu peux pas mourir... T'as que 17 ans...

-Si c'est pour me faire la morale tu me fous la paix !

-Ok... Ok... D'accord je dis plus rien... Mais ne me dis pas non plus des choses comme ça... je t'aime trop pour penser que tu puisses mourir. dit la jeune femme en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Drago.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne se laisserait pas apitoyer par Pansy, il allait vraiment trop mal pour se laisser apitoyer par les larmes de la brune, et même s'il l'adorait, et qu'il avait mal au coeur de la voir pleurer, il avait bien plus mal au coeur de se dire que Potter s'était foutu de sa gueule.

Les larmes revinrent à cette pensée. Potter s'était moqué de lui, il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait, sûrement pour se moquer de lui avec ses amis, ou lui briser le coeur comme il l'avait fait.

-Je crois que je l'aime Pansy. Potter. Non c'est pas que je crois. Je l'aime en fait.

Sa meilleure amie leva les yeux vers lui, plus qu'étonné.

-Quoi ? Potter ? A... Amoureux ? Toi ?

-C'est ça, et si ça te plaît pas j'en ai rien à foutre. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de personne de toute manière. Et puis personne n'en a rien à foutre de moi non plus alors je peux bien crever !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je... Je t'aime moi... J'veux pas que tu meurs...

-j'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis Parkinson. Fous moi la paix, je dois aller en cours. dit le jeune homme en se délivrant le l'emprise de Pansy et commençant à marcher.

-Mais Drago attends... j'ai cours avec toi... et puis c'est dans une heure...

-Et ben t'y vas toute seule et mois je vais attendre devant, pas envie de voir ta gueule. cracha le jeune homme en avançant un peu plus vite.

-Dray... soupira Pansy en le voyant partir.

La jeune femme se leva, regardant son meilleur ami partir et se disant qu'il avait un sérieux problème, et qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Rogue. Vraiment.

...

Drago, lui, était parti dans des toilettes, et non pas en cours les mêmes toilettes où Potter lui avait jeté un sort l'an dernier. _(nda : alors on va dire que le Sectumsempra qui est dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé a eu lieu mais que Drago n'a pas eu de mission, donc Dumby est toujours vivant hein.)_ Un sort... Un sort qui l'avait fait saigner... Beaucoup... Oh mais c'était intéressant ça... Comment c'était déjà... Un truc qui commence par ''Sect'' il en était certain... mais la suite... Il ne le savait plus et ça l'agaçait au plus au point, parce que ce sort pourrait le vider de son sang... l'éloigner de tous ses problèmes à jamais...

Puis il se souvint que le fantôme avait assisté à la scène, alors il s'exclama :

-Mimi ! Mimi je sais que tu es là, viens me voir, j'ai besoin de toi !

Il entendit un bruit d'eau qui gicle, et en quelques secondes, la silhouette translucide de Mimi Geignarde apparut à ses côté.

-Ooooh le beau garçon blond qui s'est battu contre Harry Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut que je te demande un service.

-Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour un beau garçon comme toi !

-D'accord, donc tu m'as dis tu te souviens quand je me suis battu avec Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et bien il m'a jeté un sort qui m'a beaucoup fait saigner.

-Ouiiiiii ?

-Tu t'en souviens de ce sort ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne te demande pas de me poser des questions, je te demande de répondre à la mienne.

-Dis moi sur qui tu veux l'utiliser et je te donne le sort. chantonna Mimi en tournant autours de Drago.

-Bon d'accord je veux l'utiliser sur moi, là t'es contente, stupide fantôme ! cracha le jeune homme, agacé.

-Je ne suis pas STUPIDE ! Pourquoi tout le monde dis que je suis stupide ! Ce n'est pas facile de vivre dans des toilettes tous les jours ! sanglota Mimi en faisant couler les robinets d'eau alentours.

Drago ricana quand Mimi dit ''ce n'est pas facile de vivre'' mais ne rajouta rien, et préféra se rattraper :

-D'accord, d'accord, pardon Mimi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu peux me dire le nom du sort maintenant ?

-Si tu meurs, je te laisserais partager mes toilettes avec plaisir !

-Et bien pour que je meure il faut que je connaisse le sort. Allez, dis le moi s'il te plait.

-Sectumsempra. C'est Sectumsempra.

Sectumsempra ! C'était bien ça ! Il s'en souvenait maintenant !

-Merci Mimi.

-C'était un plaisir... je serais _vraiment ravie_ de partager mes toilettes avec toi, je me sens si seuuuuuule et abaaaandonnée.

-Oui, on verra ça. dit le jeune homme en se plaçant en face du miroir, baguette en main.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait le sort qui cèlerait très sûrement son destin, il hésitait. Devait il vraiment s'en servir ?

Si ça se trouve, Potter allait se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait pas Wealsette et qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, peut être qu'il pourrait regoûter aux délicieuses lèvres de Potter...

Il secoua la tête, les souvenirs des agressions et du baiser du Balafré et de la Belette femelle lui revenait en tête. Il revoyait ses larmes, ses cris, son sang, ressentait sa peur, son angoisse, sa déprime, le sentiment d'être trahi, brisé, manipulé, abandonné et ça fut assez.

Il avait déjà trop souffert et souffrirait encore trop s'il restait en vie, alors il leva sa baguette, la pointa vers lui les yeux pleins de larmes, et murmura, la voix tremblante et en fermant les yeux :

- _Sectumsempra._

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

J'ose même pas poser de question là en fait...

Mais bon, j'avais dit que je dirais rien à la fin, mais je le fais quand même. Je sais que je vais me faire tuer pour la fin et pour la tentative de suicide de Drago, mais faut dire qu'avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus depuis poire quelques temps, ça se comprend qu'il en ai ras le bol le blondinet. D'où la tentative de suicide. Qui va peut-être le tuer je ne sais pas trop... Enfin, je sais que personne lira, donc si tu as lu ce petit texte et vu le mot que j'ai caché de manière tout à fait random dedans, mets le en review, que je vois qui lit mon blabla.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	43. Chapitre 40

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : ON A PASSE LES 160 ! Juste ça. Et si vous me mettez 10 reviews à chaque fois comme ça je vous aime, et techniquement, si j'ai 10 review à chaque chapitre qu'il reste, j'arriverais AUX 200 ! Alors reviewez à fond mes petits lecteurs chéris.  
_**

 **Sinon, je vous annonce qu'il y aura 42 chapitres et 1 épilogue, pour cette histoire, vuala vuala. Ah, et la fin du chapitre 42 est totalement horrible. Léa l'a beaucoup aimée mdrrr **

Merci à ma bêta Lilou40

Reviews anonymes:

 **Rose** _: Harry ne va pas sentir que Drago va mal, le lien ne vas pas aussi loin, mais Drago va être trouvé. Après ça sera peut être trop tard...  
_

 **Ginny Weasley** _: Aha, merci. Ca c'est à cause du lien encore une fois, son âme soeur qui le trompe c'est pire que tout pour lui et sa magie. J'ai bien aimé intégrer Mimi, et elle est encore un peu là dans ce chapitre ^^ Mimi veut partager ses toilettes avec tout le monde mdrrr. C'est vrai que Drago a vraiment pas de chance dans sa vie e ce moment, il a le droit d'en avoir marre. Rogue va pas apparaître, mais... tu vas bien voir._

 **M** _: Mais c'est le genre de fin que j'aime ça ! Non non, dans le texte de fin y'a juste la poire mdrrr  
_

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 40

 **Potter je vais te tuer !**

...

 _Pansy_

 _..._

 _La jeune femme se leva, regardant son meilleur ami partir et se disant qu'il avait un sérieux problème, et qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Rogue. Vraiment._

Alors, elle se leva, toujours perturbée par les paroles du blond, était-il vraiment suicidaire ou était-ce juste un coup de déprime ? Elle ne savait pas, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable, et Rogue pourrait sûrement l'aider.

Donc, elle se mit à marcher en direction du bureau de son directeur de maison; étant le parrain de Drago, le jeune homme devait un peu se confier à lui, non ?

Elle s'était tant dépêchée qu'en 3 minutes seulement, elle était devant le bureau du maître de potion. Elle y frappa, et un ''entrez'' lui répondit, donc elle pénétra la pièce et dit précipitamment :

-BonjourMonsieurj'étaieavecDragoilnevavraimentpasbienilpleuraitdansuncouloiretjecroisqu'ilaparlédesuicideetj'aipeurqu'ilfasseunebêtise !

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite et sans respirer si bien que Rogue -qui n'avait rien comprit- lui dit:

-Miss, asseyez vous, respirez, et réexpliquez moi, plus calmement, d'accord ?

La brune acquiesça de la tête en inspirant un grand coup, avant de se jeter sur la chaise en face de Rogue et de parler :

-Drago... Il a de gros problèmes en ce moment, vous devez le savoir ?

-Effectivement. dit Rogue d'un ton qui montrait bien qu'il savait, et que ça l'inquiétait.

-Et bien, je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir. Il pleurait, beaucoup, alors j'ai essayé de le consoler et il m'a tout balancé, tout, qu'il avait été agressé par son père et des Serpentards, qu'il est âme soeur avec ce stupide Potter qui n'en n'a rien à battre de lui. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit après...

-Je vous en prie Parkinson ne me dites pas qu'il vous a dit qu'il en a assez de sa vie, dites moi qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de suicide... coupa Rogue d'une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier de suppliante si ce n'était pas Rogue.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, sentant ses yeux la piquer, Drago avait parlé de ses idées... suicidaires à Rogue aussi, ça n'était peut-être pas qu'un coup de tête.

Rogue comprit simplement par l'expression faciale de Pansy que oui, Drago lui avait dit la même chose.

-Oh Merlin. souffla l'homme. Vous savez où il est ?

-Il... Il m'a dit qu'il allait en cours... mais ça commence que dans une heure alors... je le crois pas... et je sais pas où il est ! J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire et...

-Alors venez avec moi. On va parcourir le château, vous interrogez tout le monde, les portraits, les fantômes, tout, ils sont les yeux de Poudlard.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête avant de s'enfuir du bureau de son professeur, à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui aurait vu Drago.

Sauf que la première chose qu'elle vit sur son chemin, ce fut Potter, qui tirait Weaslette par le bras en riant ! Dire que cet enfoiré se marrait alors que Malefoy avait envie de mourir !

-Tu me dégoûtes Potter ! Putain d'enfoiré de merde ! cria t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir, avant de bousculer brusquement les deux jeunes gens sur son passage.

Pansy sentait la colère enfler en elle comme un poison en voyant le Survivant bras dessus bras dessous avec la rouquine en pensant au mal qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami. Il lui donner envie de se suicider par Merlin !

Elle se retint de faire demi-tour pour encastrer la tête de Potty dans le mur; elle devait surtout trouver Drago, sans s'occuper des regards étranges que le couple de Gryffondors lui lançait.

La jeune femme parcourut longuement le château, demandant aux tableau s'ils ''n'avaient pas vu un Serpentard de son âge aux cheveux très blonds et aux yeux acier'' mais à chaque fois, on lui répondait par la négative.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près des toilettes. Là, elle vit le fantôme qui y vivait et l'appela.

-Hé, hé, toi, Mimi oui, toi, viens faut que je te pose une question.

-Ouiiiiii ? demanda Mimi en se postant devant Pansy.

-Est ce que tu as vu un garçon de mon âge, un Serpentard très blond à la peau très pâle.

-Ooooooh le beau garçon blond tout triiiiiiste ! Oui je l'ai vu !

-Est ce que tu sais où il est ?

-Ouiiii.

-Où ça ?

-Oh mais pourquoi est ce que je te le dirais ? Si je ne dis rien, il viendra avec moi dans mes toilettes et je ne serais plus toute seule !

-Est ce qu'il a essayé de se tuer ?!

-Oh oui ! Avec un sort qui fait saigner ! C'est moi qui lui ai donné le nom du sort pour qu'il me rejoigne !

-Mais t'es complètement tarée ! s'exclama Pansy en avançant dans les toilettes, traversant le fantôme.

-Hé ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis morte que je ne ressens plus rien ! sanglota Mimi en ouvrant les robinets.

Mais Pansy s'en foutait, de ce stupide fantôme qui pleurait, parce que son meilleur ami était à demi-allongé par terre, du sang autour et sur lui, beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop de sang.

Sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle courut jusqu'à lui, manquant de tomber à cause du sol humide et le prit dans ses bras comme elle le put -elle n'avait même pas pensé au sortilège de lévitation, dans la panique de la situation- et se rua hors des toilettes, le jeune homme plus pâle que jamais et saignant toujours dans les bras.

Elle alla à l'infirmerie le plus vite qu'elle le put, en s'adressant à son meilleur ami :

-Mais t'es vraiment un stupide crétin égoïste Drago Malefoy ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! T'as pas le droit de te suicider ! Narcissa serait anéantie ! ET moi aussi ! Je t'aime merde ! C'est pas parce que Potter est le pire enfoiré sur terre que tu dois mourir Drago ! Bordel t'as 17 ans vie un peu ! Et voilà que je deviens folle à te parler alors que tu m'entends même pas...

Elle ricana amèrement en arrivant devant l'infirmerie, reprenant immédiatement son sérieux. Elle poussa bien vite la porte et appela l'infirmière :

-MADAME POMFRESH ! MADAME POMFRESH !

-Oui j'arr...

Les mots s'évanouirent dans sa bouche quand elle vit Drago en sang dans les bras de Pansy.

-Merlin qu'est ce qu'il a ?! questionna l'infirmière en s'approchant. Oh ! Je... Non ! Pas encore !

-Quoi ?

-Mr Malefoy est en train de mourir Miss ! Il faut qu'il soit expédier à Ste Mangouste ! Et avec Potter !

-Ah ça non ! C'est à cause de ce crétin de Gryffondor qu'il va si mal !

-Qu... Non, vous m'expliquerez plus tard ! Allez chercher Potter et le professeur Rogue, j'amène Mr Malefoy à l'hôpital. ordonna Pomfresh en prenant Malefoy des bras d'une Pansy plus en panique que jamais.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que Pomfresh avait disparu; le vieux fou avait dû lever les barrières.

Mais bon, présentement elle s'en foutait, elle devait aller chercher Rogue et Potter, et Rogue en premier comme ça elle pourrait casser la gueule du Survivant tranquillement après avoir fait passer le mot à son professeur.

Donc, elle se remit à faire le tour du château, et trouva bien vite l'homme qu'elle cherchait :

-Professeur, oh Merlin professeur, Drago, je l'ai trouvé et il était plein de sang, vraiment et il était tellement pâle... ! Je l'ai amené à Mme Pomfresh et elle le transfère à Ste Mangouste. Faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie.

-Oh Merlin ! s'exclama simplement Rogue, avant de partir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Pansy eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace en pensant qu'elle allait aller voir Potter, elle allait pouvoir lui cracher sa colère à la figure et ça lui ferait du bien.

Elle marcha rapidement en direction de la Tour Gryffondor, en réfléchissant à tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour se venger de Potter, avant de se dire que ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, de l'amocher, ça ne plairait pas à Drago, si jamais Drago se réveillait évidemment.

Cette pensée noua la gorge de Pansy. Et si Drago ne se réveillait pas ? Et si Drago mourrait vraiment ?

Non ! Il ne fallait pas y penser, Drago n'allait pas mourir, il allait être soigné, et il irait bien, même si cette idée était assez utopique en fait.

Une fois devant la tour Gryffondor, elle frappa, et un 4ème année vint lui ouvrir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Serpentard.

-J'dois parler à Potter. C'est Mme Pomfresh qui le dit, alors bouge minus. dit Pansy en passant, sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

Elle vit Potter scotché à Weaslette et ça fit remonter les envies de meurtre qui l'animait quand elle avait vu Drago à moitié mort dans les toilettes.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui et cria, en arrivant devant lui :

-Potter espèce de sale connard de merde !

-Parkinson, que puis-je faire pour toi ? se moqua le Survivant en levant la tête vers elle.

-Au mieux tu pourrais crever ! Mais ça aiderait pas Drago ça alors tu vas juste lever ton putain de cul et me suivre !

-Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ?

-PARCE QUE DRAGO VA PEUT ÊTRE MOURIR A CAUSE DE TOI SALE ENFOIRE !

Elle eut plaisir à voir le visage de Potter se décomposer, alors que tout le monde dans la salle s'était tu, suivant la discussion, enfin, discussion, engueulade oui.

-Que... Quoi ?

-Tu as bien compris ! A cause de TES conneries à sortir avec ELLE *elle montre Ginny d'un doigt accusateur* Drago a essayé de se suicider ! Il est entre la vie et la mort et il peut MOURIR d'un instant à l'autre et c'est ENTIEREMENT DE TA FAUTE ! Non mais tu te rends compte un peu quand même de ton niveau de stupidité ou pas ?! Il a voulu MOURIR Potter ! Mourir putain ! T'imagines si je l'avais pas trouvé ?! Il se serait vidé de son sang ! Et t'imagines 2 secondes dans quel état Narcissa va être avec tes conneries ! Ne fais pas l'innocent c'est certain que tu l'as déjà rencontrée ! Tu te rends compte de la merde que tu fous Potter ! Et si y'avais pas de témoins je t'aurais déjà tué de mes propres mains ! Ah et enfin pour ton information Drago est à Ste Mangouste et Pomfresh veut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! termina la brune avant de sortir, rouge de colère, mais soulagée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Flemme de trouver une question a poser, alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	44. Chapitre 41

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Et ben, vous étiez pas motivés hier, mais je vais vous proposer un truc à propos des reviews, un peu pus bas.  
_**

 **Sinon, je vous annonce qu'il y aura 42 chapitres et 1 épilogue, pour cette histoire, vuala vuala. Ah, et la fin du chapitre 42 est totalement horrible. Et me laisse plusieurs choix pour l'épilogue ce qui n'est vraiment pas mal.  
**

Merci à ma bêta Lilou40

Reviews anonymes:

 **Ginny Weasley :** _J'aime beaucoup Pansy aussi ^^ Elle l'engueulait plus qu'elle ne lui parlait mais bon XD Harry va se rattraper, t'inquiètes ;-) Et ben merci !_

 **Et donc, à ropos des reviews, je vais vous proposer un truc puisque j'ai fini de taper cette histoire. Je peux vous publier le chapitre 42 ET l'épilogue dans la journée à certaines conditions :  
**

 **-Si j'ai 10 reviews ou plus sur le chap 41, vous avez le chapitre 42, et ensuite si j'ai 15 reviews ou plus sur le chap 42, vous avez l'épilogue, c'est cool non ? Alors lâchez les petits mots !**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 41

 **Culpabilité  
**

...

 _Harry_

 _..._

À la fin du discours de Pansy, Harry s'était figé, et son cerveau essayer d'assimiler ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Malefoy, suicide, ma faute. Malefoy, mourir, ma faute.

Il pâlit considérablement et sauta du sofa, sous les regards médusés de toute la salle, et surtout celui de Ginny.

-Harry...

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Putain mais quelle connerie j'ai fait... marmonna le brun en sortant précipitamment de la salle, laissant derrière lui une Ginny triste, et perturbée, qui avait bien comprit par le regard du jeune homme que ce ''Laisse moi tranquille'' ne voulait pas dire ''Laisse moi tranquille pour le moment'', mais plutôt ''Laisse moi tranquille, j'aurais pas dû sortir avec toi, même pendant quelques minutes''

Le Survivant se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

Malefoy avait essayé de se tuer. Malefoy se vidait de son sang. Malefoy allait peut être mourir, et tout ça, c'était de sa faute !

Il sentit un énorme sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir, en même temps que son coeur se serrait, Malefoy ne pouvait pas mourir, Malefoy ne devait pas mourir ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il mourrait, et Narcissa non plus.

Merlin Narcissa... elle serait anéantie quand elle saurait que son fils a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Ou y était arrivé.

A cette idée, son regard se brouilla et son coeur rata un battement ; si Malefoy était mort, il s'en voudrait à tout jamais, réellement. Enfin tout jamais serai sûrement très court vu que Parkinson le tuerait. Et peut être Narcissa aussi.

Non, pas Narcissa, elle serait... elle serait dévastée.

Cette pensée là aussi lui serra le coeur, la blonde aimait tellement son fils... il n'imaginait pas comment elle serait si il venait à mourir, elle n'a plus que lui, alors si on lui enlève...

Ca ne fit qu'augmenter l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui enflait dans la poitrine de Harry.

Mais il ne se sentait pas que coupable, il avait peur aussi, terriblement peur, peur que Malefoy meure, peur que Malefoy lui en veuille s'il se réveillait, peur que Malefoy lui hurle dessus qu'il n'était qu'un connard et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir sa sale gueule -mais ça il le méritait- peur que Malefoy ne l'aime réellement pas, tout simplement.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus croire que Drago ne l'aimait pas, parce que le blond avait tenté de se suicider parce qu'il sortait plus ou moins avec Ginny, donc il devait quand même l'aimer, et se dire ça était vraiment horrible, parce qu'il avait crut que Malefoy ne l'aimait pas alors ce c'était faux, il avait quitté Malefoy pour un truc qui n'était même pas vrai, et là, il lui avait fait dépasser la ligne rouge pour rien !

Donc Malefoy l'aimait, il aimait Malefoy, et il avait fait le con, ce qui pourrait coûter la vie à Malefoy.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, il se sentait tellement mal... Et il était tellement effrayé par la mort possible de Drago.

Arrivant à l'infirmerie, il poussa la porte en essuya la larme orpheline qui s'était échappée de son oeil.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! accusa Rogue à peine Harry fut-il entré dans la pièce.

-Je ne l'ai pas forcé non plus. marmonna Harry pour essayer de cacher sa culpabilité.

-Mais c'est en grande partie à cause de vous ! J'ai parlé Drago, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait mourir parce que vous avez rompu Potter !

-Oui ben je savais pas qu'il allait se faire du mal moi ! Et puis c'est bien vous qui avez dit qu'il ne sortait avec moi que pour le lien, non ?

-Je ne vous ai pas dit ça non plus.

-Si. Vous êtes aussi coupable que moi dans cette affaire.

Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de dire :

-Mais bon, je vous avez tout de même dit de venir chez moi ce matin.

-Oui ben j'suis pas venu et puis c'est tout.

-Justement ! Si vous étiez venu vous auriez que Drago ne peut pas vivre sans vous !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je vous le fait en bref, vos magies sont liées, elles doivent être en contact tous les jours sinon elles peuvent vous poser problème et en particulier à Drago parce que sa magie est faible et brisée, alors que vous l'ayez quitté l'a attristé parce qu'il a des sentiments pour vous, mais s'il a été aussi loin, c'est parce qu'il va déjà très mal, vous avez été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Mais en gros, vous DEVEZ vous remettre avec Drago, de 1 parce que sans vous il va mourir, et de 2 parce que vous l'aimez.

-Comment vous savez ça ? agressa Harry, pour éviter de rougir.

-Vous avez pleuré parce que vous croyiez qu'il ne vous aimait pas, vous vous êtes 'vengé' en embrassant Weasley, ça crève les yeux. Et puis je ne pense pas que vous puissiez encore dire que Drago ne vous aime pas. ricana Rogue, réussissant à faire rougir Harry cette fois.

-Oui ben c'est bon, j'ai compris que j'ai merdé ! s'écria Harry.

Au même moment, Pomfresh apparu dans l'infirmerie, et le brun se rua vers elle et demanda :

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Comment il va ? Il...

-Il a été plongé dans un coma magique.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Il est en danger ?

-Sa vie l'est, il a vraiment frôlé la mort Potter, les médecins n'ont réussit à le stabiliser que grâce au coma magique, il pourrait... ne pas s'en sortir

Harry eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Drago pouvait mourir. A cause de lui. Il était dans le coma et il pouvait ne pas se réveiller.

Un sanglot passa la barrière des lèvres de Harry et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche comme si ce son était la pire abomination sur terre. Ses larmes aussi se libérèrent alors qu'il continuait d'étouffer ses sanglots avec sa main, sanglots ponctués de ''Non, non, non''.

-Faut que j'aille le voir ! Je... je dois lui donner de ma magie ! Toute ma magie si c'est le prix à payer pour qu'il se réveille, je vous en prie Mme Pomfresh, je dois y aller. supplia Harry en regardant l'infirmière, ses yeux émeraude pleins de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas si les médecins vous laisseront entrer...

-J'm'en fous ! Je leur expliquerais, je... Faut que j'y aille !

-Je peux vous y emmener mais...

-Alors faites le ! cria Harry en essuyant ses joues. Emmenez moi à l'hôpital, je vous en prie, je sais que je peux l'aider...

Pomfresh le regarda quelques seconde, son regard s'arrêtant sur celui suppliant et humide du jeune homme, et elle craqua :

-C'est d'accord. Je vous y emmène, mais il ne faut pas que vous preniez pour habitude de rater les cours, vous pourriez être renvoyé.

-Franchement Mme Pomfresh, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je veux juste que Drago se réveille. Je ne demande ni plus, ni moins, alors franchement me faire virer de l'école...

-Hum. Bon, c'est d'accord. Severus, vous pourrez dire à vos collègues...

-Que Potter sèche encore les cours pour soigner Malefoy, oui je le pourrais.

-Merci. Potter venez avec moi. dit l'infirmière en lui tendant son bras.

Harry le saisit, et sentit rapidement le désagréable sensation du transplanage. Ils réapparurent près de l'entrée de l'hôpital, et entrèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient transplané, Mme Pomfresh conduisant Harry à la chambre de Drago.

Quand elle poussa la porte, l'infirmière de Poudlard fut interrompue par un médecin.

-Excusez moi Madame, mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, c'est seulement la famil...

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler des âmes soeurs ? coupa Harry. Je suppose que oui, et bien c'est ce que je suis avec Mr Malefoy. Il va au plus mal il a **besoin** de ma magie docteur.

-Hum. Ah, oui, je me souviens de vous, et de votre lien avec Mr Malefoy, c'est moi qui lui ai expliqué. Bon, entrez, vous et seulement vous, mais avant, je dois vous expliquer quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda le Survivant en fronçant les sourcils, se disant que ce que le médecin allait dire ne lui plairait pas.

-On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps dans un coma magique, parce que justement, c'est magique, ça donne énormément de magie au corps, et pas forcément une magie qui soit compatible avec celle du sorcier, donc ça peut être très dangereux ce qui fait qu'en général, on ne laisse jamais nos patients plus de deux semaines dans cet état, et pour Mr Malefoy, ça ne sera même pas une semaine tant sa magie est en mauvais état. La magie qu'il obtiendra du coma dans lequel nous l'avons plongé pourra le soigner, certes, c'est même son but, mais ça pourra aussi le tuer, alors si, pendant que vous même donnez de la magie à Mr Malefoy, vous sentez que la sienne essaie de venir à vous, arrêtez immédiatement, et faites moi appeler, moi ou un de mes collègues, parce que c'est signe que son organisme a reçu trop de magie et c'est de ça qu'il pourrait mourir, d'accord ?

Harry regardait le médecin avec des yeux éberlués, par Merlin les gens ne pouvaient pas être un peu plus subtils quand ils lui expliquaient des trucs complètement loufoques comme ça ?!

Apparemment non. Mais il acquiesça quand même avant d'entrer dans la chambre, le médecin lui ayant cédé le passage.

Il se figea et son coeur se serra quand il vit Drago ; il était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, presque autant que les draps par lesquels il était recouvert, et surtout il avait des entailles partout, des entailles qui rappelaient à Harry le Sectumsempra qu'il lui avait jeté l'année dernière.

Sectumsempra... Oh Merlin... Si Drago s'était souvenu de ce sort et qu'il s'en était servit sur lui... Harry s'en voudrait vraiment jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le brun marcha jusqu'à côté de Drago, et doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal de quelque manière que ce soit, s'allongea contre lui, puisqu'ils étaient plus en contact, la magie passait plus facilement. Et aussi parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de sentir les battements du coeur du blond, il avait vraiment trop eu peur qu'il soit mort, il fallait qu'il soit rassuré.

Donc, il se blotti contre Drago, et se mit à lui parler :

-Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé Drago. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te fasses du mal à cause de moi, je... en fait... j'croyais que tu t'étais remis avec moi qu'à cause du lien, et je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être prit pour un médicament, alors j'ai fait la connerie de te quitter, et la connerie encore plus énorme d'essayer de te remplacer avec Ginny. Mais... je ne l'aime pas Ginny, c'est juste une fille qui me plaisait avant que je me rende compte que je suis amoureux de toi, et la soeur de mon meilleur ami, mais... c'est tout. C'est toi que j'aime Drago Malefoy. Je t'aime tellement fort que j'ai crut mourir quand Pomfresh m'a dit que tu pourrais ne pas te réveiller. Je t'aime tellement fort que je pourrais perdre ma magie ou même mourir pour que toi tu survives. J't'aime à en crever, mais j'ai pas su te le dire assez tôt...

Sa gorge se noua, et silencieusement, Harry Potter se mit à pleurer, sur l'épaule du blond qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

-La réaction de Harry, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Une fin pas trop méchante pour une fois ça fait du bien ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	45. Chapitre 42

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : On a atteint les 170 c'est géniaaaaaal !  
_**

Merci à ma bêta Lilou40

Reviews anonymes:

 **Ginny Weasley :** _Il fallait bien que Harry réagisse à un moment quand même ! Alors, pour le coma magique, c'es vrai que je m'embrouille un peu, je vais réexpliquer plus clairement : Drago est dans un coma artificiel, c'est le médecin qui l'a mit dans cet état, mais il y a quelque chose en plus ; la magie. Drago reçoit une quantité plus ou moins importante de magie à chaque instant, même quand Harry n'est pas là, mais la magie qu'il reçoit de son coma n'est pas ''compatible'' à la sienne, alors ça peut être dangereux pour lui, surtout si il en reçoit trop, c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas rester dans un coma magique trop longtemps, parce que son corps ne peut pas supporter un surplus trop important de magie. Vuala vuala. Mais sinon... Qui a parlé du fait que Drago se réveille ? Je me souviens pas avoir dis ça moi...  
_

 **Hermoni :** _Ca tu verra bien ! En faire mourir un... c'est bien, faire mourir les deux, c'est mieux. Nan, je déconne, en fait vous saurez si ils vivent où meurent seulement dans l'épilogue, donc pour l'instant, y'a que moi et Léa qui savons ce qui va leur arriver ^^_

 **Rose :** _Et ben c'est maintenant ^^  
_

 **Sooooo c'est le dernier chapitre, puis vient l'épilogue ^^  
**

 **Ah, et sinon, je crois que c'est la pire fin que j'ai jamais faite celle là, mais vous me le direz vous même...**

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Chapitre 42

 **Attente insoutenable  
**

...

 _Harry_

 _..._

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à pleurer sur l'épaule du blond, s'enivrant de son odeur en même temps, avant de sentir une main douce se poser sur son épaule.

Il sursauta, mais se douta bien que c'était Narcissa, alors il leva la tête, et croisa effectivement le regard azur de la blonde. Voir les larmes dans les yeux de Narcissa lui fit mal au coeur, parce que c'était de sa faute si Drago était là, c'était de sa faute si Drago pouvait mourir.

Il murmura, sans oser regarder Narcissa:

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-C'est à cause de moi si Drago est là.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, sondant le regard de Harry, intriguée. Alors il continua :

-On s'était remis ensemble, sauf que Rogue m'a parlé des âmes soeurs et j'ai cru que Drago ne voulait de moi que parce que j'ai le potentiel de le soigner, et ça m'a mit hors de moi. Alors je l'ai quitté, et j'ai essayé de 'tourner la page' avec Ginny, et Drago m'a vu l'embrasser et ça a dû le blesser et... et... enfin voilà, ça a donné ça.

-Oh Merlin... Il... Il a essayé de se... de se... enfin de...

-De se suicider. Hum. approuva Harry, le noeud dans sa gorge s'intensifiant.

-Oh. Mon petit garçon... souffla Narcissa en se penchant vers son fils.

La femme caressa du bout des doigts le visage abîmé de son enfant, ses doigts suivant les irrégularités des petites cicatrices qui barraient le visage de Drago, à cause du sort qu'il s'était jeté.

Son fils avait voulu se suicider. Son petit garçon avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait raté avec lui ? Parce qu'elle avait forcément raté quelque chose s'il avait fait ça, non ? S'il avait été bien élevé, bien aimé, il n'aurait pas eu ce genre d'idées suicidaires.

Une des larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir roula le long de sa joue et tomba dans le cou de Drago, alors que sa main continuait de voyager sur le visage de son petit blond.

Lorsque sa main passa près d'une petite cicatrice qui avait été faite sur le côté de la joue de son fils, elle sourit. Elle sourit parce que cette blessure à cet endroit là lui rappelait un moment, quand Drago était petit...

 _"Flash Back_

 _Lucius était au Ministère, comme souvent, alors que Narcissa était seule au Manoir avec son fils. C'était l'été, alors ils étaient dans le parc de leur maison, et un petit Drago de 5 ans s'amusait à courir partout, plonger ses mains dans l'eau et faire fuir les petits oiseaux qui se posaient près de lui.  
_

 _Narcissa, elle, était assise sur une chaise, lisant distraitement un livre tout en jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers à son enfant._

 _Elle le vit se diriger vers les fleurs et fronça les sourcils, si ce petit monstre marchait sur ses belles plantes... Mais il ne marcha pas dessus._

 _Il en arracha quelques une, deux roses -vu la tête qu'il avait fait, il avait dû se piquer avec une épine-, une tulipe et une narcisse._

 _Ensuite, il couru en direction de sa mère, mais tomba en chemin._

 _Narcissa sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui, le relevant et le serrant rapidement dans ses bras._

 _Le petit garçon lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle voyait une griffure qu'il s'était fait sur le côté de la joue. La blonde essuya le sang qui en coulait alors que l'enfant lui tendait les fleurs :_

 _-Tenez Maman, c'est pour vous !_

 _-Merci mon trésor. souffla Narcissa, plus touchée qu'il n'y paraissait._

 _Elle n'était plus habituée à ce qu'on pense à elle, à ce qu'on lui offre des choses, alors les fleurs de son fils lui avait profondément fait plaisir, même si c'était la chose la plus simple qui existe, un bouquet de fleur._

 _Elle serra fort son blondinet contre elle, et sentit ses yeux la piquer quand il dit, avant de poser un bisou baveux sur sa joue :_

 _-Je vous aime Maman._

 _Fin du Flash Back."_

Narcissa revint à la réalité, et son sourire disparu. Cette fois, les blessures de son fils n'étaient pas dues à une chute, mais bel et bien à une tentative de suicide.

Un sanglot lui échappa et Harry crut que son coeur allait se broyer tant il avait mal.

A cause de ses conneries, Drago pouvait mourir et Narcissa perdre son fils !

-Je suis vraiment désolé Mme Malefoy. s'excusa t-il de nouveau.

-Il... Il n'est pas... mort... alors... ne vous excusez pas, Mr Potter.

-Mais c'est de ma... !

-J'ai compris. Mais s'il vous plaît mon fils frôle la mort, alors... ne m'ennuyez pas avec vos remords et votre culpabilité. Contentez vous de faire ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'il aille mieux. S'il vous plaît.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas à répondre, juste à agir.

Alors, il se cala un peu mieux contre le blond, en resserrant son étreinte sur lui, puis lui murmura, même si c'était complètement inutile :

-Tu as intérêt à te réveiller Malefoy, sinon je te ressusciterais pour te tuer de mes propres mains après, je suis bien clair ? Non mais sérieusement, meurt pas Drago, au moins pour ta mère, même si je me doute que t'auras pas envie de voir ma sale gueule, réveille toi pour elle, tu peuxas lui faire ça Malefoy, elle t'aime trop. Moi j'ai pas eu de parents alors franchement profite que t'ais une mère en vie et qui t'aime. Vraiment Malefoy, réveille toi. En fait... je crois que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

Sentant sa voix commencer à trembler, il se tut, et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore, il avait assez pleuré.

...

 _Pansy_

 _..._

Après avoir été cherché ce crétin de Potter, elle s'était rendue en cours, anxieuse, ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait tout raté en Métamorphose, et renversé son encrier sur son sac, alors la pause de midi était la bienvenue.

Elle n'alla même pas manger, trop angoissée quant à l'état de santé de son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'elle devrait aller voir Pomfresh pour savoir ce qu'il avait, ayant trop peur de ce que dirait l'infirmière. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et joua nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Drago était peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Cette pensée fit monter des larmes à ses yeux. Drago, mort, Drago, mort, Drago, mort, Drago, mort.

Ces mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'envie de pleurer qui la possédait.

Drago était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, ils devaient avoir 4-5 ans quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, ils avaient tout partagé à partir de ce moment là. Elle allait souvent au Manoir Malefoy quand elle était enfant, et elle se souvenait qu'ils allaient toujours dans le parc, été comme hiver, sous un arbre où ils s'étaient promis de construire une cabane, à l'aube de leurs 6ans.

Et ils l'avaient construite, leur cabane, enfin, Narcissa l'avait fait. Ils avaient été aux anges quand, le jour des 6 ans de Drago, la mère du blondinet leur avait montré leur cabane. Ils s'étaient précipités dedans et avaient été émerveillés en voyant les deux petits lits et les jouets que Narcissa leur avait installé, leur promettant qu'ils pourraient dormir dans leur cabane s'ils étaient sages et que les parents de Pansy étaient d'accord.

Alors, le soir ils avaient dormi là, et elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit de son ami parce qu'elle avait peur du noir.

C'était dans cette cabane qu'ils avaient eu leur ''premier baiser'' aussi, ils devaient avoir 10 ans et voulaient savoir _comment ça faisait_ alors ils s'étaient embrassés. Et ils avaient trouvé ça dégoûtant, se promettant de ne jamais recommencer.

Mais au final, ils avaient tous les deux recommencé, seulement pas avec la même personne.

Et puis ils avaient pleins d'autre souvenirs dans cette cabane, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais s'abandonner, et de rester amis pour toujours. C'était là que Drago avait vu quelqu'un -autre que sa mère évidemment- avec un soutien-gorge -longue histoire à base d'action ou vérité, de chaleur, et de tee-shirt mouillé qui avait conduit à ce que la jeune fille retire son haut. Ils avaient 14 ans à cette époque. C'était dans cette cabane qu'ils avaient prit une cuite pour la première fois, mais avec Blaise et Théo cette fois; ils avaient tous piqué de l'alcool et avaient joué un jeu ; à chaque mauvaise réponse, ils devaient boire un shooter -volé à Lucius- cul sec, ils avaient tous les 4 finis bien bourrés, et avaient dormi dans la cabane pour ne pas se faire tuer par les parents de Drago. Ca c'était durant l'été avant leur 6ème année.

Pansy sourit légèrement, elle avait tellement de souvenirs avec le blond, et cette cabane, c'était comme un symbole de leur amitié.

Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, et vit Théodore, qui venait de s'asseoir.

-Salut Théo.

-Salut. Pourquoi t'as l'air si triste ? C'est Drago ?

-C'est Drago. approuva la jeune femme en se blottissant contre Théo, dans un espoir de réconfort. Il a... il est... il est à Ste Mangouste.

-Encore !

-Oui... il... il a... essayé de se... suicider... souffla Pansy d'une toute petite voix avant d'enfin fondre en larmes.

Ces larmes, elle les avait retenues trop longtemps, elle avait besoin de pleurer, vraiment.

Comprenant la détresse de son amie, Théo la serra fort contre lui, pour la calmer, pour la rassurer, enfin pour faire tout ce qu'une étreinte pouvait faire, en ironisant :

-Tu sais... Malefoy c'est comme les mauvaise herbes, ça meurt pas, ça repousse, encore et encore, alors t'inquiètes, il va aller bien, et il va arrêter ses conneries, je te le promets.

-C'est pas des conneries Théo... je l'ai vu ce matin et... il pleurait... et il tremblait et il avait l'air vraiment très mal... s'il se réveille... faudra qu'on l'aide... vraiment...

-Alors on l'aidera, on ferra tout ce qu'on peut faire pour lui, après tout, c'est à ça que servent les amis.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement, alors que Théo continuait :

-Et puis, Potter ne le laissera pas mourir.

-Ah non ! Ne me parle pas de ce crétin de Gryffondor hein !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est à cause de lui que Drago a voulu se tuer ! Parce qu'il la quitté !

-Oh putain.

-Comme tu dis ! Alors ne me parle pas de lui !

-Je... O... Ok.

Et parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire, il serra encore son amie un peu plus fort, pour qu'elle arrête enfin de pleurer.

...

 _Harry_

 _..._

Ca faisait trois jours qu'il était à l'hôpital. Trois horribles jour qu'il veillait sur Drago et lui procurait sa magie. Il se sentait comme... vidé, mais il n'arrêterait pas pour autant, parce que Malefoy avait plus besoin de magie que lui.

Narcissa était restée là aussi, pendant ses trois jours, elle s'était retenue de pleurer plusieurs fois, Harry l'avait bien vu, et elle avait passé son temps à toucher son fils, comme pour vérifier que son corps était toujours à la bonne température et qu'il n'était donc pas mort.

Présentement, il était huit heures du matin, et comme chaque jour depuis que Drago était à l'hôpital, Harry était serré contre lui, à lui donner le plus de magie qu'il pouvait. Et il dormait parce qu'il était vraiment exténué, alors que Narcissa dormait aussi, assise dans un fauteuil non loin de son fils.

Sauf que Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sentant toutes les parties de son corps qui touchaient Drago le brûler, mais aussi comme si une 'force' essayait de rentrer dans son corps.

Alors il comprit. Ce que lui avait dit le docteur, sur l'accumulation trop importante de magie... C'était en train de se passer !

Il se leva d'un bond, et appuya sur le bouton, puis ce fut le noir...

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

-Les souvenirs de Pansy et Narcissa, vous avez quoi à m'en dire ?

-Et cette fin alors ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	46. Epilogue

Bonjour, bonjour,

Alors je vous avais vite fait parler de refaire une fic avec un jour un chapitre, et c'est chose faite, et cette fic... Et bien c'est celle là.

Par contre je préviens qu'elle est basé sur un viol incestueux et homosexuel

Vous êtes prévenus.

 ** _Mon petit speech sur les reviews du jour : Merci pour toutes celles que vous avez laissé tout au long de cette histoire ^^  
_**

Merci à ma bêta Lilou40

Reviews anonymes:

 **Epilogue. Juste ça. EPILOGUE putain ! Je vais pleurer.  
**

Hum. Bon. J'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de Voldy dans cette histoire, alors on va gentiment oublier qu'il existe, hein, ça poserait trop de problèmes. Donc désolée pour l'incohérence, mais j'ai pas le courage de changer mon épilogue alors que j'ai l'histoire dans la tête

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...

Epilogue

... **  
**

Pansy Parkinson était assise dans une petite cabane du jardin du Manoir Malefoy.

Le vent de l'hiver fouettait son corps et faisait voler ses cheveux et rougir ses joues. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle s'était réfugiée ici, plusieurs minutes ? Plusieurs heures ? Vraiment elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas partir, parce que cette cabane c'était des années de souvenirs accumulés avec Drago et que Drago n'était plus là.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comme beaucoup trop souvent depuis _ce jour là_ parce qu'elle pensait à son meilleur ami. Son meilleur avec qui elle avait tout vécu, tout connu, dans les bras de qui elle avait pleuré, sur qui elle avait hurlé sa joie quand elle avait eu ses résultats de BUSEs et sur qui elle aurait voulu hurler sa joie quand elle avait eu ses résultats d'ASPICs. Mais il était parti. Il était parti il y a quatre ans et trois mois.

Depuis quatre ans et trois mois, elle n'avait plus vu une seule fois les cheveux presque blancs et les yeux aciers de Drago Malefoy.

Les sanglots ne venaient même plus quand elle pleurait. A chaque fois que ses larmes coulaient, c'était en silence. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait, ça ne ferait pas revenir Drago, non, c'était surtout... de la tristesse. Du désespoir. De la colère aussi. Oh oui beaucoup de colère, de la colère contre Potter qui ne l'avait pas empêché de partir, qu'il l'avait même laissé faire. De la colère contre Narcissa qui acceptait la situation telle qu'elle était alors qu'elle aussi devrait être en colère. De la colère contre Drago aussi, pour avoir osé lui faire ça. Pour avoir osé la laisser. Alors qu'ils s'étaient promis qu'ils ne s'abandonneraient jamais.

La jeune femme sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière et l'odeur familière de Théo l'entourer.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes en posant sa tête sur son épaule avant de murmurer.

-Il me manque tellement Théo...

Le Serpentard n'avait même pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait, c'était forcément Drago.

-Il nous manque à tous. Mais on ne peut rien y faire.

-Tu ne comprends pas que si ! Si on avait comprit qu'il allait mal, si on avait su voir qu'il était proche de se suicider on aurait pu l'aider ! On aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ça ! On aurait pu... le sauver, tout simplement.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux Pansy. Il allait trop mal. On n'aurait rien pu y faire.

-Au moins l'aider...

-Ca n'aurait rien changé, vraiment, arrête de culpabiliser. Ca fait plus de quatre ans maintenant, on ne peut plus changer quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais bien... soupira la brune en jouant avec le bas de son pull.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent là de longues minutes, enlacés et en silence, avant que Pansy ne dise :

-Il n'a même pas été là au procès...

-Ca lui aurait fait plus de mal que de mal que de bien. Il aurait été interrogé malgré les preuves que Rogue avait donné, ça aurait été impossible pour lui.

-Oui mais il aurait vu ses agresseurs condamnés.

-Justice e été faite, c'est ce qui compte. Et puis je suis certain que Drago est mieux là où il est qu'il ne l'était ici.

-Mais il me maaaanque.

-Je sais Pansy, je sais.

Il la serra un peu plus fort, et elle lui murmura :

-Merci Théo... Merci d'être là...

-C'est à ça que servent les amis.

Pansy sourit, puis demanda :

-Mais au fait, pourquoi tu es venu ?

-A la base je venais parce que Narcissa m'envoie de dire que c'est l'heure de dîner.

-Il est déjà si tard ?

-T'as passé l'après-midi ici Pansy. Faut que t'arrêtes ça, tu te fais du mal.

-Je sais mais... y'a tellement de souvenirs ici... c'est comme si... comme s'il était encore là... avec moi...

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'allait pas encore lui faire une leçon de morale, ça ne servirait à rien, la jeune femme reviendrait inlassablement dans cette fichue cabane.

Alors, il se leva, et la tira par la main pour qu'elle se lève aussi, et ils sortirent de la cabane, pour se rendre à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Le Manoir Malefoy. Malgré le divorce, Narcissa avait réussi à obtenir de pouvoir y retourner après l'incarcération de Lucius, et depuis elle y vivait, ayant très souvent des visites des amis de son fils, et de Severus aussi, mais ça, les jeunes gens n'avaient pas à le savoir.

Théo et Pansy se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la bâtisse, et bien oui, on était le 23 décembre, il ne faisait pas très chaud.

Ils rejoignirent Narcissa à table, et elle leur fit un petit sourire avant de les servir.

La femme les maternait beaucoup à chaque fois qu'ils venaient -idem pour Blaise- mais ils la laissaient faire, parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle s'occupait d'eux comme elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de son fils et comme elle aimerait le faire.

-Tu étais encore dans la cabane Pansy n'est ce pas ?

-Où voulez vous que j'aille d'autre ? Cette cabane, c'est le symbole de mon amitié avec Drago, je ne peux pas ne pas m'y rendre.

Narcissa eut un petit sourire triste avant de dire :

-Je me souviens quand vous étiez petit et que vous demandiez aux elfes de vous amener des vous amener des couvertures pour vous en faire une cabane là où elle est construite maintenant. Vous étiez tellement fiers de venir me montrer ce que vous aviez fait.

-On était petits. Et naïfs. A cette époque là j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une dizaine d'année plus tard je pleurerais dans une cabane que j'adorais parce que mon meilleur ami était parti.

Entendant la voix de son amie se remettre à trembler, Théo serra fort sa main dans la sienne et lui murmurant que ça allait aller et qu'elle devait faire avec.

Un silence pesant s'installa, mais il fut brisé par des coups à la fenêtre.

Intriguée -personne n'écrivait à 20 heures- Narcissa alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et Pansy s'exclama -d'une voix proche d'un cri hystérique :

-C'est la chouette de Potter !

Effectivement, c'était Hedwige qui venait d'entrer dans le Manoir.

Narcissa s'approcha fébrilement de l'oiseau et détacha la lettre de sa patte.

En lisant les quelques mots griffonnés sur le parchemin, elle défaillit et Théo demanda :

-Narcissa ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

-"A demain Madame Malefoy"

-Il... il va revenir ? Potter va revenir... Alors ?!

Narcissa approuva vigoureusement de la tête, ayant parfaitement compris ce que Pansy voulait dire.

La brunette poussa un petit cri de joie et ajouta :

-La veille de Noël en plus ! C'est... génial !

-Oui... Génial... C'est le mot...

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, Narcissa sourit, mais un vrai sourire, un sourire qui vous rend aveugle tant il est éblouissant.

...

Ding Dong

Narcissa sursauta, en même temps que Pansy. Théo les regardait, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres alors qu'il était dans un état similaire. Dommage que Blaise soit chez sa copine, ils auraient été ensemble pour _ça_.

Narcissa courut littéralement jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, et sans même regarder qui attendait, étreignit la personne qui se trouver sur le pas de la porte.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi, Maman

( _nda : Si j'étais pas si triste de mettre un point final à cette histoire, je me serais arrêtée, là, mais non. Et puis vous "méritez" des explications sur la vie de Harry et Drago, donc vuala je continue)_

La femme le serra encore plus fort en embrassant toutes les parties de son corps auxquelles elle avait accès -ce qui se limitait à pas grand chose vu comme elle le serrait fort.

-Vous allez finir par l'étouffer, Mme Malefoy. intervint la voix de Harry Potter, un peu plus grave que la dernière fois que Narcissa l'avait entendue.

Narcissa sourit en desserrant un peu son étreinte sur son fils.

Elle se recula, et le détailla de la tête au pieds; il avait du prendre 20 centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, tant et si bien qu'il la dépassait un petit peu. Il avait aussi prit de la carrure, ressemblant moins à l'adolescent frêle qui était parti 4 ans auparavant. Par contre, ses traits de visage presque féminins n'avaient pas changés, eux.

-Tu as tellement changé...

-J'ai pris 4 ans, j'espère bien que j'ai changé.

-Evite de me rappelle ça s'il te plaît. Je suis trop heureuse de te retrouver pour penser que j'ai passé les trois dernières années sans la moindre nouvelle.

-Je suis désolé. Mais on peut rentrer ? Ca caille un peu dehors.

-Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr, évidemment.

Drago fit un petit sourire à sa mère en pénétrant dans le Manoir, mais vit que Harry était hésitant, alors il lui prit la main, et le tira avec lui.

-Allez viens grand imbécile, tu ne vas pas rester dehors !

-Je... Je sais pas si je peux vraiment...

-Bien sûr que oui tu le peux ! Allez, rentre, ma mère ne mange pas hein.

-Je sais. marmonna le Survivant en se postant à côté de son blond, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Malgré le nombre d'année qui séparaient les agressions de Drago et l'instant présent, l'ancien Serpentard avait toujours besoin d'un peu de magie de Harry, mais ce n'était évidemment pas que pour ça qu'ils se tenaient la main, et ça, Narcissa l'avait bien comprit en voyant le regard pétillant de son fils quand il avait posé les yeux sur Potter.

Mais Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque parce qu'une tornade brune se jetait au cou de son fils.

-Drago ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Pourquoi t'as jamais écrit ?! Plus personne n'avait de nouvelles j'avais peur moi !

-Ravie de te revoir Pansy. Mais de quoi avais tu peur au juste ?

-Mais que tu sais mort espèce de stupide crétin ! Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais là dernière fois que je t'ai vu avant que tu te barres t'avais voulu te suicider ! Alors oui j'ai eu peur ! Tout le temps que t'as pas donné de nouvelles t'aurais très bien pu recommencer !

-J'avais plus de raisons de recommencer. répondit le jeune homme en lançait un regard rempli d'amour à Harry qui rougit et sourit légèrement.

-Alors vous vous êtes finalement mis ensemble ? intervint Théo en arrivant.

Il décolla Pansy de Drago et l'étreignit à son tour avant de dire :

-C'est un truc de gamine de dire ça, mais... Tu m'as manqué Dray.

-Toi aussi. Vous m'avez tous manqué.

-Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question, vous êtes vraiment ensemble maintenant ?

-Depuis presque 4 ans. répondit Malefoy, rayonnant.

-Ah parce que vous ne vous êtes pas sauté dessus directement après vous êtes tirés en plus ?!

-Non. répliqua Harry cette fois. Je crois qu'on a eu peur, les quelques fois où on a essayé de se mettre ensemble, ça a merdé, mais finalement... Ben on a pas résisté. Et depuis...

-Vous filez le parfait amour comme dans un Disney vu l'air niais de Drago. se moqua Nott.

-Drago n'a pas l'air niais. Et non c'est pas parfait, on a eu des grosses disputes et on a bien faillit se séparer une fois et... 'fin bref. Et comment tu connais les Disney toi ?

-Faut bien se renseigner un peu.

-C'est quoi des Disney ? intervint Drago, toujours avec un sourire -niais, même si Harry ne voulait pas le laisser entendre- au visage.

-C'est moldu, cherche pas, c'est trop compliqué pour ton petit cerveau de blond.

-Je t'emmerde Nott ! Je m'y connais en truc moldus maintenant.

-Tu t'y connais en trucs moldus mais tu connais pas les Disney ? Moi c'est un des seuls trucs que je connais.

-Si, il connait Nott, il connait juste pas le nom. C'est les dessins animés que Clara regarde, avec les princesses.

-Aaaaaaah çaaaaa ! Ah ben oui je vois ce que c'est, vu comme on en bouffe avec Clara. rit le blond.

-Mais c'est qui cette Clara ? demanda Pansy, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Ben... On va vous dire ce qu'on a fait en 4 ans, ça sera plus simple non ? proposa Harry.

-Bonne idée ça Potter. approuva Nott.

-Bien. Dans ce cas... Venez, on va au salon, ça sera plus simple. dit Narcissa en se mettant à marcher.

Les jeunes gens la suivirent, Drago redécouvrant avec une certaine nostalgie le manoir dans lequel il avait grandi.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au salon qui autrefois était le petit salon de discussion dans lequel Narcissa allait quand elle voulait parler sans que son mari n'écoute. Ou engueuler Drago ce qui faisait que le blond n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs dans cette pièce, mais là, sa mère était tellement euphorique qu'elle ne penserait sûrement pas à lui crier dessus.

Pansy, Théo et Narcissa s'assirent sur un sofa alors que Harry était assis sur un fauteuil en face, Drago lové sur ses genoux. Narcissa les regardait avec un sourire ; son fils avait l'air tellement bien avec Potter.

-Bon, alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait en 4 ans ? demanda Pansy, impatiente.

-Beaucoup de choses. répliqua Harry. Déjà après que les médecins aient permis à Drago de sortir, on s'est barrés, parce que Dray supportait pas de rester ici, alors on a prit le premier avion qu'on a pu trouver et on a embarqué pour les Etats Unis. Bon, j'ai cru que Drago allait m'arracher le bras quand l'avion a décollé mais c'est un détail.

-Ta gueule Potter. J'y peux rien si ça fait flipper ce truc moldu là.

-Tapette.

-Je pense que t'es au courant, non ?

Harry devint rapidement aussi rouge que son blason quand il était à Poudlard, et frappa doucement son petit ami sur l'épaule.

-Mais tais toi un peu !

-C'est toi qui me cherche, _chéri_ _._

 _-_ Vas te faire foutre

-Avec grand plaisir, mais pas ici voyons, attends un peu.

-Drago sérieusement !

Le blond éclata de rire alors que Pansy et Théo se regardaient en pouffant et que Potter marmonnait.

Une fois sa crise de rire calmée, Drago continua l'histoire :

-Enfin bref, donc, on a été aux Etats Unis, et là bas, on a réussi à se faire accepter comme élèves à Ilvermorny pour notre dernière année. On a un peu galéré pour ça, mais au final ça a été. Donc on a eut nos examens finaux et on a décidé de ne pas revenir en Angleterre tout de suite, alors on s'est cherché un studio et on s'est installés même si on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Ensuite, on a commencé nos études, donc Harry a fait ses années à l'école des Aurors, là bas il n'y a que deux ans, et depuis, il travaille pour le Ministère, donc on a un peu plus d'argent. Et moi j'ai commencé des études de psychomagie. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, moi, psy, c'est invraisemblable, mais je voulais faire un métier qui me permettrait d'aider les gens qui ont été victimes des mêmes choses que moi et les autres aussi, alors psychomagie, c'est vraiment parfait. Et c'est à l'école que j'ai rencontré Clara. Moi je suis en 3ème année, elle en 1ère, et elle a sauté une classe -c'est possible là bas apparemment- ça fait qu'elle n'a que 18 ans, mais elle est très cool, et comme elle cherchait un appart parce qu'elle est partie loin de chez elle, elle a emménagé avec nous. Elle est née-moldue Clara, ça fait qu'on a plein de trucs moldus à l'appart. Et qu'elle regarde ces trucs là... des Disney. On se moque vachement d'elle à cause de ça mais elle le prend pas mal. Elle est vraiment très cool Clara.

-Ouais ben c'est bon on a comprit que t'es amoureux Malefoy. cracha Harry en resserrant ses mains autour de Drago.

-Oh ça va hein, tu vas pas me refaire une crise comme quand elle est arrivée hein ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime espèce d'imbécile !

-Ah ouais ? Ben on dirait pas vu les éloges que tu fais à ta chère Clara !

Sans rien répondre, mais l'air profondément blessé, Drago leva son bras, et baissa un tout petit peu son pull, avant que Harry ne l'étreigne à l'étouffer.

-Désolé, je... je le sais en plus que t'es pas amoureux d'elle, mais...

-Chut... c'est rien, évite juste de dire des conneries comme ça, ok ?

-Promis. souffla Harry en embrassant Drago au creux du cou, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

-On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Parce que j'avoue ne pas trop avoir suivi en fait. intervint Théo, approuvé par Pansy et Narcissa.

-Oh, rien, longue histoire. répliqua le blond, légèrement gêné, il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de raconter ça.

-On a tout notre temps.

Drago soupira, avant de dire :

-Ok... En fait... Harry était pas très d'accord avec le fait que Clara vienne chez nous, il voulait qu'on garde notre intimité, mais je l'ai un peu forcé et il a été obligé d'accepter. Donc Clara est venue, et en fait ça lui a pas plut du tout, à Harry de voir qu'on était complices, Clara et moi, et enfin il a dû s'imaginer des trucs et on s'est engueulés, très violemment, et... disons que ni lui ni moi n'avons très bon caractère, on s'est beaucoup enflammés et on s'est en quelque sorte quitté. Il s'est tiré de chez nous et... au bout de quelques jours je me sentais aussi -si ce n'est plus- mal qu'à Poudlard avant que... 'fin je pense que vous avez comprit quand. Et... J'ai recommencé. Sauf que ma magie était moins puissante encore, alors le sort à moins bien marché à ça m'a seulement coupé au bras. C'est Clara qui m'a trouvé, et même si c'était que le bras, le temps qu'elle vienne, j'avais perdu pas mal de sang, alors la situation d'avant qu'on quitte l'Angleterre a recommencé, mis à part que ma vie était moins en danger. Je suis resté dans les vapes deux jours, et quand je me suis réveillé, Mr mon emmerdeur de copain était là, à se confondre en excuses. Alors du coup ça m'a _un peu_ énervé qu'il me refasse une de ses crises de jalousie à la con alors que je pense qu'il a comprit que je l'aimais à en crever.

-Désolé. Vraiment.

-Je le sais bien que t'es désolé Potter. sourit Drago en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour.

Les 3 personnes en face d'eux étaient bouche bée. Drago avait de nouveau essayé de se suicider, et il parlait de ça comme de la pluie et du beau temps !

Voyant que ses amis et sa mère étaient perturbés, le blond dit :

-C'est vous qui avez voulu que je vous en parle. Personnellement j'aime pas trop repenser à mes périodes de déprime voyez vous.

-J'aime pas quand t'y repense non plus. souffla Harry en l'embrassant encore dans le cou. Je préfère quand tu souris... et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

-Alors je t'aime, Harry Potter.

-C'est mal de profiter qu'on soit en état de choc pour dire des trucs dégoulinants de guimauve comme ça les mecs. dit Théo qui avait été le premier à se reprendre.

-Ta gueule. marmonna Malefoy en se blottissant un peu plus contre Harry. J'ai le droit d'être amoureux merde.

-T'es tellement chou Malefoy.

Le blond lui fit un signe obscène de la main alors que Narcissa le grondait légèrement et que Pansy perdait son regard médusé en s'exclamant :

-T'as réessayé de te suicider ! Et encore à cause de _lui_ !

-Pansy... Calme toi, c'est juste que... avec les âmes soeurs ben on est vachement attachés à l'autre, c'est pour ça, mais, j'ai plus envie de mourir, vraiment, je vais très bien dans ma vie. Et même si les souvenirs des... des viols sont encore là et que je fais encore des cauchemars, je me sens vraiment bien, j'ai un appart, je fais des études, j'ai un copain, non vraiment j'ai une belle vie maintenant. Bon, le seul problème c'est que j'ai une Clara et un Harry qui me les brisent chaque fois que je rentre le soir, mais ça c'est un détail.

-Je t'emmerde. marmonna Harry, sans même relever sa tête du cou de Drago. Et puis je fais pas que te saouler Drago Malefoy arrête de mentir un peu.

-Je mens pas, t'es vraiment un plaie.

-Ok, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui tu dors sur le canapé, puisque Clara occupe la deuxième chambre.

-T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Je paye la moitié du loyer.

-Bien sûr que si j'ai le droit. Alors arrête de dire que je ne fais que t'emmerder ou tu dormiras tout seule pendant un looooong moment.

-Toi aussi tu seras seul.

-Oui mais je serais dans le lit, dans la chambre, je pourrais te piquer tes fringues si je suis en manque de toi comme un collégienne. Alors que toi tu seras juste seul et abandonné.

-Ok t'as gagné, tu sers pas à rien, et t'es pas si chiant que ça, là content ?!

-Nan, maintenant je veux que tu m'embrasses parce que ça fait un temps fou que tu l'as pas fait, t'étais trop occupé à angoisser pour t'occuper de moi correctement.

Drago soupira -il sortait vraiment avec un gamin !- mais sourit avant de faire lever la tête à Harry ; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser une proposition aussi tentante -et il avait surtout oublié que sa mère et deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient là et le regardaient en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Il coinça le menton de Harry entre ses doigts, et captura rapidement ses lèvres, ses mains quittant le bas de son visage pour s'enrouler autour du cou de Harry, qui lui, posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos, le faisant monter à califourchon sur lui pour leur éviter à tout les deux un torticolis.

Théo et Pansy se jetèrent des regards hilares, et firent tous les deux en même temps :

-Hum. Hum.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent, et se rassirent bien vite de manière correcte, le rouge aux joues, mais les yeux pleins de désir, et Théo décida de jouer un peu avec eux.

-Vous avez l'air vachement en manque les gars, ça fait combien de temps que vous avez pas baisé ?

Narcissa décréta qu'il était bel et bien temps qu'elle décroche de cette conversation, alors elle sortit, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de son fils.

-3 semaines. dit Harry d'une voix rauque avant de déglutir. Il avait ses exams, et après il était trop stressé à l'idée de revenir ici.

-Ooooh méchant Drago, je crois que tu frustres un peu le pauvre Potty.

-Si tu crois que je suis pas frustré moi. répondit Drago de la même voix que son petit ami.

Théo et Pansy éclatèrent de rire alors que Drago et Harry leurs jetaient des regards assassins.

-Foutez vous de ma gueule. Vous savez pas ce que c'est que de le voir à moitié à poil et de devoir rester dans mon coin parce que Monsieur révise. grogna Harry.

Les Serpentards en face de lui rirent alors que Drago enchaînait :

-Oh ta gueule hein, t'as été pareil quand t'as passé tes examens finaux hein.

-Mais c'est ça le truc, c'est que toi c'était juste de petits examens de rien du tout !

-Qui sont coef 5 dans la moyenne ! Si je foirais j'étais bon pour recommencer mon année alors commence pas. C'est chiant la fac de psycho alors si je dois me taper une année en plus !

-C'est toi qui a choisi de faire ça.

-Et je ne regrette pas, je veux vraiment faire psy, mais les cours sont chiants. Et quand tu fais des réflexions comme ça alors que j'avais autant envie que toi de balancer mes cours et qu'on passe vraiment un peu de temps tous les deux t'es encore plus chiant. Mais on en a déjà parlé alors arrête avec ça.

-Et ben vous savez quoi les gars ? Au lieu de vous engueuler, montez à l'étage, trouvez vous une chambre -ça sera pas compliqué- envoyez vous en l'air et vous verrez que vous serrez beaucoup plus zen, on pourra toujours vous poser un milliard de question sur votre vie après.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée ça Théo ! s'exclama Drago en sautant des genoux de Harry, le tirant par la main.

Ils sortirent de la pièce sous les gloussements de Pansy et les ricanements de Théo.

Drago balada rapidement son petit ami dans le Manoir, l'emmenant jusqu'à la chambre qui était la sienne quand il vivait là.

Sauf qu'il eut à peine ouvert la porte que des flashs de ce qu'il s'y était passé il y a plusieurs années de cela et il se figea.=, avant de lâcher la main de Harry et de reculer.

Harry le regarda, intrigué, et lui demanda :

-Dray ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est...C 'est là que... Lucius m'avait... violé... déglutit le blond en tournant la tête vers Harry.

-Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que Harry dit avant de prendre son blond dans ses bras, dans une étreinte rassurant.

Drago posa sa tête sur son épaule et Harry dit, sentant qu'il n'allait pas vraiment très bien :

-Si... Si t'as plus envie... c'est pas grave je... je te forcerais jamais... à quoi que ce soit hein... tu le sais ?

Drago acquiesça de la tête avant de se reculer et de dire, en entraînant un peu plus timidement son brun dans la chambre.

-Je suis désolé... je... j'ai envie de toi hein... je crève d'envie de toi même... je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

-Avec ce qu'il t'es arrivé ici Drago c'est normal... si tu veux plus... qu'on fasse l'amour ou que tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs... dis le hein.

-Non... Non c'est bon...

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il tira Harry derrière lui et s'allongea sur le lit, se retrouvant avec tout le poids du corps du brun sur lui.

L'ancien Gryffondor se suréleva sur ses coudes pour ne pas écraser son petit ami et répéta :

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas arrêter ?

-Non. répondit Drago en l'embrassant rapidement. Je te veux Harry. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ici et maintenant. Je veux que le souvenir que j'ai dans cette chambre se fasse effacer par un merveilleux souvenir avec toi. Parce que je t'aime.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Harry jusqu'à arriver à sa ceinture, qu'il défit, et Harry eut soudainement beaucoup trop chaud pour un jour en plein hiver.

Se disant que Drago n'était pas stupide au point de lui dire qu'il voulait coucher avec lui seulement pour lui faire plaisir si lui ne voulait pas, Harry baissa la tête, et l'embrassa passionnément avant de murmurer :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago Malefoy. Et je t'aimerai toujours.

* * *

Vuala vuala c'est censé être le point final de cette fiction, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en le mettant, et rien que là je sens que je vais encore pleurer, mais je me rassure avec une chose magnifique qui s'appelle : des chapitres bonus ! Je sais pas trop combien je vais en faire, mais je vais essayer de couvrir des petits moments de vie de Drago et Harry entre la fin du chapitre 42 et leur arrivée en Angleterre, et puis ça me brancherait bien de faire quelques bonus sur l'amitié de Pansy et Drago, avec la cabane, peut être faire quelques ''zooms'' sur Clara aussi, et puis voir les réactions d'Hermione et Ron quand Harry se tire avec Malefoy et qu'il ne revient que 4 années après. Bref j'ai plein d'idées, donc dites vous que ''J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...", c'est fini mais c'est pas fini en même temps. Mais par contre les rythmes de publications seront pas du tout les mêmes, ça sera aléatoire selon moi et Léa, oubliez pas que je retourne au collège dans moins de deux semaines moi !

J'espère que cette idée vous plaît parce que moi je veux vraiment pas abandonner cette histoire. Je m'y suis attachée je... je me suis habituée à me lever le matin et à me dire que je devais poster et écrire des chapitres de cette fic, et faire ça une quarantaine de jour beeeen... ça fait un vide quand on arrête, donc c'est chapitres bonus c'est en quelque sorte un moyen pour moi de ne pas dire au revoir à cette histoire maintenant.

Aussi, le titre changera légèrement pour ces chaps bonus, ça sera ''J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer...'' alors vous voulez que je publie à la suite de cet épilogue ou que je fasse une nouvelle histoire pour les chaps bonus ?

Et enfin, toujours à propos des chapitres bonus, si il y a quelque chose dont je parle dans l'histoire sur quoi vous voulez avoir plus de détails, dites moi, et j'essaierais de vous faire un petit truc dessus ^^

 **Ah et sinon pour ''fêter'' la fin _officielle_ de cette histoire, vous pouvez me poser des questions sur moi, mes histoires, etc, enfin vous pouvez poser des questions quoi.**

Bizzz Daelyaa


	47. Merci

Bonjour

Vous vous doutez bien qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un chapitre que je vous publie parce que l'épilogue a été posté hier (snif), non, aujourd'hui, je vous remercie. Je vous remercie vous tous, ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire mon histoire, ceux qui ont laissé une ou des reviews aussi.

J'ai adoré publier cette histoire, ça a été mon petit objectif des vacances, de tenir le un jour/un chap, et j'ai réussi, alors je suis assez fière de moi.

J'voulais aussi m'excuser auprès de ceux qui voulaient un Dramione (So Fresh t'as pas à te sentir visée t'inquiètes XD), j'ai pas eu assez d'inspiration pour le faire, et puis je n'en n'ai même pas envie. Maintenant que j'ai mis le point final (ou presque en quelque sorte) à _J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier..._ je ne peux plus imaginer cette fic autrement qu'en Drarry. Mais pour consoler les fans de Dramione, j'en ai un en tête, il faudra juste que je l'écrive.

Sinon tout à l'heure je vous ai parlé des revieweurs, et puisque je n'ai rien à faire de ma vie, je vais faire une petite liste des gens qui ont laissé des commentaires, parce que c'est grâce à eux que j'avais encore plus envie d'écrire :

sabi1301 (1 review), So Fresh (24), brigitte26 (22), buffyxangel1 (1), angemewmew (20), YunaLesca87 (1), Lilou40 (31), M (9), Maxine3482 (2), HDGM (2), MaruWriterKu (4), lilomanga (1), Lilly de Jimen (5), The Fanfictionner (2), IlonaDark (6), Ginny Weasley (15), Rose (9), Gigi (4), Juju (3), shizuka29 (1), Patate (2), Noma Potter-Snape (1), caence (2), EwyGilSayan (2), Yo (1), Up (1), Hermoni (3), Manon-Oxygene (1), Max132 (1), Lory (5), et les Guest

Je voulais aussi remercier tout particulièrement So Fresh qui m'a franchement fait rire avec ses reviews et ses messages (et son forcage pour un Dramione qui en fin de compte n'existe pas XD) et éééééééévidemment Léa (aka Lilou40 sur ffnet) qui a joué la bêta à partie d'un moment, et avec qui j'ai bien rit aussi (Dansent les ombres du monde... ^^) Franchement, allez voir leurs pages ffnet, elles ont chacune des histoires qui sont plutôt cool (ex, la traduction que Léa est en train de faire, qui s'appelle The Darkness Within avec un Dark!Harry troooop cool (et qui n'est pas encore postée, mais qui va arriver, faut lui laisser le temps de traduire à la demoiselle non mais oh !))

Ah aussi, à propos de l'histoire, un truc que je voulais préciser mais que j'ai oublié : si je ne me suis pas arrêté au moment où on découvre que Drago est au Manoir dans l'épilogue, c'est un peu parce que je ne voulais pas 'abandonner' cette histoire, mais aussi et surtout pour que la fin et quelque chose de symbolique, et qui puisse être -un peu en rapport avec le titre- et bien oui, l'histoire commence dans la chambre de Drago, où Lucius abuse de lui, et se termine au même endroit, et aussi avec du sexe, mais cette fois complètement consenti et désiré, et Drago dit à Harry ''Je veux que le souvenir que j'ai dans cette chambre se fasse effacer par un merveilleux souvenir avec toi'', donc il veut 'oublier' ce qu'il s'est passé ici, et il a besoin de Harry pour ça, d'où le titre ''J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...''. Oui y'a de la recherche.

Merci aussi au 44 personnes qui ont ''follow'' cette histoire, et aux 20 qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, et merci pour les 3 097 visiteurs ce mois ci, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

Beeeeeeeeen vuala, ça devrait être tout hein. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi en suivant mon histoire, et... A bientôt ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa (ne pas pleurer Laurie, ne surtout pas pleurer)


	48. Chapitres bonus ?

Promis, c'est la dernière note que je mets ici !

C'est juste pour vous dire que le recueil avec les chapitres bonus a été publié. Un bonus a déjà été publié et vous pouvez aller lire ça dans l'histoire qui s'intitule ''J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer''

Ah, et un grand merci pour les 200 (202 à l'heure qu'il est) reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
